Das Spiel
by singvogel
Summary: Ein Angriff schlägt fehl und ein einzelner Soldat muss nun mit den Folgen leben die ihm daraus entstehen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters, facts and places appearing in the following story are © WotC: Forgotten Realms, all rights reserved. These are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

* * *

A/N: So nachdem die erste Version dieser Story schon ewig hier rumgegammelt hat, habe ich entschieden sie noch mal zu überarbeiten, vom Ton her leicht abzuändern und ein wenig weiter zu schreiben. Wer mir jetzt vorhalten möchte, dass meine Themenwahl in dieser Sektion etwas einseitig ist, hat zwar völlig recht, aber schließlich kann ja jeder selbst entscheiden was er lesen will.

Bisher plane ich diese Story auch weiter auszubauen. Wie schnell ich dabei bin steht allerdings momentan noch in den Sternen.

* * *

**Das Spiel**

Als ich erwache, ist das erste was ich wahrnehme das schrecklich helle, intensive Licht. Sogar durch meine geschlossenen Lieder brennt es auf meiner Netzhaut und lässt mir Tränen in die Augen treten. Es trägt unzweifelhaft seinen Teil zu den schon vorhandenen Kopfschmerzen bei. Dieses verabscheuungswürdige Ding das sie Sonne nennen muss schon ziemlich hoch am Himmel stehen. Ich versuche vorsichtig mich etwas zu drehen um der Qual zu entkommen, muss aber feststellen, dass meine Bewegungsfreiheit durch Fesseln an den Armen erheblich eingeschränkt ist.

Was ist das Letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann? Ich durchforste hastig meine noch leicht verschwommenen Erinnerungen. Ein Kampf…der Überfall auf das doch nicht so wehrlose Elfendorf. Erbitterter Widerstand schlug uns entgegen. Wir mussten fliehen, der Rückszug so ungeordnet, dass es eine wahre Schande war. Verdammt ich muss gefangen worden sein!

Mein Gedankengang wird durch einen Tritt in die, bis dahin nur dumpf schmerzenden Rippen abrupt unterbrochen.

„Wach auf!" Zischt eine melodiöse Stimme in stark akzentuiertem Drow von irgendwo über mir. Ich stöhne ein bisschen, mehr um Wachheit zu demonstrieren, damit er aufhört mich zu treten als dass ich wirklich vorhätte in Bewegung zu verfallen. Die Entscheidung wird mir jedoch abgenommen als ich schwungvoll am Kragen auf die Füße gezogen werde.

Ich kann in dem gleißenden Licht nicht sehr viel von meinem Gegenüber erkennen, außer einem hellen Fleck, umrahmt von blondem Haar. Außerdem bemerke ich zu meinem großen Ärger dass ich mich kaum auf den Beinen halten kann und hilflos schwanke. Jetzt erscheine ich zu allem Überfluss auch noch als Schwächling!

Schräg hinter mir sagt jemand etwas in einer unbekannten, aber überraschend angenehm klingenden Sprache und daraufhin wird mir unsanft eine Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen. Viel besser! Alles deutet darauf hin, dass sie mich nicht sofort hinrichten wollen, sondern wahrscheinlich zwecks Verhörs vorher irgendwo hin mitschleppen werden. Wirklich schöne Aussichten. Diesen ganzen Ärger könnten sie sich auch ersparen, denn ich werde ja doch nichts sagen, aber vielleicht bietet sich eine Chance zur Flucht.

Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher ob ich eine solche Chance überhaupt erkennen würde in meiner momentan etwas angeschlagenen Verfassung. Ich fühle mich grausam schwach und es wird nicht besser als wir uns in Bewegung setzen. Im Gegenteil, wenn ich nicht nach ein paar Stunden eine Rast bekomme werde ich wahrscheinlich schlicht zusammenbrechen. Jemand muss mich mit einem Zauber getroffen haben, denn ich kann keine äußeren Wunden feststellen, die schlimm genug sind als dass sie diese Schwäche verursacht haben könnten. Es ist nur zu hoffen dass der Effekt nicht allzu lange anhält.

Ich versuche unterwegs unauffällig die Stärke der Gruppe zu bestimmen, gebe aber resigniert auf nachdem ich in diesem Licht kaum etwas erkennen und mich ohnehin kaum konzentrieren kann. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob die scheinbar gleichberechtigte Anwesenheit von Menschen hier als ungewöhnlich anzusehen ist oder ob sie eine völlig normale Vorgehensweise darstellt. Wieso war überhaupt eine derart große Streitmacht in einem Dorf, das unsere Späher zuvor als schlecht verteidigt und schwach eingestuft hatten? Es macht einfach keinen Sinn. Wer hat uns verraten? Oder war es ein unglücklicher Zufall? Eigentlich glaube ich nicht an Zufälle.

Sie bewegen sich hier im Wald ebenso mühelos wie wir es in den dunklen Stollen unserer Heimat tun und ich komme mir im Gegensatz dazu schrecklich deplatziert und ungeschickt vor. Aber zum Teil ist dies natürlich auch durch meine rapide wachsende Erschöpfung bedingt, genau wie die stärker werdende Übelkeit die sich in mir ausbreitet. Die Menschen sind natürlich noch lauter als ich selbst, aber wer würde sich auch mit denen vergleichen wollen? Ich weiß dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird ehe ich wirklich nicht mehr weiter kann, aber ich will verdammt sein bevor ich sie um eine Rast anbettle und stolpere stur weiter.

Ha, wenn ihr mich verhören wollt dann bemüht euch mal schön um mich, ist ein paar Stunden später mein letzter Gedanke. Dann wird mir schließlich schwarz vor Augen und ich falle lautlos zu Boden.

Ich erwache wieder mit einem Gefühl das hier etwas nicht stimmt. Ich kann warme Finger fühlen die, knapp unter meinem Kragen, behutsam mein Schlüsselbein entlang gleiten. Zu behutsam für meinen Geschmack. Fast schon genießerisch. Sie verweilen lange und widmen sich nicht wirklich irgendwelchen Verletzungen oder Untersuchungen. Erst als sie sich schließlich langsam zu meinen Ohren hin verirren werde ich jedoch wirklich nervös.

Was ist hier los? Ich reiße ohne Rücksicht auf das immer noch viel zu helle Licht meine empfindlichen Augen auf, nur um in die eines elfischen Magiers zu schauen, der plötzlich sehr ertappt aussieht. Sieh an, sieh an. Da habe ich ihn wohl bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt. Gefangene betatschen ist hier anscheinend nicht erlaubt.

Immerhin hat er noch so viel Selbstbeherrschung nicht erschrocken zurück zu zucken. Nach einer Sekunde ist auch die Überraschung wieder aus seinem Blick gewichen und lässt lediglich einen schwachen lüsternen Schimmer zurück. Unwillkürlich frage ich mich wie es wohl wäre mit ihm zu schlafen. Der Gegensatz von goldener und ebenholzfarbener Haut und das Gefühl des Verbotenen dabei sind nicht ganz ohne Reiz für mich. In der Annahme, dass er nicht entdeckt werden will beschließe ich ihn ein wenig zu reizen und lächle ihn lasziv an. Wer weiß, wenn seine Bedürfnisse groß genug sind könnte er sich vielleicht zu einem Handel überreden lassen…

Er scheint etwas überrascht angesichts meiner Reaktion. Seltsam, hat er denn wirklich erwartet dass ich Angst bekomme wenn er mich einmal kurz begehrlich anstarrt? Das ist in meinem Leben nun wirklich nicht das erste Mal gewesen, obwohl ich zugeben muss dass die Umstände normalerweise wenigstens ein bisschen besser für mich aussehen. Zumindest kann ich üblicherweise meine Chancen besser einschätzen. Oder vielleicht ist es auch etwas anderes das ihn besorgt. Das wird mir klar als er sich nervös umschaut, vielleicht würden seine Gefährten ihn als Verräter ansehen wenn sie erführen dass er mich begehrt. Ob ich ihn unter Druck setzen könnte?

Ich schaue ihn forschend an, durchaus erfreut über diese Möglichkeit. Falls er wirklich so schwach sein sollte hätte sich meine Situation gerade erheblich verbessert. Meine aufkeimende Hoffnung wird leider sofort zerstört, als ich sehe wie sich Kälte in den grauen Augen breit macht. Der Magier muss meine Gedanken erraten haben.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich jetzt ganz still Drow", sagt er sehr leise und unmissverständlich drohend. „Sonst könnte es passieren dass dir plötzlich die Stimmbänder fehlen."

Bei diesen Worten legt er symbolisch die Spitzen seiner Finger an meinen Hals und zu meinem großen Ärger muss ich feststellen, dass mir die Berührung einen gar nicht so unangenehmen Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen lässt. Ich zweifle keine Sekunde daran, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen würde, aber ich gebe mich nicht so einfach geschlagen. Außerdem macht gerade das Risiko die Sache spannend und dem Glitzern seiner Augen nach zu urteilen, vermute ich dass wir zumindest die Vorliebe für diese Art von Spielchen teilen.

Sein Drow ist fast akzentfrei. Ich frage mich wie er meine Sprache so gut gelernt hat, aber letztendlich ist das nur besser für mich, meine Beherrschung der Gemeinsprache ist nämlich bei weitem nicht perfekt.

„Es gibt noch andere Dinge die ich mit meinem Mund anstellen kann", biete ich mich schamlos an. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit um zimperlich zu sein. Ich kann deutlich sehen dass ihn der Gedanke reizt, denn er leckt sich unbewusst die Lippen, aber es scheint das Glück ist heute nicht auf meiner Seite, denn in diesem Moment kommt ein Soldat vorbei um bescheid zu sagen, dass wir nun weiterziehen werden und der Magier entfernt sich nach einem leisen abfällig gezischten „Schlampe," um seinen Platz im Zug einzunehmen.

Mir auch recht, solange er mit sich handeln lässt kann er mir alles Mögliche an den Kopf werfen. Wer ihm wohl die Schimpfworte beigebracht hat?

Während der nächsten Tage bekomme ich leider weder eine Chance aus eigener Kraft zu entkommen, noch bietet sich eine weitere Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch mit dem Magier. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt überrascht wie wenig sich alle um mich kümmern. Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet gefoltert zu werden, aber trotz der hasserfüllten Blicke die man stetig in meine Richtung wirft, fasst mich niemand an, außer um die Fesseln zu lösen wenn ich eine der kargen Mahlzeiten zu mir nehme und bei ähnlichen Gelegenheiten. Selbst Beschimpfungen sind seltsam rar gesät. Das Licht bereitet mir mit der Zeit weniger Probleme, ist aber auch weiterhin schmerzhaft in seiner Intensität. Wenigstens bin ich jetzt tagsüber nicht mehr völlig geblendet und hilflos.

Es scheint als bewegten wir uns langsam aber stetig auf die ersten Ausläufer eines großen Gebirges zu, welches den ganzen Horizont ausfüllt und ich beginne mich zu fragen wie weit wir noch reisen werden, ob wir unter den Bergen hindurch wollen oder darüber hinweg. Das Erstere wäre mir natürlich bedeutend lieber! Unter der Weite des Himmels fühle ich mich äußerst unkomfortabel und verletzlich, wieder Stein um mich herum zu haben wäre beruhigend. Die weißen Gipfel wirken jedenfalls alles andere als einladend. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen wie es dort oben aussieht, aber allein der Gedanke an diese Weite lässt in mir ein Gefühl der Verlorenheit aufsteigen, das ich gar nicht mag. Ärgerlich verdränge ich den Gedanken daran.

Mit nichts anderem zu tun als Laufen bleibt mir viel Zeit die Umgebung und Personen um mich herum zu betrachten. Es scheint als würden alle immer nervöser je näher wir dem Gebirge kommen und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher ob diese Tatsache gut oder schlecht für mich ist. Etwas das denen Angst macht könnte für mich ein potentieller Verbündeter sein, oder aber auch tödlich für uns alle. Ich beschließe mich bereit zu halten und abzuwarten. Etwas anderes bleibt mir auch gar nicht übrig.

Unsere größer werdende Nähe zu den Bergen hat zumindest den Vorteil, dass wir nun häufiger in Höhlen übernachten, was mir persönlich die Illusion von Vertrautheit erlaubt. Nicht viel, aber genug um mich wenigstens ein bisschen aufzuheitern. Inzwischen ist mir klar geworden, dass ich kaum eine Chance haben werde zu entkommen falls nichts Unvorhergesehenes geschieht. Dazu herrscht einfach zu viel disziplinierte Wachsamkeit in dieser Gruppe und obwohl ich sie natürlich innerlich dafür verfluche, bin ich Widerwillens schon ein wenig beeindruckt.

Ich ertappe mich dabei den Magier heimlich zu beobachten, wenn er sich in meiner Nähe aufhält und daran zu denken, ob er sich mir vielleicht doch noch einmal nähern wird löst ein schwaches Flattern in meiner Bauchgegend aus. Wenn ich mir selbst gegenüber ehrlich bin, enttäuscht es mich sogar ein wenig, dass er mich nun gar nicht mehr beachtet.

Das erste deutlichere Anzeichen der steigenden Nervosität unter den Kriegern bekomme ich an diesem Abend persönlich zu spüren, als mir mein zögerliches Verhalten auf den Befehl mich hinzuknien eine schallende Ohrfeige einbringt. Der Soldat wird sofort öffentlich von seinem Vorgesetzten gerügt, aber mir ist klar dass die meisten hier seine Tat im Grunde gutheißen. Besonders nachdem ich ihm ein gehässiges Grinsen hinterherschicke, das er mit einer Grimasse der eisigen Wut beantwortet. Was mir jedoch mehr Sorgen bereitet ist der Anblick von meinem Magier und dem Kommandeur dieses Trupps, die lebhaft diskutieren und dabei immer wieder in meine Richtung schauen. Das kann gar nichts Gutes bedeuten!

Nachdem ich sie nun schon zusammen gesehen habe, überrascht es mich nicht mehr als die beiden mich abends dann ein Stück von allen weg, weiter in die Höhle hinein führen die uns heute als Lagestätte dient. Wollen sie mich also doch schon mal befragen? Sind wir in größerer Gefahr als ich dachte? Höchstwahrscheinlich. Na da wünsche ich ihnen viel Spaß.

Ich bin allerdings doch ein bisschen überrascht als mir der Magier eine schwarze Halbmaske präsentiert. Ja und? Was soll ich denn damit? Ich schaue ihn nur fragend an.

„Was ist das?" Will er von mir wissen. Dämliche Frage.

„Eine Maske", erkläre ich mit spöttisch hochgezogener Augenbraue. Er sieht nicht besonders amüsiert aus und zischt: „Das weiß ich selbst Idiot. Sie wurde als Botschaft hinterlassen in einem zerstörten Dorf. Also sag uns was sie bedeutet, dass die Überfälle von Drow begangen wurden haben wir schon rausgefunden. Du musst etwas darüber wissen also spuck es aus."

Tja, da hat er den falschen gefragt. Die einzigen die ein solches Symbol verwenden würden wären wahrscheinlich die Anhänger von Vhaeraun, dem maskierten Gott und mit dem kenne ich mich nun wirklich nicht aus. Wie auch, wenn ich doch aus der Hauptstadt der Anbeter von Lolth komme, wo jeder der auch nur flüchtiges Interesse an ihm zeigt sofort mit einer äußerst schmerzhaften und langwierigen Hinrichtung rechnen muss? Andererseits, wenn sich hier Drow herumtreiben die Vhaeraun verehren, dann hätte ich keine große Lust ihnen in die Finger zu geraten in meinem Aufzug, großzügig verziert mit Spinnen, der den Namen Lolth geradezu herausschreit. Damit wäre mein Tod praktisch garantiert!

„Keine Ahnung." Versuche ich Zeit zu schinden, während ich angestrengt überlege ob ich mir durch mein Wissen einen Vorteil verschaffen könnte. Das kalte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Magiers gefällt mir gar nicht!

„Ich denke du lügst." Meint er liebenswürdig und erstaunlich ruhig, dann wendet er sich an den anderen. „Ich denke immer noch dass wir ihn ein wenig ermutigen könnten indem Arram die Peitsche einsetzt."

Er benutzt dabei die Gemeinsprache, so dass ich zumindest den Sinn seiner Aussage mitbekomme und natürlich sagt mir diese Möglichkeit gar nicht zu.

„Ich lüge nicht!" behaupte ich nun vorgeblich wütend, woraufhin der Magier seinem Kommandanten einen vielsagenden Blick zuwirft, der nur seufzt, resigniert seinen Kopf schüttelt und meint: „Ich gehe Arram holen."

Er wendet sich ab und läuft mit sorgenvoller Miene in Richtung Höhlenausgang.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt reden du Ratte. Wenn Arram erst mal mit dir fertig ist wird von deinem Rücken nicht mehr viel übrig sein", dringt es an mein Ohr als der Mensch einige Schritte von uns entfernt ist.

Gerade als ich zu einer sarkastischen Erwiderung ansetze erschüttert ein kraftvoller magischer Stoß den vorderen Teil der Höhle. Die Energie ist so stark, dass sogar hier hinten noch Steine von der Decke fallen. Sie sind nicht sehr groß, aber auch ein faustgroßer Brocken kann einiges an Schaden anrichten wenn er die richtige Stelle trifft. Und wirklich, einer dieser Steine trifft den Magier am Nacken, woraufhin er bewusstlos zusammenbricht. Ein Anblick der mein Herz erfreut.

Na schön, was mache ich jetzt? Wenn da vorne wirklich ein Angriff stattfindet, der von denen geführt wird, die diese Maske hinterlassen haben, dann sollte ich mich besser möglichst unauffällig aus dem unmittelbaren Geschehen entfernen. Ich versuche durch den ganzen aufgewirbelten Staub etwas zu erkennen, kann jedoch nur schemenhafte Gestalten ausmachen. Was ich hören kann ist wesentlich aufschlussreicher, es ist nämlich meine eigene Sprache, gesprochen mit den melodiösen Stimmen, die nur zu meinem eigenen Volk gehören können.

Das entscheidet es. Ich muss hier schnellstens weg. Dummerweise bin ich wehrlos, gefesselt und ohne Waffen, weshalb ich wahrscheinlich den Magier auch in Sicherheit bringen sollte, damit er uns verteidigen kann. Wenn er denn rechtzeitig aufwachen sollte heißt das.

Der Angriff ist in vollem Gange und ich habe ständig die Befürchtung gleich von irgendetwas Unangenehmem getroffen zu werden während ich meinen unfreiwilligen Verbündeten auf sehr umständliche Weise weiter in die Höhle hineinschleppe. Die immer noch auf meinem Rücken gefesselten Hände behindern mich dabei nicht wenig und sobald ich an eine einigermaßen geeignete Stelle komme zerre ich ihn hinter einen großen Stalagmiten, der uns hoffentlich vorerst verbirgt.

Als ein großer Teil der Decke auf einmal nachgibt fange ich innerlich an wütend zu fluchen, jetzt müssen wir uns erst durch einen verdammten Haufen Geröll graben bevor wir hier raus kommen. Als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte! In meiner Wut trete ich dem bewusstlosen Elf kräftig in die Rippen, was ihn zu einem dumpfen Stöhnen veranlasst. Wenn er aufwacht kann er sich über einen prachtvollen Bluterguss an seinem Rippenbogen ärgern. Aber ihn zu sehr zu verletzen wird mir nicht weiterhelfen. Wenigstens ist jetzt die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden vorerst gebannt.

Für eine Weile starre ich verbittert auf den lästigen Steinhaufen und winde mich in meinen Fesseln, die ich lieber so schnell wie möglich loswerden sollte, wenn ich nicht dem unheimlichen Magier hilflos ausgeliefert sein will sobald er wieder erwacht. Zu meinem Leidwesen gelingt mir dies nicht. Gerade als ich mich fast aus den engen Schlingen gezwängt habe wirft mich ein gut platziertes Kommandowort an die harte Steinwand, an der ich daraufhin leise stöhnend hinabgleite und halb ohnmächtig am Boden liegen bleibe. Da ist mein Plan wohl nach hinten losgegangen. Wie ich Magier hasse!

Ich merke zwar wie er die Fesseln wieder neu bindet, kann mich aber vor lauter Benommenheit nicht koordiniert genug bewegen um dies zu verhindern. Verdammter Bastard!

„Was ist passiert?" Will er bemerkenswert gelassen wissen, sobald er fertig ist und mich unsanft auf den Rücken gedreht hat. Dank ihm werde ich bald eine dicke Beule an der Stirn haben. Na was ist wohl passiert?

„Es gab einen Angriff. Die Decke ist eingestürzt", maule ich ihn knapp an.

„Das sehe ich auch du Idiot. Wer hat uns angegriffen? Drow?"

Ich zucke hilflos mit den Schultern und gebe gleichzeitig ein vages „Hmhm, kann sein." Von mir. Die Kampfgeräusche die vorher noch gedämpft durch den Stein drangen sind mittlerweile verstummt. Ich frage mich wer gewonnen hat. Mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck schaut er auf mich herab.

„Tja Ratte. Scheint als wäre heute dein Glückstag." Er gestikuliert zu dem Haufen. „Was schätzt du wer von beiden sitzt jetzt da hinter und feiert seinen Sieg?"

Daraufhin muss ich lachen.

„Na ich hoffe mal für dich es sind deine Leute. Wenn da jetzt nämlich Drow sitzen, sind wir beide tot falls sie uns entdecken."

„Beide? Wieso?"

Scheint als müsste ich ihn doch über meine Vermutungen aufklären.

„Du wirst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass meine Leute wegen einem einfachen Fußsoldaten eine Jagd quer durch feindliches Gelände starten. Nein, die die da draußen sind haben mit mir nichts zu tun und mögen mich genauso wenig wie dich. Ist auch kein Wunder wenn man bedenkt, dass sie wahrscheinlich Anhänger einer feindlichen Gottheit sind, die in meiner Heimatstadt für ihren Glauben mit dem Tod verfolgt werden."

Das stimmt ihn scheinbar nachdenklich für eine Weile, auch wenn ich irritierenderweise nicht das kleinste Anzeichen von Besorgnis an ihm erkennen kann.

„Du könntest sie nicht davon überzeugen dich am leben zu lassen?"

Ich zucke wieder missmutig mit den Schultern.

„Ich schätze kaum dass sie mir zuhören werden."

„Zuhören? Hättest du denn etwas zu sagen?"

Langsam geht er mir auf die Nerven mit seiner Fragerei.

„Was sollte ich denn schon sagen?" Fauche ich ungehalten. „Das ich plötzlich konvertieren will? Das glaubt mir ja doch keiner."

Er grinst. Wie kann er in so einer Situation noch grinsen? Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Dieses Gefühl verstärkt sich enorm als er sagt: „Nein, ich schätze du hast wohl recht. An deine Konvertierung wird so schnell keiner glauben."

Plötzlich hält er inne und lauscht. Ich kann zwar keinen einzigen aufschlussreichen Laut vernehmen, aber bei ihm scheint das anders zu sein, denn sein Grinsen wird auf einmal noch um einiges breiter. Als hätte die kurze Pause gar nicht stattgefunden nimmt er dann das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Es gibt allerdings andere Möglichkeiten…"

Während er dies sagt legt er die schwarze Halbmaske an, die sich noch in seiner Tasche befunden haben muss. Meine Augen werden groß vor Staunen und es tritt einer der wenigen Momente in meinem Leben ein, wo ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht ein einziges Wort herausbekomme. Ein Priester? Er ist ein Priester?! Dies muss der Fall sein, denn niemand sonst würde es wagen offen eine solche Maske zu tragen. Das ist etwas womit ich nie gerechnet hätte. Welcher Oberflächenelf bekennt sich denn freiwillig zu Vhaeraun?

Er reißt mich aus meiner überraschten Starre indem er mich auf einmal am Kragen packt und kraftvoll zu sich hochzieht, bis ich auf wackligen Füßen stehe, so nah dass sich unsere Nasen schon fast berühren.

„Ich könnte mich vielleicht für dich einsetzen", flüstert er und ich kann seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Wange fühlen. Die Bedingungen die er stellen wird kann ich praktisch an seinen Augen ablesen, die diesmal deutlich sein Verlangen zeigen. Er muss sich ziemlich sicher sein darüber wer den Kampf gewonnen hat wenn er sich auf diese Weise offenbart. Ich reagiere vorerst nur mit einem nervösen Schlucken und warte ab ob er nicht doch noch etwas spezifischer werden wird. Ein Wunsch den er mir netterweise auch gleich erfüllt.

„Willige ein dich an mich zu binden und ich sorge dafür, dass du lebst."

Mich binden und ihm ausliefern? Der Gedanke ist nicht sehr angenehm. Der, demnächst zu sterben, ist allerdings noch um einiges schlimmer.

„Welche Art von Bindung?" Versuche ich meinen Spielraum auszuloten. Das ich nicht sofort zustimme scheint ihm nichts auszumachen, denn er bleibt völlig ruhig. Mich allerdings macht seine Nähe ein wenig nervös, besonders weil er jetzt auch noch anfängt mein Ohr zu lecken, was meiner Konzentrationsfähigkeit nicht gerade zuträglich ist. Zu sehr gleicht es den schuldigen Fantasien mit denen ich mir in den letzten Nächten die Zeit vertrieben habe. Es macht mir auf einmal Angst wie ungemein bereitwillig mein Körper in dieser Lage auf die Annährung reagiert. Ich weiß es jedoch besser als dass ich mich jetzt noch zu wehren versuche.

„Ich werde dir ausnahmsweise ein faires Angebot machen, weil du mich aus der Steinschlagzone gebracht hast", flüstert der Magier und beißt dann leicht zu, so dass ich ein lustvolles Stöhnen ob der berauschenden Mischung von Schmerz und Erregung nicht mehr unterdrücken kann, obwohl ich mich kurz danach Ohrfeigen könnte dafür derart die Kontrolle verloren zu haben in einer solchen Situation.

„Zweihundert Jahre gehörst du mir, danach steht es dir frei zu tun was immer dir in den Sinn kommt."

„Zweihundert Jahre."

Wunderbar, jetzt höre ich mich auch noch an wie ein Echo, aber ich kann scheinbar einfach nicht ordentlich denken wenn er so überwältigend nah ist, mich gegen die Wand der Höhle drängt und auf diese schrecklich kribbelig machende Art und Weise an meinem empfindsamen, ungeschützten Hals saugt.

„Also", ein verführerisches Raunen, das mich unfreiwillig erschauern lässt. „An deiner Stelle würde ich mich jetzt entscheiden Drow. Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis sie hier sind."

„Ahhh…" hilfloses Stöhnen. Verflucht ich habe eigentlich gar keine andere Möglichkeit und so schlimm wird es hoffentlich auch wieder nicht werden, zumindest im Moment scheinen sich unsere Wünsche perfekt zu ergänzen. Die Vorstellung ihm hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein ist überraschend erregend.

„Ja ich höre?"

„Einverstanden", keuche ich, woraufhin er mich mit einem harten, besitzergreifenden Kuss belohnt, bei dem mir unwillkürlich die Knie weich werden. Vielleicht werden die nächsten Zweihundert Jahre ja sogar besser als ich dachte.

Kurz darauf sind sie da. Eine Gruppe von ungefähr zwanzig Drow, soweit ich das feststellen kann aus der unterwürfig knienden Position in der ich mich momentan befinde. Alles um nur ja nicht bedrohlich zu wirken. Na ja ich habe schon schlimmeres hinter mir. Vor einer aufgebrachten Priesterin zu knien ist wesentlich schlimmer, denn so unberechenbar wie die sind weiß man nie ob man den nächsten Tag noch erlebt. Wenigstens sind inzwischen meine Hände frei, ein ungewohntes Gefühl nachdem ich die letzten Tage fast ausschließlich in Fesseln verbracht habe.

„Was ist das Anlyss?"

Der aggressive Unterton des Sprechers bewirkt, dass ich mich automatisch anspanne und beinahe zusammenzucke als der Magier mir beiläufig eine Hand auf die Schulter legt.

„Der gehört mir", erklärt er kühl und völlig ruhig.

„Ein Sklave? Wo um alles in der Welt hast du den bitte her?" Will der Anführer des Angriffstrupps, von dem ich leider nicht mehr als ein Paar weiche Lederstiefel sehen kann, entgeistert wissen.

„Ist mir zugelaufen", kommt prompt die flapsige Antwort des Priesters. Er muss sich seiner Position wirklich sehr sicher sein wenn er einen solchen Ton anschlägt.

„Wir werden ja sehen was Yazzrin dazu sagt", knurrt der Andere aggressiv. Wie es scheint herrschen gewisse Spannungen zwischen diesen beiden.

„In der Tat", bestätigt der Elf, der so unverhofft mein Leben übernommen hat, gelassen. Dann tippt er mir auf die Schulter.

„Komm", ordert er knapp und entfernt sich, woraufhin ich hastig aufspringe um ihm zu folgen. Dabei bleibt mir jedoch genug Zeit den wütenden Anführer dieses Trupps mit einem flüchtigen Blick zu streifen. Er ist recht durchschnittlich, sowohl was sein Aussehen als auch die Ausrüstung betrifft die er trägt, doch erste Eindrücke können täuschen und diese scheinbare Harmlosigkeit macht mich erst recht misstrauisch. Die pure Wut die in seinen blutroten Augen steht lässt sich jedenfalls nicht übersehen.

„Wir werden nachsehen ob Haril überlebt hat und Lust hat sich ein wenig zu unterhalten."

Das unangenehme Grinsen meines neuen Herrn ist sehr viel weniger beunruhigend, wenn es nicht direkt auf mich gerichtet ist. Haril ist, soweit ich weiß, der Kommandant der menschlich-elfischen Verteidiger. Besser gesagt war er es bis vor kurzem noch. Jetzt ist er eigentlich nicht besser als ich selbst. Im Grunde ist er sogar schlechter dran, denn ich habe wenigstens die leise Hoffnung in zweihundert Jahren meine Freiheit wieder zu erlangen. Wie schnell sich Schicksale doch ändern können denke ich versonnen, während wir unseren Weg durch die überall herumliegenden Leichen und stöhnenden Verwundeten suchen. Auf seinen Gesichtsausdruck im Lichte der hinterlistigen Täuschung eines seiner engsten Vertrauten freue ich mich bereits jetzt.

Dort hinten in der Ecke hockt er, leicht zusammengekrümmt und versucht seine Schmerzen zu verbergen. Ich kann noch nicht genau sehen wo er verwundet ist, aber es scheint sehr unangenehm zu sein, denn er hält sich so still wie möglich.

„Eirian?" Krächzt er entgeistert als er seinen vermeintlichen Freund auf sich zukommen sieht. Komplett mit Maske und selbstgefälligem Lächeln.

„Anlyss", verbessert ihn der Verräter unbewegt in der Gemeinsprache. „Eirian ist tot Haril mein Freund. Du hast ihn niemals zu Gesicht bekommen."

Seine Reaktion fällt sogar noch interessanter aus als ich es mir erhofft hatte. In den nächsten Sekunden werde ich Zeuge, wie er zunächst rot anläuft, in dieser unnachahmlich menschlich unbeherrschten Art und sich schließlich mit einem wütenden Aufschrei dem überlegen grinsenden Elfen entgegenwirft. Die Tatsache, dass er gefesselt und verwundet ist nimmt ihm dabei einen Großteil seiner Bedrohlichkeit und sorgt für amüsierte Blicke seitens der Drowsoldaten, die um uns herum noch damit beschäftigt sind ihre Verwundeten zur Versorgung aufzusammeln und ihre Beute aufzuteilen.

Da Anlyss eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung in meine Richtung macht, sehe ich keinen Grund mich länger zurückzuhalten und verpasse dem Menschen unerwartet einen kräftigen Tritt in die blutige und offensichtlich verletzte Seite, der ihn laut aufheulen und mich selbst befriedigt grinsen lässt. Dumm von ihm dass er sich nicht ordentlich umgeschaut hat vor seiner kopflosen Attacke. Jetzt schaut er allerdings doch und die Überraschung auf seinem bärtigen Gesicht verbreitert mein Grinsen nur noch. Ihn dort hilflos und besiegt am Boden zu sehen ist der beste Anblick den ich seit Tagen hatte!

Ein weiterer Tritt in die Seite lässt ihn gequält aufstöhnen und bringt frisches Blut zum Vorschein. Angezogen von diesem Anblick wie eine Meute Aasfresser beginnen sich die ersten der Kämpfer zu sammeln um an diesem Spektakel teilzuhaben, doch ich nehme sie nur am Rande wahr. Wundervollerweise gehört der Mensch nämlich in diesem Augenblick noch ganz mir und so habe ich die große Freude ihm meine Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen als er kraftlos nach mir tritt. Das Geräusch brechender Knochen entschädigt mich völlig für den Schmerz in meinen eigenen Knöcheln als seine Nase auf einmal einen neuen Umriss annimmt. Ich kann seinen Schmerz praktisch riechen, selbst wenn er versucht die Laute zu unterdrücken und lediglich ein dumpfes Grunzen über seine Lippen kommt. Zu schnell als dass er sich wegdrehen könnte bohre ich einige Finger in die Wunde in seiner Seite und bringe ihn schließlich doch dazu einen kleinen Schrei auszustoßen. Ein freudiger Schauer rieselt mir den Rücken hinab.

„Halt. Wir brauchen ihn noch."

Unsanft reißt mich Anlyss' Stimme aus dem beginnenden Blutrausch und ich brauche einen kurzen Moment um mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Einen tiefen Atemzug lang blicke ich in die schmerzerfüllten blauen Augen des Menschen, die noch immer eine Spur der entsetzten Überraschung in sich tragen. Töricht von ihm sich so auf andere zu verlassen. Er verdient sein Entsetzen.

Stumm stehe ich neben dem Magier, den Kopf leicht gesenkt, aber nicht mit der völligen Unterwürfigkeit eines willenlosen Sklaven. Er scheint es mir durchgehen zu lassen, zumindest für den Moment. Wir werden sehen wie eng die Grenzen sein werden, denen ich mich in Zukunft fügen muss. Als dieser Andere mich als Sklave bezeichnete hat er allerdings nicht widersprochen... unwillig muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe wie genau seine Vorstellungen unseres zukünftigen Verhältnisses aussehen. Aber wer weiß schon was im Kopf eines Magiers und Vhaeraunpriesters vorgehen mag?

„Sorgt dafür, dass er am Leben bleibt und dass seine Wunden verbunden werden." Befiehlt Anlyss einem der Soldaten, der sich daraufhin sofort gehorsam mit einem Nicken in Bewegung setzt. Wahrscheinlich um einen Heiler zu holen.

„Und wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen", wendet er sich gleich darauf mir zu, mit einem Ton und Blick, der kaum Zweifel darüber aufkommen lässt was wir „besprechen" werden. Dies löst natürlich einiges an Gewisper in meiner näheren Umgebung aus und die teils neidischen, teils gehässigen Blicke der anderen Krieger kann ich nur zu leicht interpretieren, nachdem ich bereits einen kleinen Vorgeschmack von den Vorlieben dieses speziellen Magiers bekommen habe. Bemüht gleichmütig zucke ich mit den Schultern. Er grinst. Irgendwie war die Entscheidung zur Unterwerfung leichter als ich dort an die Höhlenwand gepresst stand und kaum denken konnte wegen all den kribbelnden Berührungen. Die beginnende schlechte Vorahnung, die mich in diesem Moment überkommen will, verdränge ich hastig.

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer wische ich unauffällig das Blut des Menschen an meiner ohnehin verdreckten Hose ab und folge dem vorausgehenden Anlyss, bis wir wieder im Freien angelangt sind. Einige geschäftige Gestalten sind dabei mit geübten Griffen ein Lager unter freiem Himmel zu errichten. Die Höhle ist wahrscheinlich auch kein geeigneter Ort mehr für längere Aufenthalte, nachdem ihre Stabilität durch die Erschütterungen so gelitten hat. Ein Umstand der Bedauern bei mir hervorruft, da ich nun wieder der unendlich scheinenden Weite des Himmels ausgesetzt bin. Ich schätze daran werde ich mich nun wohl oder übel gewöhnen müssen.

Der Priester bewegt sich zielstrebig auf eines der gerade entzündeten Feuer zu und grinst dem dort wartenden Krieger entgegen, dessen neugieriger Blick mich kurz streift, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Anlyss zuwendet.

„Wo warst du während des Angriffs? Ich habe deine Anwesenheit vermisst", sagt er statt einer Begrüßung, scheint jedoch dabei eher neugierig als vorwurfsvoll.

„Oh, ich habe mich sicherheitshalber hinter einem großen Haufen Geröll versteckt um mir nicht die Hände schmutzig machen zu müssen", entgegnet der Angesprochene grinsend. „Wenigstens wird Laty'rll das wahrscheinlich so darstellen wollen."

Ich schätze dieser Laty'rll ist derjenige mit dem Anlyss bereits vorhin aneinander geraten ist. Also jemand vor dem ich mich in meiner Position besser in acht nehmen sollte.

„Ich hatte Glück", fährt Anlyss dann, in sehr viel ernsterem Ton fort. „Wären die Umstände anders gewesen läge ich nun vielleicht unter dem Geröllhaufen."

Ich überlege müßig, ob das nicht vielleicht sogar die eigentliche Absicht hinter dem Steinschlag war. Leider weiß ich nicht genug über Laty'rll und seine Verbündeten um die Situation verlässlich einschätzen zu können, beschließe aber diesen Umstand so bald wie möglich zu ändern. Schließlich ist es im Moment vorerst auch in meinem Sinne Anlyss weiterhin am Leben zu erhalten, das machen mir schon allein die vielen misstrauischen und teilweise auch offen feindseligen Blicke klar, die sich im Augenblick mit fast fühlbarer Intensität in mein Rückrat bohren. Das Wort Spinnenküsser macht leise gezischt seine Runde und bildet einen unüberwindlichen Wall zwischen mir und diesen Kriegern.

„Weißt du wo Ssanval ist? Ich brauche seine Hilfe für eine Bindung."

„Eine Bindung!"

Der neugierige Blick kehrt mit vielfacher Intensität zu mir zurück.

„Ich möchte Unklarheiten vermeiden und es am liebsten so schnell wie möglich arrangieren."

„Ehe jemand anderes seine gierigen Finger nach ihm ausstreckt?"

Die Belustigung in seiner Stimme ist nicht zu überhören als er eine anzügliche Geste in meine Richtung wirft und angesichts einer solchen Anspielung lasse ich die beiden mit Absicht die deutliche Grimasse sehen die sich mir bei einem solchen Bild aufdrängt, auch wenn ich im Moment gar nicht angesprochen bin und sie mich kaum beachten.

„Das würde ich nicht empfehlen", antwortet Anlyss täuschend sanft. „Also? Wo ist er?"

„Da hinten." Der Krieger deutet in Richtung eines noch im Bau befindlichen Zeltes. „Hilft bei den Verwundeten."

Mit einem letzten zufriedenen Nicken wendet sich mein Priester ab um in die angegebene Richtung zu verschwinden, woraufhin ich gezwungenermaßen folge. Ob ich es schaffen könnte an einen Heiltrank zu kommen? Die Beule an meiner Stirn pocht unangenehm und auch der Rest meines Körpers lässt mich ebenfalls unmissverständlich wissen, dass er es nicht sonderlich schätzt gegen Höhlenwände geschleudert zu werden. Allerdings liegt diese Sache nun wohl mehr oder weniger in Anlyss' Ermessen.

Ssanval ist zwar gerade dabei sich zwischen zwei Verwundeten das Blut von den Händen zu waschen, scheint jedoch nicht abgeneigt seine Arbeit im Vorzug einer spannenderen Beschäftigung an jemand anderes zu delegieren. Da keiner der Verwundeten mehr in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr schwebt wagt es auch niemand zu protestieren und ehe ich mich versehe finden wir uns auf einer kleinen, ruhigen Lichtung gerade außer Sichtweite des Lagers wieder.

Misstrauisch betrachte ich Ssanval. Es geschieht nicht jeden Tag dass man einem Magier begegnet, der aus dem Stehgreif eine derart komplizierte Sache wie eine persönliche Bindung fertig bringt. Aber dieser hier kann es offensichtlich und es sieht ganz so aus als müsste ich Anlyss bald offiziell Herr nennen. Der hungrige Ausdruck, den ich in seinen Augen erkennen kann, als ich vor ihm knie und die Worte über meine Lippen zwinge, die mich für zwei Jahrhunderte meine Freiheit kosten werden, lässt mich in kribbelnde Unruhe ausbrechen. Wenigstens hält er sein Wort und begrenzt wirklich die zeitliche Dauer unseres zukünftigen Verhältnisses, eine kleine Geste der Gnade, mit der ich fast nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Schließlich bin ich im Moment in keiner Position auch nur ein einziges Wort des Protestes anzubringen und dass ist uns beiden sehr wohl bewusst.

Kaum habe ich die letzte Silbe ausgesprochen, da kann ich fühlen wie die Magie Halt über mich gewinnt, mich gefügig macht. Das Gefühl gleicht in etwa der Agonie die flüssige Lava in meinen Adern auslösen würde und mein letzter Gedanke vor der gnädigen Ohnmacht gilt der Hoffnung, dass ich so etwas niemals wieder erleben muss.

Als ich erwache ist glücklicherweise von den schrecklichen Schmerzen nichts mehr zu spüren. Bis auf die Verletzungen die ich mir zuvor zugezogen habe scheint sich meine allgemeine Verfassung nicht verändert zu haben. Nur die neuen, silbrigen, aber auf verstörende Weise wie eine alte Tätowierung aussehenden Muster, die sich nun um meine Handgelenke winden, sind neu. Noch während ich sie begutachte, schaue ich aus dem Augenwinkel instinktiv nach Anlyss, der ein Stück entfernt in eine fesselnde Unterhaltung mit dem anderen Magier vertieft zu sein scheint. Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick winkt er mich herüber.

Während ich eilfertig aufstehe und dabei hastig einige kleine Zweige und Laub von meinen Kleidern wische, frage ich mich unwillkürlich was er wohl nun mit mir vorhat und wie weit die Kontrolle geht die ihm die Bindung über mich gibt. Könnte ich mich zumindest ein wenig widersetzen wenn ich es wollte und bereit wäre eine Strafe zu riskieren? Zumindest diese Wahl zu haben ist mir auf einmal unglaublich wichtig. Wie es scheint lernt man schnell die kleinen Freiheiten zu schätzen wenn die großen erst einmal außer Reichweite geraten sind.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnere ich mich daran eine angemessen respektvolle Verbeugung auszuführen nachdem ich bei den beiden angelangt bin. Schließlich muss ich ja nicht sofort Anlyss' Unmut herausfordern. Er schaut mich forschend an.

„Bist du erholt von der Prozedur? Keine seltsamen Schmerzen oder ähnliches?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Alle Schmerzen die ich im Moment habe sind völlig normal wenn man in meinem Zustand ist, was ich mir jedoch verkneife zu erwähnen. Das gehässige Grinsen in seinem Gesicht macht ohnehin mehr als klar dass ihm die Situation bewusst ist.

„Wunderbar", befindet Anlyss zufrieden und befiehlt dann scharf: „Ausziehen."

Ich werfe ihm zwar einen unwilligen Blick zu, wage aber vorerst nicht mich zu weigern. Schnell sind meine Kleider abgelegt. Die kühle Luft überzieht meine Arme mit einer Gänsehaut, während ich missmutig die intensive Musterung der beiden Magier über mich ergehen lasse.

„Nett", bemerkt Ssanval schließlich und schnippt mit einem Finger nachlässig gegen meine Brustwarze. Ich gebe vor das nicht zu bemerken, auch wenn ich dafür einige Beherrschung aufbringen muss. „Ein bisschen Körperschmuck wäre bestimmt unterhaltsam an ihm."

Von diesem Vorschlag bin ich gar nicht begeistert, aber Anlyss scheint die Idee leider zu gefallen, denn er grinst und führt mit neuem Interesse die Betrachtung meines Körpers fort. Wenn ich Pech habe, überlegt er nun wo das erste Piercing seinen Platz finden wird.

„Er scheint nicht besonders angetan von deinem Vorschlag, oder was hat diese beleidigte Miene sonst zu bedeuten Sklave?" Hakt Anlyss spöttisch nach.

„Solche Dinge behindern nur beim kämpfen", murmle ich undeutlich und starre angestrengt auf einen Punkt irgendwo zwischen meinen Zehen, wohlwissend, dass ich in dieser Angelegenheit keinerlei Entscheidungsfreiheit haben werde.

„Ah", macht mein neuer Herr und Meister wenig aufschlussreich, bevor er mich im Nacken packt und nah zu sich heranzieht, um mir belustigt ins Ohr zu schnurren: „Und wer sagt dass du in nächster Zeit Anlass haben wirst zu irgendwelchen Auseinandersetzungen? Wenn du dich mit den Kriegern anlegst wirst du alleine und als Sklave sowieso den Kürzeren ziehen. Das würde ich an deiner Stelle tunlichst vermeiden. Wenn du jemand höhergestelltes angreifst kannst du mit einer öffentlichen Bestrafung rechnen."

Er tritt zurück und entlässt mich aus dem festen Griff. Mein Körper bedauert ein wenig die nun fehlende Wärme, aber insgeheim bin ich froh dass er so schnell wieder von mir abgelassen hat. Meine Reaktionen sind mir immer noch unheimlich. Und dass obwohl ich nun wirklich keine unschuldige Jungfrau bin.

„Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge mit Laty'rll besprechen. Sein Timing lässt einiges zu wünschen übrig. In der Zwischenzeit kann Ssanval deine Hilfe sicherlich gut gebrauchen. Wenn ich fertig bin komme ich dich wieder abholen."

Damit wendet er sich auch bereits ab und verschwindet, nach einem letzten Kopfnicken in Richtung seines Kollegen, schnellen Schrittes gen Lager. Dem verbliebenen Magier werfe ich einen schnellen Blick zu, bevor ich mich hastig nach meinen Kleidern bücke. Fehlt mir nur noch, dass er mich den ganzen Tag nackt in der Kälte herumscheucht. Er lässt mir zwar keine Zeit mich anzuziehen, sondern läuft sofort los zurück zum Krankenlager, aber ich bin geschickt genug das auch während des Laufens zuwege zu bringen. Zumindest macht er keine Anstalten meine Bemühungen zu unterbinden.

Es ist nicht mehr allzu viel zu tun. Alle die jetzt noch versorgt werden müssen haben nur oberflächliche Verwundungen und so tue ich nicht viel mehr als Verbände und Salben herumzutragen zu jedem der sie gerade benötigt. Zu meiner großen Erleichterung sind alle beschäftigt genug um mich kaum zu beachten. Schließlich sind alle Kämpfer geheilt oder verbunden und Ssanval schickt mich los um am nahe gelegenen Bach die blutigen Instrumente der Heiler zu säubern.

Am Bachufer bin ich das erste mal seit Wochen allein. Ein seltsames Gefühl in dieser, mir immer noch fremden, Umgebung. Ob ich auf mich allein gestellt wohl überleben könnte in diesen weitläufigen Wäldern voller unbekannter Wesen? Eine Weile starre ich gedankenvoll auf die großen Pflanzen am anderen Ufer, deren Blätter sich in ständiger, ruheloser Bewegung zu befinden scheinen. Am Ende wird mir jedoch schnell klar, dass ich wohl keine Chance bekommen werde mich einer solchen Probe zu stellen und ich ärgere mich mittlerweile maßlos, dass ich mich von Anlyss so habe überrumpeln und verwirren lassen, dass ich auf diesen Handel eingegangen bin. Schon jetzt bedauere ich meine Entscheidung.

Was wird noch von mir übrig sein nach zweihundert Jahren? Immer mehr wird mir klar, dass ich einen fatalen Fehler damit begangen habe mich so einfach zu ergeben. Mich freiwillig zu binden! Ich habe mich viel zu sehr mit der Rolle des hilflosen Gefangenen abgefunden. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schlage ich die Hände vors Gesicht, momentan überkommen von schwarzer Fassungslosigkeit. Wie konnte ich nur? Gleich darauf schaue ich mich wieder wachsam um. Hat jemand diesen peinlichen Ausbruch mitbekommen? Nein, zum Glück nicht. Ich bin noch immer allein. Selbstbeherrschung ist alles was mir jetzt noch bleibt.

Ich zwinge meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu meiner Aufgabe und versuche nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken was ich so leichtfertig weggeworfen habe. Jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät um noch etwas ändern zu wollen.

Völlig auf die gleichförmigen Bewegungen des Schrubbens konzentriert klaube ich automatisch eine Spinne aus der Luft, die sich unvorsichtig zu mir herunter gelassen hat und setze sie abwesend zu meiner Rechten in den Sand. Ich zucke heftig zusammen als sie gleich darauf ein jähes Ende unter einem Stiefel findet. In meiner Heimatstadt stünde auf eine solche Handlung ein qualvoller Tod! Alarmiert schaue ich auf. Direkt in das feixende Gesicht eines der Soldaten. Normalerweise hätte sich niemand so einfach an mich heranschleichen können, aber hier inmitten all der ungewohnten Geräusche und dem Gluckern des Wassers funktioniert das offensichtlich doch. Ein Umstand der große Besorgnis in mir weckt.

„Sowas solltest du dir abgewöhnen Spinnenliebchen", belehrt der Soldat mich verächtlich und verschmiert mit einer nachdrücklichen Drehbewegung seiner Ferse die Überreste des Tieres noch ein wenig im Sand. Etwas bei dessen Anblick sich mir ganz instinktiv die Nackenhaare aufstellen vor Unbehagen. Lange Jahrzehnte unter den wachsamen Augen Priesterinnen Menzoberranzans hinterlassen bei jedem ihre Spuren. Den Drang in Erwartung von göttlicher Vergeltung die Schultern hochzuziehen unterdrücke ich nur mühsam.

Nachdem er sich offenbar genug über meine Beklommenheit amüsiert hat, beginnt der Soldat nun langsam um mich herum zu stolzieren.

„Ich gebe dir zwanzig Jahre", informiert er mich nach eingehender Betrachtung, mit nüchterner Berechnung. Ich reagiere darauf lediglich mit einer finsteren Grimasse. Was soll ich auch sagen? Anlyss kennt er wahrscheinlich besser als ich.

„Sein letzter ist nach zehn Jahren wahnsinnig geworden", plaudert der andere mit einem hässlichen Grinsen weiter, „aber du scheinst ja ein wenig widerstandsfähiger zu sein. Kein Wunder wenn man ständig vor der Spinnenhure kriechen muss. Wahrscheinlich hast du schon mehr als genug Übung im Stiefellecken."

Mittlerweile würde ich ihm am liebsten sagen er solle sich wegscheren und gefälligst jemand anderes mit seinen dämlichen Bemerkungen belästigen, aber in meiner untergeordneten Position kann ich mir das kaum erlauben. Ihn einfach zu ignorieren wage ich allerdings auch nicht und so schaue ich angespannt zu wie er näher kommt und sich dann direkt neben mir in eine hockende Stellung fallen lässt.

„Aber vielleicht gefällt es dir ja auch", spekuliert er mit anzüglichem Blick und fasst zielstrebig nach meinem Ohr, woraufhin ich dann doch kurz die Beherrschung verliere und mit einem Zischen zurückweiche. Eine solch aufdringliche Berührung kann er sich nur bei einem wehrlosen Sklaven erlauben. Jeder Freie würde das Recht haben sich mit allen Mitteln dagegen zu wehren.

Das reflexartige Zucken meiner Hand hätte auch normalerweise in einem wohlgezielten Schlag geendet. Hier und jetzt unterdrücke ich den automatischen Impuls mit knirschenden Zähnen. Selbst diese angedeutete Abwehr reicht allerdings, um ihm einen Vorwand zu geben mir nachzusetzen und mir hart einen meiner Arme auf dem Rücken zu verdrehen. Ich winde mich zwar in seinem Griff, aber weil ich ihn nicht wirklich angreifen darf, hat er mich schnell unter sich auf dem Bauch. Der Geruch des feuchten Sandes steigt mir in die Nase und ich fühle wie langsam die Kälte durch meine Kleider sickert. Ein scharfer Kontrast zu dem soliden, warmen Körper auf meinem Rücken.

„Also ich denke es gefällt dir", spottet er, greift mit der freien Hand wieder nach meiner empfindlichen Ohrspitze und drückt diesmal brutal zu, so dass ich ein schmerzliches Keuchen nicht mehr zurückhalten kann.

„Also ich denke du solltest dich um deinen eigenen Dreck kümmern", zische ich, zu wütend um mich noch um die Folgen zu scheren. Gleich darauf wird mein Gesicht unsanft in den Dreck gepresst, während über mir hämisches Gelächter ertönt. Die Beule an meiner Stirn protestiert schmerzhaft gegen diese Behandlung. Aber was dabei am meisten schmerzt ist mein Stolz. Dieses Leben wird schwieriger als ich dachte.

Näher kommende Stimmen aus Richtung des Lagers retten mich aus dieser unangenehmen Position und wie ein Schatten ist auf einmal der angriffslustige Krieger von meinem Rücken verschwunden. Ein Lachen ertönt, nun schon um einiges näher. Es klingt nach Anlyss. Ich setze mich auf, spucke den Sand aus der in meinen Mund gelangt ist und versuche mir schnell das Gesicht sauber zu wischen bevor er mich erblickt. Schaffen tue ich dies jedoch nicht und gleich darauf steigen unter seinem irritierten Blick sorgenvolle Gefühle in mir auf.

„Wieso bist du noch nicht fertig?"

„Entschuldigt Herr", beginne ich hastig „ich war ungeschickt und bin gefallen und…"

Ein überraschtes schmerzerfülltes Aufheulen unterbricht meine Worte sobald diese Lüge heraus ist, denn auf einmal scheint es mir als habe es sich jemand zur Aufgabe gemacht mein Rückrat herauszureißen. Die Bindung! Anlyss starrt mit überkreuzten Armen ärgerlich auf mich herab, während mir abrupt und nachdrücklich klar wird, dass ich ihn niemals werde anlügen können ohne mich zu verraten. Eine Reaktion auf solche Schmerzen kann man gar nicht verbergen.

Ssanval, der ihn begleitet hat, bemerkt meinen entsetzten Blick angesichts dieser unsanften Enthüllung und lacht mich aus.

„Damit hat er nicht gerechnet", grinst er schadenfroh und setzt selbstgerecht hinzu: „Aber schließlich habe ich nicht umsonst einen exzellenten Ruf wenn es um Bindungen geht."

„In der Tat", grollt Anlyss, noch immer mehr auf mich konzentriert und sichtlich ungehalten. Letztendlich tut er jedoch nichts als mir barsch zu befehlen endlich meine Aufgabe zu beenden und mich danach in seinem Zelt abzuliefern, bevor er wieder für einige Zeit verschwindet. Ich wünsche mir sehr dass er noch lange braucht bis er wieder zurück ist, aber entkommen kann ich diesem Augenblick wohl nicht.

Ich erwäge kurz einen Versuch etwas Ordnung in sein Gepäck zu bringen um mich durch Beschäftigung wenigstens ein bisschen von meiner Lage abzulenken, aber letztendlich wage ich es nicht seinen Besitz ohne Erlaubnis zu berühren. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen zwinge ich mich schließlich zur Ruhe und knie mich neben die schmale Matte aus zusammengeflochtenen, mir unbekannten Pflanzenfasern, die mit einigen Fellen bedeckt ein komfortables Lager darstellt. Mit der Praxis eines an lange Wachdienste gewöhnten Soldaten verdränge ich alle Gedanken an die Zukunft, die schmerzenden Stellen überall an meinem Körper sowie meinen wachsenden Hunger und konzentriere mich auf die Wahrnehmungen meiner scharfen Sinne. Je eher ich mich an die fremden Geräusche gewöhne desto besser.

Als irgendwann doch die Plane des Zelteingangs zurückgeschlagen wird, muss ich bewusst meinen Atem kontrollieren um nicht meine unwillkürlich aufwallende Angst zu verraten. Ich verharre reglos auf den Knien und lausche angestrengt auf das leise Rascheln der weiten Roben, das mir verrät wo Anlyss sich befindet.

„Du bist keinen Tag in meiner Obhut und schon versuchst du mich anzulügen", konstatiert seine eisig beherrschte Stimme schräg hinter mir. „Glaub nicht dass ich dir das einfach durchgehen lasse."

Eine Weile sagt danach keiner von uns beiden etwas. Wartet er auf eine Antwort oder eine Entschuldigung? Darauf dass ich mich verteidige? Unruhig graben sich meine Finger in den schmutzigen Stoff meiner Hose. Ich setze an etwas in dieser Richtung von mir zu geben, doch noch während ich Luft hole schlägt er mir von hinten die flache Hand über den Mund.

„Schweig!" herrscht er mich ärgerlich an und ich kann seine Wärme über meinen ganzen Rücken spüren als er sich hinter mir niederlässt. Die Magie seiner Ausrüstung sendet ein seltsames Kribbeln über meinen Körper, als sie mich streift.

„Ich glaube nicht dass ich in nächster Zeit das Bedürfnis haben werde deine Stimme zu hören, wenn du dann doch nur Lügen von dir gibst."

Auf einmal hat seine Stimmung wieder gewechselt und nun kann ich deutlich den ruhigen aber bösartig belustigten Unterton in seinen Worten wahrnehmen. Bevor ich spekulieren kann was er damit meint, legt er mir leicht die Fingerspitzen auf den Hals und murmelt etwas. Einen Augenblick überkommt mich momentane Panik, doch zunächst geschieht scheinbar gar nichts. Erst sein nächster Satz lässt in mir eine unangenehme Vermutung aufkommen.

„Stumme Sklaven sind ohnehin vertrauenswürdiger denkst du nicht auch", murmelt er mir zufrieden ins Ohr und erhebt sich wieder. Meine bisherige Beherrschung wird vom Schock durchbrochen und ich hebe unüberlegt meinen Blick um ihn ungläubig anzustarren. Scheinbar ohne mein Zutun formt mein Mund fragende Worte, die nicht erklingen. Er hat mir wirklich die Stimme genommen und der Ausdruck sadistischer Befriedigung in seinem Gesicht, macht mir nur umso mehr deutlich, dass es rein gar nichts gibt was ich dagegen tun könnte.

„Ausziehen", kommandiert er dann scharf, noch bevor ich mich auch nur ansatzweise von diesem plötzlichen Einschnitt erholt habe. „Wollen doch mal sehen ob dieser Körper auch hält was er verspricht."

Meine Bewegungen entbehren ihrer gewohnten Flüssigkeit als ich gehorche und das abstoßende Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit schnürt mir die Kehle zu. Bisher war ich mir immer meiner Fähigkeit sicher, mich anzupassen und notfalls alles überleben zu können, aber wenn Anlyss nicht nur mein Körper sondern sogar meine Stimme gehört, was bleibt mir dann noch? Hätte er mir nicht ebenso gut auch das Augenlicht nehmen können? Das ist eine Möglichkeit die mir Schauer des Entsetzens den Rücken hinab jagt. Bei meinem Volk werden Wesen mit solchen Behinderungen ausnahmslos getötet. Wer will sich schon mit nutzlosen Krüppeln belasten? Ich bin in jeder Hinsicht von diesem Elfen abhängig, der mich jetzt prüfend mustert. Und ich bin selbst daran schuld.

Drow neigen nicht dazu Tränen zu vergießen, doch in diesem Moment bin ich nahe davor meiner hoffnungslosen Frustration und der Furcht vor der Zukunft auf diese Weise Ausdruck zu verleihen. Es dauert zum Glück nur einen Augenblick bis ich mich wieder besser in Gewalt habe. Wenn ich also nun auf Anlyss angewiesen bin, beschließe ich mit einem gewissen Fatalismus, sollte ich wahrscheinlich besser alles tun um ihn milde zu stimmen.

Mit diesem Gedanken zwinge ich ein einladendes Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Ich weiß, dass ich durchaus attraktiv bin, auch wenn man mich nicht als herausstechend und außergewöhnlich gutaussehend bezeichnen würde. Wohlproportionierte, trainierte Muskeln und glatte ebenholzfarbene Haut, die bisher kaum Narben aufweist, gepaart mit dem ungewöhnlich weichen, schneeweißen Haar, das ich wie die meisten Krieger kurz trage, geben kaum einen Anlass zur Beanstandung. Meine, für einen Drow recht durchschnittliche, Größe bedeutet, dass ich zu Anlyss aufschauen muss wenn wir uns gegenüberstehen, aber ich denke kaum, dass ihm das missfallen wird.

Sein spöttisches Grinsen zeigt zwar, dass er meine Absichten ohne weiteres durchschaut, aber er hat offensichtlich auch nichts dagegen zunächst einmal auf das implizierte Angebot einzugehen. Auf seine herrische Geste hin mache ich mich daran ihn ebenfalls zu entkleiden.

Das feine Netz aus alten Narben auf seinem Rücken und die beiden etwas gröberen, die sich um seine Handgelenke winden, lassen mich kurz stutzen. Ich weiß jedoch: Diese Geschichte geht mich nichts an und daher gebe ich vor gar nichts gesehen zu haben. Aber ich bin erleichtert, als er mich grob rückwärts auf die Felle stößt und ich sie nicht mehr ansehen muss. Die Narben sind mir unheimlich, während sie gleichzeitig eine seltsame Faszination auf mich ausüben. Trotzdem denke ich kaum dass ich jemals erfahren werde woher sie stammen.

Überhaupt sind meine Gefühle was Anlyss betrifft seltsam ambivalent. Er ist zwar wenig rücksichtsvoll, aber gegenüber einem Sklaven erwarte ich das auch nicht von ihm. Und die langsam aufflackernde Erregung, die mich trotz allem überkommt, lässt mich mein Schicksal wieder etwas bereitwilliger annehmen. Wie schafft er das? Es ist beinahe so als hätte er mehr Kontrolle über meinen Körper als ich selbst.

Er hält inne und schaut nachdenklich auf mich herab, als überlege er was wohl der nächste Schritt in diesem Spiel sein soll. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck kann ich absolut nicht einordnen. Erregung ist zwar vorhanden, vermischt sich aber mit anderen Dingen, die ich nicht benennen kann. Diese Unsicherheit hinterlässt ein leicht flaues Gefühl bei mir, doch im Grunde kann ich nur abwarten, was diese Nacht bringen wird.

„Und?" Fragt er mich dann überraschend in lauerndem Ton. „Bedauerst du schon dich darauf eingelassen zu haben?"

Das er meine Hände momentan über meinem Kopf niederdrückt limitiert meine Möglichkeiten zu antworten. So eingeschränkt kann ich nicht einmal die hoch entwickelte Zeichensprache meines Volkes verwenden. Einen Augenblick bin ich kurz davor nachdrücklich meinen Kopf zu schütteln um ihn nicht zu verärgern, aber dann wandle ich die Bewegung um und ende mit einem seltsamen Zwischending aus Halbnicken und Schulterzucken. Schließlich ist mir immer noch bewusst, dass ich ebenso gut mit den Menschen tot in der Höhle liegen könnte und nicht hier auf weichen Pelzen. Im Vergleich dazu ist sogar diese Wendung der Ereignisse annehmbar und die unvermeidlichen Folgen einer Lüge sind mir noch sehr frisch im Gedächtnis.

Der skeptisch gehobenen Augenbraue nach zu urteilen, war meine Antwort wenig aufschlussreich, aber auf eine Erklärung legt Anlyss ganz offensichtlich keinen Wert. Er zuckt lediglich mit den Schultern und fährt dann dort fort wo er gerade aufgehört hat. Auch wenn er etwas abgelenkt wirkt, geht er sehr zielstrebig und methodisch vor. Schnell hat er die empfindlichen Stellen an meinem Körper gefunden die mich hilflos Aufkeuchen lassen wenn er sie kräftig zwickt. Wenn ich meine Stimme noch hätte, wären schon bald etliche unelegante Winsel- und Quietschgeräusche zu hören. So bleibt mir nur mich nutzlos zu winden und mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, während es sich so anfühlt als würde mir Anlyss langsam die Brustwarze zerquetschen. Dass er dabei ständig mit halbem Ohr auf die Geräusche außerhalb des Zeltes lauscht finde ich unerwartet irritierend.

Er ist geschickt genug die Schmerzen mit anhaltender Stimulation zu verbinden, so dass ich auch weiterhin erregt bleibe. Mein einziger Versuch selbst etwas zu tun wird mit einer prompten, wenn auch nachlässigen Ohrfeige geahndet. Danach behalte ich meine Hände lieber bei mir und lasse ihn verfahren wie immer er möchte.

Ich bin beinahe überrascht, als er mir immerhin erlaubt seinen Penis mit Speichel zu befeuchten. Nicht dass das sehr viel hilft, denn mehr Rücksicht gibt es nicht und es ist klar wessen Befriedigung dieser Akt dienen soll. Meine ist es nicht. Eigentlich ist es mehr eine Bekräftigung seiner Besitzansprüche als irgendetwas anderes. Jedenfalls scheint es mir so. Nur der Form wegen, mit halber Aufmerksamkeit benutzt zu werden hinterlässt ein seltsames Gefühl der Leere in meiner Brust, über dass ich mich noch eine ganze Weile ärgere. Selbst als Anlyss längst still schlafend neben mir auf den Fellen liegt, deren Komfort ich auf sein scharfes Kommando hin entbehren musste, lässt mich diese störende Emotion nicht los. Missmutig rolle ich mich fester zusammen, um nicht zu viel kostbare Wärme an den kühlen Boden abzugeben und versuche vergeblich die vielfältigen Schmerzen meines Körpers zu ignorieren.

Wahrscheinlich sollte ich eher froh sein dass Anlyss sich so verhält. Mehr Aufmerksamkeit kann leicht zu einer äußerst schlechten Sache für mich werden. Aber weshalb sollte er sich die ganze Mühe machen, sich sogar mit diesem Laty'rll anlegen, wenn er sich eigentlich gar nicht für mich interessiert? Selbst wenn sie befreundet sind wird Ssanval eine Gegenleistung erwarten für die Bindung die er ausgeführt hat. Habe ich mir das Begehren nur eingebildet, das Anlyss heute in der Höhle und auch davor gezeigt hat?

Ratlos starre ich an die Zeltdecke, die sich sanft in der gelegentlichen Böe wiegt und frage mich beklommen wie nun meine Zukunft aussehen soll. Was kann ich tun um meine Situation zu verbessern? Das ich keine Ahnung habe wie die soziale Struktur dieser Gruppe aufgebaut ist schiebt den meisten Überlegungen schnell einen Riegel vor, bis ich es schließlich frustriert aufgebe und beschließe zunächst mehr Information zu sammeln.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hier die Fortsetzung. Kann leider nicht versprechen dass es von nun an schneller gehen wird.

**C**

**Reisen und Erkenntnis**

**C **

Der nächste Morgen bringt, neben der allgegenwärtigen, grausamen Sonne, ein viel zu kleines Stück Brot und einen schlecht gelaunten Anlyss, der es mir sehr zielsicher an den, immer noch dumpf pochenden, Kopf wirft, nachdem ich ihm sein eigenes Frühstück sorgfältig angerichtet habe. Ich bin noch nicht mit dem wegräumen der Überbleibsel fertig, als er mich anfährt mich beim packen und Abbauen des Zeltes zu beeilen und dann wieder einmal verschwindet um sich wichtigeren Dingen zu widmen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass nicht ich der Auslöser für diese unangenehme Stimmung war, aber möglicherweise ist so was bei ihm auch normal.

Ich schaffe es sogar meine Aufgabe einigermaßen zu seiner Zufriedenheit auszuführen und werde dafür den Rest des Tages ignoriert, während wir nun alle zusammen weiterziehen. Es bleibt mir selbst überlassen einen Platz in der lockeren Marschordnung zu suchen. Offensichtlich vertraut Anlyss der Bindung so weit, dass er sich sicher ist, dass sie mich an einer Flucht hindern würde.

Da ich mich jedoch noch lange nicht so geschickt zwischen dem Unterholz hindurch winden kann wie die meisten der Krieger, ende ich irgendwann bei den wenigen Packpferden, die sich deutlich langsamer fortbewegen als der Rest der Gruppe und das Schlusslicht bilden. Haril, der Kommandant der ausgelöschten Menschen- und Elfentruppe, hängt bewusstlos in Fesseln über einem Pferderücken und sieht reichlich blass aus. Seine Verletzungen wurden offensichtlich notdürftig behandelt, aber sein Zustand ist dennoch nicht sehr gut. An ihn wurde wohl ebenfalls keiner der kostbaren Heiltränke verschwendet. Falls es noch andere Überlebende gab wurden sie wohl in der Zwischenzeit getötet. Zumindest, haben wir keine weiteren Gefangenen dabei.

Der stämmige Drow, der die Aufsicht über die Packtiere hat nutzt die Gelegenheit um mir gleich ein Bündel zum tragen aufzuhalsen. Es sitz schlecht und scheuert mir über den Tag daher, zu meiner großen Freude, beide Schultern auf. Der Drang wütend mein Schicksal zu verfluchen wächst mit jedem schmerzhaften Schritt.

Das dünne Rinnsal aus Schweiß, das unter dem Bündel zwischen meinen Schulterblättern herab rinnt, verursacht ein ständiges Jucken, das mich langsam wahnsinnig macht und das dünne Leder meiner Stiefel ist offensichtlich den Anforderungen dieser Umgebung nicht mehr gewachsen, denn es weist bereits die ersten Löcher auf. Durch die Locher dringt natürlich zwangsläufig Dreck ein, der meine Füße aufreibt. Die vielen Insekten, die sirrend um uns herum schwirren, schrecken mich durch ihre abrupten, ungewohnten Flugbewegungen immer wieder auf und verhindern, dass ich mich einfach in den Marschrhythmus fallen lassen kann und wenigstens geistig zur Ruhe komme.

Das ich bei jeder Bewegung schmerzlich an Anlyss' gestrige Handlungen erinnert werde hebt meine Stimmung auch nicht unbedingt. Genau so wenig wie die Tatsache, dass ich trotz allem das unerklärliche Bedürfnis habe es ihm irgendwie recht machen zu wollen. Ist dass die Bindung oder mein eigenes Empfinden? Das ich gleichzeitig diese Abhängigkeit hasse, in die ich mich nun begeben habe, scheint zumindest keinen Unterschied zu machen und ich bekomme langsam Kopfschmerzen vom ständigen Grübeln. Oder vielleicht ist auch nur dieses verdammte helle Licht und der gestrige Schlag auf den Kopf daran schuld. Jedenfalls wünsche ich mir, als sich die Dämmerung endlich nähert, nichts mehr als eine dunkle, trockene Höhle um mich darin zu verkriechen.

Natürlich ist mir keine Pause vergönnt, denn diesmal wartet die komplizierte Aufgabe des Aufbaus von Anlyss' Zelt auf mich, sobald wir endlich die Vorhut eingeholt haben. Was gestern so simpel wirkte als ich es bei den anderen Kriegern gesehen habe, stellt mich heute vor Probleme. Hätte ich bloß am Morgen besser aufgepasst wie diese ganzen Stangen zusammenpassen!

Mein erster Versuch hält der kritischen Überprüfung meines Priesters nicht stand und unter seinem ungehaltenen Blick und einem wahren Regen von beißenden Bemerkungen muss ich mich noch ganze zwei Mal durch die anstrengende Prozedur quälen, bis er endlich zufrieden ist. Als ich schließlich schwitzend und erschöpft neben dem Ergebnis meiner letzten Bemühungen stehe hat sich bereits eine größere Gruppe von Zuschauern angesammelt, die natürlich alle das große Bedürfnis verspüren mich laufend mit irreführenden Ratschlägen einzudecken. Ich ignoriere sie so gut es geht.

Am Ende bin ich erleichtert, endlich Anlyss ins Innere dieser verwünschten Anhäufung von Stangen und Stoffbahnen folgen zu können und so den amüsierten Blicken zu entrinnen.

„Ich denke du brauchst noch etwas Übung", bemerkt er täuschend harmlos und fährt dann fort: „Morgen kannst du dich gleich bei Filfein melden um beim Aufbau der Kriegerzelte zu helfen."

Ich nicke, senke ergeben den Kopf und wünsche Filfein und die ganzen Krieger zu den tiefsten Abgründen der neun Höllen. Wenigstens haben sie nicht auch noch alle ein Zelt für sich allein, versuche ich mich aufzuheitern. Dieser Luxus ist zum Glück nur höhergestellten Persönlichkeiten wie den Priestern vergönnt.

Mein eigener Priester hat nun wohl beschlossen zu meditieren. Jedenfalls entnehme ich das seiner aufrecht sitzenden Körperhaltung und den geschlossenen Augen. Also sind wahrscheinlich zunächst keine weiteren Anweisungen von ihm zu erwarten.

Müßig überlegend ob er von mir erwartet mich nun um eine Mahlzeit zu kümmern, bleibe ich zunächst einfach still an einer Stelle hocken und ruhe mich aus. Ich habe nur sehr wenig Lust wieder der Truppe vor dem Zelt und ihren herablassenden Bemerkungen entgegenzutreten. Wenn Anlyss etwas will kann er es mir mitteilen, beschließe ich trotzig. Schließlich kann er kaum von mir erwarten Gedanken zu lesen. Als er nach einigen Minuten noch immer keine Anstalten gemacht hat etwas zu befehlen, schlüpfe ich aus meinen inzwischen ziemlich mitgenommenen Schuhen um den Schaden näher zu begutachten.

Unwillig muss ich feststellen, dass sie wohl nicht mehr zu retten sind. Eine weitere Sache in der ich mich auf Anlyss' Wohlwollen verlassen muss. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen schaue ich wieder auf und blicke zu meinem Erschrecken direkt in seine steingrauen Augen. Wann hat sich seine Aufmerksamkeit mir zugewendet? Hätte ich das nicht spüren müssen? Sofort senke ich den Blick wieder und hoffe wider jede Vernunft, dass er mir eine solche Respektlosigkeit durchgehen lassen wird.

„Du musst ganz offensichtlich noch sehr viel lernen", beschließt mein Priester nüchtern. Eine Pause folgt, während der ich mich unbehaglich frage, ob es eine vorgegebene Antwort gibt, die er nun von mir erwartet. Diese neuen Ansprüche verwirren mich. Bisher musste ich zwar auch den Befehlen meiner führenden Offiziere und Waffenmeister folgen, aber die waren wenigstens klar und deutlich in ihren Anordnungen.

-Gibt es etwas das ihr wünscht Herr?- Signalisieren meine Finger schließlich. Natürlich! Diese Frage hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon viel früher stellen müssen. Meine bisherigen Erfahrungen mit Sklaven beschränken sich auf die zahlreichen, aber armseligen, angstzitternden Grüppchen von ausgelaugten Arbeitstruppen, denen meine Heimatstadt einen großen Teil ihres Wohlstandes zu verdanken hat. Sie bestehen hauptsächlich aus Orks und anderem schmutzigen Gesindel und sind sowohl in Benehmen, als auch in Schönheit Welten von den selteneren, dekorativen Geschöpfen entfernt, die sich einige der Reichen in unserer Gesellschaft zum Amüsement halten. Als einfacher Soldat habe ich von diesen anderen Sklaven nie mehr als kurze Blicke erhascht. Ein flüchtiges Aufblitzen von heller Haut auf einem Balkon, exotisch gefärbte oder dunkel umrahmte Augen, die für Sekunden unter einer Kapuze sichtbar werden… die Reichen meiner Stadt sind gelegentlich sehr eifersüchtig, wenn es um ihre persönlichen Freuden und Kuriositäten geht.

Dennoch ist es eigentlich keine Unmöglichkeit ein wenig vorausschauendes Denken von mir zu erwarten. Das ist es schließlich wozu ich hier bin, oder nicht? Zum befriedigen von Anlyss' Bedürfnissen und als dekoratives Beiwerk. Mein vorheriger Trotz wird abgelöst durch peinlich berührte Scham, bereits bei so einer einfachen Sache versagt zu haben. Es ist ein Gefühl, das mich überrascht. Diesmal bin ich sicher dass es seinen Ursprung in der Magie meiner Bindung hat. Die Aussicht auf eine solche Weise meine eigene Persönlichkeit zu verlieren lässt mir für einen Augenblick alle Haare zu Berge stehen.

„Geh Wasser holen."

Die Anweisung unterbricht meine aufkommende Angst vor der Ungewissheit und ist so angenehm simpel und einfach, dass ich einen Moment lang ehrlich dankbar bin mich daran festklammern zu können. Mein Blick folgt Anlyss' Finger, der auf einige Wasserschläuche deutet, die neben einem prall gefüllten Lederbeutel liegen. Meine zerstörten Schuhe lasse ich im Zelt zurück als ich schnell die Schläuche aufsammle und nach draußen schlüpfe. Weg von der Person, die der Grund für diese seltsamen Umwälzungen in meinem Wesen ist.

Meine empfindlichen Ohren verraten mir fast sofort in welche Richtung ich mich wenden muss um Wasser zu finden. Sie schnappen aber auch das leise Getuschel auf, das meinem Weg folgt. So zentral wie Anlyss' Zelt steht ist es unvermeidbar, dass der Großteil des Lagers uneingeschränkte Sicht auf mein Auftauchen hat. Unwillkürlich werden meine Schritte ein wenig schneller, bevor ich mich streng zur Ordnung rufe. Wenn ich der Aufmerksamkeit schon nicht ausweichen kann, will ich mir wenigstens nicht auch noch die Blöße geben ängstlich herumzuhuschen.

Der Weg zum nächsten Bach führt ein Stück vom eigentlichen Lager weg, durch ein Birkengebüsch. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus kann ich erkennen, wie einige der Krieger in ihren Beschäftigungen innehalten und mir viel zu interessiert nachblicken. Sobald ich die ersten Bäumchen hinter mir gelassen habe, verliere ich sie aber aus dem Blickfeld. Wie weit reicht der Schutz den mir meine momentane Position bietet? Es sieht ganz danach aus als würde ich es früher herausfinden als mir lieb ist. Jetzt wo ich fast sicher weiß, dass mir jemand folgen wird, kann ich auch die kleinen verräterischen Geräusche besser von den normalen Lauten des Waldes unterscheiden. Nicht dass mir dieses Bewusstsein viel nützen würde. Hoffentlich kann ich wenigstens einen der Schläuche füllen bevor es zu dem unvermeidbaren Zusammentreffen kommt.

Schon als ich im rutschigen Schlamm des Ufers niederknie trifft mich jedoch ein erster Kiesel am Hinterkopf. Ich versuche mich dazu zu zwingen ihn ebenso zu ignorieren wie das Gefühl langsam eingekreist zu werden. Ich kann ohnehin nichts dagegen tun, sage ich mir und presse die Lippen aufeinander bis jegliches Empfinden aus ihnen weicht.

Sie geben sich nicht die geringste Mühe leise zu sein. Eher das Gegenteil. Die Geräusche lassen auf vier Personen schließen, die sich in gleichmäßigen Abständen nähern. Unausweichlich. Jedenfalls für mich. Ich gebe den Versuch auf meine Aufgabe überhaupt beginnen zu wollen und stopfe die Schläuche sicher zwischen zwei Steine, damit sie mir nicht einfach herunterfallen und am Ende verloren gehen.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn gerade als ich mich doch herumdrehe kann ich nur noch eine großzügige Handvoll Schlamm erkennen, die sich geradewegs auf mein Gesicht zu bewegt. Jemand hält meinen Kopf während der Soldat vor mir den Dreck nach besten Kräften in meine Haut zu treiben versucht. Die kleinen Steine scheuern mir über die Wangenknochen während ich trotz allem instinktiv versuche mich mit fest zusammengekniffenen Augen dem unnachgiebigen Griff zu entwinden. Meine Bemühungen bleiben erfolglos und enden damit, dass ich den faulig schmeckenden Dreck auch noch in den Mund bekomme.

„Na was sagt ihr", ertönt schließlich eine zufriedene Stimme über mir, während ich noch damit beschäftigt bin wiederholt zu spucken um den widerlichen Geschmack loszuwerden. „Jetzt sieht er genau aus wie dass was er ist: Ein schmutziger, kleiner Spinnenküsser."

Der Sprecher hält gerade lange genug inne um sich herab zu beugen und meinen Kopf in seine Richtung zu biegen. „Und wo er schon sein Leben lang im Staub gekrochen ist, hat er bestimmt kein Problem damit mir ein bisschen zu helfen."

Er wedelt die schlammbedeckte Hand vor meinen Augen hin und her.

„Ablecken Sklave", zischt es hinter mir hämisch. Noch bevor die letzte Silbe verklungen ist schüttle ich nachdrücklich den Kopf. Vielleicht nicht die klügste Handlungsweise, aber ich bin zu wütend um etwas anderes zu tun. Eine schallende Ohrfeige lässt mir gleich darauf die Nackenwirbel knacken.

„Er will nicht!"

Es klingt beinahe fröhlich, vermischt mit gespielter Überraschung.

„Vielleicht möchte er sich ja bessern", zirpt es zu meiner Rechten. „Ich finde wir sollten ihm helfen!"

„Ja genau!" johlt der mir der schmutzigen Hand. „Waschen wir es ab und zeigen ihm einen besseren Weg!"

Die ganze Gruppe bricht in begeistertes Gelächter aus und beginnt sofort damit mich in den flachen Bachlauf zu zerren. Kaltes Wasser durchtränkt meine Kleider und brennt auf meiner Haut. Ich beiße mir automatisch auf die Lippe als müsste ich verhindern einen Laut von mir zu geben und verstärke gleichzeitig meine Bemühungen mich ihnen zu entwinden. Der Tod durch ertrinken ist zwar etwas, dass im Unterreich generell eher selten vorkommt, aber nachdem ich einmal mitangesehen haben wie dieses qualvolle Schicksal einem der Goblinsklaven in Menzoberranzan zuteil wurde, lässt mir die neuste Wendung der Ereignisse einen eisigen Knoten im Magen entstehen. Damals war es ein Unfall. Wir hatten gar nicht beabsichtigt ihn sterben zu lassen. So schnell kann man sich verschätzen und die schmale Grenze zwischen Ohnmacht und Tod überschreiten!

Der Bach ist nicht besonders tief. Stünde ich, würde mir das Wasser höchstens bis zu den Knien reichen. Es ist jedoch tief genug um mich mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit nah an die Grenze der Panik zu bringen. Ich kann gar nicht anders als erfolglos zu zappeln und mich zu winden. Sehr zum Amüsement der Krieger. Alle weiteren Witzeleien strömen jedoch als unverständliche Geräusche an mir vorüber, während sich in den nächsten langen Minuten meine ganze Welt auf die kurzen Momente einengt in denen ich Gelegenheit zum Luftholen bekomme.

Als sie endlich genug von diesem grausamen Spiel haben lassen sie mich mit einem letzten nachlässigen Tritt in die Seite halb ohnmächtig und hilflos keuchend am Ufer liegen. Einige Minuten verbringe ich damit einfach nur wundervoll tiefe Atemzüge in meine schmerzenden Lungen strömen zu lassen.

Wie viel angenehmer war es doch bei solchen Gelegenheiten auf der anderen Seite zu stehen und selbst einer derjenigen zu sein die zuschauen und lachen. Erfüllt von hilfloser Wut schlage ich nutzlos eine Faust in den weichen Schlamm. Für einen Moment überwältigt mich beinahe das Heimweh und ich schließe die Augen. Wäre ich doch bloß wieder zu Hause wenn ich sie öffne! Unter Erde und Fels. Dort wo ich hingehöre.

Natürlich erfüllt sich mein Wunsch nicht und schließlich überwinde ich mich und krabble zu den Schläuchen, die glücklicherweise noch genau dort sind, wo ich sie zurückgelassen habe. Wie lange ist es her seit Anlyss mich losgeschickt hat? Mein Zeitgefühl tut sich schwer die letzten Ereignisse zuverlässig zu ordnen. Ich muss mich wohl beeilen und auf das Beste hoffen.

Nachdem ich meine Aufgabe erledigt und notdürftig den Schlamm von mir und meinen triefenden Kleidern gewaschen habe, mache ich mich mit äußerstem Widerwillen auf den Rückweg durch das Lager. Hinter mir brechen mehrere Grüppchen in Gelächter aus.

„Ein kleines Bad kann ja so entspannend sein, nicht wahr?" grinst mir einer der Krieger entgegen und lässt sich von seinen Kameraden für diesen grandiosen Witz ausgiebig beglückwünschen. Meine Finger krallen sich fest in die gefüllten Wasserschläuche. Ich bin in diesem Augenblick froh dass ich sie habe. Etwas an dem ich mich festhalten kann, dass mich davon abhält das Grinsen mit meiner Faust aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen.

Anlyss begrüßt mein Erscheinen mit spitzen Worten.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dir erlaubt zu haben ein Bad zu nehmen."

-Ich…-, beginnen meine Finger zu antworten, aber er bohrt sofort nach.

„Habe ich es dir erlaubt?"

Nein. Ich schüttle mutlos den Kopf. Irrationale Enttäuschung wallt wieder in mir auf, bei dem absurden Gedanken ihn enttäuscht zu haben. Verfluchte Bindung!

„Hören kannst du also auch nicht richtig."

Die Worte enthalten eine stumme Drohung, die mich augenblicklich erstarren lässt. Als er auf mich zutritt, zucke ich entsetzt zurück.

-Neinneinnein. Bitte nicht das Herr! Bitte! Es tut mir leid. Ich werde…-

„Still!" bellt er scharf. „Bleib gefälligst ruhig stehen."

Plötzlich am ganzen Körper zitternd lasse ich die Hände sinken. Ohne mein ausgeprägtes Gehör werde ich wirklich kaum mehr sein als ein nutzloser Krüppel! Ich könnte genau so gut tot sein. Eisige Kälte rieselt mein Rückrat hinab, doch ich bleibe gehorsam stehen als er die Hände über meine Ohren legt. Die Bindung lässt nichts anderes zu.

Voll ungläubigem Horror starre ich in Anlyss' konzentriertes Gesicht, während er einige Worte murmelt, von denen ich die letzten bereits kaum noch hören kann. Es ist auf einmal beängstigend still um mich herum. Nicht einmal mein eigenes panisches Keuchen kann ich noch vernehmen, obwohl ich deutlich fühle wie sich mein Brustkorb hektisch hebt und senkt.

Verschwommen nehme ich wahr wie kalt mir auf einmal ist, während ich kraftlos zu Boden sinke. Ich bin hilflos. Hilflos! Fahrig hebe ich eine unsichere Hand an mein Ohr, wie um mich zu überzeugen, dass es überhaupt noch vorhanden ist. Ich kann es fühlen unter meinen zitternden Fingern, aber eigentlich könnte es ebenso gut fort sein. Die Stille scheint mich auf einmal erdrücken zu wollen. Alles um mich herum scheint einerseits seltsam distanziert, als ob ich losgelöst neben mir stehe, wie ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer. Gleichzeitig tobt jedoch ein Sturm des puren Entsetzens in mir, der mich desorientiert blinzeln lässt, bis Anlyss mich irgendwann an den Schultern packt und heftig schüttelt.

Er zieht mich grob hoch bis ich schwankend auf eigenen Füßen stehe. Mir war gar nicht klar wie wichtig mein Gehör zur Orientierung ist. Mein Gleichgewichtssinn hat offensichtlich unter diesem Verlust gelitten, denn ein schwaches, aber hartnäckiges Schwindelgefühl hat sich in meinem Kopf festgesetzt und beeinträchtigt meine Balance.

-Es tut mir leid Herr-, entschuldige ich mich, ohne wirklich zu wissen wofür und versuche erfolglos mein anhaltendes Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Von allen Dingen die er mir antun konnte ist dies eines der schlimmsten. Körperlichen Schmerz bin ich gewohnt. Er war schon immer Teil meines Lebens, aber Hilflosigkeit und Abhängigkeit in dieser Form bringen mich erstaunlich schnell an meine Grenzen. Mein Gehör ist ein unentbehrlicher Teil meines Selbst. Etwas, dass für jeden Drowkämpfer absolut lebenswichtig ist. Wie oft hat mich nur ein winziges Scharren hinter meinem Rücken vor Angreifern gewarnt. Und jetzt? Der Gedanke in diesem Zustand in eine bewaffnete Auseinandersetzung zu geraten lässt mich schaudern.

Ich hatte mich für stärker gehalten, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich in diesem Augenblick beinahe alles tun um wieder hören zu können. Eine wenig angenehme Selbsterkenntnis, vor allem weil mir gleichzeitig nichts einfällt dass Anlyss möglicherweise doch noch umstimmen könnte. Ich habe nichts was ich ihm anbieten könnte, dass ihm nicht ohnehin schon gehört.

Dennoch kämpfe ich störrisch die schwarze Welle der Hoffnungslosigkeit nieder, die mich zu überkommen droht. So lange ich noch lebe kann sich alles wieder wenden, sage ich mir mit knirschenden Zähnen und warte mit mühsam erkämpfter Beherrschung auf seine nächsten Befehle, während ich mich mit unterwürfig gesenktem Kopf wieder auf dem Boden zusammenkauere. Ich muss mich sehr lange gedulden bis schließlich ein leichtes Tippen an meiner Schulter andeutet, dass er mir etwas zu sagen hat.

-Kannst du kochen?-

Die Frage überrascht mich. Zu Hause würde einfach allgemein erwartet dass ich es kann. Schließlich sind Männer bei uns generell für diese niederen Tätigkeiten verantwortlich. Allerdings macht mir schon die Art wie Anlyss seine Finger durch die delikaten Bewegungen unserer Zeichensprache zwingt klar, dass er nicht unter Drow aufgewachsen sein kann. Seine Gesten sind abgehackter und härter als ich es gewohnt bin, nicht so fließend wie bei jemandem der sie schon seit frühester Kindheit benutzt. Er muss diese Art der Verständigung erst erlernt haben nachdem er schon erwachsen war. Vielleicht sollte ich nicht zu viel voraussetzen.

-Ja Herr-

Ich entscheide nicht zu fragen ob ich etwas zubereiten sollte. Meine bisherigen Erfahrungen lassen mich annehmen, dass er es nicht sonderlich schätzt wenn ich Initiative zeige.

Als es nach dem Essen Zeit wird sich zur Ruhe zu begeben werde ich zunehmend nervös. Ich habe zwar auch etwas bekommen, aber auch diesmal war es nicht mehr als ein Stück Brot, nachlässig in meine Richtung geworfen, so desinteressiert als hätte es ebenso gut ein Versehen sein können. Anlyss' Verhalten ist weiterhin abweisend und mürrisch geblieben, ganz egal wie sehr ich mich bemühe ihm alles recht zu machen und diese irritierende Leere der gestrigen Nacht stellt sich wieder ein. Ich bin ratlos, weiß nicht mehr was ich noch tun soll. Was will er denn von mir?

Widerstreitende Gefühle verwirren mich zusätzlich. Einerseits bin ich angewidert mich so offen nach Bestätigung hungernd auf den Knien zu sehen, aber gleichzeitig ist mir Anlyss' Zufriedenheit so wichtig, dass es beinahe körperlich weh tut wenn er ganz klar unzufrieden ist. Eigentlich müsste ich ihn hassen dafür was er mir angetan hat, aber ich kann nicht. Einen Augenblick überwältigt mich fast das Bedürfnis zu fliehen. Egal wohin, nur weit weg von dieser unerträglichen Lage, die mich nach und nach all meine Persönlichkeit und Eigenständigkeit kosten wird. Aber ich kann doch Anlyss nicht zurücklassen!

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen sinke ich ein wenig weiter in mich zusammen und versuche die Verzweiflung und die klamme Kälte zu ignorieren, welche die immer noch feuchte Kleidung auf meiner Haut verursacht. Besiegt von mir selbst, meinem eigenen Bewusstsein. Wie erbärmlich.

Leise Verzweiflung steigt in mir auf, als mein Priester mich nach einer weiteren, kurzen Meditation schließlich völlig ignoriert und sich ohne einen weiteren Blick oder eine einzige Geste auf seinem Lager zusammenrollt um zu ruhen.

Wie kann ihn das alles so kalt lassen, während ich selbst beinahe wieder mit den Tränen zu kämpfen habe? Ich verachte mich dafür, aber dass hilft mir auch nicht weiter. Ich bin hier gefangen ohne jegliche Hoffnung, denn schon der Gedanke an Flucht ruft inzwischen einen fast unüberwindbaren Widerwillen in mir hervor. So werde ich nie weit kommen.

Ich weiß nicht wann ich trotz meiner allgegenwärtigen Schmerzen und Selbstzweifel doch endlich ein wenig Ruhe gefunden habe, aber am nächsten Tag schlage ich die Augen auf, nur um wieder einmal in die grauen von Anlyss zu blicken, der mich mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht mustert, den ich nur als bohrend bezeichnen kann. Es gibt mir das Gefühl als wollte er gleich in meinen Kopf hineinkriechen und ich schaue hastig zur Seite um dieser intensiven Musterung zu entkommen. Diesmal bin ich jedoch sicher während der kurzen Sekunde in der sich unsere Blicke trafen, neben all den anderen Dingen auch unverhohlenen Hunger wahrgenommen zu haben. Versteckt er also seine wahren Gefühle?

Bevor ich jedoch länger darüber nachdenken kann, hat er sich erhoben, mich fest am Hals gepackt und in eine halb sitzende Position gezogen. Überrascht nach Luft schnappend hefte ich meinen Blick auf seine Lippen. Nur nicht wieder den Fehler begehen und ihn direkt anschauen!

-Wage es nicht mir in die Augen zu blicken!-

Seine einhändigen Gesten sind vor plötzlicher Wut noch härter als gewöhnlich und seine Zähne sind in einer zornigen Grimasse gebleckt. Ich wage es nicht mich zu bewegen. Auch nicht als er seinen Griff löst um mich mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Ich kann zwar das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut nicht hören, aber den Aufprall fühle ich dafür umso deutlicher. Er reißt mich zur Seite und kostet mich das Gleichgewicht. Noch während ich falle rolle ich mich automatisch zusammen. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn als nächstes tritt er nach mir. Schmerz erblüht in meiner Seite. Nicht so schlimm wie einiges was ich bereits erlebt habe, aber stark genug um mir ein schwaches Keuchen zu entreißen.

Die Erkenntnis die ich gerade gewonnen habe ist den Schmerz jedoch wert beschließe ich, noch während weitere unangenehme Tritte meinen Leib treffen.

Anlyss ist keineswegs so desinteressiert wie er vorgibt. Sonst wäre er jetzt nicht so verärgert. Diese Erkenntnis gibt mir zumindest ein wenig Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Jetzt muss ich nur noch herausfinden was er eigentlich von mir will, denn wenn man sein bisheriges Verhalten betrachtet, muss es mehr sein als nur die bloße Verfügbarkeit meines Körpers die ihn reizt. Wir werden sehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters, facts and places appearing in the following story are © WotC: Forgotten Realms, all rights reserved. These are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

* * *

**C **

**Der nächste Schritt**

**C **

Das bisschen Erleichterung das ich verspüre nachdem Anlyss, trotz seiner Missstimmung, mit einem schnellen Gebet meine zerstörten Schuhe repariert, verflüchtigt sich fast sofort wieder als ich daran denke wie schwierig es sein wird heute mit der Gruppe Schritt zu halten. Mein Gleichgewicht ist nach wie vor beeinträchtigt und nun kann ich nicht einmal mehr auf die Geräusche der Packtiere lauschen sollte ich von den Anderen getrennt werden. Sogar zu Rufen ist mir versagt ohne meine Stimme. Die Vorstellung alleine und in meinem wehrlosen Zustand in dieser schlecht einschätzbaren Umgebung zu stranden ist für mich auf einmal weit beängstigender als die eines unberechenbaren Anlyss.

Die Hilflosigkeit nagt unbarmherzig an mir und lässt mich fortwährend nervöse Blicke nach allen Seiten werfen, weil ich das Gefühl nicht abschütteln kann beobachtet zu werden. Es ist wie eine juckende Stelle, die ich einfach nicht erreichen kann. Sogar der Wind auf meiner Haut verursacht mir Unbehagen. Rational gesehen weiß ich, dass nicht jeder Luftzug von einem Angreifer verursacht wird, aber dennoch kann ich mein wiederholtes Zusammenzucken nicht ganz unterdrücken. Als sich schließlich der Abend nähert, bin ich wütend auf mich selbst und so angespannt, dass ich fast erwarte daran zu zerreißen sollte mich wirklich jemand unverhofft berühren.

Tatsächlich geschieht jedoch an diesem Abend erstaunlich wenig. Nicht einmal während des Aufbaus der Zelte muss ich mehr als einige gestellte Beine oder diskrete Schubsereien über mich ergehen lassen. Vielleicht bin ich als stummer und tauber Krüppel einfach keine Herausforderung mehr. Die herablassende Verachtung der Krieger schmerzt mich fast mehr als ihre bösartigen Spielchen am Tag zuvor.

Als ich endlich entlassen bin und erschöpft zurück zu Anlyss Zelt stolpere, muss ich feststellen, dass seine Laune sich kein bisschen gebessert hat. Sie ist eher noch schlechter geworden. Er ist unzufrieden, aber solange ich nicht weiß weshalb, kann ich nichts tun außer es auszuhalten. Das ist allerdings schwieriger als es sich anhört. Nichts was ich tue scheint ihm recht zu sein und nach einer Weile wage ich kaum noch zu atmen sobald sich seine Aufmerksamkeit mir zuwendet. Das seltsame blassgelbe Wurzelgemüse das es zum Abendmahl gibt schneide ich nicht fein genug, das Wasser hat einen seltsamen Beigeschmack, ich bewege mich zu laut… die Liste der Beschwerden ist endlos. Ich bin fast erleichtert als er mich mit einer wütenden Handbewegung vor das Zelt schickt, doch wegen der Bindung mischt sich diese Erleichterung mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl des Versagens. Eine ganze Weile sitze ich neben dem Eingang und reibe meine, von diversen Ohrfeigen brennenden, Wangen. Der Versuch meine seltsamen Emotionen einigermaßen zu sortieren geht wie immer in letzter Zeit völlig daneben. Ich komme mir so deplaziert vor wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Einige Stunden lang frage ich mich noch, ob Anlyss mich wieder zurückrufen wird, aber diese Hoffnung schwindet je länger ich dort hocke. Offensichtlich muss ich diese Nacht im Freien verbringen. Ich wage es trotz meiner wachsenden Müdigkeit nicht die Augen zu schließen und werfe immer wieder misstrauische Blicke hinüber zu den Wachen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen um das Lager kreisen.

Nachdem sie abgelöst werden, macht sich die erste Schicht einen Spaß daraus mich mit Kieselsteinen zu bewerfen wenn ich sie aus dem Blickfeld verliere. Weil ich sie nicht hören kann schaffen sie es immer wieder mich zu überraschen. Wenigstens kann ich ihr hämisches Gelächter auch nicht hören, selbst wenn mir allein der Gedanke daran bittere, machtlose Wut verursacht. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich irgendwann auf andere Wurfgeschosse verlegen könnten, lässt mich die Nacht in fortwährender Anspannung verbringen. Für die Kälte, die ich anfangs verfluche, weil sie mir die Zähne klappern lässt, bin ich später dankbar, denn sie hält mich davon ab einfach einzuschlafen.

Letztendlich ist es kein Wunder, dass ich am folgenden Morgen kaum gerade stehen kann vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung. Ich zwinge mich dennoch so schnell es geht durch das Frühstück und den Abbau von Anlyss' Zelt, froh als wir uns schließlich wieder in Bewegung setzen und ich seinem unzufriedenen Blick einige Zeit entkommen kann. So sehr ich auch wissen möchte was ihn bewegt, wenn er in einer solchen Stimmung ist werde ich eher Schläge als Erkenntnisse ernten.

Die nächsten Tage über finde ich mich zwar mehr in eine gewisse Routine hinein was das Zusammenleben mit Anlyss angeht, aber gut geht es mir dabei nicht. Ohne meine Sinne fehlen mir wichtige Eindrücke aus meiner Umgebung und langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl diesen Mangel nicht mehr lange ertragen zu können. Es ist fast als wäre ich nur halb da und die andere Hälfte der Welt fehlt mir schmerzlich. Ich erwische mich dabei lethargisch vor mich hin zu starren und muss mich zusammenreißen um nicht einfach der Hoffnungslosigkeit nachzugeben.

Mein Herr scheint nicht geneigt diesen grässlichen Zustand sehr bald zu ändern. Seine Laune schwankt noch immer zwischen sehr schlecht und leicht ungehalten. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass dies kein Dauerzustand ist, denn er neigt sehr dazu jeglichen Unmut an mir auszuleben. Ein paar mal sehe ich ihn von weitem mit diesem Laty'rll. Zusammentreffen die nicht angehalten scheinen seine Laune zu erhellen. Ich halte mich von Anlyss fern so weit es geht, solange wir unterwegs sind, aber sobald wir das Lager aufschlagen kann ich ihm nicht mehr ausweichen. Schon nach diesen wenigen Tagen bin ich übersäht mit vielen kleinen Schnitten und blauen Flecken. Wahrscheinlich kann ich mich glücklich schätzen, dass sich noch keine meiner Wunden entzündet hat. Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher ob es ihn kümmern würde, sollte ich an einer Infektion zugrunde gehen.

Schließlich kommt es dann eines Abends wie es kommen musste. Ich bin inzwischen so übermüdet und erschöpft, dass ich wirklich den Anschluss an die Gruppe verliere und sie einfach nicht mehr finden kann. Die Bindung verstärkt noch meine wachsende Besorgnis und lässt mich ungewohnt kopflos handeln. In meiner Panik schaffe ich es zu meiner großen Scham sogar mich zu verlaufen. Irgendwann gebe ich es schließlich auf mich in dieser fremden Umgebung zurechtfinden zu wollen und hocke mich unglücklich auf den nächsten Baumstumpf. Anlyss muss nach einer Weile bemerkt haben, dass ich mich ungewöhnlich weit entferne, denn er taucht irgendwann auf, nachdem es beinahe völlig dunkel ist. Er ist sichtlich wütend über diese Scherereien und verspricht mir eine angemessene Bestrafung sobald wir zu Hause sind. Allerdings gibt er mir nach diesem Vorfall auch mein Gehör zurück. Wie es aussieht, hat er eingesehen, dass eine solche Behinderung im Moment mehr als unpraktisch ist.

Die aufwallende Erleichterung übertrifft zunächst jede Angst vor zukünftiger Strafe. Ich bin so dankbar, dass ich vor ihm auf die Knie falle, woraufhin ich einen ärgerlichen Tritt in die Rippen kassiere, der mich in diesem Augenblick jedoch wenig berührt. Inmitten meines Hochgefühls über das wiedererlangte Hören geht der Schmerz einfach unter.

Erst nach fast einer Woche des täglichen Marschierens tritt auf einmal ein plötzlicher Wechsel im üblichen Tagesablauf ein. Es geschieht so plötzlich, dass es mich völlig unvorbereitet trifft. Gerade schleppe ich noch verbissen mein heutiges Bündel durch das Dickicht und im nächsten Augenblick ragt wie hingezaubert eine große Ansammlung von Ruinen vor mir aus dem Grün des Waldes. Nachdem ich genauer hingeschaut habe, erkenne ich auch die gut verborgenen Wachposten, die sich nun nach und nach zu erkennen geben und uns mit knappen Winksignalen bedeuten weiter zu gehen und die halb verfallene Stadt zu betreten. Sie muss einmal wirklich prachtvoll gewesen sein, doch nun sind viele der Gebäude verfallen und scheinen langsam vom Wald überwuchert zu werden. Hier lebt also Anlyss? Wo ist er eigentlich? Beunruhigt halte ich sofort nach ihm Ausschau. Wenn ich ihn nicht rechtzeitig finde und mich hier verlaufe wird er garantiert mir die Schuld dafür geben.

Nach einiger Zeit der zunehmend hektischeren Suche finde ich ihn, gar nicht so weit weg, vertieft in ein lebhaftes Gespräch mit einem weiteren verschleierten Priester. Anlyss' Gesprächspartner ignoriert mich zunächst, als ich mich unauffällig neben den beiden positioniere. Nachdem er jedoch bemerkt, dass ich offensichtlich vorhabe dort zu verweilen, beginnt er mich beiläufig zu mustern. Als der rotäugige Blick schließlich an meinen Handgelenken mit den auffälligen Mustern der Bindung hängen bleibt, verfinstert sich seine Miene abrupt.

„Anlyss", beginnt er mit unverkennbarem Unmut „du hast mir nicht zufällig etwas mitzuteilen?"

Anlyss bedenkt mich daraufhin mit einem ärgerlichen Blick, unter dem ich unwillkürlich die Schultern hochziehe. Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet dass ich zu so einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt auftauche. Der andere Priester scheint aus unserem Verhalten die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen zu haben, denn er wendet sich nun seinerseits verärgert an meinen Herrn.

„Du weißt genau dass ich Sklaven mit dieser Art Bindung nicht in meinem Haus haben will. Wieso schleppst du jetzt wieder einen an?"

„Er hat selber zugestimmt", verteidigt Anlyss sich überraschend schwächlich. Seine Körperhaltung macht deutlich, dass er genau weiß wie wenig überzeugend seine Worte wirken. Wie es aussieht hat der Andere eine gewisse Kontrolle über ihn. Zumindest schließe ich dass aus dem Umstand, dass mein Herr nun erstaunlich schuldbewusst wirkt und sie sich offenbar auch noch ein Haus teilen.

„Weil du ihm in allen Einzelheiten erklärt hast was ihn erwartet nicht wahr?"

Sein beißender Sarkasmus lässt Anlyss unbehaglich das Gesicht verziehen.

„Sszerin…"

Der beinahe bettelnde Tonfall lässt mich unbeherrscht die Augen aufreißen. Diese geradezu unterwürfige Seite hätte ich bei Anlyss niemals vermutet.

„Keine Diskussion", schneidet ihm der andere Priester harsch das Wort ab. „Du löst es hier und jetzt oder ich töte ihn sobald er einen Fuß über die Schwelle setzt. Mit so einer verachtenswerten Kreatur, ohne jegliche Kontrolle über sich selbst, lebe ich nicht wieder zusammen."

Mit einem besiegten Seufzer hebt Anlyss plötzlich die Hände.

„Wie du willst", gibt er mürrisch nach. „Aber wir werden einen Zirkel brauchen und du wirst mir helfen müssen. Das ganze ist Ssanvals Werk."

„Ein Gefallen?"

Sszerin wirkt gar nicht glücklich über diese Neuigkeit. Anlyss sieht dagegen jetzt eher trotzig aus.

„Laty'rll rennt wahrscheinlich gerade zu Yazzrin um sich zu beschweren, dass du seine Magier mit solchen Kleinigkeiten belästigst, habe ich recht?"

„Soll er doch", murrt Anlyss. „Er wird sich ohnehin nur lächerlich machen wenn sich bei ihm über solche Nichtigkeiten aufregt."

„Ja und zwar genau so lange bis Yazzrin endlich genug davon hat ständig mit eurem törichten Kleinkrieg behelligt zu werden und einen Vorwand findet euch beide loszuwerden."

„Ich bin nützlicher als er", gibt Anlyss störrisch zurück und verschränkt dabei die Arme vor der Brust. Die kindlich trotzige Geste lässt ihn jünger wirken als sonst und ich fange unwillkürlich an zu grübeln wie alt er in wirklichkeit sein mag.

Sszerin verdreht lediglich die Augen.

„Wir reden später weiter darüber", entscheidet er und wendet sich zum gehen. „Zuerst kümmern wir uns um dein Mitbringsel, sonst reißt Alaundril uns am Ende beiden den Kopf von den Schultern. Sie ist sowieso schon gereizt, weil sie den Übungskampf heute Morgen gegen irgendeinen neuen Rekruten verloren hat. Wenn sie nachher zurückkäme um das da vorzufinden, würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich kurzerhand ausweiden und in Stücke hacken."

„Sie hat verloren!?"

Sszerin erwidert nichts auf die überraschte Nachfrage, sondern bewegt sich nur weiterhin zielstrebig die Straße hinab. Wir folgen ihm schließlich. Anlyss mit verdrießlicher Miene und ich mit wachsender Besorgnis. Was steht mir jetzt nur wieder bevor? Sie werden wohl kaum die Bindung erst umständlich lösen um mich dann umzubringen, aber was genau mich nun stattdessen erwartet konnte ich aus dem kurzen Gespräch auch nicht erschließen.

Das Haus zu dem wir uns begeben ist relativ klein, aber im Vergleich zu einigen anderen Bauten hier ist es immerhin einigermaßen gut erhalten. Ich schätze es läuft zumindest nicht in Gefahr in nächster Zeit zusammen zu brechen. Eine Einschätzung die nicht für alle Gebäude dieser Stadt gelten kann. Es hat im unteren Geschoss drei Räume, die hinter verzogenen Türen von einem schmalen Flur abgehen. Ich bekomme zunächst nur den Arbeitsraum zu sehen, wo allerlei Material für Beschwörungen und ein kleiner Altar auf wenig Platz zusammen gepfercht sind.

Ich schaue den beiden zu, wie sie unter unverständlichen Diskussionen einen Beschwörungszirkel auf den Boden zeichnen. Da soll ich mich hineinbegeben? Ich wüsste einiges was ich lieber tun würde! Allerdings bleibt mir wie immer keine Wahl. Nachdem Anlyss mich wegen meines zögerlichen Verhaltens anraunzt und mir unwirsch befiehlt mich an eine bestimmte Stelle zu hocken, beginnen die beiden mit einem monotonen Singsang. Das Ganze scheint sich meinem Gefühl nach für Stunden hinzuziehen ohne das etwas geschieht. Langsam wird mir tatsächlich langweilig. Nur die Furcht vor den Schmerzen, an die ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern kann, hält mich trotzdem in einigermaßen aufmerksamer Anspannung.

Letztendlich gestaltet sich diese Erfahrung jedoch sehr viel angenehmer als das was Ssanval mir angetan hat. Obwohl sich weder der Rhythmus noch die Tonlage ihres Gesanges verändert, kommen die beiden irgendwann ans Ziel und bemächtigen sich der Kontrolle über die Bindung. Ich kann deutlich fühlen wie sich etwas verändert. Es ist als würde plötzlich ein schweres Gewicht von meinem Geist entfernt. Ich schnappe unwillkürlich nach Luft, weil ich auf einmal das Gefühl habe viel besser Atmen zu können als zuvor. Gleichzeitig brechen aber auch alle hasserfüllten Gedanken und Gefühle wieder über mich herein, die während der letzten Tage durch die Bindung unterdrückt worden sind. Anlyss' herablassendes Verhalten und die ständigen kleinen Angriffe der Soldaten auf unserer Reise, all das steht mir wieder farbenfroh und lebendig vor Augen als würde es auf einmal alles gleichzeitig passieren. Hastig schlage ich die Hände vors Gesicht, denn ich kann meine Emotionen und ihre ungebrochene Kraft in diesem Augenblick nicht unter Kontrolle bringen.

Wenn er sieht wie sehr ich ihn hasse wird er mich umbringen. Das ist der einzige klare Gedanke den ich gerade noch fassen kann, dann ist es leider mit meiner Beherrschung vorbei. Die aufgestauten Aggressionen einer ganzen Woche der Gefangenschaft brechen wie eine Flutwelle durch meine schwache Barriere der Selbstbeherrschung und reißen mich mit. Ohne dass ich mich wirklich bewusst dazu entschieden hätte, springe ich auf und werfe mich auf den überraschten Anlyss. Meine Stimme habe ich immer noch nicht wieder, fällt mir nebenbei auf als ich versuche zu schreien, aber im Moment macht mich dieser Umstand einfach nur noch wütender. Alles was ich jetzt will, ist ihm mit bloßen Händen das Herz heraus zu reißen.

Dummerweise habe ich bei meinem kopflosen Angriff völlig die Gegenwart von Sszerin vergessen, der seelenruhig in eine Tasche greift und eine der winzigen Armbrüste hervorholt, die mein Volk so gerne benutzt. Aus dieser Nähe kann er mich fast gar nicht verfehlen. Den leichten Stich des, mit Schlafgift bestrichenen Bolzens, der sich dann in meine Schulter gräbt, bemerke ich in meiner Raserei auch nicht mehr wirklich. Ich bin ganz auf Anlyss konzentriert, dessen Kopf ich gerade heftig auf den Boden schlage, woraufhin er auf einmal die Augen verdreht und enttäuschenderweise das Bewusstsein verliert. Bevor ich mich über seine Schwächlichkeit aber angemessen aufregen kann verschwimmt auch schon meine Sicht und gleich darauf muss ich eingeschlafen sein.

Nur langsam schleicht sich wieder so etwas wie Klarheit in meinen Geist. Und als ich mich schließlich daran erinnere was geschehen ist, das mich in diese Lage gebracht hat, würde ich am liebsten noch eine ganze Weile im gnädigen Zustand der Besinnungslosigkeit verweilen. Ich kann jedoch nichts dagegen tun, dass ich mir meiner Umgebung immer mehr bewusst werde. Die harte, kühle Oberfläche auf der ich liege presst sich hart gegen einige meiner kleinen Verwundungen. Ich liege auf der Seite, einen Arm in einer ziemlich unangenehmen Stellung unter mir verdreht, so dass er bereits zur hälfte eingeschlafen ist. Außerdem kann ich nach einigen Augenblicken auch mehr von der hitzigen Diskussion verstehen, die in diesem Moment schräg über mir geführt wird.

„…mir völlig gleich ob es sich seiner Kontrolle entzogen hat!" Zischt Anlyss gerade erbost. „Er hat mich angegriffen und dafür werde ich ihm langsam, Streifen für Streifen die Haut abziehen. Ich sehe gar nicht ein mich zu mäßigen!"

Irgendwer, ich nehme an es ist Sszerin, schnaubt entnervt.

„Gerade jemand mit deiner Vergangenheit sollte fähig sein in dieser Situation rational zu handeln", hält er meinem Herrn vor. Den scheint sein Argument aber nicht im Geringsten zu überzeugen.

„Unsinn. Ich bin völlig rational. Wenn ein Sklave mich angreift muss er sterben. Was ist daran bitte so unlogisch?"

„Äußerlich erst einmal gar nichts", gibt Sszerin ruhig zu „aber ich glaube dir geht es dabei um etwas ganz anderes. Du suchst nur einen einfachen Ausweg um ihn loszuwerden, jetzt wo du dir deiner Kontrolle nicht mehr sicher sein kannst."

Ich versuche gleichzeitig der Unterhaltung zu folgen und mich nicht zu verraten indem ich Anzeichen meiner Wachheit preisgebe. Die Reste des Schlafgiftes machen mir dabei Schwierigkeiten, da es mir halb betäubt, immer noch schwer fällt mich auf mehr als eine Sache gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren. Dieses Gespräch ist aber so wichtig für meine nähere Zukunft, dass ich dennoch irgendwie den Willen aufbringe weiterhin gleichmäßig und ruhig zu atmen, obwohl sich mein Herzschlag gerade spontan beschleunigt.

„Pah", macht Anlyss gerade zornig. „Von wegen. Du willst nur nicht dass er stirbt, weil Alaundril sich bestimmt sofort auf ihn stürzen wird und du dann deine Ruhe hast!"

Alaundril… eine Frau, die mit gleich zwei von Vhaerauns Priestern lebt? Eine vage Besorgnis breitet sich in mir aus. Obwohl ich mir gegenwärtig wohl eher darüber Gedanken machen sollte, ob ich die nächsten paar Stunden noch erleben werde.

„Glaub mir", entgegnet Sszerin lediglich trocken „wenn ich mich auf solche Zufälle verlassen müsste wäre ich schon lange nicht mehr am Leben. Ich bleibe dabei", beharrt er dann „du hast nur zu viel Angst dich selbst in ihm wieder zu entdecken. Was wenn er eines Tages einen Weg findet sich seines Meisters zu entledigen, so wie du damals?"

„Wird er nicht!" grollt Anlyss gefährlich. „Ich weiß genau was in seinem Kopf vorgeht."

„Na dann beweis es doch. Peitsch ihn aus, aber lass ihn am Leben. Unterwirf ihn ohne magische Hilfsmittel. Mach ihn dir hörig und zeig dass du mit diesem alten Abschnitt deines Lebens wirklich abgeschlossen hast."

„Ich muss dir gar nichts beweisen!"

Trotz seines wütenden Gefauches wirkt Anlyss' Ton nun doch ein ganz klein wenig verunsichert. Ich komme kaum dazu über die wertvollen neuen Informationen nachzudenken die mir gerade offenbart wurden, weil ich so angespannt der weiteren Entwicklung der Debatte folge.

„Aber du traust dir trotzdem nicht zu auf der anderen Seite zu stehen. Nicht wenn es um eine so enge Beziehung geht wie die zwischen Herr und persönlichem Sklaven. Eine Beziehung in der du dich permanent als der Stärkere zeigen musst."

Sszerin klingt leicht selbstzufrieden und triumphierend, als wüsste er bereits, dass er diesmal seinen Willen durchsetzen wird. Was genau er mit dieser Beeinflussung bezweckt weiß ich zwar nicht, aber solange ich dadurch am Leben bleibe soll mir das vorerst recht sein. Anlyss schweigt eine Weile, aber schließlich setzt sich offensichtlich doch sein Stolz durch.

„Weck ihn. Ich gehe die Peitsche holen", knurrt er kurz angebunden. Dann höre ich nur noch wie sich seine leisen Schritte schnell entfernen. Meine anfängliche Erleichterung nun zunächst am Leben zu bleiben, wird fast sofort abgelöst von leichter Panik. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie mich, nach der bevorstehenden Auspeitschung, wenigstens ein bisschen heilen werden. Solche Wunden sind sehr unangenehm und gefährlich wenn man sie nicht behandelt. Ich habe nach besonders brutalen Bestrafungen auch schon einige Unglückliche an dem Schock sterben sehen, der folgte nachdem der eigentliche Akt bereits vorüber war.

Während ich noch hastig überlege wie ich am besten langsames Erwachen vorspielen soll, hält Sszerin mir kurzerhand einen Flakon unter die Nase, der einen so unbeschreiblichen Geruch verströmt, dass ich augenblicklich mit einem wortlosen Zischen zurückzucke. Was ist das denn?! Für einen Augenblick kann ich nur hektisch nach Luft schnappen und gegen die spontane Übelkeit ankämpfen, die sofort in mir aufsteigt. Der Priester schaut mir mit einem boshaften Grinsen dabei zu.

Es kostet mich nur einen sehr kurzen Moment den wütenden Ausdruck von meinem Gesicht zu wischen und durch eine ausdruckslose Maske zu ersetzen. Aber in diesen Sekunden wird mir endgültig klar, dass meine Gefühle nun wahrhaftig von dem verhassten Einfluss der Bindung befreit sind. Die halb erwarteten Schuldgefühle bleiben aus. Stattdessen suhle ich mich innerlich in meiner ungehemmten Abneigung. Auch wenn ich sie nach außen hin nicht zeigen darf, was in meinem Inneren vorgeht, gehört endlich wieder mir selbst! Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass allein dieses Gefühl mir solche Befriedigung bereiten könnte!

Vorsichtig abwartend schaue ich ein Stück weit auf, darauf bedacht Sszerin dabei nicht in die Augen zu blicken. Wird er mir gnädigerweise verraten was mich erwartet oder lässt er mich lieber ängstlich zappeln? Behutsam ändere ich meine Position und versuche ein wenig Leben in meinen eingeschlafenen Arm zurück zu zwingen. Die Muster an meinen Handgelenken haben sich verändert fällt mir dabei auf. Sie sind nun um einiges schlichter als vorher.

„Du solltest mir dankbar sein", eröffnet Sszerin mir nun gönnerhaft. „Ohne mich hätte Anlyss dein Leben bereits beendet."

Tja, was bleibt mir da anderes zu tun als mich artig zu bedanken?

-Meinen ewigen Dank Herr-, antworten meine Finger demütig. Die Bewegungen sind immer noch ein wenig steif und ungelenk, aber ich schätze dass wird sich wieder geben. Ich bin nur verhalten überrascht als er einen Finger unter mein Kinn legt und mich mit leichtem Druck dazu bringt zu ihm aufzuschauen. Das Fehlen von jeglicher Anzüglichkeit in seinem Blick erstaunt mich allerdings schon eher. Er studiert mich lediglich nüchtern, auf eine völlig klinisch distanzierte Weise. Vielleicht bevorzugt er Frauen. Sofort steigt Sorge um die Zukunft in mir auf. Wenn ich ihm in dieser Hinsicht nichts bieten kann, werde ich schnell einen anderen Weg finden müssen um mich bei ihm nützlich zu machen. Auf Anlyss kann ich mich nicht verlassen, wankelmütig wie er ist. Dessen bin ich mir inzwischen recht sicher.

„Du wirst gut für ihn sein", befindet Sszerin nach eingehendem Studium meiner Person. Ich schaue, scheinbar verwirrt, weiter zu ihm auf. Das hat er sich ja schön ausgedacht, brodelt es in mir. Wenn es nach ihm geht, soll ich also eine art praktisches Werkzeug zur Vergangenheitsbewältigung sein. Wir werden ja sehen ob das ganze so ausgeht wie er sich das gedacht hat, beschließe ich widerspenstig. Mir ist in den letzten Minuten eindeutig klar geworden, dass Anlyss einige Schwächen hat. Und die werde ich irgendwie ausnutzen! Jetzt wo ich nicht mehr von der Bindung behindert werde, muss ich auch nicht mehr ständig gegen die störenden Schuldgefühle ankämpfen. Ich denke gar nicht daran mich so einfach in mein Schicksal zu ergeben! Nun da ich so unerwartet doch eine kleine Chance erhalten habe, werde ich sie auch um jeden Preis zu nutzen.

Schon wenig später wird meine neu gefundene Entschlusskraft auf die Probe gestellt, als Anlyss mit einer schwarz glänzenden, bösartig aussehenden Peitsche in der Hand auftaucht. Ich habe Peitschen nie sonderlich gemocht, aber diese hier ist ein besonders widerwärtiges Exemplar. Täuschend harmlos sieht sie aus, nicht einmal mehrschwänzig und ohne spitze Zusätze die einem die Haut aufreißen würden, aber dafür von ungeahnt großer Durchschlagskraft. Eine solche Waffe ist durchaus geeignet um jemandem bei der richtigen Handhabung auf einen Schlag ein ganzes Ohr oder ein Auge zu kosten.

Mehr als ein paar Hiebe mit einem solchen Mordinstrument werde ich bestimmt nicht überleben. Vielleicht nicht einmal einen, wenn Anlyss nicht gelernt hat fachgemäß damit umzugehen. Ich kann deutlich fühlen wie mir alles Blut aus dem Gesicht weicht bei diesem Anblick. Nur mein gerade wieder gewonnener Trotz hält mich jetzt noch aufrecht. Sszerin schaut zwar ein wenig zweifelnd, legt aber keinen Einspruch ein. Bevor ich auch nur einen Finger rühren kann, um ihn um eine mildere Strafe anzuflehen verkündet Anlyss mit kalter Wut in der Stimme, wie viele Schläge ich zu erwarten habe. Es sind genau drei. Selbst einer wäre bei weitem zu viel. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und verschanze mich innerlich hinter einer Mauer puren Hasses.

„Das wird dich lehren mich je wieder anzugreifen", verspricht Anlyss unheilvoll und schubst mich grob vor sich her durchs Haus, bis wir durch den schmalen Hinterausgang in einen kleinen Hof gelangen. Schockiert stolpere ich vorwärts. Dafür, dass er mich angeblich am Leben lassen will geht mein Herr mit dieser Behandlung ein hohes Risiko ein. Mittlerweile bricht mir der kalte Schweiß aus und ich muss nun doch noch um Beherrschung kämpfen um mich nicht im letzten Augenblick nutzlos zu widersetzen, als er mit ein paar effizienten Handgriffen meine Hände an den niedrigen Ast eines schlanken Baumes bindet. Danach gibt er mir ein Stück Holz auf das ich beißen kann.

Ich bin in meinem Leben oft genug von erbosten Priesterinnen verprügelt worden, um eine gesunde Abscheu gegen die resultierenden Schmerzen zu entwickeln. Zu wissen was auf mich zukommt macht die Sache nicht leichter, aber ich will verdammt sein ehe ich die beiden das volle Ausmaß meiner Angst erkennen lasse.

„Bleib bloß still stehen", raunt Anlyss mir gehässig ins Ohr nachdem er fertig ist mit seinen Vorbereitungen. „sonst kann ich nicht dafür garantieren dass du es in einem Stück überstehst." Dann entfernt er sich einige Schritt weit. Ich kann irgendwo hinter mir das trockene Geräusch hören mit dem die engen Schlingen der Peitsche sich entrollen. Mein nervöses Schlucken fällt genau mit seinem ersten experimentellen Schlag zusammen, der unangenehm laut knallt, aber noch nicht auf meinen Rücken gezielt ist. In dem Bemühen jede Bewegung zu vermeiden balle ich fast reflexartig die Fäuste. Es scheint als würde Anlyss sich vorher aufwärmen. Wenigstens soviel Besonnenheit beweist er also trotz seines Zorns. Ich schließe die Augen und bete stumm dass es schnell vorbei gehen möge.

Wenigstens muss ich mir keine Sorgen darum machen die ganze Nachbarschaft zusammen zu schreien, denke ich noch fatalistisch, bevor mein Priester das erste Mal ernsthaft zuschlägt und alle bewussten Gedanken mich abrupt verlassen. Lolth sei mir gnädig, aber es fühlt sich an als hätte er mich in zwei Hälften gehauen! Ich weiß nicht einmal ob ich blute, denn der grausame Schmerz übertönt alles andere. Den zweiten Hieb bekomme ich auch noch mehr oder weniger mit, aber irgendwann danach muss ich erst jegliches Zeitgefühl und kurz darauf auch das Bewusstsein verloren haben.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alles aus den Realms gehört mir nicht. No money made.

A/N: Ok ein wenig über ein Jahr ist zugegeben eine reichlich lange Wartezeit, aber ohne Inspiration gibt es eben keine Schreibe.

C

**Einleben**

C

Dieses Mal ist das Erwachen aus meiner Ohnmacht nicht so graduell wie zuvor. Von einem Moment auf den anderen bin ich bei vollem Bewusstsein. Mein Rücken ist nach wie vor eine Masse aus Schmerz. Mir ist nicht klar wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, denn ich scheine mich bereits wieder im Inneren des Hauses zu befinden, wo das wenige Licht, das duch die Ritzen einer Tür strömt, keine Schlüsse auf die Tageszeit zulässt. Der kleine Raum auf dessen kaltem Fußboden ich gerade liege ist mehr oder weniger leer. Nur ein paar halb volle Säcke und eine Kiste mit diesen seltsamen gelblichen Wurzelknollen lagern in einer Ecke.

Dankbar wenigstens für den Moment alleine zu sein, schließe ich wieder die Augen und bemühe mich das beißende Brennen auf meinem Rücken zu verdrängen. Auch in solchen Dingen habe ich mehr als genug Übung. Es ist zwar schon eine Weile her, dass ich derart hart geschlagen worden bin, aber mein Körper erinnert sich nur zu gut an das Gefühl. Die Erleichterung darüber trotz allem noch am Leben zu sein, so schwierig die Situation auch gerade sein mag, hilft mir wieder ein wenig innere Balance zu finden. Wahrscheinlich werde ich diesmal Narben zurückbehalten, aber damit muss ich mich wohl abfinden. Endlich habe ich Gelegenheit in Ruhe über mein zukünftiges Vorgehen nachzudenken, ohne dabei von der lästigen Bindung behindert zu werden.

Anlyss' unterschwellige Unsicherheit mir gegenüber hat sowohl gute als auch schlechte Seiten. Einerseits wird er sich schneller bedroht fühlen sobald ich Widerstand zeige, andererseits ist er wahrscheinlich noch nicht so festgefahren, dass ich unsere Beziehung nicht ein wenig zu meinen Gunsten verändern könnte. Zumindest wenn ich dabei geschickt vorgehe. Ich könnte mich aber auch sehr schnell in große Schwierigkeiten bringen wenn ich einen Fehler mache. Wenn er früher selbst einmal Sklave war, wird er bestimmt genau wissen in welchen Bahnen meine Gedanken verlaufen. Noch wahrscheinlicher ist aber, dass er ein paar ernsthafte psychische Probleme hat, mit denen ich mich in Zukunft wohl herumschlagen muss.

Während ich noch darüber nachdenke, ob ein wenig Widerstand für mich vorteilhafter sein könnte als der Anschein totaler Unterwerfung, öffnet sich hinter mir die Tür. Meine gut trainierten Reflexe lassen mich augenblicklich herumfahren und halb aufspringen, bevor mir nachdrücklich bewusst wird, was für eine schlechte Idee abrupte Bewegungen in meinem Zustand sind. Ich kann gerade noch die Silhouette einer Frau wahrnehmen, dann liege ich auch schon wieder keuchend am Boden. Angestrengt kämpfe ich die Panik nieder, die sich meiner bemächtigen will. Frauen sind fast immer gefährlicher und bösartiger als Männer. Diese Tatsache ist in meinem Hirn so fest verankert wie kaum eine andere.

Angespannt rolle ich mich ein wenig fester zusammen und sehe aus halb geschlossenen Augen zu wie das Paar weicher, dreckverkrusteter Stiefel, das sie trägt sich mir unaufhaltsam nähert. Das muss die bereits mehrfach erwähnte Alaundril sein.

„So so, du bist also Anlyss neues Spielzeug", bemerkt sie nach einigen Sekunden.

Sie klingt mehr neugierig als aggressiv und ich beruhige mich daraufhin ein wenig. Als sie mit einem Finger nachlässig mein Kinn anhebt, folge ich der Bewegung bereitwillig, trotz der Schmerzen, die immer noch in meinem Rücken toben.

Mein Blick huscht dabei schnell über ihren Körper. Starke, muskulöse Beine und eine generell kompakte Statur lassen keine Zweifel daran, dass sie eine Kämpferin sein muss. Den Narben nach zu urteilen, die ich an ihren nackten Armen sehe, muss sie auch über einige Erfahrung verfügen. Für wahre, verführerische Weiblichkeit sind ihre Gesichtszüge eine Spur zu hart. Zusammen mit dem wenig kurvenreichen Körperbau vermittelt sie in schmutziger Trainingskleidung zunächst einen fast androgynen Eindruck. Die langen, gepflegten und offensichtlich aufwändig geflochtenen Haare lassen aber keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie, wie die meisten Drow, durchaus um ihr Äußeres besorgt ist.

„Hübsch, hübsch", murmelt sie nach kritischer Musterung schließlich zufrieden. „Ich hoffe du kannst besser kochen als Sszerin. Ich kann wirklich keinen Eintopf mehr sehen!"

-Was immer ihr wünscht Herrin-, versichern meine Finger schnell, woraufhin sie tatsächlich vorfreudig grinst.

„Wunderbar", befindet sie und zerrt mich dann abrupt an der nackten Schulter hoch, so dass ich eine Grimasse der Agonie nicht unterdrücken kann während ich unsicher auf die Füße komme.

„Ich habe Hunger. Wir gehen jetzt in die Küche und ich zeige dir wo alles ist."

Damit greift sie sich einen der Säcke, packt mich wieder am Arm und schiebt mich unnachgiebig in Richtung eines weiteren, größeren Raumes. Dort scheinen Unmengen an schmutzigem Geschirr herum zu stehen. Offenbar hat keiner der Drei ein besonderes Interesse an Hausarbeiten. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich nicht mittendrin ohnmächtig werde und die ganze Mahlzeit verderbe. Wenn diese Frau bei Bestrafungen auch so energisch ist wie jetzt, wird von meinem Rücken nicht mehr viel übrig sein nach diesem Tag.

Die verfrühte Beanspruchung meiner frischen Wunden treibt mir schnell den Schweiß auf die Stirn, aber an eine Pause ist nicht zu denken. Alaundril bleibt nämlich in der Tür stehen und bewacht meine schwächlichen Anstrengungen mit scharfen Augen. Das ist zwar kaum überraschend – Ich würde auch keinem dahergelaufenen Sklaven so ohne weiteres mit meiner Nahrung vertrauen – aber es macht sie im Augenblick nicht unbedingt zu meiner Lieblingsperson in diesem Haushalt.

Als schließlich Sszerin auftaucht, ist sie endlich etwas abgelenkt, und ich lehne mich dankbar für einen kostbaren Moment einfach nur unauffällig an die nächste Wand, um ein wenig auszuruhen.

„Er ist schon wieder wach?" will der Priester überrascht von ihr wissen. Seine Roben rascheln leise als er neugierig den Kopf durch die Tür streckt.

„Alaundril er kann kaum stehen", bemerkt er sofort scharfsinnig, woraufhin sie aber zu meinem Leidwesen lediglich pragmatisch erwidert: „Aber gerade jetzt steht er noch und ist bei Bewusstsein. Wo ist das Problem? Wenn er nachher doch ohnmächtig umfällt kannst du ja immer noch weiter machen."

Mit Sszerins gemurmeltem „Dann sorg besser dafür dass er wach bleibt", schwindet auch meine letzte Hoffnung auf Schonung. Wenn ich sogar in diesem schlechten Zustand eine bessere Mahlzeit produzieren sollte als er, dann wundert es mich gar nicht dass Alaundril darauf besteht mich an den Herd zu stellen. Die Schmerzen machen es allerdings schwer mich zu konzentrieren und vor Anstrengung zitternde Hände führen mehrmals dazu, dass ich mich beinahe in die Finger schneide während ich die viel zu zahlreichen Sorten Gemüse zerkleinere. Ich bin inzwischen so erschöpft, dass nur der beißende Schmerz in meinem Rücken mich noch einigermaßen wach hält. Mir wird abwechselnd Heiß und kalt und immer wieder beginnt mein Blick gefährlich zu verschwimmen, aber Alaundrils schweigende Präsenz hinter mir verbietet jede Schwäche. Ich mag sie immer weniger. Frauen.

Nachdem endlich alles so weit ist, dass man den Topf später nur noch vom Feuer nehmen muss, kann ich schließlich mit einem lautlosen Stöhnen in mich zusammen sinken. Es ist zweifelhaft, dass ich etwas abbekommen werde, aber in diesem Augenblick ist mir alles egal, solange ich nur endlich einfach hier liegen bleiben kann. Dieser gesegnete Moment der Ruhe hält wunderbarerweise sogar bis zum nächsten Morgen an.

Diesmal ist es Anlyss der mich weckt. Mit einem, für seine Verhältnisse, geradezu zärtlichen Tritt in meine unverletzte Seite.

„Los Frühstück!" knurrt er mich einsilbig und missgelaunt an, noch bevor ich mich auch nur ein kleines Stück weit erheben kann. Dann wirft er mir ein Bündel an den Kopf, das sich sogleich als ein abgetragenes, aber immerhin sauberes Hemd entpuppt. Hastig nickend springe ich vom Boden auf. Verspätet fällt mir auf, dass ich erstaunlich wenig Schmerzen dabei spüre. Habe ich etwa so fest geschlafen, dass ich nicht einmal bemerkt habe wie Anlyss mich geheilt hat? Nachhaltig beunruhigt ziehe ich das Hemd über und suche hastig einige Dinge zusammen, die hoffentlich eine annehmbare Mahlzeit ergeben werden.

Während schließlich alle drei wie ausgehungerte Orks über ihr Essen herfallen, habe ich ein wenig Muße um nachzudenken. Scheinbar haben sie durchaus vor, sich zumindest in dieser Hinsicht, meine Dienste zu teilen. Das gibt mir wenigstens ein paar Ansatzpunkte um mehr Sicherheit zu erlangen als mir Anlyss wankelmütiges Wesen geben kann. Alaundril scheint mir auf den ersten Blick am empfänglichsten für Beeinflussung, aber leider kann ich immer noch nicht genau einschätzen, wie hoch ihr Rang in dieser kleinen Zweckgemeinschaft überhaupt ist. Schade eigentlich, denn mit Frauen habe ich schließlich am meisten Erfahrung, wenn es darum geht mich unentbehrlich zu machen.

Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als Alaundril auf einmal ein Stück ihres Brotes in meine Richtung wirft. Ich bin zwar aufmerksam genug um es ohne Schwierigkeiten aufzufangen, werfe aber sofort einen vorsichtigen Blick in Anlyss Richtung. Der widmet sich auch sofort mit gerunzelter Stirn der Kriegerin.

„Was?" will sie auf seine verstimmte Grimasse hin erstaunt wissen. „Du hast gesagt ich kann nachher mit ihm trainieren. Wenn er dann sofort zusammenbricht hat das Ganze ja wohl wenig Sinn oder nicht."

Ich höre gebannt zu. Wenn Anlyss jetzt nachgibt, wäre das wie eine indirekte Erlaubnis auch sonst von anderen Nahrung anzunehmen, etwas dass für mich ein großer Vorteil sein könnte.

„Tja und wenn er zusammenbricht nachdem ich ihn bestrafe, weil er gegen meinen Wunsch von jemand anderem etwas zu essen annimmt, dann hat es noch viel weniger Sinn", beschließt Anlyss sauertöpfisch. „Zuerst wird er sich sowieso um die Küche kümmern."

Resigniert lege ich das Brot zurück auf den Tisch, wo es leider auch bleibt.

Einigermaßen erleichtert bin ich erst, als Anlyss mir nach dem Frühstück aus dem Mundwinkel zuzischt, ich solle mir etwas von den Resten nehmen. Ganz zufälligerweise ist Alaundril zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon aus dem Raum gestapft. Wenn er solche Machtspielchen mit der Kriegerin noch nötig hat, dann kann ihr Rang gar nicht so niedrig sein.

Diese Überlegung ist es auch, die mich gleichzeitig nervös und erwartungsvoll sein lässt, bei der Aussicht auf ein Training mit dieser Frau.

Aber zunächst muss ich mich wohl der Küche widmen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich schon ewig brauchen nur um das Geschirr zu spülen. Nicht unbedingt meine Lieblingsaufgabe. Dann schon lieber Training. Das ist wesentlich spannender. Resigniert zucke ich mit den Schultern und nehme mir ein halb gegessenes Stück Brot von einem der Teller. Die seltsamen Früchte, die daneben liegen, will ich noch nicht wirklich probieren. Als ich wieder aufblicke, sehe ich als erstes Alaundril, die durch das große Fenster in den Raum späht. Nach ihrer bisherigen Gelassenheit wähne ich mich sicher genug um mit einem Zwinkern grinsend demonstrativ einen Bissen vom Brot zu nehmen. Meine Einschätzung ihres Charakters scheint sich zu bestätigen, denn sie wendet sich daraufhin mit einem sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ab.

Ein wenig zuversichtlicher nehme ich danach die allgemeine Säuberung in Angriff. Einige Stunden später bin ich gerade dabei den ziemlich unappetitlichen Inhalt eines, offenbar sehr lange nicht mehr geöffneten Schrankes, zu sortieren, als mich ein leises Scharren von der Tür hastig aufblicken lässt. Alaundril steht dort, mit einem dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht. Vorsichtshalber bleibe ich gleich am Boden knien.

„Wenn du bei allem so eifrig vorgehst wie hier, könnte ich Anlyss vielleicht sogar verzeihen, dass er dich ungefragt angeschleppt hat", eröffnet sie mir.

-Was immer ihr wünscht Herrin- antworte ich vorsichtig. Das Grinsen verbreitert sich.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?" erkundigt sie sich beiläufig und tritt in den Raum hinein.

-Nadal, Herrin-

„Deine Mutter hatte einen seltsamen Humor", befindet sie trocken, kommentiert aber zum Glück nicht weiter. Stattdessen schnappt sie sich zwei runde, rot-grüne Früchte aus einer Schale und bedeutet mir mit einer nachlässigen Geste ihr zu folgen.

„Also dann Nadal. Wollen doch mal sehen wie du dich mit dem Schwert machst", murmelt sie dabei und ihr anhaltendes Grinsen bekommt etwas erwartungsvoll Gefährliches.

Ich bin nur allzu bereit die Küche zu verlassen und mich anderen Dingen zu widmen. Deshalb folge ich ihr geradezu eifrig zu dem verlassenen Hinterhof eines ehemals wohl wichtigen Gebäudes. Ich habe bisher nur wenige Frauen getroffen, die ohne ersichtlichen Grund eine derart ausdauernd gute Laune zu haben schienen, aber solange das heißt, dass sie nicht wie Anlyss unverhofft wegen Nichtigkeiten nach mir schlägt, soll mir auch Alaundrils seltsamer Gemütszustand recht sein.

Eine Stunde später spüre ich das erste Mal ihre blanke Klinge an meinem ungeschützten Hals. Neidisch muss ich anerkennen, dass sie selbst im, auch zukünftig wohl unwahrscheinlichen, Fall meiner vollen körperlichen Gesundheit, ganz einfach besser ist als ich. Wenigstens scheint sie mir diesen Umstand nicht nachzutragen. Rücksicht auf meine Erschöpfung nimmt sie allerdings auch nicht, sondern schiebt mich mit dem immer noch nicht vollständig verheilten Rücken rau gegen eine bröckelnde Säule, um mich fordernd zu küssen.

Mein überraschtes, tonloses Zischen quittiert sie lediglich mit einem zufriedenen: „Wie nett. Ohne Stimme fällt auch das lästige Protestieren weg. Ich sollte Anlyss dazu bringen dich mir öfter zu überlassen."

Protest? Wäre mir nicht im Traum eingefallen. Alaundril mag zwar keine der gefährlichen Lolth Priesterinnen sein, aber sie ist immer noch eine Frau und damit größer und stärker als ich. Ich hoffe nur Anlyss hat hierzu auch seine Zustimmung gegeben, sorge ich mich nutzlos, während sie mit unverfrorener Zielstrebigkeit zwischen meine Beine fasst und mich ein weiteres Mal zum Zischen bringt, indem sie kräftig zudrückt. Nachdem sie, glücklicherweise schnell, ihren Griff wieder lockert, und damit anfängt erstaunlich geduldig die Knöpfe meines Hemdes zu öffnen, bin ich erleichtert zu erkennen, dass sie offenbar keine allzu unvorhersehbaren Spielereien im Sinn hat. Ergeben ordne ich mich unter. Wenigstens ist Alaundril auch bei der Sache und nicht so merkwürdig abgelenkt wie Anlyss es ständig zu sein scheint.

Nachdem sie mir sogar meinen eigenen Orgasmus zugesteht, steigt meine Sympathie für sie in erstaunliche Höhen. Während ich schon meine verstreuten Kleider zusammensuche, streckt Alaundril sich noch genüsslich, wie eine satte Raubkatze.

„Hm", grinst sie dann. „Ich weiß gar nicht wie Anlyss immer noch so sauertöpfisch sein kann. Eigentlich müsste seine Laune sehr viel besser sein, jetzt wo er dich hat."

Dazu kann ich lediglich ratlos mit den Schultern zucken. Wenn der verdammte Priester doch auch so einfach zufrieden zu stellen wäre! Dann hätte ich jetzt einige Probleme weniger.

Wie viele Probleme ich wirklich habe, wird mir erst klar als ich hinter Alaundril wieder ins Haus trete um natürlich sofort auf Anlyss zu treffen, der einmal mit gerümpfter Nase schnuppert, mir einen scharfen Blick zukommen lässt und dann täuschend ruhig feststellt: „Ich hatte dir erlaubt mit ihm zu trainieren Alaundril, nicht ihn sofort zu besteigen sobald ich euch für zwei Sekunden den Rücken zuwende."

Alle befriedigte Entspannung weicht schlagartig aus dem kantigen Gesicht der Kriegerin.

„Herrjeh, nun stell dich doch nicht so an", beschwert sie sich genervt. „Es ist ja nicht so als hätte ich ihn dazu zwingen müssen."

„Solange du meine Erlaubnis hast, ist es mir völlig egal ob du ihn zwingst oder nicht", zischt Anlyss flach.

„Also gut", sagt Alaundril daraufhin ärgerlich. „Habe ich sie nun?"

„Nein!" grollt der Priester sofort finster zurück, woraufhin sie nur die Augen verdreht und mit einem wortlosen Knurren beide Hände in die Luft wirft, bevor sie an ihm vorbei in Richtung Küche rauscht. Unglücklicherweise lässt sie mich dadurch allein mit dem wütenden Anlyss zurück. Einige Sekunden starrt er mich nur an, als müsste er sich beherrschen mich nicht sofort in der Luft zu zerfetzen. Also wird er seine Missstimmung wieder einmal an mir auslassen. Da mir das sowieso klar ist, gebe ich mir keine Mühe meine Meinung dazu zu verbergen und starre finster zurück.

„Du hast nicht einmal versucht sie davon abzuhalten?" will Anlyss bedrohlich von mir wissen und verwirrt mich damit nun doch. Wieso sollte ich denn so etwas lebensmüdes tun? Selbst wenn ich frei wäre, hätte ich mich der Kriegerin nicht verweigern können.

-Sie ist eine Frau, Herr-, hebe ich nun doch meine Hände in dem schwachen Versuch mich zu verteidigen, aber mein stichhaltiges Argument stößt auf keinerlei Verständnis.

„Das weiß ich selbst!" belehrt mich Anlyss eisig und runzelt die Stirn. „Vielleicht verliert sie ja das Interesse an dir wenn ich dich kastriere", überlegt er dann bösartig. „Du kannst sie ja offensichtlich nicht alleine abweisen."

-Aber sie ist eine Frau, Herr-, ist die einzige, reichlich kraftlose Erwiderung, die mir dazu einfällt. Mein ganzes Leben ist mir brutal eingeprügelt worden, dass ich weit unter allen Frauen stehe. Mich einer zu verweigern die noch dazu eindeutig stärker ist als ich, würde mir von alleine niemals in den Sinn kommen, ganz egal wie sehr mir ihre Annährungen möglicherweise widerstreben würden. Es ist völlig unsinnig von Anlyss dies von mir zu erwarten.

„Was hat denn das damit zu tun?!" explodiert er daraufhin trotzdem lautstark und schlägt mich mit der flachen Hand hart ins Gesicht. „Hör gefälligst auf zu widersprechen", setzt er dann nach. Stumm senke ich den Blick, nur um als nächstes grob mit dem Rücken an die Wand gestoßen zu werden. Eine Position die Anlyss sofort ausnutzt um sich schwer gegen mich zu lehnen und mir drohend ins Ohr zu zischen: „Mir ist es völlig gleichgültig ob du Frauen bevorzugst. Solange du mir gehörst bin ich der Einzige für den du die Beine breit machst."

Er legt die eine Hand um meinen Hals, drückt aber noch nicht so stark zu dass ich gar keine Luft mehr bekomme. Es verdeutlicht mir lediglich wieder seine Macht über mich, wenn ich angestrengt um Atem ringen muss. Wenn ich jemals wieder etwas so bedauern sollte wie diese Entscheidung, dann müsste es schon spektakulär dumm sein! Die andere Hand lässt er freizügig erst über meinen Oberkörper gleiten, bevor er ähnlich wie Alaundril, bedeutungsvoll die langen Finger um mein Geschlecht legt.

„Ist das klar?" fragt er noch einmal warnend nach. Ich kann nur atemlos nicken. Meine Hände sind irgendwo zwischen uns eingezwängt. Leider verstehe ich immer noch nicht, weshalb er über diese Sache so aufgebracht ist. Normalerweise ist Anlyss zwar launenhaft und reizbar, aber zumindest hatte er bisher immer einen Grund und sei er auch noch so klein. Diesmal hat mich sein Ausbruch völlig unvorbereitet getroffen. Und scheinbar ist es auch noch nicht ausgestanden, denn als nächstes löst er sich von mir, aber nur um mich sofort an der Schulter zu packen und in Richtung der Treppe zu stoßen.

„Ich glaube dir ist nicht klar, wie viel unangenehmer dies sein könnte", stellt er verärgert fest. „Um diesen missgeleiteten Eindruck zurechtzurücken, muss ich wohl eine kleine Demonstration vornehmen."

Was? Mir schwant Übles. Ein leichtes Prickeln der Besorgnis rinnt mein Rückrat hinab, während ich zum ersten Mal die Stufen hinaufsteige, Anlyss eine dunkle Präsenz hinter mir, die mich unbarmherzig vorwärts drängt. Ich habe es zwar schon lange aufgegeben gegen die Ungerechtigkeit in meinem Leben aufzubegehren, aber solange ich gar nicht weiß, was genau Anlyss diesmal so aufgeregt hat, werde ich eine Wiederholung vielleicht auch nicht vermeiden können. In dieser Stimmung kann ich es kaum riskieren ihn danach zu fragen, aber vielleicht wird ja Sszerin später etwas zugänglicher sein für vorsichtige Erkundigungen. Bisher scheint er sowieso der Besonnenste dieser Dreiertruppe zu sein.

Oben angekommen stößt Anlyss mich, statt etwas zu sagen einfach nach rechts, in Richtung einer Tür. Dahinter kommt auch gleich darauf sein eigenes Zimmer in Sicht. Es ist erstaunlich leer. Ein großer Schrank beherrscht den Raum, in dem sich ansonsten nur noch das Bett und ein Schreibtisch befinden, auf dem einsam einige Schreibfedern und ein paar saubere Stücke Pergament liegen. Nicht einmal einen Teppich gibt es, was mir gleich darauf schmerzlich bewusst wird, als Anlyss mich unsanft an den Schultern zu Boden drückt.

„Ausziehen", befiehlt er knapp und dreht sich dann um, um den Schrank zu öffnen und etwas daraus hervor zu holen. Misstrauisch spanne ich mich an, kann aber nicht sagen was genau er dort hinter meinem Rücken tut. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass es mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr unangenehm für mich werden wird. Nun ja, mich zu widersetzen würde alles nur schlimmer machen. Immer noch am Boden winde ich mich also gehorsam aus meinen Kleidern und nehme dann wieder eine kniende Position ein.

Anlyss steht zunächst noch hinter mir. Gedankenvoll fährt er mit einem Finger die halb verheilten Wunden oben auf meinem Rücken nach. Es schmerzt nicht besonders, aber es macht mich unruhig so an meine Verletzlichkeit erinnert zu werden. Ein Muskel knapp unter meinem Schulterblatt zuckt unfreiwillig als Anlyss leicht daran entlang streift.

„Ich war bisher sehr nachgiebig", sagt der Priester gerade ernst.

Ich unterdrücke ein Schnauben. Mich halb zu Tode zu peitschen nennt er nachgiebig? Andererseits lebe ich immerhin noch, vielleicht hat er also doch Recht. Mit gesenktem Kopf warte ich auf weitere Äußerungen.

„Ich hätte dich auf der Rückreise auch den Soldaten anbieten können."

Jetzt bewegt er sich doch noch und lässt sich vor mir locker in eine hockende Stellung fallen. Anlyss ist mir nun so nah, dass ich ihm direkt in die Augen blicken könnte, würde ich den Kopf heben. Äußerlich reagiere ich nicht auf seine Feststellung, aber die Vorstellung von einem solchen Szenario lässt mich trotzdem innerlich schaudern.

„Du hättest wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gehen können danach", fährt Anlyss müßig fort. „Nach dem, was ich gleich tun werde, wirst du bestimmt noch gehen können, also möchte ich, dass du dir vorstellst wie viel schlimmer es noch sein könnte und ich hoffe sehr, dass du dir diese kleine Demonstration zu Herzen nehmen wirst. Pass gut auf."

Nur halb beruhigt von dieser Ankündigung, schaue ich mit dem vertrauten flauen Gefühl im Magen, das mich meistens vor solchen Anlässen befällt zu, wie mein Priester mit unbewegtem Gesicht beginnt eine großzügige Menge einer ölig schimmernden Flüssigkeit auf seiner Hand und zu verteilen. Ruhig und methodisch reibt er dann auch seinen Unterarm ein. Unwillkürlich muss ich schlucken. Hat er wirklich vor was ich glaube? Ein wenig meiner plötzlichen Unruhe muss doch durch meine Fassade gedrungen sein, denn Anlyss schenkt mir ein scharfes, bösartiges Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder hinter mir positioniert.

„Beug dich nach vorne. Den Kopf auf die Arme legen", befiehlt er mir kühl.

Ich kann nur die Zähne zusammen beißen und gehorchen. Auf diese Weise ein Komplize in meiner eigenen Erniedrigung zu sein behagt mir gar nicht, aber es gibt auch keine realistischen Alternativen für mich. Etwas in meinem Bauch zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Knie weiter auseinander."

Wenigstens zucke ich nicht auch noch zusammen als Anlyss schließlich zufrieden ist mit meiner Haltung und eine Hand auf meiner Hüfte platziert, wie um mich ruhig zu halten. Den ersten Finger der anderen Hand presst er sofort zielstrebig in meinen Anus. Sehr schnell wird daraus auch mehr als nur einer. Überfordert schnappe ich nach Luft. Anlyss lässt mir kaum Zeit mich auf dieses Eindringen einzustellen und geht gerade so langsam vor, dass er mich nicht allzu stark verletzt. Trotzdem merke ich schon bald wie etwas in mir nachgibt unter dem unbarmherzigen Druck den er ausübt. Nach einigen Augenblicken überzieht bereits ein dünner Schweißfilm meinen ganzen Körper und ich beginne bald zu keuchen von der Anstrengung, als ich reichlich erfolglos versuche mich an diese schnelle, rücksichtlose Invasion meines Körpers anzupassen. Dieser neue Schmerz wird immer unerträglicher je mehr Anlyss den Druck erhöht.

Mit einem Knurren und einem letzten harschen Ruck hat der Priester schließlich wirklich seine ganze Hand in mich hinein gezwungen. Ich zische gepeinigt und hasse ihn in diesem Moment so sehr, dass ich mich am liebsten übergeben würde. Es ist viel zu viel. Stehe ich nicht kurz davor zu platzen oder in zwei Hälften zu zerreißen? Offensichtlich nicht, denn gegen meine Erwartungen bleibt alles an seinem Platz, auch als Anlyss sich das nächste Mal regt. Das Gefühl als sich seine geballte Faust löst und er dann vorsichtig diese langen, schmalen Finger in mir bewegt, lässt mich tonlos wimmern vor Abscheu. Eine Weile amüsiert er sich damit mein Innenleben zu ertasten, während ich gegen die Vorstellung krabbelnder Insekten in meiner Bauchhöhle ankämpfe, die diese Erkundungen in mir auslösen. Ich muss kurz davor stehen zu hyperventilieren, so schnell versuche ich in kurzen, zittrigen Atemzügen die Luft einzusaugen.

„Stell dir vor wie es wäre wenn ich jetzt zupacke", flüstert Anlyss mir schließlich ins Ohr während er sich von hinten nah über mich beugt. Eine Welle der Furcht flattert durch meinen Bauch. Oder sind das Anlyss Finger? „Meinst du ich könnte genug zu packen kriegen um es aus dir heraus zu zerren?"

Würde er? Die kranke Faszination in seiner Stimme lässt mich diese Möglichkeit durchaus in Erwägung ziehen. Inzwischen doch zitternd vor Angst und Schmerzen, schüttle ich nur in hilfloser Verneinung den Kopf, die Augen weit aufgerissen vor halb unterdrückter Panik.

„Wenn ich dabei nichts lebenswichtiges erwische könnte es Tage dauern bis du stirbst", fährt Anlyss beeindruckt mit seiner kleinen perversen Fantasie fort und bringt mich damit so weit, dass ich kaum noch zu atmen wage und gegen alle Vernunft fast versuche mich loszureißen. Ich würde zwar nicht weit kommen, aber meine steigende Panik beginnt mir zusehends das Hirn zu vernebeln. Gleichzeitig bin ich jedoch wie festgefroren, dort auf allen vieren in dieser erniedrigenden Position. Wenn Anlyss beabsichtigt hatte mir meine Machtlosigkeit vor Augen zu halten, dann hat er das hiermit eindeutig erreicht. Sein folgendes, leicht wahnsinniges Lachen hallt widerwärtig in meinen Ohren und ich möchte in diesem Moment nichts lieber als mich zu einem festen Bündel zusammen zu rollen um seinem Griff zu entkommen.

„Aber ich schätze heute wirst du noch einmal davon kommen. Du hast deine Lektion gelernt nicht wahr?"

Ich nicke so heftig mit dem Kopf wie ich es gerade noch wage in dieser Lage. Oh Lady Lolth! Bitte lass ihn diese Tortur schnell beenden! Was auch immer diese Lektion sein soll, ich habe es ganz bestimmt gelernt! Als er seine Hand mit einem scharfen Ruck aus mir zurückzieht, beiße ich mir vor Schmerzen die Lippen blutig und sacke mit einem gequälten Keuchen halb zusammen. Bevor ich endlich erlöst bin, hält Anlyss mir jedoch noch einmal denselben Arm hin, der gerade noch so tief in mir steckte.

„Ablecken", befiehlt er sehr sanft, sein Ton beinahe schon absurd zärtlich. Irgendwie bringe ich sogar das über mich, auch wenn mir immer noch übel ist. Meine Angst ist in diesem Moment wohl größer als meine Abscheu.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The recognizable characters, facts and places appearing in the following story are © WotC: Forgotten Realms, all rights reserved. These are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

* * *

**C**

**Der kleine Unterschied**

**C**

Eine ganze wertvolle Stunde kann ich mich allein im Vorratsraum verkriechen, nachdem Anlyss mich endlich wegschickt, dann kommt wieder einmal Alaundril um mich zu holen. Natürlich will sie etwas zu essen haben. Müde und zerschlagen kämpfe ich mich auf die Füße und hinke hinter ihr her zurück in die Küche. Innerlich verwünsche ich ihre Verfressenheit. Kann sie keine Früchte nehmen oder etwas anderes, was keine vorherige Zubereitung erfordert? Verbittert nehme ich mir vor, dass nächste Mal so viel zu kochen, dass selbst sie zwei Tage lang ihre Mahlzeiten einfach nur aufwärmen muss. Das wird sie ja wohl gerade noch zustande bringen.

Noch während ich unter Alaundrils wachsamen Augen meinen Vorbereitungen nachgehe, erscheinen, angelockt von dem Geruch der garenden Mahlzeit, auch die beiden Priester. Nachdem sie sehen, dass es hier noch nichts zu holen gibt, lassen sich die beiden allerdings faul am Tisch nieder, um mich ebenfalls bei der Arbeit zu beobachten. Sofort wieder leicht nervös unter Anlyss, nach wie vor ungehaltenem Blick, versuche ich mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Er hinkt ja", vernehme ich als nächstes Sszerins überraschte Stimme hinter mir. „Was hat er denn nun wieder angestellt?" erkundigt sich der Dunkelelf mit mildem Interesse.

„Alaundril konnte ihre gierigen Finger nicht bei sich behalten und hat das Training etwas ausgeweitet", giftet Anlyss auch sofort los. Also ist er immer noch wütend. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun solange ich nicht weiß weshalb. Innerlich stöhne ich auf.

„Ah?" macht sein Gesprächspartner jedoch nur fragend.

„Er hat nicht einmal versucht zu protestieren!"

Anlyss klingt erstaunlicherweise mehr beleidigt als wütend bei dieser Aussage. Als ob ich etwas dafür könnte, wenn diese Frau sich in den Kopf setzt mich haben zu wollen! Aber danach fragt natürlich nie jemand. Hasserfüllt lasse ich mein erbärmlich kleines Messer auf das unschuldige Gemüse auf dem Holzbrett vor mir niederzucken und wünsche mir es wären Anlyss Finger.

„Natürlich protestiert er nicht. Wieso sollte er das denn bitte tun?" gibt Sszerin überrascht meine eigenen Gedanken wieder. Es ist beinahe eine genau so große Erleichterung, als hätte ich die Worte selbst gesagt. Mühsam beherrscht warte ich auf Anlyss Antwort und widerstehe nur knapp der Versuchung mich umzudrehen, um sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Natürlich? Was meinst du damit?" fragt Anlyss aber nur verständnislos zurück. Offenbar hatte er eine andere Antwort erwartet. Das ruft nun bei mir Unverständnis hervor.

„Er kommt frisch aus einer Hochburg der Spinnenküsser", stellt Sszerin trocken fest. „Natürlich wird er sich einer Frau nicht verweigern."

Anlyss schweigt einige Sekunden. Ich würde mich noch immer nur zu gerne umwenden, aber ich mag es auch nicht riskieren jetzt zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken.

„Einer Frau?" wiederholt er schließlich tonlos. Sszerin seufzt, mit einem bitteren, resignierten Unterton, der mir nur zu gut bekannt ist.

„Manchmal vergesse ich wie wenig du wirklich über die Verhältnisse dort unten weißt", sagt er leise. „Ich vermeide es eigentlich über die Vergangenheit zu reden, aber vielleicht hätte ich dir doch davon erzählen sollen."

Der Priester holt tief Luft, als müsste er sich gegen die eigenen Worte und Erinnerungen wappnen. Ich kann seine verschlossene Grimasse fast vor mir sehen. Wie es scheint kommt er ebenfalls ursprünglich aus einer der Drowstädte im Unterreich. Sein Verhalten lässt jedenfalls auf ähnliche Erfahrungen wie die meinen schließen.

„Du weißt bereits, dass wir als Männer zeitlebens von den Priesterinnen der Spinnenhure unterdrückt wurden."

„Ja das weiß ich", murmelt Anlyss bestätigend, etwas weniger ungeduldig, nun da er ein Ende der Verwirrung in Sicht hat.

„Kein Mann hat dort das Recht sich einer Frau zu verweigern, wenn sie ihn in ihr Bett holen will. Egal was sie dort mit ihm anstellt. In dieser Hinsicht und in vielen anderen, waren wir nicht besser als Sklaven und so wurde es uns von Kindesbeinen an eingeprügelt. Nur dem maskierten Lord haben wir es zu verdanken, dass wir jemals aus diesen unerträglichen Verhältnissen entkommen konnten. Er gab uns die Hoffnung und einen Weg zu gehen, den wir sonst niemals gefunden hätten."

„Oh", macht Anlyss schwach. Sszerin schweigt lediglich. Was gibt es auch mehr zu sagen? Wenigstens verstehe ich jetzt besser weshalb mein Priester so wütend war. Scheinbar hat er nicht dieselben Erfahrungen mit Frauen gemacht wie ich. Die Vorstellung jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr jeder weiblichen Person ausgeliefert zu sein, nur weil sie durch einen Zufall das Glück hatte mit Brüsten geboren zu werden, hat etwas seltsam Surreales für mich. Ich kann das ganze Konzept gedanklich gar nicht richtig greifen, weil ich so viel Zeit meines Lebens damit verbracht habe mich unter den gierigen Blicken der Priesterinnen zu ducken, dass es mir bereits zur zweiten Natur geworden ist. In diesem Augenblick fühle ich mich plötzlich sehr fremd. Mir war wohl immer noch nicht ganz bewusst, wie sehr sich meine neue Umgebung von dem unterscheidet was ich bisher gewohnt war.

„Also hast du lediglich die Situation zu deinen Gunsten ausgenutzt", beschuldigt Anlyss gleich nach dieser Offenbarung die Kriegerin.

„Was!?" beschwert die sich aber sofort. „Von diesem kleinen Detail hatte ich keine Ahnung! Ich komme aus Sshamath du Idiot. Das mag zwar auch eine Drowstadt sein, aber da herrschen ganz andere Sitten. Die Stadt ist fest in der Hand der Magier. Würde mich doch sehr wundern wenn diese arroganten Säcke so eine Behandlung duldeten."

„Ach ja?" gibt Anlyss spitz zurück. „Dafür hast du aber ziemlich wenig Zurückhaltung gezeigt."

„Als ob du dich darüber beschweren könntest! Du bist in dieser Hinsicht kein Stück besser möchte ich wetten", grollt Alaundril aber sofort. „Ich war schließlich nicht diejenige, die urplötzlich der Meinung war, dass wir unbedingt einen neuen Sklaven brauchen und auch gleich einen anschleppt ohne uns zu fragen."

„Wir? Ich glaube du hast da etwas falsch verstanden meine Liebe. Von einem wir war dabei nie die Rede."

„Das sehen ich aber anders. Immerhin wohnt er in _unserem_ Haus und isst _unser_ Essen! Da ist es nur gerechtfertigt wenn…"

Erstaunt höre ich zu, wie die beiden noch eine ganze Weile streiten. Sszerins gelangweilter Miene nach zu urteilen, müssen sie das wohl öfter tun. Dass es dabei um mich geht macht mich dennoch nervös. Entgegen meiner pessimistischen Erwartungen artet die Streiterei jedoch nicht aus. Die beiden giften sich lediglich ausdauernd an, bis endlich das Essen fertig ist. Mit vollem Mund streitet es sich schlecht.

Es kommt beinahe einer Entschuldigung gleich, als Anlyss seinen gerade zum dritten Mal gefüllten Teller schließlich kommentarlos in meine Richtung schiebt. Ich hinterfrage mein plötzliches Glück nicht und mache mich, nach dem obligatorischen, kriecherischen Dank, hungrig über die ungewohnt großzügige Portion her. Er ist also doch beeinflussbar, jubelt es dabei in mir. Ich muss nur lernen ihn besser zu verstehen, bevor ich die richtigen Knöpfe drücken kann, um zu kriegen was ich will. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich in Zukunft solche Erkenntnisse nicht wieder mit derselben Prozedur erringen muss. Die anhaltenden Schmerzen in meinem Hintern erinnern mich nachdrücklich daran was für eine schlechte Idee das wäre.

Ein höfliches Klopfen an der Tür unterbricht schließlich den schnell wieder angefachten Streit zwischen Anlyss und Andauril. Jetzt ist auch Sszerin wieder aufmerksam, der vorher schon eine ganze Weile gedankenverloren vor sich hin gestarrt hatte. Erstaunte Blicke werden zwischen den dreien gewechselt. Offenbar handelt es sich um unerwarteten Besuch. Automatisch macht sich Besorgnis in mir breit.

„Worauf wartest du", raunzt Anlyss mich dann sofort an und schubst mich unsanft in Richtung Flur. „Muss ich dir wirklich alles erklären du nutzloser Idiot? Geh und mach die Tür auf."

Schnell humple ich los. Hinter der Tür kommt schließlich ein Junge zum Vorschein, der mir ungefähr bis zur Brust reicht. Er trägt eine Uniform, was wohl heißt, dass er jemandes Diener ist. In der Hand hält er eine kleine Rolle Pergament. Stumm winke ich ihn herein und deute dann in Richtung Küche.

Wie ich schon halb erwartet hatte, ist der Inhalt dieser Nachricht nicht dazu angetan Anlyss Laune merklich zu verbessern. Im Gegenteil, nachdem der Junge stracks auf ihn zusteuert und sich nach der Erfüllung seines Auftrages mit einer hastigen Verbeugung wieder entfernt, verdunkelt sich seine Miene um einiges.

Wortlos reicht Anlyss mit verkniffenem Gesicht die Nachricht an Sszerin weiter. Der zuckt, nach einem schnellen Blick auf die kurzen Zeilen, nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass Laty'rll zu ihm gehen wird", bemerkt er gleichmütig. „Jetzt musst du wohl damit leben."

„Er hätte zumindest seine erfundenen Bedenken gestern bei der Zusammenkunft schon vorbringen können."

Sszerin grinst auf einmal.

„Aber dann wäre er nicht in den Genuss einer Möglichkeit gekommen, dich extra bei Yazzrin erscheinen zu lassen."

Anlyss schenkt ihm einen vernichtenden Blick.

„Außerdem hätte er seine Bedenken wahrscheinlich nicht lange glaubwürdig vertreten können, wärest du dabei gewesen", fügt der Drow dann trocken hinzu.

„Ich werde das aus der Welt schaffen", verkündet Anlyss grimmig und erhebt sich auch gleich. „Und zwar sofort. Schließlich habe ich sehr viel Besseres zu tun, als wegen Laty'rlls Hirngespinsten durch die halbe Stadt zu rennen."

„Vielleicht ist Yazzrin aber auch einfach neugierig und hat die Gelegenheit ergriffen um selbst einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen", gibt Sszerin vorsichtig zu bedenken und neigt den Kopf in meine Richtung. „Du solltest nicht zu aggressiv vorgehen."

Anlyss Antwort besteht nur aus einem wortlosen Knurren. Überrascht registriere ich, dass es offenbar hier um mich geht. Augenblicklich wird mir eiskalt. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht genau, wer Yazzrin nun eigentlich ist, aber wenn er mächtig genug ist, um Anlyss ohne weiteres herbei zu beordern, nur um sein beiläufiges Interesse zu befriedigen, dann will ich so wenig von seiner Aufmerksamkeit wie nur möglich.

„Komm", fordert Anlyss mich aber gleich darauf auf. „Wir gehen Yazzrin besuchen, damit er sich selbst davon überzeugen kann was für ein erbärmlicher Versager du wirklich bist. Und während der Rat noch tagt, werden alle anderen es auch sehen. Ich habe keine Lust deinetwegen mehr als einmal vor dem ganzen Haufen zu erscheinen."

Hastig schiebe ich mir den letzten Bissen meiner Mahlzeit in den Mund, bevor ich meinem Priester hinterher eile, der bereits mit großen Schritten den Flur hinab strebt. Wenn ich heute sterben sollte, dann bitte wenigstens mit einem vollen Magen!

Mit einem Gefühl als ginge es zur Audienz bei einer Mutter Oberin, hetze ich hinter Anlyss durch die bröckelnde Stadt. Mit seinen längeren Beinen und ohne die Schmerzen die mich behindern, ist er deutlich schneller als ich es bin und ich verliere ihn einmal sogar fast aus den Augen. Ihn scheint das allerdings wenig zu kümmern. Fluchend muss ich einen schmerzhaften Spurt einlegen, um endlich wieder an seine Seite zu gelangen. Dabei stolpere ich beinahe über einen der dicken Stränge von kletternden Pflanzen, die hier überall zu wachsen scheinen und sich langsam durch jede Lücke im Mauerwerk zwängen, wie gierige, grüne Tentakel. Es wirkt fast als würden sie langsam, aber unaufhaltsam die ganze Stadt bedecken und unter sich begraben wollen, eine Überlegung die ein mulmiges Gefühl bei mir hinterlässt. Die Pilzvegetation des Unterreiches ist bei weitem nicht so aggressiv in ihrem Wachstumsverhalten.

Ein paar Schritte vor mir, ist Anlyss gerade vor einem ausladenden Gebäude stehen geblieben, das dank einiger Ausbesserungen deutlich besser instand gehalten ist als der Rest der Stadt. Ungeduldig schaut er sich nach mir um und ich eile in einem seltsam hoppelnden Gang die letzten Meter zu ihm heran, während ich mir gleichzeitig auf die Lippe beiße um meine Schmerzen zu verbergen.

Die beiden Wachposten, die neben der Tür stramm stehen, starren uns misstrauisch entgegen. Allerdings ruhen ihre Blicke dabei vorwiegend auf mir.

Anlyss lässt sich davon nicht im Geringsten stören und rauscht kommentarlos an ihnen vorbei, während er mich an einem Arm hinter sich her zerrt. Ganz offensichtlich ist er wichtig genug um sich das erlauben zu können, denn niemand protestiert. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich wie einer der Wachposten eine Handbewegung macht, die ich hier bereits öfter gesehen habe. Sie symbolisiert eigentlich eine tote Spinne. Eine beliebte Beschimpfung von Vhaerauns Anhängern, wenn sie über Lolth herziehen. Da er gleichzeitig in meine Richtung grinst schätze ich, ist es diesmal wohl auf mich gemünzt.

Resigniert seufze ich in mich hinein. Als ob ich besonders wild darauf gewesen wäre der kapriziösen und grausamen Lolth zu folgen. Aber seine Verehrung nicht zumindest nach außen hin kundzutun wäre in meiner Heimatstadt purer Selbstmord gewesen. Und ob Vhaeraun so viel besser ist, da bin ich mir trotz Sszerins hübscher Rede von vorhin, auch nicht so sicher. Anlyss zumindest scheint mir genau so wahnsinnig zu sein wie die Spinnenpriesterinnen.

Die Flure des überraschend weitläufigen Gebäudes sind angenehm dunkel nach dem hellen Licht draußen. Bis auf einige weitere Wachtposten begegnen uns nur wenig andere Personen. Es ist überhaupt sehr still. Zwar sind Drow generell recht verstohlene Wesen, die häufig Unauffälligkeit bevorzugen, aber in meiner Heimat waren ständig überall Sklaven der niederen Rassen unterwegs, die eine konstante Geräuschkulisse für alle Lebensumstände lieferten. Hier ist es dagegen sehr ruhig. Beinahe schon bedrückend. Automatisch laufe ich vorsichtiger, um möglichst wenig Geräusche zu verursachen. Früher wäre das kaum nötig gewesen, denn unsere Stiefel waren alle mit einem Zauber belegt, der unter fast allen Umständen ein geräuschloses Fortbewegen möglich machte. Diese Fähigkeit ist, unter dem Licht der Sonne und meinem Herrn, wie so vieles Andere in meinem neuen Leben, abhanden gekommen. Wie ich die Oberfläche hasse!

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass auch Anlyss, trotz seiner schnellen Gangart, erstaunlich wenig Geräusche verursacht. Vor einer großen zweiflügligen Tür aus massiven Holzbohlen bleibt er schließlich stehen. Anstelle von Wachen aus Fleisch und Blut wird dieser Eingang von zwei waffenstarrenden Statuen eingerahmt. Ob es Golems sind oder nicht, kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber ich denke allein dieser Anblick wird jeden Angreifer erst einmal innehalten lassen.

Bevor er anklopft beobachte ich interessiert wie mein Priester einen tiefen Atemzug tut und eine ausdruckslos gelassene Maske über seine sonst so mürrischen Gesichtszüge zwingt. Der Effekt dieser Verwandlung ist erstaunlich. Der Blick, den er mir gleich darauf zuwirft, ist jedoch so scharf wie immer.

„Wenn du dieses Treffen überleben willst, dann sag am besten so wenig wie möglich", rät er mir freundlicherweise. Seine Miene ist dabei noch immer so unbeteiligt, dass es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter läuft. Er wirkt wie die Gelassenheit in Person. Etwas, das mir unwillkürlich doch Respekt abnötigt. Ich kenne viele, die eine solche Ruhe vortäuschen können. Ich bin sogar selbst recht gut darin meine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen, aber letztendlich gibt es immer winzige Anzeichen für die eigentlichen Emotionen hinter der Maske. Ein kleines Zucken der Mundwinkel, unruhiges bewegen der Finger oder sogar ein Zwinkern zum falschen Zeitpunkt, können sehr verräterisch sein. Für mein eigenes Wohl hoffe ich sehr darauf, dass Anlyss wirklich so gut darin ist diese kleinen Dinge zu kontrollieren, wie es gerade scheint.

Ohne anzuklopfen hebt mein Priester als nächstes die Arme um mit einem kräftigen Schwung die Tür aufzustoßen und sofort in den Raum zu schreiten. Gezwungenermaßen folge ich ihm auf dem Fuße und stolpere hinter ihm über die Schwelle. Ich wage einen hastigen Blick in die Runde, bevor ich wieder gehorsam den Blick senke.

Ungefähr ein Dutzend zum Großteil verschleierter Priester, sitzt um einen rechteckigen Tisch herum. Einige der unverschleierten könnten auch zum Militär der Stadt gehören. Viele von ihnen haben Pergamentrollen vor sich liegen. Soweit ich sehen konnte starren sie uns aber wohl gerade alle mit gleichermaßen missbilligenden Mienen entgegen.

„Könnt ihr nicht klopfen, wie jeder andere auch?" will einer von ihnen ungehalten wissen.

Anlyss zuckt nur unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern und verbeugt sich.

„Dieser Raum ist gesegnet vom maskierten Lord und besser geschützt als jeder andere in der Stadt. Niemand würde überhaupt durch diese Tür kommen, der auch nur im Entferntesten feindliche Absichten hegt", erklärt er dann ruhig, ohne sich dabei zu entschuldigen.

Bei diesen Worten muss ich einen Moment hart darum kämpfen mich nicht umzudrehen. Die Erwartung jeden Augenblick eines der steinernen Schwerter, der Statuen neben der Tür oder ein anderes Zeichen göttlicher Vergeltung im Nacken zu spüren, lässt mich wünschen augenblicklich zu fliehen. Es geschieht jedoch nichts und nach einigen Sekunden, habe ich mich endlich genug von diesem kleinen Schock erholt um Anlyss' Schlauheit in dieser Sache zu würdigen. Wenn er meine Harmlosigkeit gleich zu Anfang demonstrieren wollte, hätte er das kaum beeindruckender tun können.

Wie auf Kommando starren mich trotzdem alle der Anwesenden misstrauisch an. Ich bemühe mich meine plötzliche Furcht zu verbergen, glaube aber, dass ich damit nicht völlig erfolgreich bin. In dem instinktiven Versuch mich kleiner zu machen, falle ich neben Anlyss auf die Knie.

„Wenigstens weiß er wo er hingehört", höhnt es daraufhin irgendwo rechts von mir.

„Ihr wünschtet mich zu sehen?" bemerkt mein Priester jetzt etwas höflicher.

„Ja, aber damit meinte ich nicht unbedingt ihr solltet alles stehen und liegen lassen um sofort herbeizueilen und die Ratssitzung zu unterbrechen."

Soweit ich ausmachen kann, kam diese leicht amüsierte Stimme aus Richtung des Kopfplatzes an dem großen Tisch.

Anlyss verbeugt sich erneut mit den Worten: „Verzeiht Meister Yazzrin. Wenn ich ungelegen komme, werde ich mich natürlich sofort entfernen."

Eigentlich hätte Anlyss wohl den Zeitpunkt gar nicht besser wählen können. Sofern es ihm wirklich gelingen wird mich heil hier hinaus zu bringen, hätte er bereits alle Ratsmitglieder als Zeugen für seinen prompten Gehorsam. Außerdem hat er mich so bereits eindrucksvoll als relativ harmlos präsentiert. Dagegen kann selbst dieser Laty'rll kaum noch etwas sagen.

„Nein, nein", winkt Yazzrin auch gleich ab. „Jetzt seid ihr schon hier, da können wir uns auch gleich mit der Angelegenheit befassen. Ich bin mir sicher der Rat hat nichts dagegen", entscheidet er kategorisch für alle mit.

„Ich wollte mir diesen Spinnenküsser einmal anschauen, den ihr da mitgebracht habt", fährt er dann fort, nachdem vorhersehbarerweise keinerlei Protest ertönt. „Laty'rll scheint ihn für einen Spion zu halten."

Während Anlyss zum wiederholten Mal gelassen mit den Schultern zuckt, weicht mir bei dieser Bemerkung abrupt alles Blut aus dem Gesicht. Wie gut, dass ich gerade zu Boden schaue und niemand es bemerken wird. Es sind schon Leute für weniger getötet worden als eine solche Anschuldigung. Meine wahren Absichten sind im Grunde egal, wenn der Rat gerade offen ist für ein wenig Unterhaltung durch Folter, dann ist mein Schicksal damit besiegelt. Was zählt schon das Leben eines Sklaven?

„Nachdem ich eure Nachricht erhalten hatte, habe ich ihn gleich her gebracht, damit ihr euch einen eigenen Eindruck verschaffen könnt Meister Yazzrin", versichert Anlyss immer noch ruhig. Er hat ja auch nicht viel zu verlieren hier. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich ebenfalls an einer blutigen Vorstellung ergötzen, beschließe ich mit einer fast schon resignierten Bitterkeit. Ich bin es zwar gewohnt, dass mein Leben unfair ist, aber jeder Ausgang für das hier wird wohl auf reinem Zufall beruhen. So ist es nun einmal. Wir Drow lieben das Chaos und auch wenn sich dieser Wesenszug nun zufällig gerade gegen mich richtet, kann ich mich kaum dagegen wehren.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So nach einer ganzen Weile hier das neue Kapitel. Inzwischen habe ich auch meine Diplomarbeit abgegeben und sollte demnächst etwas mehr Zeit zum schreiben haben.

* * *

**C**

**Offenbarung**

**C**

Schritte näheren sich mir. Das muss Yazzrin sein. Ich kann deutlich fühlen wie sich ein angstvoller Schauer langsam über meine Arme und meinen Rücken zieht. Wenigstens habe ich noch so viel Beherrschung, dass ich nicht zurückweiche als er mir auf die Schulter tippt, damit ich aufschaue. Ich muss ziemlich hoch schauen, denn Yazzrin ist zwar eher schmal gebaut, aber dafür sehr groß. Soweit ich das bisher ausmachen kann, muss er wohl der führende Hohepriester hier sein. Oder zumindest einer der Herrschenden dieser Gemeinschaft.

„Wieso bist du hier?" fragt er täuschend milde sobald er sich meiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit sicher ist. Hellrote Augen glitzern erwartungsvoll in dem langen Gesicht über mir. Wahrscheinlich kann man mir die Hoffnungslosigkeit deutlich ansehen, als ich die Hände hebe um zu antworten.

-Meister Anlyss brachte mich her.-

Einen Moment scheint Yazzrin erstaunt.

„Er ist stumm?" wendet er sich an meinen Priester.

„Ich nahm ihm die Stimme, nachdem er mich angelogen hat", erklärt Anlyss dienstfertig.

„Nun ja, ich schätze wir haben auch ohne die Hände noch genug Möglichkeiten", beschließt Yazzrin daraufhin mit einem pragmatischen Schulterzucken.

-Ich bin kein Spion!- versuche ich mir gegen jede Hoffnung Beachtung zu verschaffen, ernte aber nur einen plötzlichen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf für meine Bemühungen.

„Du redest wenn du gefragt wirst", weist Anlyss mich scharf zurecht.

Ich möchte schreien vor hilfloser Wut. Jeder hier weiß im Grunde, dass ich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit kein Spion bin, aber das wird sie nicht davon abhalten mich zu foltern. Natürlich nicht. An der Stelle des Rates würde ich wahrscheinlich dasselbe tun. Anlyss Ermahnung möglichst still zu sein, ist zwar sehr einleuchtend, aber im Augenblick schwer zu befolgen, wenn ich die ganze Versammlung hier am liebsten verfluchen würde bis ihnen Hören und Sehen vergeht. Verrecken sollen sie! Mein ganzer Kiefer tut weh, so fest beiße ich die Zähne zusammen.

„Also noch einmal", beginnt Yazzrin wieder. „Wieso bist du hier. Weshalb seid ihr aufgebrochen zur Oberen Nacht?"

-Ich war Teil eines Überfallkommandos auf ein Dorf der Feenwesen-, erkläre ich hölzern. -Die Gruppe die Meister Anlyss unterwandert hatte, muss ihnen geholfen haben uns zurück zu schlagen.-

„Ein schönes Überfallkommando", ertönt es schnippisch zu meiner Rechten. Jemand lacht hämisch. „Ich wette die fette Spinne war äußerst zufrieden mit euch", setzt die Stimme gehässig hinzu.

Unwillkürlich will ich die Schultern hochziehen, halte mich gerade noch davon ab und starre stattdessen wieder zu Boden. Die unbesorgt abfällige Haltung der Vhaeraunanbeter gegenüber der Spinnenkönigin bereitet mir nach wie vor Probleme. Ganz abgesehen davon, nagt es natürlich auch beständig an meinem persönlichen Stolz so schmachvoll besiegt worden zu sein. Von einer Horde Menschen und ein paar Feenwesen noch dazu. Aber im Moment habe ich wohl gerade dringendere Sorgen als verletzten Stolz.

Besonders eindringlich wird mir dieser Umstand gleich darauf noch einmal nahe gebracht als Yazzrin etwas murmelt, das sich verdächtig nach einem kurzen Spruch anhört. Den Effekt spüre ich erst nach einigen Sekunden, als mir das Atmen immer schwerer fällt und ich aus purem Instinkt nutzlos nach meinem Hals fasse, wo ich nichts fühle als meine eigene Haut und scheinbar leere Luft. Eine unsichtbare Schlinge zieht sich jedoch, dank der verfluchten Magie, in meinem Nacken weiter und weiter zu. Sie lässt meine, nach Luft schreienden Lungen schnell immer stärker brennen. Ich weiß ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Hilflos presse ich schließlich meine Finger fest auf den Boden um ihnen nicht auch noch die Befriedigung zu geben, gegen das Unausweichliche anzukämpfen. Den Drang panisch nach Luft zu ringen kann ich allerdings irgendwann nicht mehr kontrollieren. Jede Zelle in meinem Körper schreit nach Luft, aber nichts was ich tue verschafft mir den Atemzug, den ich so sehr brauche. Der Drang endlich zu Atmen ist so überwältigend, dass ich sogar zeitweise beinahe vergesse zu wessen Füßen ich mich gerade so schwächlich am Boden winde.

Als Yazzrin endlich den Halt des Spruches lockert flackern bereits helle Funken am Rande meines, inzwischen ziemlich eingeschränkten, Blickfeldes.

„Was passierte mit den anderen Mitgliedern deiner Gruppe?" fragt er, während ich noch Huste, hektisch in großen rasselnden Atemzügen nach Luft schnappe und gerade erst versuche mich wieder ein wenig aufzurichten. Diese Dinge nehmen mich so in Anspruch, dass ich seine Frage beinahe nicht gehört hätte.

-Tot oder geflohen-, flattern meine Finger mit einiger Verspätung irgendwo in seine ungefähre Richtung.

„Und das weißt du sicher?"

-Nein.-

Aber ich weiß auch keinen Grund aus dem irgendwer mich suchen sollte. Da es sowieso egal ist was ich hier behaupte, kann ich mir den Aufwand ersparen eine Geschichte zu erfinden und einfach die Wahrheit sagen. So ungewöhnlich das auch sein mag. Meine Hände zittern, so dass ich mich auf möglichst wenig Worte beschränke um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen. Unsere Zeichensprache hat derart viele kleine Nuancen, dass es sehr wichtig ist sich gerade jetzt deutlich auszudrücken.

„Also könnte dir doch jemand gefolgt sein?"

Ich zögere einen Augenblick zu lange. Auf eine kleine Bewegung von Yazzrins Fingern hin, beginnt die Schlinge sich erneut zuzuziehen. Hastig schüttle ich den Kopf.

-Ich bin nur ein einfacher Soldat!- versichere ich schnell. -Sie haben mich als entbehrlich angesehen und dort zurückgelassen.-

„Aber das kannst du nicht mit Sicherheit garantieren."

Der Druck auf meine Luftröhre ist sehr unangenehm und ich bekomme bereits kaum noch Luft. Wahrscheinlich sehe ich ziemlich lächerlich aus wie ich dort am Boden kniend vor mich hin japse.

-Warum sollten sie für einen Einzelnen zurückkehren?- frage ich jetzt bereits ziemlich verzweifelt zurück. Das er überhaupt danach fragt ist in meinen Augen pure Schikane und zeigt mir nur noch einmal worum es hier wirklich geht. Furcht und Wut wiegen sich gegenseitig beinahe gleichmäßig auf, als ich dort unten am Boden auf die nächste sinnlose Frage warten muss.

Trotz aller Vorsätze und allen Stolzes weiche ich angstvoll zurück, als ein weiteres Mitglied des Rates auf mich zu tritt und eine Hand nach meiner Stirn ausstreckt. Anlyss greift sich daraufhin eine großzügige Portion meiner Haare und hält mich fest. Wie sich zeigt, war meine Reaktion sehr berechtigt, denn sobald die dunklen Finger in Kontakt mit meiner Stirn kommen, scheint ein schrecklicher Sog durch meinen ganzen Körper zu gehen, als würde mein Innerstes langsam nach Außen gekehrt. Meine Organe scheinen sich auf die schmerzhafteste Weise von ihrem angestammten Platz loszureißen und durch meinen Körper in die Richtung dieser Finger zu bewegen. Leider ist dabei wohl einiges im Weg. Es fühlt sich an als würde mir jemand Kräftiges mit einer stumpfen Säge den Magen aufschneiden.

Instinktiv versuche ich auszuweichen und mich loszureißen, doch dieser seltsame Sog verwirrt meine Sinne so sehr, dass ich gar nicht mehr sagen kann wo oben und unten ist und nur hilflos zurücksinke, bis ich gegen Anlyss Beine falle, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei aufgerissen. Ziellos zuckend, wie ein zertretenes Insekt, rutsche ich an ihm herab und als dieser Priester endlich von mir ablässt, finde ich mich auf dem Rücken am Boden wieder, heftig keuchend, zitternd und mit einer sehr verschwommenen Erinnerung daran, wie ich dorthin gekommen bin und wie lange diese Qual gedauert haben mag. Nur die Angst dies ein Weiteres Mal durchmachen zu müssen bleibt mir äußerst klar im Bewusstsein. Zwar scheint wie durch ein Wunder alles wieder dort zu sein, wo es hingehört, aber mir ist nach wie vor sehr schwindelig. Ich denke nicht, dass ich gerade aufstehen könnte, selbst wenn mein Leben davon abhinge.

-Es tut mir leid!- versichere ich völlig unzusammenhängend. Desorientiert von den gerade erlittenen Schmerzen.

„Schade", kommentiert Yazzrin gerade leicht enttäuscht. Seine Stimme klingt um einiges weiter entfernt als sie es eigentlich sein dürfte. „Das ist sehr viel interessanter wenn das Opfer auch schreien kann."

Er wendet sich an Anlyss.

„Habt ihr ihn wirklich permanent zum Schweigen gebracht?"

„Nein, das nicht", antwortet mein Herr. „Aber es würde wahrscheinlich eine ganze Weile dauern bis ich einen Eingriff wie die Olath Venorsh (dunkle Stille) wieder rückgängig gemacht habe."

„Wie lange?"

Oh bitte lass es sehr lange dauern, bete ich innerlich und hoffe inständig, dass der Rat dann vielleicht das Interesse an mir verlieren wird.

„Mindestens sechs Stunden Meister Yazzrin", teilt Anlyss seinem Hohepriester unbewegt mit.

„Hm", macht der Angesprochene daraufhin unschlüssig und bringt mich dazu, ein tonloses Winseln auszustoßen, während ich mich am Boden zusammenrolle und eine Wange an den kühlen Steinboden presse, weil mir jede andere Form der Flucht verwehrt ist.

„Ich habe wirklich andere Dinge zu tun als darauf zu warten, dass er diesem verachtenswerten Wurm seine Stimme zurückgibt", beschwert sich jemand daraufhin ungeduldig. Schwere Stiefel näheren sich mir und gleich darauf zerrt mich ein Drow mit dunklem Lederharnisch am Hemd auf die Füße.

„Solltest du auch nur im Ansatz eine verräterische Geste machen, werde ich dir persönlich die Eingeweide herausreißen", spuckt er mir grimmig ins Gesicht, bevor er mich unsanft wieder zurück auf den Boden befördert und sich daraufhin an die anderen Ratsmitglieder wendet.

„So, nachdem wir das geklärt hätten, können wir wohl endlich mit der Tagesordnung fortfahren. Ich habe noch einiges an Beständen zu inspizieren nachdem wir hier fertig sind."

Ich kann es kaum glauben, aber danach sind wir wirklich erstaunlich schnell wieder aus dem Raum hinaus. Anlyss muss mich zwar beinahe tragen, da ich wegen des anhaltenden Schwindels mein Gleichgewicht kaum halten kann, aber meine Erleichterung kennt dennoch keine Grenzen. Ich wäre auch mit Freuden auf dem Bauch dort hinausgekrochen wenn es mich vor weiteren interessanten Ideen der Ratsmitglieder bewahrt hätte.

Schweigend und mit nach wie vor unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck, zerrt Anlyss mich zurück durch die Stadt. Kaum dass wir durch die Tür des Hauses getreten sind, das ich nun wohl auch als mein Zuhause ansehen sollte, presst er mich allerdings abrupt an die nächste Wand.

Das breite, beinahe manische Grinsen, das auf einmal in Anlyss' Gesicht erblüht ist und das unerwartet wiedererwachte Verlangen in seinen Augen treffen mich völlig unvorbereitet. Was zu den Neun Höllen hat denn diese Entwicklung verursacht? Verwirrt starre ich ihn erst einfach nur an. So offen habe ich ihn seit den ersten Tagen unserer Bekanntschaft nicht mehr gesehen.

„Möchtest du wieder sprechen?" fragt er mich dann verführerisch, während bereits seine Finger unter mein Hemd gleiten und leicht über meinen Bauch fahren. „Spiel schön mit und ich gebe dir deine Stimme zurück."

Mir ist immer noch schwindelig, mein Hals und der Rest meines Körpers schmerzen und ich bin völlig erschöpft, aber für so ein Versprechen würde ich noch einiges mehr ignorieren. Wenn Anlyss es ernst meint heißt das. Andererseits hätte ich sowieso nichts zu gewinnen indem ich mich gerade jetzt störrisch verhalte. Aber wenn er mich schon so zu locken versucht muss der wahnsinnige Elf eigentlich mehr wollen als nur die bisher verlangte widerstandslose Unterordnung. Inzwischen muss er schließlich wissen, dass er die jederzeit haben kann. Diese Überlegungen filtern sich nur langsam durch mein müdes Hirn und ich brauche fast zu lange um angemessen zu reagieren.

Halb erwartend doch wieder zurückgestoßen zu werden ziehe ich ihn, meiner plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, noch etwas näher heran. Schnell, bevor ich länger darüber nachdenken kann und dann am Ende in ängstliches Zögern verfalle. Als diese erste Bewegung keine augenblickliche Abwehr hervorruft, beschließe ich den richtigen Weg gewählt zu haben und vervollständige die Annährung mit einem intensiven Kuss, selbst wenn mein Interesse an Sex im Moment wirklich minimal ist. Nun ja es ist bestimmt nicht das erste Mal das ich mich dazu zwinge Begehren zu heucheln.

Auch jetzt erfolgt keine Zurückweisung. Im Gegenteil, auf einmal scheint Anlyss regelrecht gegen mich zu sinken, mit einem kleinen Laut, der mich unpassenderweise an das Maunzen eines jungen Kätzchens erinnert. Damit hatte ich nun nicht wirklich gerechnet. Das unerwartete Gewicht bringt mich zum Schwanken, weil mein Gleichgewichtssinn immer noch ziemlich gestört ist. Nur die Tatsache, dass ich bereits an der Wand lehne verhindert, dass wir beide einfach sehr unelegant umkippen. Anlyss löst sich zwar schnell wieder von mir, scheint aber gerade mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt als Gedanken an fehlende Balance.

„Nach oben!" beschließt er nachdrücklich, mit einem gierigen Glitzern in den Augen und zieht mich kurzerhand mit sich. Der größte Teil meiner Aufmerksamkeit ist nötig um überhaupt die Treppe hinauf zu kommen ohne gleich rückwärts wieder hinab zu stürzen. Sehnsüchtig denke ich noch einmal an die kleine Vorratskammer, bevor ich mich von Anlyss zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag durch die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schieben lasse.

Wenigstens wird es diesmal wohl nicht ganz so unangenehm werden. Das hoffe ich zumindest, denn auch diese Schmerzen plagen mich nach wie vor.

Nachdem er die Tür nachlässig mit einem Fuß hinter sich ins Schloss gestoßen hat, wendet der seltsame Elf sich mit neuer Intensität wieder mir zu. Ich weiß nicht genau ob ich erleichtert sein sollte angesichts dieser Entwicklung. Einerseits bin ich irgendwie froh, zu sehen, dass er nach wie vor Interesse an mir hat und mich wahrscheinlich doch nicht morgen einfach irgendwo an eine Wand stellen und hinrichten wird, aber gleichzeitig fühle ich mich auch sehr unwohl unter diesem alles durchdringenden grauen Blick. Es ist als könne er meine innersten Gedanken sehen, wenn er nur lange genug hinstarrt. Außerdem beunruhigt mich dieses untypische Grinsen in Anlyss Gesicht mehr als ich zugeben möchte. Es lässt ihn noch wahnsinniger wirken als normalerweise. Mein folgendes Stolpern unterbricht meine Gedanken. Hilflos greife ich nach dem erstbesten Ding, das mir Halt geben kann. Dummerweise ist das Anlyss Schulter.

Automatisch versteife ich mich, als er plötzlich kurz die schmalen Brauen zusammen zieht und dann vor sich hin murmelnd eine Hand auf meine Stirn legt. Ich glaube diese Geste wird mir für den Rest meines Lebens diesen Tag in Erinnerung rufen. Das leichte Prickeln, das daraufhin durch meinen Körper fließt, bringt mich zunächst an den Rand einer ausgewachsenen Panik, bis ich bemerke, dass es keine Schmerzen verursacht, sondern im Gegenteil, mich sogar einigermaßen zu heilen scheint. Nicht vollständig, aber genug um die meisten Beschwerden wenigstens für eine Weile verdrängen zu können. Erstaunt starre ich ihn an und unterdrücke gerade noch ein dankbares Seufzen.

Anlyss Grinsen bekommt kurz eine ungewöhnlich weiche Note, bevor es wieder gehässig wird.

„Du solltest es genießen solange es anhält", rät er mir in einem ambivalenten Tonfall, den ich nicht wirklich einordnen kann. „Es wird nicht oft vorkommen."

Ich kann nicht einmal genau sagen was Anlyss damit überhaupt meint, nur dass es ein Gefühl tiefer Beunruhigung bei mir hinterlässt wenn er so redet. Wieder einmal stehe ich überrascht seinem quecksilberartigen Wesen gegenüber, das ihn so wechselhaft erscheinen lässt wie eine launische Tarantel.

Im nächsten Moment ist er auch bereits wieder mit meinem Hemd beschäftigt und zieht es mir rücksichtslos nach hinten über die Schultern hinunter, so dass Knöpfe in alle Richtungen fliegen. Ich freue mich jetzt schon wahnsinnig darauf sie später wieder anzunähen. Für den Augenblick schiebe ich jedoch meine Irritation erst einmal entschlossen zur Seite und bemühe mich meinem Priester zu gefallen. Jetzt, wo ich mich etwas besser fühle, fällt mir das erstaunlich leicht. Ich habe immerhin genug Energie um ein einladendes und sogar ziemlich überzeugendes Lächeln über meine Züge zu zwingen, selbst wenn ich innerlich immer noch verunsichert bin und im Moment lieber woanders wäre.

Anlyss scheint zufrieden mit meinem Versuch. Er schlingt einen Arm um meine Schulter und lässt sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen, so dass ich halb auf ihm lande. Einen kurzen Augenblick gestatte ich mir einfach nur zu schauen. Das wenige Licht, das durch das Fenster fällt genügt meinen empfindlichen Augen um auch das kleinste Detail wahrzunehmen. Sein kinnlanges, weißblondes Haar ist um seinen Kopf herum aufgefächert und die grauen Augen leuchten seltsam hell und intensiv aus dem goldhäutigen Gesicht. Fast als hätten sie ein ganz eigenes Licht. Ich erinnere mich daran wie diese Haare sich angefühlt haben, als sie über meine Brust flatterten, während Anlyss sich mit seiner üblichen halb ärgerlichen, halb abwesenden Art meinem Körper gewidmet hat. Leicht und weich, wie kitzelnde Spinnweben. Sie sind beinahe so hell wie meine eigenen. Anlyss wirkt fast ein wenig ätherisch wenn er schaut wie jetzt, ungewohnt offen, beinahe passiv. Ausnahmsweise ist nichts zu sehen von der üblichen mürrischen Aggression, die ihn sonst immer umgibt wie eine zweite Haut.

Anders als sonst geht er geradezu genießerisch auf meine Berührung ein, als ich, immer noch unsicher ob ich gerade das Richtige tue, versuchsweise meine Lippen an dem leicht geschwungenen Knochen seines Kiefers entlang streifen lasse. Zu meinem Erstaunen legt Anlyss daraufhin wirklich den Kopf zurück und entblößt mir damit seinen empfindlichen Hals. Wenn das keine klare Aufforderung ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter. Diese schlanken, langen Finger, die sonst so genau wissen wo sie zupacken müssen um mir Schmerzen zu bereiten, gleiten gerade harmlos, leicht und flüssig über meinen Rücken. Ein wenig ziellos, zu sehr konzentriert auf andere Empfindungen vielleicht. Irgendwie hat er es wieder einmal geschafft gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeit doch zumindest das Interesse meines Körpers zu wecken. Meine logische Seite ist nach wie vor zu überrumpelt um mir nützliche Anweisungen zu geben, also entschließe ich mich erst einmal auf diese seltsame neue Entwicklung einzulassen. Vielleicht wird es ja zur Abwechslung wirklich einmal eine angenehme Erfahrung werden.

Immerhin demonstriert Anlyss gleich darauf einen ungewohnten Eifer, indem er sich in erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit aus seinen Roben windet. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er es anstellt, aber er braucht kaum zehn Sekunden bevor er sich aus dem schweren Stoff befreit hat und mich wieder über sich zieht. Ich vergrabe nun meinerseits beide Hände in seinem weichen Haar und lasse mich vorsichtig ein wenig mehr in die Rolle fallen, die er mir offensichtlich zugedacht hat. Wieso jetzt? Was hat meinen Priester dazu gebracht auf einmal so anders zu reagieren als sonst?

Ich bekomme nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Anlyss, obwohl außergewöhnlich offen und gelöst, ist deshalb nicht unbedingt weniger fordernd als sonst und verlangt bald nachdrücklich nach „Mehr!" und „Härter!".

Mein anfänglicher Widerwillen verschwindet mehr und mehr hinter dem angenehm diffusen Nebel meiner zunehmenden Erregung. Etwas, das ich sehr begrüße. Nachdem ich in meinem Leben bereits mehr als genug unangenehme Erfahrungen sammeln konnte, bin ich nur allzu bereit jeder Art von Sex etwas Gutes abzugewinnen solange ich das irgendwie kann. Ganz egal mit wem. Da die Umstände eine Weigerung meinerseits meist nicht zugelassen haben, bin ich inzwischen nicht mehr besonders wählerisch.

Aber wer hätte jetzt noch gedacht, dass es jemals hierzu kommt, denke ich, während ich mit schnell wachsender Begeisterung meine Zähne in Anlyss' Unterlippe vergrabe und Blut schmecke, das ausnahmsweise einmal nicht das meine ist. Warm und metallisch benetzt es meine Zunge und lässt mich augenblicklich nach mehr verlangen. Mein Priester scheint diesen Wunsch zu teilen und klammert sich mit einem entzückten Stöhnen an meine Schultern. Ich kann deutlich fühlen wie seine Fingernägel sich tief in meine Haut graben, während er verlangend den Rücken durchbiegt. Diesmal ist der resultierende Schmerz ziemlich anregend.

Je mehr ich mich auf den sehnigen Körper unter mir konzentriere, desto weniger muss ich daran denken wie Anlyss in Wirklichkeit ist. Hier und jetzt ist er nicht der ewig mürrische und launische Herr sondern eine ansprechende Zusammenstellung von empfindsamer Haut über schlanken Gliedern, hellen Augen und geschickten Händen. Schade dass es nicht immer so sein kann, bedauere ich kurz, bin aber schnell wieder abgelenkt, als er sich mit erstaunlich agiler Zunge meinem Nacken widmet.

Es ist ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, wie sehr ich mich gerade von meinem eigenen lüsternen Körper beherrschen lasse, dass ich tatsächlich nur wenige Sekundenbruchteile zögere bevor ich auf Anlyss Forderungen eingehe, als er schließlich einladend die Beine spreizt und mit einem ungeduldigen Handgriff meine Finger aus seinem Mund entfernt um sie weiter nach unten zu ziehen. Lange ist er nicht zufrieden damit. Aber auch diesmal folge ich eifrig seinem Wunsch nach mehr.

Anlyss beißt sich zwar vor Schmerz die Lippen blutig als ich nach viel zu wenig Vorbereitung und nur mithilfe von Spucke in ihn eindringe, aber es scheint dennoch genau das zu sein, was er will. Seine Augen wirken viel dunkler jetzt wo die Pupillen so riesig sind, dass die hellgraue Iris auf einen schmalen Rand reduziert wird, aber endlich einmal spiegeln sie nur die Gegenwart wieder. Der graue Blick saugt sich geradezu an mir fest und ich wehre mich nicht dagegen, grabe stattdessen meine Nägel tief in den goldenen, vernarbten Rücken als könnte ich damit den Augenblick länger festhalten uns starre zurück.

Ich hätte wissen müssen dass das nicht funktioniert. Doch zumindest ein paar wenige Minuten kann ich noch in trügerischer Entspannung verbringen nachdem Anlyss heiser seinen Höhepunkt hinaus schreit, ich dagegen nur ein tonloses Keuchen zustande bringe und wir beide schwitzend und erschöpft auf dem Bett zusammen brechen.

Anlyss regt sich als erster. Er legt sachte einen einzelnen Finger an meinen Hals und murmelt träge ein paar wenige, mir unverständliche Worte. Sofort verspanne ich mich misstrauisch und werfe ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, den er mit einer gehobenen Braue quittiert.

„Schau nicht so überrascht", sagt er, immer noch ungewöhnlich milde. „Ich halte meine Versprechen. Meistens."

-Versprechen, Herr?- frage ich verwirrt nach.

„Ich habe vorhin versprochen, dass du wieder reden kannst wenn du mitspielst oder nicht?"

Eine Spur der alten Irritation schleicht sich bereits wieder zurück in Anlyss Stimme. Sieht aus als wäre diese angenehme Atempause bald vorbei.

„Ausnahmsweise hast du sogar endlich einmal genau das getan was ich von dir wollte", bemerkt er zufrieden. „Und das ohne dämliche Fragen zu stellen. Eine kleine Belohnung finde ich in diesem Fall gerechtfertigt."

Er streckt sich mit einem faulen Gähnen, während ich nur überrumpelt starren kann. Ist das wirklich Anlyss der hier neben mir liegt? Die Verwirrung trübt jedoch nicht die wilde Freude angesichts seiner Offenbarung. Ich kann wieder reden! Endlich werde ich nicht mehr dieses nagende Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit ertragen müssen, das mich jedes Mal überkommt, wenn ich etwas sagen will.

„Jetzt habe ich dir schon die Stimme wieder gegeben und hast gar nichts zu sagen?" will mein Priester spöttisch wissen.

„Aber ihr habt vor dem gesamten Rat behauptet…", beginne ich, meine Stimme heiser und ein wenig eingerostet nach tagelangem Schweigen. Ich breche jedoch ab als ich sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen sehe.

„Ich habe gesagt ich würde mehrere Stunden brauchen um die Olath Venorsh zu lösen", belehrt er mich. „Was im Übrigen durchaus der Wahrheit entspricht. Dass ich aber lediglich deine Stimmbänder gelähmt hatte konnte Yazzrin schließlich nicht ahnen."

Entgeistert starre ich den verrückten Elfen an, der sich immer noch sichtlich zufrieden vor mir auf dem Bett räkelt und gerade mit fast versonnener Miene seine zerbissene Lippe betastet. Er hat den Rat angelogen, quasi aus einer Laune heraus? Oder besser gesagt, er hat sie in die Irre geführt. Was kaum weniger schlimm ist, wenn sie es herausfinden sollten. Aber weshalb? Verschafft es ihm einen Kick sich dieser Gefahr auszusetzen? Das würde zumindest ansatzweise sein seltsames Benehmen heute erklären. Unter dem Einfluss eines adrenalingesteuerten Hochs habe ich schon ganz andere Leute unbeherrschte Dinge tun sehen. Und war Anlyss nicht in einer ähnlichen Situation als wir uns das erste Mal trafen? Damals musste er schließlich auch vorgeben Jemand zu sein, der er nicht war. Sein Benehmen war zumindest ähnlich. Ist es also die Lust am Risiko, die ihn so reizt? Es ist als hätte er zwei unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten.

Kaum dachte ich diesen seltsamen Elfen besser zu kennen, macht er auf einmal eine komplette Wende durch. Und das nächste Mal wenn ihn der Wunsch nach Risiko überkommt? Darf ich dann auch wieder als Prügelknabe herhalten? Die tief sitzende Wut und hilflose Aggression, die bei dieser Aussicht in mir hervor sprudeln, kommen so plötzlich, dass mir der nächste Satz unbedacht heraus rutscht.

„Das nächste Mal könnten wir uns einen Drachen vornehmen", schlage ich böse vor. „Es geht doch nichts über ein bisschen Blut um die Dinge interessanter zu gestalten... Herr"

Anlyss reagiert augenblicklich. Sein Gesicht verschließt sich von einem Augenblick zum anderen und verzerrt sich zu einer Grimasse des Zorns. Er tritt heftig nach mir. Meine hart antrainierten Reflexe erlauben mir mit seiner Bewegung zu gehen und so die größte Wucht abzufangen. Trotzdem liege ich danach neben dem Bett am Boden, halte meinen dumpf pochenden Bauch und starre wachsam zu ihm hinauf. Hätte ich bloß meinen Mund nicht aufgemacht. Nach der ersten Sekunde der blinden Wut besinnt Anlyss sich leider wieder darauf, dass er auch andere Methoden hat um mich zu strafen.

Ich heule schmerzerfüllt auf, als er die Kräfte der Bindung entfesselt. Es ist genau so schlimm wie damals, als ich ihn das erste Mal anlog. Ich merke nicht einmal wie er nun ebenfalls das Bett verlässt. Das fällt mir erst auf als das grausame Inferno sich endlich aus meinem Rückrat zurückzieht und ich zitternd und mit klappenden Zähnen am Boden zurück bleibe. Diesmal habe ich nicht einmal eine Entschuldigung, denke ich bitter. Dies habe ich mir eindeutig selbst zuzuschreiben.

„Ich frage mich gerade ob es wirklich eine gute Entscheidung war dich wieder reden zu lassen", grollt Anlyss bedrohlich irgendwo über mir.

Neineinein! Furcht ist meine erste Reaktion auf seine Überlegung. Alarmiert versuche ich mich zu erheben, werde aber von protestierend schmerzenden Muskeln aufgehalten sobald ich auch nur meinen Kopf hebe.

„Bitte nicht Herr!" fange ich trotzdem augenblicklich an zu betteln. „Es tut mir leid. Ich werde es nie wieder erwähnen. Ich tue alles was ihr wollt, aber bitte macht es nicht wieder rückgängig. Bitte!"

„Du bist mein Sklave. Du wirst ohnehin alles tun was ich verlange", stellt Anlyss eisig fest.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr."

Diesmal ist es nur ein hoffnungsloses Flüstern. Besiegt durch seine Worte, lasse ich mich zurücksinken auf den harten Boden.

„Andererseits hat Yazzrin vielleicht recht", sinniert mein Priester nachdenklich, mit einem hintergründig sadistischen Lächeln. „Ein schreiendes Opfer ist tatsächlich unterhaltsamer als ein stummes."

Ich schaudere unter seinem bedeutungsvollen Blick und zwinge mich mit aller Kraft bewegungslos zu verharren, als seine Hand sich meiner Stirn nähert. Wenn dies der Preis ist denn er verlangt, dann werde ich ihn zahlen müssen.

* * *

Und nun am Abschluss noch eine kleine Frage/Bitte an die Leser. Da ich alles was Vhaeraun betrifft nur auf Englisch gelesen habe, kenne ich nur deren englische Bezeichnung für die Oberfläche. Also „Night Above". Ich habe zwar gesucht, konnte aber bisher nirgendwo die offizielle deutsche Übersetzung finden. Daher meine Benennung als „Obere Nacht"… falls das falsch ist, wäre ich für die richtige Bezeichnung sehr dankbar.

Lg singvogel


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hat zwar etwas länger gedauert als ich dachte, aber es ist mal wieder ein neues Kapitel fertig! Ich hoffe es gefällt auch ohne detaillierte Kampfszenen. Dazu konnte ich mich einfach nicht überwinden.

* * *

**C  
**

**Konfrontationen**

**C**

Am nächsten Tag erwache ich wieder einmal in dem kleinen Vorratsraum. Es dauert einige beunruhigende Augenblicke bis ich mich wieder daran erinnere wie ich gestern hier her gelangt bin. Nachdem Anlyss mich endlich weggeschickt hat, bin ich tatsächlich irgendwie die Treppe hinunter und den schmalen Flur entlang gekrochen. Dabei habe ich mir wohl die Arme aufgeschürft ohne es wirklich zu merken. Das sieht nicht besonders gut aus. Winzig kleine Steinchen und einiges an Dreck sind in meine Wunden gelangt. Eigentlich kein Wunder in diesem Saustall. Ich glaube ich sollte dringend den Flur fegen, sobald ich mich wieder koordiniert bewegen kann. Vielleicht würde ja sogar irgendwer in diesem Haushalt eine solche Bemühung zu würdigen wissen.

Ich lache kurz aber hart auf. Was denke ich da eigentlich? Anlyss gestrige Eskapaden müssen mir ernsthaft den Kopf durchgewirbelt haben. Er ist auf dem besten Wege mich wirklich zu einem kleinen, folgsamen Haussklaven zu machen. Wahrscheinlich würde keiner der Drei es bemerken, selbst wenn ich auf wundersame Weise über Nacht neue Möbel gezimmert hätte. Resigniert beschließe ich diesmal dem morgendlichen Weckkommando zuvor zu kommen und mich in die Küche zu begeben. Als ich versuche mich zu erheben muss ich allerdings schnell feststellen, dass dieser Vorsatz etwas schwieriger umzusetzen ist als ich gerade noch dachte, denn sobald ich auch nur meinen Kopf vom Boden hebe überkommt mich heftiger Schwindel und ich muss hastig nach Luft schnappen um ein Würgen zu unterdrücken. Jede weitere Bewegung scheint es nur noch schlimmer zu machen.

Hoffnungslos rolle ich mich wieder am Boden zusammen und liege so still wie möglich. So wird das nichts. Was mache ich jetzt bloß? Darauf zu hoffen, dass Anlyss sich ausnahmsweise einmal rational verhalten und mir nicht die Schuld an meinem Zustand geben wird, erscheint mir in diesem Moment wie reines Wunschdenken. Meine Sorge wird gleich darauf zu purer Panik, als die Tür aufschwingt und unangenehm helles Licht in den kleinen Raum flutet. Ich kann nicht erkennen wer gerade eintritt, aber ich fange vorsorglich sofort an mich zu entschuldigen.

„Es tut mir leid, Herr. Ich werde sofort mit dem Frühstück beginnen", murmle ich undeutlich und rolle mich dabei trotz allem schnell ein wenig fester zusammen um meinen ohnehin schon gereizten Magen vor gewalttätigen Ausbrüchen zu schützen.

„Hm?" brummt jemand überrascht. Als auf den Laut weder Tritte noch Ermahnungen folgen, bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht Anlyss ist, der gerade eingetreten ist.

„Die Zeit fürs Frühstück ist längst vorbei", belehrt mich die schemenhafte Gestalt, die ich nun anhand ihrer eindeutig männlichen Stimme als Sszerin identifiziere, gelassen. Ich versteife mich automatisch als er sich herabbeugt um mich näher zu begutachten. Da mein einziges Hemd immer noch oben bei Anlyss im Zimmer liegen muss, hat er dabei größtenteils freie Sicht. „Nach dem infernalischen Lärm den ihr gestern veranstaltet habt, hätte ich nicht gedacht dass du es überhaupt alleine bis hierher schaffst."

Einen Moment lang bin ich tatsächlich wütend. Den Lärm den wir veranstaltet haben? Wäre es nach mir gegangen, dann hätte Sszerin gestern völlige Ruhe haben können. Aber immerhin macht er keine Anstalten mich auch noch für die gestrige Störung zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Erstaunlich langsam und vorsichtig zieht er stattdessen einen meiner Arme zur Seite, vermutlich um mich auf offensichtliche Wunden hin zu untersuchen. Selbst diese kleine Bewegung lässt eine Welle der Übelkeit in meinem Magen hoch schwappen. Ich sauge ein paar hastige Atemzüge in meine Lungen um zu verhindern, dass ich ihm am Ende noch auf die Füße kotze. Davon wäre selbst der sonst so gelassene Sszerin wohl wenig begeistert. Glücklicherweise lässt er daraufhin schnell von mir ab.

„Was genau hat Anlyss gestern mit dir angestellt?" will er kritisch wissen.

Die gereizten Worte: Was interessiert euch das denn? Liegen mir praktisch auf der Zunge. So hilflos vor jemandem am Boden zu liegen macht mich nervös und aggressiv, aber ich beherrsche mich.

„Weiß ich nicht genau, Herr", murmle ich stattdessen leise.

Der Priester wartet eine Weile geduldig ab, aber nachdem klar ist, dass ich nichts mehr hinzufügen werde bohrt er erneut nach.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja auf den Markt mitnehmen, damit du mir beim Tragen hilfst", bemerkt er zunächst nüchtern, bevor sein Ton nun doch etwas irritiert wird. „Dafür muss ich dich wohl zunächst heilen und das wird um einiges effektiver sein wenn du mir vorher sagst was es überhaupt zu heilen gibt."

Angespornt von dieser angenehmen Aussicht überkomme ich schnell meinen anfänglichen Trotz.

„Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Stirn und dann bewegte sich alles in meinem Körper in diese Richtung", fasse ich das grässliche Gefühl so knapp wie möglich zusammen. Die Beschreibung bleibt dabei irgendwie sehr weit hinter der schmerzhaften Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Du hast ihn dazu gebracht dich so zu verfluchen, aber deine Stimme hat er dir zurück gegeben?" fragt Sszerin zweifelnd nach. Ich hoffe sehr diese Frage ist rhetorisch gemeint, denn alles was ich darauf antworten könnte, würde mich nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Meine weise Entscheidung einfach zu schweigen, wird gleich darauf mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken honoriert.

„Halt still", befiehlt der Priester mir lediglich und beginnt dann, ohne weitere Worte an mich zu verlieren, mit einem erstaunlich langen Gebet, an dessen Ende sich schwarze Energie von seinen ausgestreckten Fingerspitzen löst und prickelnd über meinen Körper fließt. Ich erlaube mir einen kleinen erleichterten Seufzer, als sich endlich langsam wieder das großartige Gefühl von Gesundheit in meinem Körper ausbreitet. Meine Verfassung ist so gut wie seit Wochen nicht mehr. Anlyss hatte mich zwar zuvor auch ab und zu ein wenig geheilt, aber nie so umfassend wie Sszerin es gerade getan hat.

„Danke Herr", nuschle ich und schaue, auf einmal nervös, zur Seite, weil ich nicht genau weiß, was er für diesen Gefallen von mir verlangen wird. Vorsichtig schiele ich aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm hoch, nur um festzustellen, dass wohl immer noch jegliches sexuelles Interesse fehlt, denn er begutachtet mich gerade mit einem derart unberührt klinischen Blick, dass ich mir für einen Moment verstörend unattraktiv vorkomme. Das wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen, denke ich mürrisch. Es sieht aus, als müsste ich abwarten bis er von sich aus eine Forderung äußert, denn ich kann absolut nichts in diesem konzentrierten, ausdruckslosen Gesicht erkennen, was eine Schlussfolgerung auf seine Wünsche zuließe.

Nachdem ich mein Hemd und die meisten der Knöpfe aus Anlyss', glücklicherweise leerem, Zimmer geholt habe, machen wir uns auf den Weg zu dem so genannten Markt. Wie ich bald feststelle hat dieser absolut nichts mit dem riesigen, übervölkerten Basar meiner Heimatstadt gemein. Stände mit dem dort üblichen frivolen Schnickschnack fehlen völlig. Stattdessen gibt es ein paar karge Tische die zum allergrößten Teil mit diversen Nahrungsmitteln oder Waffen beladen sind. Alle der anwesenden Händler sind Drow. Scheint als hätte diese Stadt nicht gerade die besten Handelsbeziehungen. Sie müssen ziemlich isoliert sein hier. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich froh sein, dass es überhaupt etwas zu kaufen gibt, denn ich weiß schließlich genau wer als erster hungern müsste wenn die Nahrung knapp würde.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung macht Sszerin sich neben dem eigentlichen Einkauf die Mühe mir generelle Eigenschaften und übliche Verwendung der exotischeren Nahrungsmittel zu erklären. Einiges erinnert mich sogar an Dinge die ich bereits kenne, auch wenn die hiesigen Pilze ziemlich verkümmert wirken, im Vergleich zu denen die in Menzoberranzan gezüchtet werden. Einerseits bin ich erleichtert endlich etwas mehr Informationen über diese, größtenteils fremde, neue Welt um mich herum zu bekommen, aber gleichzeitig verstärken Sszerins hilfreiche Erklärungen auch meine Nervosität ihm gegenüber, denn ich kann mir noch immer nicht vorstellen was für eine Gegenleistung er für sein Verhalten erwartet. Es ist seltsam, dass ich mich in seiner Nähe gleichzeitig verhältnismäßig sicher und nervös fühle, aber offenbar können zwei so gegensätzliche Gefühle durchaus nebeneinander existieren.

Jedes Gefühl von Sicherheit verfliegt allerdings schlagartig als ein Jugendlicher in der, mir nun bereits bekannten, Uniform des Rates auf den kleinen Platz stürmt wo die Händler ihre kargen Stände aufgebaut haben. Er klettert hastig auf einen größeren Gesteinsbrocken, um dann mit offiziellem Gebaren laut eine Warnung und den Ruf an die Waffen herauszubrüllen. Ein Angriff? Na toll. Sszerin hört mit stetig düsterer werdender Miene zu.

„Findest du alleine zurück?" erkundigt er sich dann knapp bei mir. Ich nicke. Das werde ich wohl gerade noch zustande bringen, denke ich leicht beleidigt.

„Gut", befindet er. „Falls Anlyss und Alaundril noch im Haus sind sag ihnen sie werden mich unter dem grauen Torbogen treffen. Beeil dich!"

Damit dreht er sich prompt um und hastet eine kleine Seitengasse hinunter. Die wenigen anwesenden Händler sind bereits dabei ihre Waren zusammen zu packen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Ich packe den Sack mit den erstandenen Lebensmitteln fester und mache mich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Am liebsten würde ich den Sack von mir werfen. Ohne Waffe zu sein während ein Angriff auf die Stadt bevorsteht ist schon schlimm genug, aber dazu noch Lasten zu schleppen und nicht einmal meine Hände frei zu haben gibt mir ein Gefühl der Verletzlichkeit. Das ist zwar etwas irrational, solange noch gar keine Kämpfe stattfinden, aber dieses Wissen hilft mir auch nicht diesen Instinkt zu unterdrücken.

Ich atme erleichtert auf als endlich unser Haus in Sicht kommt. Schnell schlüpfe ich durch die Vordertür, schmeiße meinen Sack in die kleine Kammer und will gerade meine Suche nach den anderen Bewohnern beginnen, als die Tür krachend auffliegt und ich einer leicht keuchenden Alaundril gegenüber stehe.

„Meister Sszerin sagt ihr würdet ihn und Meister Anlyss unter dem grauen Torbogen treffen, Herrin", teile ich ihr unvermittelt mit. Sie zwinkert überrascht als sie mich reden hört, geht aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Hast du eine Waffe?" will sie stattdessen wissen. Woher sollte ich so etwas bitte haben? Ich unterdrücke ein Augenrollen und schüttle einfach nur den Kopf.

„Typisch Anlyss!" grummelt sie verärgert. „Solche Details werden ihn noch mal den Kopf kosten. Dann muss ich mich wohl darum kümmern."

Ich bin erleichtert. Immerhin wird mir damit überhaupt die Möglichkeit zugestanden eine Waffe zu haben. Bis gerade war ich mir nicht einmal darüber sicher, auch wenn es natürlich ein logisches Vorgehen ist, bei einer zahlenmäßig so begrenzten Gemeinschaft alle zu bewaffnen die ein Schwert halten können.

„Wann wird der Angriff stattfinden Herrin?" will ich dann vorsichtig wissen. Falls keine Zeit mehr ist nach etwas geeignetem zu suchen, werde ich wohl mit einem der Küchenmesser vorlieb nehmen müssen. Nicht gerade meine Vorstellung einer idealen Ausrüstung, aber Alaundril stürmt bereits die Treppe hinauf während sie antwortet, also hoffe ich darauf, dass sie vielleicht doch noch ein zusätzliches Schwert für mich übrig hat.

„Die weißhäutigen Bastarde aus der goldenen Feste und die Menschen die Anlyss unterwandert hat, sind dem Eingreiftrupp irgendwie hierher gefolgt", erläutert sie grimmig auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer, wo sie anfängt in einer großem Truhe zu kramen. „Sie stehen mit einem ganzen verdammten Heer vor den Mauern."

Damit richtet sie sich auf, ein Schwert von mittlerer Länge in der Hand, das sie mir auch sofort reicht.

„Da. Einen zusätzlichen Harnisch habe ich leider nicht mehr", grummelt sie, und wirkt dabei als würde sie die in einen zerfaserten Lappen gewickelte Waffe am liebsten gleich wieder zurück fordern.

„Das ist mein erstes Schwert gewesen. Wenn du das verlierst muss ich dir langsam die Haut abziehen!" warnt Alaundril mich todernst. Bevor sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzusetzt: „Zumindest wenn mir diese weißhäutigen Söhne von glatzköpfigen Hafenhuren nicht zuvorkommen. Angeblich sind sie etwa fünf zu eins in der Überzahl."

Die Frage, wieso sie einem so alltäglichen Gegenstand wie einem Schwert so viel Bedeutung beimisst verdränge ich schnell wieder. Ich nicke nur, leicht erstaunt, dass Alaundril mir etwas anvertraut, das für sie scheinbar so wichtig ist und packe den abgenutzten Griff fester. Die Klinge macht immerhin einen gepflegten Eindruck und ist gut ausbalanciert.

„Danke Herrin", sage ich artig. „Weshalb sind sie überhaupt hier?" wage ich dann zu fragen. Alles was ich bisher in dieser Stadt gesehen habe, das man bei einem Angriff erbeuten könnte, würde sich kaum der Mühe lohnen, aber vielleicht irre ich mich auch und es gibt verborgene Reichtümer von denen ich nichts weiß.

Die Kriegerin schaut mich seltsam an.

„Würdest du eine schnell wachsende Stadt voller Feenwesen in deiner Nähe wissen wollen?" fragt sie trocken. „Wir hassen sie, sie hassen uns. Für beide ist kein Platz in diesem Wald."

Nun ja wenn sie es so ausdrückt…

„Sie wissen schon lange dass wir existieren. Bisher haben sie uns allerdings nie finden können", setzt sie dann nachdenklich hinzu. „Ich frage mich weshalb sich das jetzt auf einmal geändert hat."

Alaundril zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Nun ja", sagt sie philosophisch. „Jetzt wo sie da sind bleibt wohl nur eins zu tun. Wir bringen so viele um wie möglich und hoffen, dass wir zu denen gehören die am Ende noch aufrecht stehen."

Was für eine erfrischende Haltung. Diese praktische Sicht der Dinge liegt mir mehr als die üblichen ideologischen Hasstiraden, die ich bisher immer zu solchen Anlässen zu hören bekommen habe. Einen Moment durchzuckt mich trotz der ungünstigen Umstände freudige Erwartung. Endlich werde ich selbst etwas unternehmen können, statt nur unterwürfig den Kopf zu senken und alles hinzunehmen was man mir antut. Meine stetig anwachsende, hoffnungslose Wut wird schließlich doch noch ein Ventil finden. Leider werde ich wohl trotzdem Anlyss' Rücken decken müssen. Schließlich hängt mein Leben an seinem. Mit dem Vorsatz genau dies zu tun folge ich dann auch, nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Küche, um ein paar weitere Messer einzustecken, der Kriegerin aus dem Haus. Sie stapft zielstrebig und entschlossen voran durch die bröckelnden Straßen dieser Stadt, während sie gleichzeitig ihre langen Haare in einen festen Zopf zwingt. Nur die angeborene elfische Geschicklichkeit erlaubt es ihr dabei, trotz des hohen Tempos das sie anschlägt, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Überall eilen kampfbereite Drow in verschiedene Richtungen. Alle sehen aus als wüssten sie genau wohin sie gehen. Wenigstens sind sie also auf einen möglichen Angriff vorbereitet gewesen und kennen ihre Aufgaben, denke ich ein wenig beruhigt. Es stört mich, dass ich die Umgebung nicht gut genug kenne um ungefähr zu sagen aus welcher Richtung wir mit der ersten Attacke rechnen müssten. Aufmerksam beobachte ich Alaundril um herauszufinden ob sie vielleicht mehr weiß. Plötzlich dreht die Kriegerin sich um und grinst mich an.

„Nervös?" will sie herausfordernd wissen und die schwelende Sorge in ihren Augen wird für einen Augenblick fast völlig von dem manischen Funkeln abgelöst, das ich schon oft vor Schlachten gesehen habe. Es gibt wenig was einem das gleiche Gefühl von Lebendigkeit verleiht wie die Gefahr des Kampfes.

„Ich habe schon Schlimmeres erlebt, Herrin" erwidere ich bescheiden und grinse vorsichtig zurück. Sie lacht kehlig. Für den Moment vereint uns die Erwartung von Blutvergießen.

Im äußeren Bereich der Stadt finden wir schließlich auch Anlyss und Sszerin, die mit einer, etwas über einem Dutzend starken, Truppe von Kämpfern hinter einer beruhigend standfest wirkenden Mauer versammelt sind. Das, was wohl einmal der graue Torbogen gewesen sein muss, steht allerdings nur noch zur Hälfte.

Anstelle einer Begrüßung schenkt Anlyss mir nur einen kurzen, unzufriedenen Blick, der sobald er auf das Schwert in meiner Hand fällt, kurz zu Alaundril hinüberzuckt. Er sagt nichts dazu, wirkt aber gleich noch etwas mürrischer. Hat er gehofft mich loszuwerden indem er mir eine Waffe vorenthält? Ich werfe ihm einen misstrauischen Seitenblick zu, denn ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern wie Sszerin ihm vorgeworfen hat genau dies zu versuchen. Dann tritt auf einmal ein entschlossener Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. Er packt mich kurzerhand an Arm und zieht mich ein wenig zur Seite wo er sofort damit beginnt ein Gebet zu sprechen. Das resultierende Gefühl kenne ich bereits. Die kurze Welle von Kälte und das darauf folgende Kratzen, das sich anfühlt als würde jemand eine handvoll getrocknete Pilzstängel über meine nackte Haut reiben. Diese Dinge deuten auf einen Schutzzauber gegen Klingen und Pfeile hin. Eine der Priesterinnen in meinem Haus hat einmal für mich dasselbe getan. Allerdings waren ihre anderweitigen Aufmerksamkeiten weit weniger angenehm, weshalb ich eigentlich recht glücklich war, als sie schließlich doch irgendwann das Interesse an mir verlor. Von Anlyss werde ich mich leider nicht so einfach lösen können, aber immerhin verbessert ein solcher Zauber doch meine Überlebenschancen. Will Anlyss mich nun also doch nicht loswerden? Wie immer stürzt er mich in Verwirrung mit seinen gegensätzlichen Handlungen.

„Ich hoffe ihr habt nicht vor noch mehr von euren Kräften an einen Sklaven zu verschwenden", faucht jemand hinter mir gereizt, während Anlyss gerade die letzten Silben seines Gebets ausspricht. Es klingt wie dieser Laty'rll mit dem mein Priester sich so gut versteht und er ist es auch. Sicher bin ich mir allerdings erst nachdem ich mich umgedreht habe. Jetzt verstehe ich wieso Anlyss nun doch darauf bedacht ist mich zu schützen, mit Laty'rll in dieser Gruppe braucht er dringend jemanden der ihm den Rücken freihält. Wie praktisch, dass er mir in dieser Hinsicht absolut vertrauen kann.

„Oh nein, das habe ich sicherlich nicht vor", erwidert Anlyss auf die Rüge hin täuschend freundlich. „Ich will schließlich bereit sein, falls ich euch vor unverhofften Steinschlägen bewahren muss. Die scheinen in eurer Nähe ungewöhnlich häufig vorzukommen."

Anlyss' hämisches Grinsen zeigt nur allzu deutlich wen er hinter dem Vorkommnis bei dem Überfall der Drow auf die Menschentruppe vermutet, bei dem er beinahe unter dem herabstürzenden Geröll in der Höhle begraben worden wäre. Hätte ich ihn damals bloß nicht gerettet, denke ich sauertöpfisch. Das knappe Entkommen ändert offensichtlich nichts an Anlyss' Freude über den Fehlschlag. Laty'rll schnaubt abfällig, aber seine fehlende Erwiderung kommt in meinen Augen beinahe einem Geständnis gleich. Wahrscheinlich überrascht es auch niemanden hier. Die Feindschaft zwischen den beiden ist kaum zu übersehen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich Sszerin und Alaundril sehen, die leise, aber mit zunehmend nachdrücklicherer Gestik aufeinander einreden. Sszerins Blick zuckt dabei wiederholt zu Anlyss hinüber. Es endet offenbar damit, dass Alaundril trotzig den Kopf schüttelt, sich dann abrupt abwendet, um sich ein paar Schritte von ihm zu entfernen und hoch konzentriert in Richtung unserer Feinde zu starren als erwarte sie jeden Augenblick den Beginn dieser Konfrontation. Für den Moment gibt es dort jedoch nur den dichten Waldrand und vereinzelte größere Gesteinsbrocken zwischen Gras und einigen niedrigen Büschen zu sehen.

Nach einer Weile trifft auch der letzte keuchende Kämpfer unserer Gruppe ein und die Zeit des Wartens beginnt. Die unangenehm helle Sonne steigt beständig höher. Ich finde ihr Licht schon jetzt unerträglich, aber niemand sonst zeigt deutliche Zeichen des Unbehagens. Vielleicht sind sie inzwischen besser daran gewöhnt als ich. Wenn unsere Feinde klug sind werden sie bald angreifen, so lange wir am stärksten durch das gleißende Licht beeinträchtigt werden.

Ich würde Anlyss gerne fragen wen er als besonders gefährlich für seine Sicherheit einschätzt, aber solange wir alle so dicht zusammen hocken, wird sich keine Möglichkeit mehr ergeben diskret an diese Information zu kommen. Stattdessen muss ich mich damit begnügen alle Anwesenden zu beobachten und meine eigenen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Viel Erfolg verspreche ich mir davon allerdings nicht, die meisten hier werden gut genug sein um einen Angriff wie einen Unfall erscheinen zu lassen. Außerdem stehen sie mir, aufgrund meiner Herkunft, ebenfalls feindselig gegenüber, was die dunklen Blicke, die man mir zuwirft nicht gerade aufschlussreicher macht.

Anlyss scheint nicht halb so unzufrieden mit dieser Situation wie ich. Er wirkt nach diesem kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Laty'rll als sei er ganz in seinem Element und in seinen Augen glänzt zunehmend eine halb unterdrückte Aufregung, die beinahe der Euphorie gleichkommt. Sie sind das Einzige, was ich noch von seinem Gesicht sehen kann, nachdem er, genau wie Sszerin, irgendwann seine priesterliche Maske angelegt hat. Ich schätze dahinter verbirgt sich außerdem dasselbe manische Grinsen, mit dem er mich gestern so überrascht hat. Lady Lolth bitte bewahre mich vor diesen schrecklichen Stimmungsschwankungen!

Mit einem innerlichen Stöhnen hocke ich mich schließlich in den schmalen Schattenstreifen, den die etwa hüfthohe Mauer wirft, hinter der wir alle versammelt sind. Ich hoffe nur Anlyss wird nichts Unüberlegtes tun, aber sehr optimistisch bin ich in dieser Hinsicht nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich aber auch lieber hoffen, dass ich am Ende nicht selbst kopflos handle, denn ich kann fühlen wie sich auch in mir ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln ausbreitet. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern! Zeit sich für die Schmach zu rächen, die ich in dem verfluchten Feendorf erlitten habe. Unvermittelt schleicht sich ein Lächeln der blutgierigen Vorfreude auf meine Lippen.

Das erste Zeichen der beginnenden Attacke sind schließlich die Hörner der Menschen, die aus dem Wald schallen. Natürlich, denke ich verächtlich, nur ein Mensch würde das Bedürfnis verspüren sich so lautstark anzukündigen und dabei jedes Element der Überraschung zu vergeuden. Nicht das man sie ohne diese Maßnahme überhören könnte.

Konzentriert packe ich den Schwertgriff fester, immer ein halbes Auge auf die Krieger um mich herum gerichtet. Anlyss, der rechts neben mir hinter der Mauer hockt und gebannt in den Wald starrt, vibriert geradezu vor unterdrücktem Eifer. Ich habe ihn selten so erwartungsvoll gesehen wie in diesem Moment.

Dann ist es so weit. Menschen stürmen aus dem Wald, laut brüllend aber sonst erstaunlich geordnet und diszipliniert. Sie alle tragen glänzende Rüstungen, deren Reflektion mir in den Augen sticht. Ein großer Teil dieser ersten Welle der Angreifer findet sein Ende in einer lang gestreckten, vorsichtig präparierten Grube, in der, den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, einige unangenehme Überraschungen verborgen waren. Der Rest wird immerhin in seinem Schwung unterbrochen. Ich will am liebsten sofort aufspringen und dem Erstbesten von ihnen mein Schwert in den Bauch stoßen, aber noch heißt es abwarten. Wenn wir uns zu früh zeigen, vergeuden wir auch jeglichen Vorteil den wir durch unsere verborgene Stellung haben. Und wenn sie wirklich so stark in der Überzahl sind wie Alaundril behauptet hat, werden wir jeden Vorteil brauchen den wir kriegen können.

Etwas explodiert lautstark auf der anderen Seite unserer Mauer, lässt kleine Steinchen auf uns regenen und bringt meine Ohren zum klingeln. Anlyss duckt sich leise fluchend und beginnt dann murmelnd seinen Gegenangriff. Schwarze Flammen züngeln unruhig um seine Hände. Mit einem kurzen, aber hässlichen Lachen erhebt mein Priester sich kurz um sie über unsere Deckung in Richtung der Angreifer zu schleudern. Er schafft es gerade noch rechtzeitig sich wieder zu ducken bevor eine Salve von silbrig gefiederten Pfeilen knapp über seinen Kopf hinwegzischt und ich mir unwillkürlich auf die Lippen beiße, was ihm natürlich nicht verborgen bleibt, so dicht wie wir im Moment nebeneinander hocken.

„Mach dir lieber um deine eigene Gesundheit sorgen", zischt er mir zu und schiebt ungeduldig eine widerspenstige, weißblonde Haarsträhne hinter ein Ohr. „Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie persönlich hier auftauchen."

„Sollen sie doch. Je eher sie kommen, desto eher sterben sie", gebe ich ärgerlich zurück, weil ich mich wegen meiner Durchschaubarkeit schäme und ausnahmsweise kichert der verrückte Elf nur, statt mich wie sonst wegen fehlenden Respekts zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Ich wünschte es gäbe noch andere Dinge als eine Schlacht die ihn in eine derart gute Stimmung versetzen könnten.

Schon bald habe ich zu sehr damit zu tun nicht von Anlyss getrennt zu werden um weiter solchen Wunschträumen nachzuhängen. Unsere Angreifer machen sich nun daran ernsthaft vorzurücken und breiten sich hartnäckig überall aus, während wir uns langsam immer weiter in die Stadt zurückziehen müssen. Am Anfang macht meine angestaute Wut es mir leicht. Das befriedigende Gefühl wenn mein Schwert sich in weiches Fleisch gräbt beflügelt mich. Endlich kann ich mich ungestraft wehren, Schmerzen austeilen statt sie nur zu empfangen. Aber nach Stunden des Kämpfens schleicht sich immer mehr eine gefährliche Müdigkeit in meine Glieder. Selbst Anlyss wirkt nicht mehr so frisch wie am Anfang, auch wenn das euphorische Glitzern in seinen Augen noch immer nicht nachgelassen hat. Halb getrocknete Blutspritzer zieren seine Wange und geben ihm ein seltsam fleckiges Aussehen als hätte er auf einmal rostrote Sommersprossen bekommen.

Sobald es dämmert lassen die Attacken nach. Wahrscheinlich geschieht dies aus Rücksicht auf die Menschen, die nun kaum noch etwas sehen können. Eigentlich wäre dies die Zeit um unsere Stärke zu zeigen und zurück zu schlagen. Allerdings scheint hier niemand in der Verfassung noch einen geordneten Angriff zu koordinieren. Die Krieger, die sich nach und nach in dem Innenhof eines weitläufigen Gebäudes zusammenfinden, kann man kaum eine Streitmacht nennen. Ich kann niemanden sehen der nicht zumindest oberflächliche Verwundungen hat und alle wirken erschöpft. Die Gesichter um mich herum spiegeln alles zwischen Wut und Mutlosigkeit wider. Das sieht nicht gut aus. Die schiere zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit unserer Gegner hat uns aufgerieben, trotz aller Verteidigungsmaßnahmen.

In einer geschützten Ecke sehe ich Sszerin, der gerade über der am Boden liegenden Alaundril kniet. Ich hatte die beiden vor etwa drei Stunden zum letzten Mal gesehen, bevor wir durch eine Gruppe von elfischen Bogenschützen getrennt wurden. Die durchschlagende Kraft dieser großen Bögen durfte ich bereits bei unserem ersten Angriff auf das Feendorf mit ansehen. Auch meine zweite Begegnung mit diesen Waffen ist wenig angenehm. Einer der Pfeile hat eine tiefe Fleischwunde an meinem Oberarm hinterlassen, die ich bisher nur notdürftig mit einem Streifen meines Hemdes verbinden konnte. Wenigstens war er nicht auch noch vergiftet.

Anlyss ist meinem Blick gefolgt und sieht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ehrlich erleichtert aus als er seine beiden Gefährten erblickt. Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung teile ich dieses Gefühl sogar. Nicht dass ich Sszerin vertrauen würde, aber bisher ist er zumindest einigermaßen verlässlich gewesen. Natürlich weiß ich noch immer nichts über seine Motive, aber ohne ihn hätte mich mein, aus der Not geborener, Bund mit Anlyss vielleicht schon das Leben gekostet. Und für eine Frau ist sogar Alaundril ziemlich erträglich. Sie hat mir immerhin ein Schwert gegeben, während Anlyss selbst keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hat mich zu bewaffnen oder zu schützen bis ich ihm doch wieder nützlich sein konnte. Im Moment scheint sie allerdings gerade verwundet zu sein. Als ich näher komme kann ich sehen wie sie krampfhaft eine Hand auf ihren Bauch presst. Blut quillt langsam zwischen ihren dunklen Fingern hervor und ihre Augen sind geschlossen, während sie sich mit stur zusammen gepressten Lippen zu einem zischenden, aber einigermaßen gleichmäßigen Atemrhythmus zwingt. Die Anstrengung ist ihr deutlich anzusehen und ungesunder Schweiß steht auf ihrer, bis ins gräuliche erblassten, Stirn.

Anlyss ist schneller als ich und fällt neben Sszerin auf die Knie sobald er nah genug heran ist. Nahtlos reiht sich seine Stimme in den leisen Gesang des anderen Priesters ein. Mir bleibt die Aufgabe über alle drei zu wachen. Schon bald wird dieser Schutz auch nötig. Mit einem unguten Gefühl beobachte ich, wie Laty'rll, der gerade mit einigen Kriegern aufgetaucht ist, uns entdeckt. Die wütende Grimasse die sich daraufhin auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet ist nicht unbedingt beruhigend. Nervös blicke ich zur Seite. Die beiden Priester sind nach wie vor voll darauf konzentriert Alaundril zu heilen, deren Gesicht zum Glück langsam wieder eine etwas gesündere Farbe annimmt. Ich will sie nicht unterbrechen, aber die beiden sollten sich besser beeilen, denn es sieht ganz so aus als hätte Anlyss' Lieblingsfeind gerade eine handfeste Konfrontation in Sinn. Auf ein knappes Kopfrucken seinerseits bewegen sich drei der Krieger in unsere Richtung. Laty'rll selbst folgt ihnen mit bedrohlich zusammengepressten Lippen und schmalen Augen. Verdammt. Was hat ihn bloß auf einmal so angriffslustig gemacht?

Vier Gegner auf einmal sind zu viel für mich in meiner gegenwärtigen Verfassung, dessen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Innerlich fluchend stelle ich mich trotzdem vor die Priester. Vielleicht kann ich wenigstens etwas Zeit schinden. Wenn sie es schaffen Alaundril zu heilen, dann wären die Chancen wieder ausgeglichen.

Vier abfällige Grimassen grinsen mir entgegen. Aber wenigstens halten sie erst einmal an. Ich kann fühlen wie nervöser Schweiß meine Handfläche glitschig macht, während ich darum kämpfe nicht zu schlucken oder sonst wie meine Unsicherheit und Erschöpfung zu zeigen. Hinter mir murmeln Anlyss und Sszerin weiterhin geschäftig vor sich hin und wenden der anrückenden Bedrohung ihren ungeschützten Rücken zu. Ein wenig Unterstützung wäre jetzt nicht schlecht.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg Sklave!" raunzt Laty'rll mich unfreundlich an nachdem er schließlich abrupt nur eine knappe Handbreit vor mir innehält. Offensichtlich hat er erwartet dass ich ihm ausweiche. „Beweg dich, sonst lasse ich meine Männer erst dich in Stücke reißen bevor ich mir deinen verräterischen Herrn vornehme", setzt er nach als ich immer noch nicht zur Seite trete.

Verräterisch? Was genau meint er denn damit? Das geht wohl über seine übliche Feindschaft mit Anlyss hinaus, denn bisher hat er solche offenen Anschuldigungen unterlassen.

„Verräterisch?" frage ich lebensmüde nach, bevor ich mich daran erinnere, dass es eine reichlich dumme Idee ist zu reden, wenn ich eigentlich offiziell immer noch stumm sein sollte. Zumindest wirft es ein schlechtes Licht auf Anlyss, aber das ist wohl nicht mehr zu ändern. Laty'rll scheint nicht einmal überrascht meine Stimme zu hören. Das schlechte Gefühl in meinem Bauch vervielfacht sich spontan. Etwas geht hier vor, von dem ich nur die Hälfte mitbekommen habe. Und wie es scheint war es auch noch die wichtigere Hälfte die mir dabei entgangen ist.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Diesmal hab ich es also in unter zwei Monaten zum nächsten Update geschafft :) Mal sehen ob ich diese Geschwindigkeit nicht halten kann.

* * *

**C**

**Kapitulation**

**C**

„Anlyss hat leichtsinnig unsere Stellung preisgegeben! Er hat uns an unsere Feinde verraten!"

Das war einer der drei Krieger. Er klingt wütend. Offenbar glaubt er auch an diese Anschuldigung. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Anlyss mag zwar launisch sein, aber dumm ist er nicht. Die Stadt zu verraten würde ihm kaum Vorteile einbringen. Laty'rll sieht einen Moment lang unzufrieden aus, als hätte er sich diese kleine Offenbarung anders vorgestellt. Diese Sache ist wahrscheinlich auch ihm zuzuschreiben. Licht über ihn! Hinterhältiger Bastard.

Anlyss, der andere Bastard in meinem Leben, scheint noch immer nicht fertig zu sein mit dieser verdammten Heilung. Sowohl er als auch Sszerin setzen offenbar großes Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten, da sie beide nach wie vor keine Reaktion auf diese Bedrohung zeigen. Sobald tatsächlich ein Kampf ausbricht werden unsere Überlebenschancen quasi auf Null sinken, also tue ich das Einzige was mir in diesem Moment einfällt.

„Hat er nicht!" behaupte ich störrisch und hoffe, die angriffslustige Meute lässt sich wenigstens eine Weile in ein Gespräch verwickeln. „Wieso sollte er etwas derartig dummes tun?"

„Er ist einer von ihnen!"

Na toll. Was für eine überragende Argumentation. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit wilde Mutmaßungen schönzureden, denn eigentlich sind mir Anlyss' Beweggründe meist immer noch ein Rätsel.

„Wenn er wirklich noch einer von denen wäre", fange ich möglichst ruhig an, obwohl ich bereits spüre wie mir langsam der Schweiß ausbricht. Auch mein Arm sucht sich diesen Moment aus um mich mit einem nachdrücklichen, pulsierenden Schmerz wieder an meine geschwächte Verfassung zu erinnern. „Wieso ist er dann immer noch hier und heilt eine von uns?"

Meine Betonung auf das letzte Wort dieses Satzes zu legen, soll die drei eigentlich davon überzeugen, dass wir dieselben Ziele haben, aber ihren abfälligen Mienen nach zu urteilen sehen sie es nicht gern durch diese Formulierung indirekt auch mit mir in einen Topf geworfen zu werden. Verdammt. Das hätte mir vorher klar sein sollen. Laty'rll hat sowieso seine eigenen Pläne und er sieht zunehmend ungeduldig aus. Er öffnet gerade den Mund, wahrscheinlich um etwas schnippisches von sich zu geben, als ich ihm hastig zuvor komme. Jede Sekunde ich mit Reden und sie mit Zuhören verbringen, ist eine Sekunde die ich länger am Leben bin.

„Wenn er ein Verräter ist, wieso schenkt Vhaeraun ihm dann seine Gunst?" versuche ich mich also hartnäckig an einem weiteren Argument, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wie stichhaltig es eigentlich ist. Auf Lolth ist in dieser Hinsicht nur wenig Verlass. Für einem Moment halten die drei daraufhin tatsächlich inne, aber Laty'rll lässt sich nicht so einfach abwimmeln.

„Das ist völlig unerheblich in dieser Angelegenheit", erklärt er scharf. „Anlyss ist es zu verdanken, dass unsere Feinde uns hier gefunden haben. Der Rat teilt diese Einschätzung."

Der Rat soll doch bitte in eine Pfütze aus Scheiße fallen und darin ersticken! Laty'rlls Handlanger ziehen nun auf sein Zeichen hin doch ihre Waffen.

„Der Rat? Ich sehe hier keinen Rat!" zische ich, aggressiv und wedle mit dem gesunden Arm in die generelle Richtung des Hofes, wo zur Zeit nur ein paar erbärmliche Grüppchen Verwundeter zu sehen sind. Jetzt da sich die Lage zugespitzt hat und mir nichts anderes mehr übrig bleibt, kann ich genau so gut meinem Ärger freien Lauf lassen. Aus dem Augenwinkel nehme ich wahr wie Anlyss sich nun doch endlich erhebt. Wütend funkelt er seinen Widersacher an, während er gleichzeitig vor Sszerin tritt, der noch immer keine Anstalten macht seine gefährliche Tätigkeit zu beenden.

„Wenn der Rat so denkt, dann nur weil du ihnen irgendwelche erfundenen Anschuldigungen aufgetischt hast als sie es gerade gut brauchen konnten und nicht allzu genau nachprüfen wollten", knurrt Anlyss zornig. Ich frage mich wann Laty'rll die Zeit dazu hatte heute überhaupt länger mit mehreren Mitgliedern das Rates zu sprechen, aber da ich nicht weiß wo er den ganzen Tag lang war, muss ich annehmen, dass er tatsächlich die Gelegenheit genutzt hat Anlyss anzuschwärzen, ohne dass der rechtzeitig etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Zu ahnen was geschehen ist, verbessert leider unsere Lage nicht. Wenn der Rat sich wirklich Anlyss als Sündenbock ausgesucht hat, werden sie in dieser Situation kaum von ihrer Behauptung zurücktreten. Jemanden zu haben dem sie die Schuld an dieser schrecklichen Niederlage geben können, ist genau was sie jetzt brauchen. Es sieht ganz so aus als hätte Laty'rll endlich erreicht was er wollte, auch wenn ihm nach diesem vernichtenden Angriff wohl nicht mehr viel bleibt um sich daran zu erfreuen. Ich hoffe er erstickt an dem was noch übrig ist!

„Nun ja, wenn sie bestätigen was ich sage, dann muss es wohl die Wahrheit sein", befindet Laty'rll mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen. „Alle deine Pläne sind aufgedeckt. Du bist am Ende Anlyss", freut er sich unverhohlen boshaft.

Ich kann Anlyss beben sehen vor kaum unterdrückter Rage. Er sieht aus als würde er sich jede Sekunde auf den grinsenden Drow vor ihm stürzen. Einen Moment lang frage ich mich tatsächlich wieso er das nicht längst getan hat, denn die pure Mordlust steht ihm gerade in den Augen. So viel Beherrschung hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Aber mir gegenüber muss er sich ja auch nicht beherrschen.

„Das werden wir ja sehen!" zischt mein Priester wütend zurück. „Theoretisch kannst es genauso gut du gewesen sein."

„Theoretisch", lacht Laty'rll überheblich und weidet sich an seinem Triumph. „Aber mich hat der Rat ja bereits von jedem Verdacht freigesprochen. Du hingegen bist bei ihnen nicht gerade beliebt. Sie werden es mir danken wenn ich die Drecksarbeit übernehme und dich beseitige."

Ja das würde ihm wohl so passen. Anlyss umzubringen bevor der sich wirkungsvoll verteidigen und die Vorwürfe doch noch entkräften kann. Ich kann hören wie der blonde Elf daraufhin mit den Zähnen knirscht. Ihm muss klar sein, dass er hier nichts mehr gewinnen kann. Im Grunde sind wir so gut wie tot. Wir könnten uns zwar den Weg freikämpfen, aber wo sollen wir denn hin? Auf der einen Seite feindselige Drow und auf der anderen Seite die Feen und Menschen. Alle Fluchtwege sind uns verbaut und unser Ende scheint besiegelt.

Sobald ich dies akzeptiert habe, bleibt mir nur die Gewissheit, dass ich es diesem aufgeblasenen Bastard keineswegs gönne sich so in seinem Erfolg zu suhlen. Wenn ich schon sterbe, dann werde ich verdammt noch mal mein Möglichstes tun um ihn mit in den Abgrund zu zerren. Anlyss muss den gleichen Gedanken gehabt haben, denn im selben Moment in dem ich in eine breitbeinige Stellung falle um mein Schwert in Angriffsposition zu bringen lodern um seine Hände auch schon die, mittlerweile bekannten, schwarzen Flammen auf.

„Wenn du glaubst es wäre so einfach mich loszuwerden, dann komm doch und hol mich!", lockt Anlyss seinen Widersacher höhnisch. Tatsächlich zieht Laty'rll daraufhin mit einem Knurren sein eigenes, noch mit halb getrocknetem Blut bedecktes Schwert.

Unser glorioser Abgang wird allerdings gleich darauf empfindlich gestört. Ich sehe nicht wirklich was passiert. Es ist mehr die Ahnung von Bewegung und das Gefühl eines Lufthauchs hinter mir, dann packt mich auch schon jemand fest an meiner Wade und im nächsten Moment habe ich das Gefühl als würde ich gewaltsam, rückwärts durch einen Flaschenhals gezerrt. Alle Luft scheint plötzlich aus meinen Lungen gepresst zu werden und in eine kondensierte Schwärze zu entweichen, die von allen Seiten erbarmungslos auf mich eindringt. Ich wehre mich so lange es geht, aber letztendlich muss ich dem Druck nachgeben und versinke in Dunkelheit.

Als ich das Bewusstsein wiedererlange liege ich auf dem Rücken. Um mich herum ist nur dichter, grüner Wald zu sehen. Keine Spur von Bauwerken oder auch nur einem Pfad. Mittlerweile ist es wirklich Nacht geworden. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass es noch dieselbe Nacht ist. Mir ist eiskalt und alle meine Glieder scheinen viel zu steif zu sein um mich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen wälze ich mich aber schließlich doch herum um den Rest meiner Umgebung zu begutachten. Anlyss liegt reglos schräg hinter mir. Sszerin, halb über Alaundril drapiert, erblicke ich etwas weiter entfernt. Keiner der drei ist wach.

Da ich genau weiß wie abgrundtief schlecht Anlyss' Laune nach diesem Desaster sein wird, entscheide ich mich weise ihn zunächst nicht zu wecken und krieche stattdessen mit protestierenden Gelenken zu den beiden anderen hinüber.

Sszerin schlägt zunächst mit einem nur halb wachen Knurren blind in meine Richtung, als ich ihn an einer schmalen Schulter rüttle. Er erholt sich jedoch überraschend schnell und als nächstes finde ich mich unerwartet mit einem schlanken Zauberstab unter meinem Kinn konfrontiert. Ich erstarre. Zum Glück erkennt er mich bevor er so weit geht mir den Kopf von den Schultern zu sprengen.

Mit einem saftigen Fluch lässt der Priester seinen Stab wieder sinken und ignoriert mich dann konsequent, bis er endlich Alaundrils Puls gefunden und sie in eine stabile Stellung gebracht hat. Interessant. Es sieht ganz so aus als läge ihm tatsächlich etwas an ihr. Ich bin hin und her gerissen zwischen Verachtung und Neid. Es macht ihn zwar angreifbar, aber in meiner gegenwärtigen Situation wäre es sehr praktisch wenn sich auch um mich jemand so sorgen würde. Unwillkürlich frage ich mich, ob Alaundril überhaupt weiß was sie dem Priester bedeutet. Ob sie dankbar wäre davon zu erfahren? Ich entscheide diese Information vorerst für mich zu behalten und die beiden zu beobachten.

„Wo sind wir?" frage ich Sszerin neugierig, sobald er wieder ansprechbar scheint.

„Im Wald", murrt er aber nur einsilbig zurück. Das sehe ich auch selbst, aber nachbohren will ich nicht unbedingt noch einmal, wenn er so ein Gesicht macht.

Wie es aussieht sind wir zwar am Leben, aber haben dafür die Drowstadt, Laty'rll und leider auch das Haus mit allem Hab und Gut hinter uns gelassen. Ich denke kaum, dass wir noch einmal zurückkehren werden. Diesmal sind wir also alle Flüchtlinge. Keine sehr komfortable Aussicht. Immerhin ist es nicht meine Schuld dass wir hier gestrandet sind.

Ein flaches Stöhnen ertönt aus Anlyss' Richtung und ich ziehe automatisch die Schultern hoch.

„Das Teleportieren hast du aber auch schon mal besser hinbekommen", mault mein Priester gedämpft los noch bevor er auch nur die Augen richtig auf hat.

„Ist auch eine ganze Weile her seit ich das letzte Mal drei Leute, von denen einer halb tot ist und zwei sich sträuben, mit mir durch so einen Schild zerren musste", faucht Sszerin daraufhin ungewohnt giftig zurück. „Sei lieber froh, dass ich uns überhaupt in einem Stück da hinaus bekommen habe."

Er sieht aus als würde er am liebsten den nächstbesten Dreckklumpen nach Anlyss werfen, beherrscht sich aber dann. Wahrscheinlich ist ihm so ein Benehmen doch zu kindisch.

Anlyss brummt etwas Unverständliches und beginnt ächzend sich aufzurichten. Sobald er mich erblickt verdüstert sich seine Miene. Wieso überrascht mich das nicht?

„Die Mühe den Sklaven mitzunehmen hättest du dir auch sparen können", macht er sich sofort noch ein wenig beliebter. „In einer Lage wie dieser können wir ihn eh nicht brauchen."

„_Du_ kannst ihn nicht brauchen", berichtigt Sszerin den blonden Elfen trocken. Das impliziert natürlich, dass er sehr wohl eine Verwendung für mich hätte, was mich mit vorsichtiger Erleichterung erfüllt. Ein kurzer Blick in den dichten Wald um uns herum reicht bereits, um mich schaudern zu lassen, bei der Vorstellung mich alleine durchschlagen zu müssen. Anlyss starrt den anderen Priester böse an, berichtigt ihn aber nicht.

„Ich finde ihn zwar nützlich, aber du hast ihn damals mitgenommen und jetzt ist der dein Sklave und damit deine Verantwortung", fährt Sszerin kategorisch fort. „Ich gehe mich umschauen. Vielleicht finde ich ja irgendwo Wasser. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du ihn in der Zwischenzeit nicht umbringen würdest."

Man sieht Sszerin deutlich an, wie verärgert er immer noch ist, als er sich langsam aufrichtet und mit grimmiger Miene in den Wald stapft, seine Bewegungen so langsam und vorsichtig, dass es offensichtlich ist wie viel ihn die Teleportation gekostet hat. Anlyss scheint ungewohnt eingeschüchtert von diesem Schauspiel. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, wie selten das wahrscheinlich vorkommt.

Leider muss ich in den nächsten Minuten mitansehen wie sich dieses Gefühl immer mehr in Trotz umwandelt, während Anlyss mich mit einem bohrenden Blick über die Lichtung hinweg betrachtet, den ich nach Kräften zu ignorieren versuche. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich nun tun soll. Einerseits würde ich nur zu gerne fliehen, aber gleichzeitig graut mir davor alleine in dem fremdartigen Wald unterwegs zu sein, in dem es wahrscheinlich immer noch von Menschen und Feenwesen wimmelt.

Irgendwann hocken wir beide gleichermaßen angespannt dort auf der Lichtung und ich versuche das mulmige Gefühl in meinem Bauch zu unterdrücken, das sich unweigerlich in pure Panik verwandeln wird sobald ich seine Existenz anerkenne. Anlyss sieht mittlerweile nicht mehr so aus als wollte er Sszerins Ermahnungen viel Beachtung schenken. Vielmehr hat sich ein entschlossener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht breitgemacht, der nichts Gutes bedeuten kann. Wenn ich bloß erahnen könnte, was für eine wahnsinnige Idee er nun wieder in seinem verdrehten Gehirn ausgebrütet hat! Aber bei Anlyss weiß ich das nie so genau, bis er mich mit der nächsten unangenehmen Überraschung konfrontiert.

Wie sich herausstellen wird, ist seine Idee zwar für mich gar nicht so unvorteilhaft, aber das weiß ich noch nicht als sich plötzlich wieder dieser schreckliche, feurige Schmerz mein Rückrat hinabfrisst und ich aufheulend auf dem weichen Waldboden zusammenbreche. Alles, was ich in diesem Augenblick weiß, ist dass ich Anlyss zu den tiefsten und feurigsten Ebenen der neun Höllen wünsche!

Erstaunlich schnell ist er herangesprungen und kniet nun über mir, meine Handgelenke fest auf den Boden gepresst, während ich mich auf dem Bauch unter ihm vor Schmerzen winde. Er sagt etwas, aber ich kann beim besten Willen nicht verstehen was es ist, weil es in meinen Ohren so sehr dröhnt und klingelt. Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, bricht der Schmerz plötzlich einfach ab, aber nur um gleich darauf durch ein ebenso grässliches Gefühl ersetzt zu werden, als sich alle meine Muskeln simultan entschließen zu krampfen und sich dabei nicht in dieselbe Richtung bewegen. Es ist als hätte mein Körper entschieden sich auf einmal selbst auseinander zu reißen, ohne dass ich ihn irgendwie daran hindern kann. Ich schmecke Blut in meinem Mund, als ich mir unkontrolliert und heftig auf die Zunge beiße. Allerdings hält dieser Geschmack nicht lange vor, denn gleich darauf zieht sich auch mein Magen zusammen und ich übergebe mich. Zum Glück ist dieser schreckliche Krampfanfall gleich darauf auch schon wieder vorbei. Sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich kläglich an meinem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickt. Anlyss der, mit erschöpfter aber gleichzeitig seltsam misstrauischer Miene, inzwischen schon wieder einige Meter von mir entfernt auf dem Boden hockt, hätte mir bestimmt nicht geholfen.

„Du wärst bestimmt lieber wieder frei. Hab ich nicht recht?" fragt er mich nach einer Weile völlig überflüssigerweise. Ich habe es gerade erst geschafft mein Gesicht von der säuerlich stinkenden Pfütze meines Erbrochenen wegzudrehen und verspüre natürlich wenig Lust auf eine Wiederholung dieser kleinen Episode. Leider weiß ich nicht genau was Anlyss gerne hören möchte auf diese dämliche Frage. In der Hoffnung, dass es ihn zufrieden stellen wird, ringe ich mir ein angestrengtes: „Natürlich!" ab und sacke dann erschöpft wieder in mich zusammen. Ich dachte zwar vorher schon mir täten alle Knochen weh, aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt. Vorher war alles in bester Ordnung. Jetzt dagegen kann ich bei jeder Bewegung meine Gelenke knirschen hören.

„Dann sag es", bricht Anlyss plötzlich rücksichtslos wieder in meine kleine Orgie des Selbstmitleids ein. „Sag dass du frei sein willst."

Wenn ich die Kraft dazu hätte, dann würde ich ihn für diese Aufforderung erwürgen! Ich weiß doch selber ganz genau dass ich nicht frei bin. Dafür hat Anlyss gerade erst wieder nachdrücklich gesorgt. Wieso kann er mich nicht wenigstens ein paar Minuten in Ruhe lassen nach dieser Attacke?

„Ich will frei sein!", zische ich mit soviel Hass und Gift in der Stimme wie ich gerade aufbringen kann und merke überrascht, wie sich daraufhin ein geradezu erleichtertes Grinsen auf dem goldenen Gesicht ausbreitet.

„Gut, dann bist du es", befindet er. „Verschwinde."

Wie bitte? Er kann nicht meinen was er gerade gesagt hat. Habe ich plötzlich Halluzinationen bekommen? Verständnislos starre ich den blonden Priester, von meiner halb zusammen gerollten Position am Boden aus an, bis seine Geduld ihr übliches schnelles Ende findet.

„Hast du nicht verstanden?" will er barsch wissen. „Ich habe die Bindung gelöst. Du bist frei zu gehen wohin du willst. Mir egal. Hauptsache du verschwindest."

Er meint das tatsächlich ernst. Ein hastiger Blick auf meine Handgelenke bestätigt was er gerade gesagt hat. Die silbrigen Muster, die sich vorher dort befanden, sind spurlos verschwunden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Weshalb hat er sich zu diesem Schritt entschieden? Ich durchsuche mein müdes Hirn erfolglos nach Gründen für Anlyss Handlungsweise. Ich weiß zwar, dass er mich loswerden wollte sobald Sszerin ihn gezwungen hatte die Bindung zu lockern, aber gerade jetzt ist ein denkbar ungünstiger Zeitpunkt um sich so angreifbar zu machen. Nachdem ich mein erstes Erstaunen überwunden habe, will ich eigentlich nichts lieber, als genau das zu tun was der Priester verlangt. Leider gibt es da ein ziemlich unüberwindbares Hindernis.

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin", informiere ich Anlyss schwach und schaue dann mit einer gewissen perversen Freude zu, wie er mich zunächst nur perplex anstarrt.

„Was?!"

Er sieht aus als hätte ich ihm gerade erzählt dass sein Vhaeraun sich gern mit Lady Lolth zum Frühstück trifft um über Lyrik zu diskutieren. Diese ungläubige Grimasse bringt mich beinahe zum lachen. Wenn mir nicht der ganze Körper wehtäte, würde ich dieser Versuchung auch durchaus nachgeben.

„Ich kann nichtmal stehen", ächze ich ärgerlich, denn ich würde wirklich gerne von ihm weg kommen. So wie ich mich gerade fühle ist das allerdings aussichtslos. Nicht dass Anlyss selbst in einer besseren Verfassung ist als ich selbst, denn während ich ihn noch wütend anstarre fällt er beinahe um, als der Arm auf den er sich stützt in plötzlicher Schwäche nachgibt. Ein zynisches Grinsen ziert meine Lippen. So musste es ja kommen. Das eine Mal wo wir tatsächlich beide dasselbe wollen und dann stehen uns körperliche Gebrechen im Weg.

„Ist mir gleich", herrscht Anlyss mich nach einiger Bedenkzeit wütend an und runzelt die Stirn. „Dann kriech eben!"

„Kann ich nicht", behaupte ich sofort aus purer Bosheit, einfach nur weil ich es genieße, dass er nichts gegen meine Weigerung tun kann. Am liebsten möchte ich wie ein Kleinkind mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen und mich dabei totlachen.

Meine Freude hält allerdings nur kurz an, denn Anlyss' ohnehin kurzer Geduldsfaden ist schon wieder gerissen.

„Wenn du es so willst", grollt er zornig. „Entweder du verschwindest oder ich bringe dich eben einfach um!"

Dann zieht der wahnsinnige Elf tatsächlich von irgendwoher ein langes Messer aus den Falten seiner Robe und krabbelt damit langsam aber beharrlich auf mich zu. Augenblicklich vergeht mir das Lachen und ich greife meinerseits nach einem der Küchenmesser, das immer noch in meinem Stiefel steckt. Für eine Flucht fehlt mir die Kraft. Und außerdem geht es mir gegen den Strich vor ihm davon zu laufen, jetzt wo ich keinen Grund mehr dazu habe. Wenigstens scheint er nicht vorzuhaben auf magische Angriffe zurückzugreifen, auch wenn das nur ein schwacher Trost ist, da Anlyss doch in einer etwas besseren Verfassung sein muss als ich, wenn er sich noch so viel bewegen kann ohne dabei kontinuierlich zu stöhnen. Bräuchte ich nicht so dringend die Luft in meinen Lungen, dann würde ich jetzt anfangen laut und ausgiebig zu fluchen.

In einer geradezu titanischen Kraftanstrengung zwinge ich meinen müden, schmerzenden Körper in eine halbwegs aufrechte, hockende Stellung. Stehen kann ich wirklich nicht. Schon jetzt ist mir schwindelig und ich keuche vor Anstrengung. Anlyss ist inzwischen fast heran. Auch er hat Probleme sich koordiniert zu bewegen, was allerdings der Entschlossenheit in seinem Gesicht keinen Abbruch tut. Wahrscheinlich traut er es sich nicht zu in diesem Zustand Magie zu benutzen ohne sich dabei völlig auszulaugen und am Ende die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Was soll das eigentlich und woher nimmt er bitte diese Entschlossenheit?

„Weshalb willst du mich plötzlich so dringend loswerden?" frage ich in der vagen Hoffnung ihn ein wenig abzulenken. Für respektvolle Anreden habe ich dabei keine Kraft mehr. Es überrascht mich aber nicht wirklich als er nicht antwortet.

Was dann folgt kann man eigentlich kaum als wirklichen Kampf bezeichnen, auch wenn es bitterer Ernst ist. Wir sind beide so erschöpft, dass unsere Bewegungen unkoordiniert wirken als wir uns ineinander verkrallen und versuchen den anderen möglichst schnell umzubringen, bevor wir völlig zusammenbrechen. Was Anlyss mir an Kraft noch voraus hat, mache ich durch Geschicklichkeit und jahrelange Übung wieder wett. Es scheint nicht so als hätte er je ein richtiges Kampftraining genossen. Er verlässt sich zum Großteil auf seine Stärke als er versucht mich lange genug zu Boden zu pressen um mir die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Das reicht jedoch nicht, denn ich kann mich immer wieder rechtzeitig aus seinem Griff entwinden. Jetzt wo die Bindung gelöst ist, bin ich auch frei von jeglicher Zurückhaltung. Ich kann mich ganz darauf konzentrieren ihn zu töten. Ich wünschte nur der verdammte Elf hätte sich einen günstigeren Augenblick für diese Attacke ausgesucht. Am besten einen in dem ich sogar tatsächlich fähig gewesen wäre ihn zu überwältigen. Die flachen Schnittwunden, die wir uns im Laufe dieses Kampfes gegenseitig beibringen, reichen jedoch nicht aus um einem von uns einen entscheidenden Vorteil zu verschaffen.

Gerade als ich es endlich geschafft habe einigermaßen effektiv auszuholen und zustoßen will, kollidiert ein Stiefel unsanft mit meinem Handgelenk. Sszerin. Das Messer fliegt einige Meter weit und landet in einem Busch. Nein! Doch nicht gerade jetzt! Enttäuscht stöhne ich auf. Mein einziger Trost ist, dass Anlyss gleich darauf dieselbe Behandlung widerfährt.

„Wollt ihr mir vielleicht erklären was das hier soll?" will der schlanke Drow mit zornblitzenden Augen von uns wissen während er noch über uns steht. Er sieht fast noch wütender aus als vorher, so als würde er uns am liebsten beide auf der Stelle umbringen.

Da ich schon lange gelernt habe, dass es absolut überflüssig ist, sich in solchen Situationen noch zu verteidigen halte ich einfach den Mund, versuche einen möglichst schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen und lasse Sszerin mit seiner Tirade fortfahren. Anlyss tut es mir klugerweise gleich, auch wenn das vielleicht eher daran liegt, dass er kurz davor ist vor Erschöpfung zusammen zu brechen und schon einen ziemlich glasigen Ausdruck in den grauen Augen hat.

„Kaum drehe ich euch für ein paar Minuten den Rücken zu versucht ihr tatsächlich euch gegenseitig umzubringen, was nicht nur unglaublich dumm ist, sondern dazu auch noch Alaundril völlig ungeschützt hinterlässt", wettert Sszerin. „Wenn du ausnahmsweise einmal deinen Dickkopf zum denken benutzen würdest Anlyss, dann müsste dir auch auffallen wie unlogisch dein Verhalten ist! Erst schleppst du ihn an, dann willst du ihn auf einmal um jeden Preis wieder loswerden und wir müssen uns natürlich alle nach deinen Launen richten. Wann lernst du endlich zu akzeptieren, dass eben nicht immer alles sofort nach deinem Willen laufen kann? Ich habe es wirklich satt ständig unter den Folgen deiner Unbeherrschtheit zu leiden. Entweder du reißt dich bald zusammen oder du kannst alleine losziehen."

Mir fallen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf als Anlyss auf diese scharfen Worte hin sichtlich beschämt den Blick abwendet.

„Ich habe jetzt fast drei Jahrzehnte lang zugeschaut, während du immer mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Tauras bekamst", fährt Sszerin nun etwas leiser, aber nach wie vor wütend, fort. „Ist das wirklich was du willst Anlyss?"

Bei diesen Worten ruckt Anlyss' Kopf blitzartig hoch. Er starrt Sszerin mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, der sowohl Schock als auch Ärger beinhaltet.

„Ich bin nicht wie Tauras!" zischt Anlyss angewidert und äußerst nachdrücklich. Wer immer diese Person ist, der Vergleich scheint wenig schmeichelhaft zu sein.

„Vielleicht sollte mich das gar nicht überraschen", sagt Sszerin als hätte er den Widerspruch gar nicht gehört. „Schließlich hast du nie etwas anderes gelernt."

„Ich bin nicht wie er!" wiederholt Anlyss störrisch, aber diesmal mit einem leisen Unterton der Verzweiflung. Auf einmal hat er begonnen zu zittern.

„Nicht?" fragt Sszerin unbarmherzig zurück und starrt über verschränkten Armen auf den blonden Elfen hinab. „Inwiefern ist dein Verhalten denn anders, erklär mir das. Du magst Nadal nicht jahrelang wie einen Hund an der Leine herumgezerrt haben, aber wenn es um deine eigenen Unterhaltungsbedürfnisse geht, dann hast du auch keine Hemmungen ihm anzutun was immer dir gerade einfällt. Du denkst in erster Linie an dich selbst ohne dir Gedanken zu machen was deine Handlungen bei anderen hervorrufen."

Ich verstehe nur die Hälfte von dieser Konversation, aber dennoch kann ich nur gebannt verfolgen was sich hier vor mir abspielt. Mit so einer Szene hätte ich im Leben nicht gerechnet. Hinter Sszerins ruhiger Fassade scheint sich sehr viel mehr abzuspielen als man auf den ersten Blick annimmt.

„Du kannst tun was du willst", erklärt Sszerin nun kühl einem immer mehr aus der Fassung geratenden Anlyss. „Wenn er verzweifelt genug war um sich in so eine Position zu begeben, dann verdient er es wahrscheinlich nicht anders. Von mir aus schlitz ihn von oben bis unten auf, aber dann sei dir wenigstens in Klaren darüber was du gerade tust und wieso du so handelst. Belüg dich nicht selbst. Du weißt genau wie sehr ich das verabscheue!"

Dass die beiden so unbefangen über mich diskutieren während ich direkt neben ihnen sitze würde mich stören, wenn ich noch genug Energie für Ärger übrig hätte. Im Moment habe ich allerdings mehr als genug damit zu tun überhaupt bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben und gleichzeitig nichts zu verpassen.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt er kann gehen. Die Bindung ist gelöst", bringt Anlyss schwach vor, wofür Sszerin allerdings nur ein Augenrollen übrig hat.

„Toll Anlyss", spottet der andere Priester eisig. „Wir sehen ja wie gut das funktioniert hat nicht wahr? Wundert mich gar nicht dass er dich angegriffen hat. An seiner Stelle wäre das auch mein erster Gedanke gewesen."

„Habe ich nicht!" protestiere ich unerwartet, woraufhin Anlyss die Augen schließt, als erwarte er nun jeden Augenblick von der nächsten Attacke getroffen zu werden.

„Nicht?" fragt Sszerin unbeeindruckt nach und ich kann das unausgesprochene „Feigling" dabei deutlich in seinem Ton mitschwingen hören, bevor er sich erneut an Anlyss wendet.

„Was ist dein verdammtes Problem Anlyss?" will er erbost wissen. „Ich musste gerade alles zurücklassen, was wir über die letzten Jahre hinweg aufgebaut haben und bin nicht sonderlich froh darüber. Du weißt, dass wir alleine viel angreifbarer sind als in einer größeren Gemeinschaft. Aber jetzt werden wir kaum noch irgendwo unterkommen sobald sich die Nachricht von diesem angeblichen Verrat erstmal verbreitet hat. Das heißt wir sind wieder ganz auf uns selbst gestellt. Du trägst daran unbestreitbar die Hauptschuld. Seit du wieder da bist hast du dich unbesonnen und unberechenbar verhalten. Deine Laune war so ziemlich unerträglich. Erkläre endlich den Grund für dein Benehmen oder ich verschwinde auf der Stelle und nehme Alaundril mit."

Diese Drohung verwandelt den tiefen Goldton von Anlyss Haut augenblicklich in ein kränkliches Grau.

„Nein!" keucht er erschrocken. „Warte."

Sszerin reagiert lediglich mit einem unbarmherzigen, eisigen Blick über verschränkten Armen. Trotz der von den Kämpfen ramponierten, teilweise blutgetränkten dunklen Robe und den zerzausten Haaren, wirkt er in diesem Moment unüberwindlich und kalt. Es ist so ein Unterschied zu der normalerweise viel zugänglicheren Ausstrahlung des Priesters, dass ich mich unwillkürlich frage, was von beidem nun sein wirkliches Wesen sein mag. Zumindest ist er nicht halb so harmlos und nachgiebig wie er mir zu Anfang erschienen ist.

„Es tut mir leid", versichert Anlyss schnell mit sichtlicher Verzweiflung und kämpft sich dabei langsam aber verbissen in eine halbwegs sitzende Stellung zurück. „Ich dachte ich wüsste was ich will", keucht er dabei bitter, „aber ich habe den Einfluss unterschätzt, den die Vergangenheit immer noch auf mich hat. Und als mir klar wurde, dass ich mich übernommen hatte, wollte ich es nicht zugeben. Nicht einmal vor mir selbst. Ich habe versagt", schließt Anlyss reuevoll und neigt den Kopf während er gleichzeitig die geballte Faust vor die Stirn presst. Diese seltsame Geste verwirrt mich, denn ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung welche Bedeutung sie hat.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ganz verstanden habe was du mir damit sagen wolltest", gibt Sszerin zurück. Aber erklingt bereits wesentlich ruhiger als noch vor einigen Augenblicken. Offenbar kennt er die Geste und die Bedeutung die dahinter steht. „Wieso fängst du nicht noch einmal ganz am Anfang an und erklärst es mir Schritt für Schritt."

„Alles?" fragt Anlyss schwach, woraufhin die roten Augen Sszerins schmal werden.

„Was glaubst du denn?" grollt er. „Also? Ich warte."

„Ja, ja! Ich…", Anlyss hält nach seiner anfänglichen Erleichterung unsicher inne, bevor er sich sichtlich überwinden muss um weiter zu sprechen. „Ich glaube… es hat begonnen als ich Nadal das erste Mal sah."

Ein historischer Moment! Anlyss hat tatsächlich meinen Namen benutzt. Bis gerade war ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt kennt. Der blonde Elf blickt mit einer eigentümlichen Mischung aus Hunger und Misstrauen zu mir hinüber, die mir einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinab jagt.

„Sehr romantisch", ätze ich, um mich von dem unangenehmen, gespaltenen Gefühl abzulenken das dieser Blick in mir hervorruft. Neben meinem verständlichen Hass, gibt es nach wie vor einen Teil von mir, der auf Anlyss' Hunger mit instinktiver, unwillkürlicher Erregung reagiert, als gäbe es zwischen uns eine tiefere Verbindung, unabhängig von aller bewussten Kontrolle und logischem Denken.

„Still", zischt Sszerin mich kalt an. „Mit dir befasse ich mich nachher."

Eine auffordernde Handbewegung in Anlyss Richtung folgt.

„Also?"

Ich wende nur kommentarlos den Blick ab und versuche eine erträgliche Stellung einzunehmen. Es sieht aus als würde Anlyss Erklärung einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich wünschte Sszerin würde uns vorher ausruhen lassen, aber ich verstehe auch den Sinn hinter seinem Drängen. Solange Anlyss und ich noch erschöpft sind, muss er sich keine Sorgen um das Ausbrechen weiterer Kämpfe machen, denn von uns dreien ist er unbestreitbar in der besten Verfassung. Egal was er nach allen Erklärungen entscheidet, wir werden ihn nicht daran hindern können es in die Tat umzusetzen.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann interessieren mich die Gründe für Anlyss' Verhalten ebenfalls brennend. Während ich noch gegen die hartnäckige, bleierne Müdigkeit ankämpfe, die sich in meinem Körper breit gemacht hat, beginnt der blonde Priester wieder zu sprechen.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So mal sehen, ob ich nicht diesen etwa einmonatigen Update-rhythmus beibehalten kann. Das Kapitel besteht diesmal hauptsächlich aus Dialog, aber dafür kriegt man auch einiges an neuen Infos. Nächstes Mal dann hoffentlich wieder etwas mehr Handlung.

* * *

**C**

**Verhandlungen**

**C**

„Es war so seltsam", sagt Anlyss und klingt als wäre er noch immer verwundert angesichts dieses Augenblicks, der nun schon eine ganze Weile zurück liegen muss. „Ich kam etwas zu spät um den Kampf gegen die Spinnenküsser mitzuerleben, also habe ich zunächst nur einen Haufen Toter und Verwundeter gesehen. Und als ich dann Nadal das erste Mal sah war er nicht einmal bei Bewusstsein. Aber trotzdem…"

Anlyss stockt und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, gefangen in seiner eigenen Erinnerung.

„Ich muss zugeben ich wollte ihn vom ersten Moment an. Wie ein dummer Zwerg, der einen dicken Klumpen Mithril sieht und sofort nur noch einen Gedanken hegt: Meins! Dabei sah er in dem Moment nicht einmal besonders beeindruckend aus."

Ein selbstironisches Schulterzucken begleitet die letzten Worte, aber Anlyss vermeidet es in meine Richtung zu schauen.

„Es gab noch zwei andere Überlebende", erzählt er leise weiter. „Sie wurden beide exekutiert. Ich war es der Haril dazu überredet hat Nadal am Leben zu lassen und ihn für weitere Verhöre mitzunehmen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch gar nicht so genau weshalb ich das überhaupt tat. Es war wohl eine gewisse Neugierde und die Frage, wie es sein konnte, dass jemand eine solche Faszination auf mich ausüben konnte, der einfach nur halbtot auf einem Schlachtfeld herumlag. Ich wollte mehr über ihn wissen, aber ich musste vorsichtig sein um mich nicht zu verraten und in den folgenden Tagen bekam ich nie die Gelegenheit mich ungestört mit ihm zu beschäftigen."

Also verdanke ich Anlyss sogar mehr als einmal mein Leben. Ich bin nachtragend genug um den winzigen Funken von Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit, der bei dieser Neuigkeit in mir aufflackert, sofort rücksichtslos im Keim zu ersticken. Was er getan hat entsprang ohnehin seiner eigenen egoistischen Neugierde und nicht dem Wunsch mir zu helfen.

„Und dann kam auf einmal Laty'rll. Mit diesem Eingreifen hatte ich noch gar nicht gerechnet. Sie hätten Nadal getötet wenn ich ihn nicht für mich beansprucht hätte. Dieses Vorgehen war das Einzige was mir in dem Augenblick einfiel. Nachdem ich ihn bereits so lange am Leben gehalten hatte, wollte ich diesen Aufwand nicht verschwendet sehen ohne wenigstens meine Neugierde zu befriedigen."

Sszerin hebt an dieser Stelle nur sardonisch eine schmale weiße Braue und Anlyss verzieht böse den Mund als er es sieht.

„Ja, du hast ja recht", murrt er dann aber widerstrebend, „die Neugierde war zu diesem Zeitpunkt vielleicht nicht mehr das Einzige was ich befriedigen wollte. Hätte ich darüber nachgedacht statt einfach meiner Begierde nachzugeben, dann wäre mir wahrscheinlich früher aufgefallen was für eine schlechte Idee diese Bindung war. Aber sobald es nun einmal getan war, wollte ich das nicht mehr wahr haben."

An dieser Stelle beißt Anlyss sich auf die Lippe und schweigt dann so lange, dass Sszerin sich offenbar genötigt fühlt nachzufragen.

„Wieso war es denn so eine schlechte Idee?" will der Priester sachlich wissen. „Nachdem du Grack fast zwölf Jahre lang hattest verstehe ich sowieso nicht weshalb jetzt auf einmal alles so unglaublich schwierig ist! Sicher, ich war zwar froh als er endlich gestorben ist und diese unwürdige Existenz ein Ende hatte, aber trotzdem gab es nie die Probleme die wir in letzter Zeit hatten. Du warst nie derartig auf ihn fixiert."

„Grack war ein Goblin!" grollt Anlyss ihn böse an.

Ein Goblin? Na das erklärt wohl einiges.

„Ja. Und?" hakt Sszerin dennoch hartnäckig nach.

Ich kann mir inzwischen zwar denken was dahinter steckt und bin sehr sicher das Sszerin das ebenfalls kann, aber offensichtlich will er Anlyss dennoch zwingen alles laut auszusprechen. Den Grund dafür verstehe ich allerdings nicht so ganz.

„Mit Grack wollte ich nie schlafen", murmelt Anlyss so schnell, dass ich Schwierigkeiten habe ihn zu verstehen. Das Blut schießt ihm in die Wangen. Auf einer gewissen Ebene amüsiert es mich ihn zur Abwechslung einmal so verletzlich zu sehen. Genugtuung wallt in mir auf als ich sehe wie Anlyss sich bei diesem Verhör windet. Diese Offenheit, die er Sszerin gegenüber an den Tag legt, ist von ihm aber auch unerwartet, nachdem er mir gegenüber die meiste Zeit bestenfalls eine neutrale Verschlossenheit gezeigt hat was seine tieferen Beweggründe anging.

„Hmhm", brummt Sszerin zustimmend, nur um dann sofort nachzusetzen: „Aber du hast ja freien Zugang zu Nadal gehabt. Es war überhaupt kein Problem ihn jederzeit in dein Bett zu befehlen", stellt er unbewegt fest und wartet dann offensichtlich auf eine Antwort. Herrjeh was will er denn jetzt noch hören, denke ich entnervt, nur um von Anlyss' folgender Reaktion überrascht zu werden.

„Aber das war nicht was ich wollte!" explodiert der blonde Elf auf einmal lautstark, bevor er geradezu kläglich in sich zusammen sinkt und trotzig zu Boden starrt. Lady Lolth manchmal benimmt er sich so kindisch, dass ich mich wirklich frage wie alt Anlyss eigentlich ist.

Unerklärlicherweise sieht Sszerin nach diesem Ausbruch höchst zufrieden aus. Ich glaube wenn Anlyss nicht so müde und ausgelaugt wäre, dann hätte der Drow so ein Geständnis niemals aus ihm herauszwingen können. Er hat offenbar bekommen was er wollte. Ich dagegen verstehe absolut gar nichts mehr. Was Anlyss da sagt ergibt für mich überhaupt keinen Sinn.

„Was?" frage ich dümmlich und vergesse in meiner Verwirrung, dass ich ja eigentlich schweigen sollte. Durch die überwältigende Müdigkeit scheinen sich meine Gedanken nur noch wie langsam kriechende Raupen durch mein Gehirn zu bewegen. Ich erinnere mich trotzdem lebhaft an die Gelegenheiten zu denen Anlyss mich tatsächlich in sein Bett beordert hat, nur um dann mit dieser aufreibend abgelenkten Art etwas zu tun was er scheinbar ohnehin nicht wollte, während er aber andererseits doch behauptet Begierde zu empfinden. Was für einen Sinn hatte denn dann sein ganzes Verhalten? Wozu musste er mich durch diese ganze Tortur zwingen? Er wollte mich haben, fein. Dagegen hatte ich damals nicht einmal etwas. Und er hat mich auch bekommen. Aber weshalb dann diese plötzlichen Ausbrüche schlechter Laune, wozu die Strafen? Das alles ist so wenig nachvollziehbar, dass ich schreien möchte. Zorn über mein scheinbar völlig sinnloses Leiden wallt in mir auf.

„Was in den verdammten neun Höllen wolltest du denn?!" platzt es unvermittelt, laut und wütend aus mir heraus.

Anlyss funkelt mich genauso wütend an, als müsste ich das bereits wissen.

„Was glaubst du denn?" zischt er böse. „Bist du wirklich so blöd dass du dir das nicht denken kannst?"

Er wirkt angespannt, wie ein in die Ecke getriebenes Tier und es ist mehr als klar, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden will. Sszerin macht zu meiner Überraschung keine Anstalten einzugreifen, sondern schaut vielmehr interessiert zu, wie wir wieder einmal aneinander geraten. Das scheint irgendwie unausweichlich zu sein bei uns beiden. Nur diesmal habe ich tatsächlich die Möglichkeit zu sagen was immer ich will, ohne dass der wahnsinnige Elf mich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen kann. Diesmal stehen wir tatsächlich auf der gleichen Stufe. Zumindest einigermaßen. Diese neue Freiheit ist wunderbar und ich nutze sie auch sofort aus um hartnäckig weiter zu forschen. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen wenn ich diese Möglichkeit ungenutzt verstreichen lasse.

„Würde ich fragen wenn ich es wüsste?"

Anlyss funkelt mich an und schweigt beharrlich, bis ich ihn am liebsten packen und schütteln möchte.

„Du würdest es sowieso nicht verstehen", murmelt er schließlich ausweichend, die Arme schützend um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen. Es ist erstaunlich wie angreifbar er auf einmal ist. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir unsere bisherigen Rollen so schnell abstreifen könnten. Da mir das allerdings nur zum Vorteil gereicht, werde ich mich kaum darüber beschweren.

„Er versteht es!" zische ich und deute auf Sszerin, der inzwischen tatsächlich wieder völlig zu seiner üblichen Ruhe zurückgefunden zu haben scheint und uns aufmerksam betrachtet.

„Er kennt mich sehr viel besser als du."

„Dann musst du dich mir eben besser erklären, Feigling!" fahre ich Anlyss wütend an.

Der wirft Sszerin daraufhin einen anklagenden Blick zu, als erwarte er von ihm aus dieser unangenehmen Lage gerettet zu werden.

„Ich denke schon du schuldest Nadal zumindest eine Erklärung", bemerkt der Priester gelassen. „Sonst werdet ihr niemals eure Differenzen beilegen können."

„Und warum sollten wir das wollen?" spuckt Anlyss störrisch heraus und spricht mir damit aus dem Herzen. Was ich im Moment will, ist natürlich eine Erklärung, denn sonst werde ich mir wahrscheinlich noch jahrhundertelang nutzlos den Kopf über diese Ereignisse zerbrechen. Wenn ich die allerdings nicht haben kann, dann wäre ich alternativ auch mit Anlyss' schmerzhaftem Tod sehr zufrieden. Nicht dass Sszerin das zulassen wird.

„Es würde auf Dauer unser aller Leben einfacher machen?" erwidert der Drow nur milde.

„Du willst dass er bleibt?"

Das überrascht Anlyss wohl genau so sehr wie mich.

„Natürlich."

Sszerin sagt es als hätte es daran niemals einen Zweifel gegeben.

„Aber wieso?!" fragt der blonde Elf entgeistert, während ich noch viel zu perplex bin um überhaupt etwas von mir zu geben. Wie stellt er sich das bitte vor? Wie soll ich jemals mit Anlyss umgehen, nach allem was er mir angetan hat? Langsam bin ich geneigt zu glauben, dass Sszerin auf seine Art ebenso verrückt ist wie Anlyss selbst.

„Er ist gut für dich", behauptet Sszerin kryptisch, etwas das er bereits schon einmal zu mir gesagt hat und das ich heute auch nicht besser verstehe als damals. Eigentlich sogar weniger. Bisher scheine ich Anlyss nichts als Unglück und Frustration verursacht zu haben.

„Er hat gerade sein Bestes versucht mich umzubringen", bemerkt Anlyss auf diese Aussage hin auch nur trocken.

„Du hast mich angegriffen!" protestiere ich und beginne langsam mich zu fühlen, als hätte man mich unverhofft in meine Kindheit zurück versetzt. Dieses sinnlose herumgestreite erinnert mich doch sehr an die kleinen, lang vergangenen Konflikte mit den anderen Halbwüchsigen in meiner früheren Nachbarschaft. Logik hat in diesen Auseinandersetzungen nur selten eine herausragende Rolle gespielt.

„Du hast dich geweigert zu gehen!"

Das Argument macht wohl nur für Anlyss selbst wirklich Sinn.

„Und wieso wolltest du das auf einmal so dringend?" bohre ich stur weiter nach. „Gib mir endlich eine sinnvolle Antwort. Du benimmst dich wie ein verwöhntes, halsstarriges Mädchen!"

Ich bin kurz davor vor lauter Wut zu platzen. Wenn ich nicht so geschwächt wäre, dann würde ich den verdammten Elfen jetzt am liebsten einfach nur noch mit dem Kopf auf den Boden schlagen bis er endlich etwas Nützliches von sich gibt.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich wollte nicht dass du versuchst mich zu ermorden!"

Meine Finger krampfen sich reflexartig zu Fäusten zusammen, während ich den Drang niederkämpfe Anlyss mit den bloßen Händen das Herz heraus zu reißen. Antwortet er absichtlich so engstirnig, um mich endgültig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?

„Solange ich an dich gebunden war, hätte ich das sowieso nicht tun können", erinnere ich ihn mit knirschenden Zähnen.

„Warst du aber nicht mehr."

Gah! Das Licht soll ihn holen!

„Und weshalb war ich das nicht mehr?"

„Das habe ich doch gerade schon gesagt!" beschwert Anlyss sich frustriert, in einem Tonfall als könne er gar nicht begreifen, weshalb ich ihn einfach nicht verstehen will. An dieser Stelle erreicht dann auch meine Geduld ihr Ende. Durch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und durch Anlyss' eigenes, abwechselnd herablassendes und aggressives Verhalten, bin ich inzwischen permanent so nah am Rand meiner Beherrschung gewesen, dass ich jetzt einfach nicht mehr kann. Mein Zorn überkommt momentan sogar meine bleierne Erschöpfung. Bevor er sich versieht habe ich ihm kurzerhand meine geballte Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Anlyss ist zu müde um rechtzeitig zu reagieren und dem Schlag auszuweichen. Meine Knöchel krachen gegen seine Schläfe und den äußeren Teil der Augenbraue. Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckt durch meine Hand, aber Anlyss verdreht tatsächlich die Augen und kippt um wie ein Stein. Das zu sehen ist so großartig, dass ich ihn gleichzeitig fast umarmen könnte.

„Hm, das war ja nicht sehr konstruktiv", bemerkt Sszerin, dessen Anwesenheit mir erst jetzt wieder richtig ins Bewusstsein rückt, trocken. Ich spanne mich automatisch an, in Erwartung von irgendeiner Vergeltung seinerseits, aber nichts geschieht. Lediglich ein kurzes listiges Grinsen huscht über das Gesicht des Priesters und er zuckt unbesorgt mit den Schultern.

„Ich schätze es wird eine ganze Weile dauern ehe Anlyss wieder aufwacht", sagt er. „Da können wir genauso gut gleich ein paar Dinge besprechen."

Dass er dabei auf meinen aggressiven Ausbruch nicht so wirklich reagiert, verwirrt mich maßlos. Langsam fühle ich mich, als würde ich mit wachsender Geschwindigkeit einen Abgrund hinabstürzen, ohne zu wissen wann ich den Boden erreiche. Meine hilflose Miene muss Bände sprechen, denn Sszerin seufzt leise auf.

„Also gut, ich gestehe die Situation ist vielleicht nicht ganz unkompliziert", gibt er die Untertreibung des Jahrzehnts von sich und setzt sich gemächlich etwas bequemer hin. „Wieso fängst du nicht einfach damit an mir Fragen zu stellen. Ich schätze es gibt Einiges das du wissen willst. Ich verspreche ich werde so ehrlich Antworten wie es geht."

Misstrauisch und unvorbereitet auf so ein großzügiges Angebot, kann ich zunächst gar nicht entscheiden was ich denn zuerst fragen soll. Ich grüble, komme aber so schnell zu keinem Ergebnis. Ach verflucht, irgendwo muss ich ja anfangen! Immer noch unsicher platze ich kurzentschlossen einfach mit dem erstbesten Thema heraus das mir auf der Zunge liegt.

„Wer ist Tauras?"

Sszerin verzieht schmerzlich das Gesicht. Er hatte offenbar an etwas anderes gedacht als er diesen Vorschlag machte.

„Tauras war fünfundvierzig Jahre lang Anlyss' Herr und Meister", ringt er sich schließlich sichtlich widerstrebend ab. Immerhin steht er zu seinem Versprechen.

Aber diese Neuigkeit ist natürlich sehr interessant, wenn sie denn wahr ist. Kein Wunder dass mein Priester es so gar nicht schätzt mit diesem Tauras verglichen zu werden. Wenn die Narben auf seinem Rücken und an den Handgelenken aus dieser Zeit stammen, dann erstaunt es mich auch nicht dass er so abwehrend reagiert hat.

„Du sollest Anlyss lieber nicht danach fragen", sagt Sszerin gerade besorgt. „Er wird nicht sehr gut darauf reagieren."

„Etwa schlechter als sonst wenn ich ihn etwas frage?" rutscht es mir unbedacht sarkastisch heraus, wofür ich sofort einen strengen Blick ernte. Einen kurzen Moment blitzt wieder diese ungewohnte Härte von vorhin durch Sszerins wohlwollende äußere Hülle. Ich muss vorsichtig sein. Diese Seite von ihm sollte ich besser niemals außer Acht lassen. Es ist zu leicht sie zu vergessen.

„Anlyss hat Tauras gehört seitdem er sich erinnern konnte. Er kam sehr jung zu ihm und kannte nichts anderes als ich ihn das erste Mal sah. Der Mann hat ihn ziemlich schlecht behandelt, aber Anlyss war völlig von ihm abhängig."

Sszerin unterbricht sich und scheint dann, nach einem kurzen Blick zu dem, immer noch bewusstlosen, blonden Elfen, doch zu dem Entschluss zu kommen mehr zu erzählen.

„Alaundril und ich haben damals für Tauras gearbeitet. Er war Besitzer mehrerer Plantagen und einer Miene, in der wir die Arbeitssklaven überwachen sollten. Er war außerdem ein selbstherrlicher und ziemlich launischer Mensch, aber wir brauchten das Geld dringend genug, um einige Jahre dort zu bleiben. An der Oberfläche ist es oft ein wenig schwierig sich als Drow irgendwo seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen und jemand wie Tauras, der viel zu sehr von sich eingenommen ist, als dass er sich um die Sorgen oder Ängste gewöhnlicher Sterblicher kümmern wollte, kam uns gerade recht. Er war sich sicher, solange er uns gut bezahlte, würde ihm auch von uns keine Gefahr drohen."

„Ihr habt ihn getötet?" frage ich überrascht.

„Nein", antwortet Sszerin schlicht. „Anlyss hat das getan."

„Ah?" mache ich nur unsicher und hasse es, dass ich immer noch nicht begreife worum es hier offensichtlich geht. Was will er mir damit bitte sagen?

„Ironischerweise tat er das, weil Tauras nach all diesen Jahren tatsächlich dabei war das Interesse an ihm zu verlieren. Er hatte etwas Besseres gefunden, das seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte und ich schätze Anlyss konnte ihm diese Vernachlässigung nicht verzeihen."

Der Priester zuckt philosophisch mit den schmalen Schultern, während ich das dumme Gefühl habe, immer noch die Hälfte der Information zu übersehen, die mir hier gerade angeboten wird. Wenn ich nur etwas klarer denken könnte, aber ich muss sowieso das meiste meiner Energie darauf verwenden Sszerins Worten überhaupt noch einen Sinn abzugewinnen!

„Die beiden hatten immer ein ziemlich bizarres Verhältnis", sagt der Priester gerade. „Eine seltsame Hass-Liebe, die eigentlich niemand anderes so richtig verstanden hat."

„Und weshalb ist Anlyss jetzt bei euch?" will ich vorsichtig das Nächstliegende wissen.

„Oh zu Anfang war das gar nicht beabsichtigt", beginnt Sszerin mit einem geradezu nostalgischen Lächeln. „Anlyss hatte seine Tat gut geplant. Es hätte alles so ausgesehen als ob Alaundril und ich dafür verantwortlich wären. Das Misstrauen der anderen Rassen gegen alle Drow ist ein praktisches Werkzeug wenn man uns etwas anhängen will. Zum Glück haben wir früh genug herausgefunden was er getan hatte."

Er zuckt fatalistisch mit den Schultern. Sieht nicht so aus als würde er Anlyss diesen Versuch nachtragen. Noch immer nicht schlauer als vorher, runzle ich zweifelnd die Stirn. In dem fruchtlosen Versuch die überwältigende Müdigkeit zurück zu drängen, reibe ich hart mit beiden Händen über mein Gesicht. Dabei erwische ich auch eine der kleinen Wunden, die ich mir in dem Kampf mit Anlyss zugezogen habe. Das resultierende Brennen hilft mir tatsächlich für einen Moment wieder etwas wacher zu werden. Ein wenig Blut bleibt an meinen Fingern kleben, aber ich habe gerade nicht mehr den Elan es abzuwischen.

„Wieso habt ihr ihn nicht einfach umgebracht?" frage ich den Priester pragmatisch.

„Oh, wir wollten", erklärt Sszerin heiter. „Besonders Alaundril. Sie war so wütend, dass ich sie nur sehr schwer davon abbringen konnte… Aber", fährt er fort, gerade als ich noch einmal nachfragen will, „nachdem Vhaeraun Anlyss ausdrücklich meiner Fürsorge unterstellt hatte, konnte ich ihn schließlich schlecht töten."

„Vhaeraun?" frage ich schwach und ernte ein zustimmendes Nicken. Na wie toll für ihn. Ich hasse die Vorstellung so unverhofft göttlichen Launen ausgeliefert zu sein. Wahrscheinlich eigne ich mich nicht besonders zum Priester.

„Natürlich war ich damals nicht sehr glücklich über diese Aufgabe", gibt Sszerin freimütig zu. „Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied machte, was ich dazu dachte. Dem Wunsch meiner eigenen Gottheit konnte ich mich schließlich kaum widersetzen. Ich fügte mich also. Wir flüchteten und nahmen Anlyss mit. Ich unterwies ihn, wie der maskierte Lord es mir aufgetragen hatte. Er war ein eifriger Schüler und mit der Zeit begann ich sogar ihn zu mögen. Und das bringt mich zurück zum hier und jetzt."

Alle Heiterkeit weicht schlagartig aus dem dunklen Gesicht meines Gegenübers und der Ton seiner Stimme wird um einige Grad kälter, während er mich aus roten Augen scharf mustert.

„Du wirst nicht daran gewöhnt sein offen über solche Dinge zu reden Nadal, und normalerweise würde ich das auch nicht tun, aber ich weiß, dass es für dich nicht verständlich sein wird wenn ich es nicht ausdrücklich ausspreche. Vielleicht nicht einmal dann."

Sszerin starrt mich intensiv an, als wolle er sich davon überzeugen, dass ich tatsächlich zuhöre. Als ob ich nach so einer Eröffnung anders könnte.

„Du solltest sehr ernst nehmen was ich dir jetzt sage", setzt er noch einmal unnötigerweise nach und ich nicke, hoffend, dass er nun endlich zum Punkt kommen wird. „Ich bin durchaus dafür dich bleiben zu lassen und vielleicht werden wir mit der Zeit sogar ebenfalls ein gewisses Vertrauen aufbauen, aber für den Moment existiert so eine Basis noch nicht. Daher werde ich die Situation für dich zunächst in einfache Worte fassen. Anlyss' und Alaundrils Schicksal liegt mir am Herzen. Sie sind mir beide wichtig und falls du ihnen schadest, werde ich dich jagen, finden und dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Ganz egal unter welchem Stein du dich dann versteckt hast."

Überrascht durch diese seltsame Ehrlichkeit wende ich unbehaglich den Blick ab. Nach dieser Offenbarung macht mich Sszerins Nähe unruhig. Ich verstehe ihn und seine Denkweise noch viel weniger als vorher. Weshalb sollte er mir so ausdrücklich sagen was ihn bewegt? Oder lügt er und will mich nur verwirren? Seine bisherigen Handlungen lassen eher darauf schließen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Sonst müsste er eigentlich sehr viel wütender auf Anlyss sein. Aber egal was nun der Fall sein mag, er ist mir, als Priester und wahrscheinlich auch Magier, unzweifelhaft überlegen und deshalb muss ich seine Drohung tatsächlich sehr ernst nehmen.

Unzufrieden kaue ich einige Momente abgelenkt auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Heißt das meine Position hat sich gar nicht verbessert? Ich muss mich Anlyss und den anderen nach wie vor unterordnen, wenn ich mich dem Trio anschließe?

„Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass du dir alles von Anlyss gefallen lassen musst", hat der Priester meine Gedanken sofort erraten. „Solange du dich nicht feindselig verhältst sind wir alle vier mehr oder weniger gleichgestellt. Das einzige was ich im Moment von dir erwarte, ist dass du nichts tust um uns zu schaden."

Mehr oder weniger gleichgestellt? Ich tippe spontan eher auf weniger. Wie vielversprechend. Andererseits scheint mir diese Bedingung auch überraschend fair. Schließlich geht Sszerin durchaus ein gewisses Risiko ein indem er mich bleiben lässt und einen quasi Unbekannten in die Gruppe aufnimmt. Aber im Augenblick hätte ich ohnehin nicht viel davon die einzigen Personen zu hintergehen die mich unterstützen würden. Der Priester ist aber noch nicht ganz fertig.

„Falls du dir jetzt in den Kopf setzt Anlyss absichtlich zu reizen bis er völlig die Beherrschung verliert, kann ich dir allerdings keine Hilfe versprechen", ermahnt er mich. „Und glaub mir Nadal, du hättest keine Chance gegen ihn."

Misstrauisch beobachte ich wie sich nun wieder dieses täuschend harmlos wirkende Lächeln über seine Lippen schleicht. Er will also dass ich bleibe. Schön wie er sich das alles überlegt hat, denke ich wütend. Arroganter, manipulierender Bastard. Für ihn bin ich ein Mittel zum Zweck. Auch wenn sich mir dieser Zweck nicht ganz erschließt. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass ich im Moment nur wenig Alternativen habe. Alleine in diesem Wald gestrandet zu sein, dazu noch fast ohne Waffen, verspricht nicht gerade eine lange Lebenserwartung für mich. Ich schätze ich muss zumindest eine Weile in Sszerins seltsamen Erziehungsspiel mitwirken. So lange, bis ich mich hier oben alleine zurechtfinde. Immerhin bin ich nicht länger Anlyss' Launen hilflos ausgeliefert.

„Warum sollte ich ihn wohl derartig gegen mich aufbringen wollen?" murre ich unwillig und zupfe ärgerlich an den zarten Grashalmen neben meinem Oberschenkel. Diese ganze Situation passt mir überhaupt nicht. Das Sszerin daraufhin anfängt leise zu lachen bringt mich nur noch mehr in Rage.

„Ich glaube du müsstest dir gar nicht sonderlich viel Mühe geben", grinst er. „Du bringst ihn ohnehin schon außergewöhnlich schnell aus dem Gleichgewicht."

„Wie schön!" finde ich flach und starre den erheiterten Drow vor mir böse an. Er weiß ganz genau in welcher Lage ich mich befinde und nutzt das für seine dämlichen psychologischen Spielchen aus. Wenn die Umstände anders wären, dann wäre ich längst weg und hätte die drei ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Darüber, dass Anlyss mich meist genau so schnell ins Straucheln bringen kann wie ich angeblich ihn, denke ich gerade angestrengt nicht nach. Obwohl ich jetzt wenigstens besser verstehe, weshalb er sich Sszerin gegenüber oft so ungewöhnlich unterwürfig verhält. Sofern der Priester mir tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Vielleicht sollte ich trotz seiner Warnung doch Anlyss darauf ansprechen, zumindest um herauszufinden wie viel von dieser Geschichte wirklich stimmt.

„Und was hatte diese komische Geste zu bedeuten?" will ich wissen und imitiere Anlyss, indem ich eine Faust an meine Stirn presse. Solange Sszerin noch redet sollte ich das wohl ausnutzen, auch wenn mir seine Antworten bisher nicht sonderlich gefallen haben.

„Genau das was Anlyss gesagt hat. Er gibt zu falsch gehandelt zu haben und erkennt seinen Fehler an. Tauras hat ihm beigebracht diese Position einzunehmen."

Eine Sklavengeste. Wenn Anlyss auf solche Signale zurückgreift, dann muss er stärker von Sszerin abhängig sein als ich bisher dachte. Wie stark bestimmt dieser Drow noch immer über sein Leben? Wie frei ist Anlyss wirklich? Habe ich Sszerin so falsch eingeschätzt? Ich überspiele mein innerliches Schaudern mit einem mürrischen Stirnrunzeln.

„Was wenn ich lieber meinen eigenen Weg gehen will?" kann ich mich nun nicht mehr beherrschen zu fragen.

„Wenn du gerne mit einem Küchenmesser bewaffnet, ganz alleine durch diesen Wald stolpern möchtest, dann werde ich dich kaum aufhalten", befindet Sszerin gleichmütig und erhebt sich langsam. „Ich schätze allerdings, dass du nicht wirklich lebensmüde genug bist um diesen Plan ernsthaft zu verfolgen", setzt er dann wissend hinzu und beugt sich über Alaundril, um ein weiteres Mal ihre Verfassung zu überprüfen. Ich knirsche lautlos mit den Zähnen bis mein Kiefer schmerzt.

„Ich empfehle dir dich etwas auszuruhen Nadal", sagt der Priester milde, nachdem offenbar alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausgefallen ist. „Ich übernehme die erste Wache."

Unzufrieden, aber wieder einmal unfähig etwas an meiner Lage zu ändern, rolle ich mich im weichen, kühlen Gras der kleinen Lichtung zusammen und gebe schließlich doch noch der Erschöpfung nach.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Hm, also etwas mehr als ein Monat ist es jetzt schon geworden, aber immerhin hab ich es noch im Mai geschafft :) Für mich eigentlich ein recht guter Schnitt.

** Petalwing:** Na sind sie lustig genug? Du weißt doch wie gern ich gerade meine Gestörten habe:) Wollte eigentlich per Mail antworten, musste aber feststellen, dass ich irgendwie die Adresse verloren hab... Es gibt übrigens auch Neuigkeiten zu Evoe, aber die wollte ich nicht posten, weil ich dann doch das "unbeliebte" ende weiter bearbeitet hatte. Falls es dich trotzdem interessiert, sag bescheid :)

* * *

**C**

**Was du denkst**

**C  
**

Ich erwache mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch und finde dieses auch sofort bestätigt, als ich meine Augen öffne und direkt in die grauen von Anlyss blicke, der an meiner rechten Seite hockt und sich viel zu nah über mich beugt. So nah, dass seine Haare fast meine Nasenspitze streifen. Noch bevor ich wirklich darüber nachgedacht habe, liegt das kleine, aber wenigstens scharfe Küchenmesser an seinem Hals. Anlyss zuckt nicht einmal. Ein dunkler, bläulicher Fleck ziert seine Schläfe, dort wo ich ihn gestern niedergeschlagen habe. Wieso hat er das nicht einfach geheilt? Wozu ist er denn schließlich Priester?

Anlyss sieht nicht aus, als würde ihn die Klinge an seiner Schlagader großartig kümmern. Stattdessen ist er mit einer unheimlichen Intensität völlig auf mein Gesicht konzentriert. Ich ignoriere die Gänsehaut, die mir sofort über den ganzen Körper kriecht, presse den scharfen Stahl vorsorglich ein wenig fester in die weiche, goldene Haut und zische ihn böse an: „Verschwinde Anlyss!"

Er grinst nur dreist und wartet ab. Es ist nicht dieses manische Zähnefletschen, das er nach dem unangenehmen Zusammentreffen mit dem Rat gezeigt hat, kommt dem aber nahe genug um mich sofort noch etwas angespannter werden zu lassen. Aber noch will ich ihn nicht angreifen. Sszerins gestrige Worte habe ich noch gut im Gedächtnis. Ich wünschte ich läge gerade nicht so hilflos auf dem Rücken! Aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich Anlyss diesmal einfach so die Oberhand gewinnen lasse. Um wenigstens eine Geste zu machen, versuche ich ihn mit meiner freien Hand von mir weg zu schieben. Leider bringe ich in meiner gegenwärtigen Haltung nicht genug Kraft auf um das auch tatsächlich zu bewerkstelligen. Er bewegt sich kaum.

„Anlyss!" wiederhole ich drohend.

„Sszerin hat dir gedroht, hab ich Recht?"

„Und wenn er das hätte?" knurre ich aggressiv zurück, woraufhin Anlyss' Grinsen noch etwas breiter wird.

„Dann tätest du gut daran ihn ernst zu nehmen", teilt er mir sichtlich zufrieden mit und weicht nun doch endlich zurück, erhebt sich geschmeidig und strebt in das uns umgebende Dickicht. Verwirrt schaue ich ihm hinterher, als er so gut wie geräuschlos zwischen den grünen Blättern des Waldes verschwindet. Immerhin macht er nicht länger Anstalten mich augenblicklich umzubringen, versuche ich mich zu trösten und setze mich vorsichtig auf. Das erste Licht des neuen Tages fällt zaghaft durch das Blätterdach. Ich habe also tatsächlich einige Stunden geschlafen. Jetzt fühle ich mich zwar immer noch als hätte mich gerade eine Herde Rothe überrannt, aber immerhin kann ich inzwischen wieder stehen, ohne gleich einen Schwindelanfall zu bekommen. Das muss wohl fürs erste genügen.

Sowohl Anlyss als auch Szerin sind inzwischen nirgendwo mehr zu sehen. Nur Alaundril sitzt an einen Baum gelehnt da. Sie ist zwar endlich wach und augenscheinlich um einiges gesünder als gestern, aber sie sieht auch noch ziemlich erschöpft aus. Wieder einmal erstaunt sie mich mit ihrer guten Laune und grinst mir entgegen.

„Sieht so aus als würden wir beide zumindest sitzen. Am stehen müssen wir wohl noch ein wenig arbeiten", kommentiert sie ironisch. Ich brauche einen Moment bevor ich mich wieder an ihre Aussage von gestern erinnere: Wir bringen so viele um wie möglich und hoffen, dass wir zu denen gehören die am Ende noch aufrecht stehen. Es fällt mir überraschend leicht zurück zu grinsen.

„Szerin hat gesagt du wirst dich uns anschließen", sagt sie, aber es klingt eher nach einer Frage.

„Wo soll ich sonst hin?" antworte ich möglichst uninteressiert, trotzdem auf undefinierbare Weise erleichtert, weil sie nicht zurückweisend klingt. Ich erhebe mich vorsichtig um endlich meine überbeanspruchten Muskeln zu strecken und sie etwas aufzulockern. Jetzt wo ich wieder Zeit dafür habe auf solche Dinge zu achten, machen sich auch mein leerer Magen und ein stetig wachsender Durst bemerkbar. Ich hoffe einer der beiden Priester wird etwas zu Essen dabei haben, wenn sie wieder auftauchen.

„Wohin gehen wir jetzt überhaupt?" will ich nach einer Weile behutsam wissen nachdem Alaundril sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurückgelehnt hat und ausdauernd schweigt. Es fühlt sich seltsam an von wir und uns zu reden, als hätte ich etwas zu dieser Entscheidung beizutragen. Was ich nicht habe. Ich weiß nicht einmal genau wo wir uns gerade befinden. Ziemlich nutzlos. Das muss sich sobald wie es geht ändern.

„Zuerst müssen wir so schnell wie möglich aus dem Wald raus", erklärt Alaundril entschieden. „Jetzt wo unsere einzige größere Siedlung gefallen ist, liegt unsere Hoffnung allein darin, dass die Jäger aus der goldenen Feste uns nicht entdecken bevor wir weg sind. Durch den Teleport haben wir einen kleinen Vorsprung, aber die magische Spur die Sszerin dabei hinterlassen hat werden sie leicht finden, wenn sie erst einmal danach suchen. Ich denke sie werden sowieso den Wald durchsuchen, weil sie so viele von uns erwischen wollen wie nur möglich, um zu verhindern, dass sich wieder eine größere Gruppe von Drow zusammenschließt."

„Das heißt wir brechen sofort auf?"

Alaundril nickt müde. Ihre Verfassung ist immer noch so schlecht, dass sie uns unweigerlich aufhalten wird. Mir geht es auch nicht sehr viel besser. Einen Moment befürchte ich dass Anlyss und Sszerin bereits weit weg sind und uns beide hier zurück gelassen haben. Nervös schaue ich mich um, in dem fruchtlosen Versuch das erdrückende Grün mit meinen Blicken zu durchdringen.

„Keine Angst. Sie kommen bald zurück. Dann machen wir uns auf den Weg", hat Alaundril schnell meine Gedanken erraten.

„Warum seid ihr euch da so sicher?" will ich irritiert wissen, woraufhin sie nur gelassen mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Ich kenne die beiden schon einige Jahrzehnte länger als du oder nicht?" erinnert sie mich milde. Nun ja, ich schätze da hat sie wohl Recht. Auch wenn ich ihre Zuversicht nicht so ganz teilen kann.

„Und außerdem würde Anlyss diese Gelegenheit kaum so einfach verstreichen lassen", fährt sie dann fort. „In solchen Dingen ist er wie eine Bulldogge. Wenn er sich erst einmal festgebissen hat wird man ihn nicht so schnell wieder los."

„Was?"

Perplex starre ich Alaundril an.

„Gestern wollte er mich noch umbringen", erinnere ich sie säuerlich. „Weshalb sollte ihn jetzt noch interessieren was mit mir geschieht?"

„Hm, lass mich überlegen", gibt die Kämpferin mit übertrieben nachdenklicher Miene zurück und legt in theatralischer Geste einen Finger an die Lippen. „Die Art wie er dich den ganzen Morgen über beobachtet hat könnte durchaus ein Hinweis gewesen sein", spottet sie dann wieder grinsend.

Die Erinnerung an den durchdringenden Blick, unter dem ich heute erwacht bin, lässt mich unwillkürlich die Schultern hochziehen. Daran zu denken macht mich nicht unbedingt gelassener. Mit einem ärgerlichen Brummen trete ich nach einem herumliegenden Zweig um das seltsame Kribbeln in meinem Magen zu verdrängen.

„Dass er mich einfach in Ruhe lässt ist wohl zu viel verlangt", rege ich mich nutzlos auf.

„Offensichtlich", pflichtet Alaundril mir trocken bei und grinst immer noch. Woher nimmt sie nur diesen Humor?

„Ihr seid eine sehr seltsame Frau", platzt es unüberlegt aus mir heraus, woraufhin sie tatsächlich zu lachen anfängt. Ich bin überrascht wie angenehm das klingt. Wahrscheinlich liegt das an dem Mangel von boshafter Freude, der für eine Drow ziemlich uncharakteristisch ist.

„Das hat Sszerin auch schon oft gesagt", sagt sie und hört sich dabei unerklärlich zufrieden an. Vielleicht sollte ich sie häufiger zum lachen bringen. Das Ergebnis gefällt mir und es kostet mich nichts. Von den dreien in dieser Gruppe ist Alaundril auf jeden Fall diejenige mit der ich gerade am einfachsten umgehen kann.

Mein kurzer Moment der relativen Zufriedenheit hält nicht lange an, denn gleich darauf betritt Anlyss die Lichtung. Er erfasst schnell die grinsende Alaundril und meine ungewöhnlich entspannte Miene und wirft mir einen bösen Blick zu. Ich frage mich missmutig was ich denn nun schon wieder getan haben mag.

„Nicht sehr weit von hier ist ein kleiner Bach", erklärt er mürrisch. „Sszerin wartet dort auf uns."

Damit verschwindet er auch schon wieder.

„Braucht ihr eine besondere Einladung oder kommt ihr?" hallt es gleich darauf schlecht gelaunt aus dem Dickicht, während ich noch dabei bin der Kriegerin auf die Füße zu helfen. Alaundril verdreht nur kurz die Augen.

„Wenn du nicht vorhast mich zu tragen, dann gedulde dich ein wenig Anlyss", ruft sie ärgerlich zurück. Sieht so aus als wäre Anlyss wieder ganz sein übliches schlecht gelauntes Selbst. Das ist beinahe beruhigend, jetzt wo er es nicht mehr ungehemmt an mir auslassen kann.

Nach einer ziemlich kargen Mahlzeit, aus Wasser und einigen Handvoll säuerlicher, grüner Blätter, die ich nicht recht zuordnen kann, machen wir uns auf den Weg. Wenigstens scheinen die Anderen genau zu wissen wohin wir gehen. Das ist auch gut so, denn ich habe wieder einmal keine Ahnung welche Richtung hier die richtige ist.

Bereits gegen Mittag machen wir die erste Pause. Sowohl Alaundril als auch ich selbst haben sie dringend nötig. Sie stolpert schon seit einer Weile immer öfter und ich beginne auch langsam zu keuchen vor Anstrengung. Der kleine, felsige Überhang unter dem wir uns ein paar Minuten lang einfach alle zu Boden sinken lassen, liegt direkt an einem schmalen, gurgelnden Fluss. Sonst muss hier mehr Wasser fließen, denn das geröllbedeckte Flussbett ist eigentlich ziemlich breit.

Anlyss erklärt sich schließlich bereit nach etwas Essbarem zu suchen, während ich Holz für ein Feuer sammeln soll, für den Fall dass er Erfolg hat. Sszerin widmet sich, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, Alaundrils Gesundheit. Auf meiner Jagd nach Treibholz bewege ich mich langsam aber stetig das Flussbett entlang und verliere die beiden schnell aus den Augen.

Es gibt zwar keine Steinwand an die ich mich lehnen könnte um sicher zu sein, dass zumindest aus einer Richtung keine Gefahr droht, aber diese Momente die ich alleine verbringe tun mir trotzdem recht gut. Die beinahe konstante Spannung in meinen Schultern nimmt ein wenig ab, während ich mich einige lange Momente auf einem großen Stein niederlasse und einfach in das fließende Wasser starre. Ein Schwarm silbern glänzender Fische schießt unter mir vorbei. Sie sind zu klein, als dass sie als Nahrung dienen könnten. Ich hoffe Anlyss wird etwas geeigneteres finden. Ich sehne mich immer noch nach den dunklen Höhlen meiner Heimatstadt, aber inzwischen kann ich mich wenigstens so glücklich schätzen weder ein Gefangener noch ein Sklave zu sein. Das versöhnt mich wieder etwas mit meinen Lebensumständen. Irgendwann werde ich auch herausfinden was hinter Anlyss' Stirn vor sich geht.

Fast als hätten meine Gedanken ihn herauf beschworen, tritt der blonde Elf gleich darauf zwischen zwei großen Büschen hervor. In einer Hand hält er einen überwiegend hellbraun gefiederten Vogel mit langem Schnabel, der groß genug ist um uns tatsächlich alle vier einigermaßen zu sättigen. Allein der Gedanke daran lässt mir das Wasser im Munde zusammen laufen.

Anlyss' Miene ist undurchdringlich. Aber ich denke er ist mittlerweile etwas besser gelaunt als noch heute morgen. Immerhin macht er keine bösartigen Bemerkungen, auch wenn ich mich gerade sehr seltsam fühle, weil ich nicht genau weiß wie ich auf ihn reagieren soll, jetzt wo die klaren Verhaltensregeln zwischen Herr und Sklave nicht mehr über unsere Interaktionen bestimmen. Vielleicht geht es Anlyss ja ähnlich, denn er tritt nur sehr zögerlich näher und steht dann ein paar Sekunden stumm und irgendwie vorsichtig neben meinem Stein. Der Augenblick dehnt sich und aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, wie sich seine Finger unwillkürlich fester in die weichen Federn des toten Vogels graben.

„Ich habe mal gehört dass es leichter ist einen Fisch zu fangen, wenn man auch tatsächlich im Wasser ist", murrt er schließlich, was mich mehr erleichtert als ich erwartet hatte. Ich weiß nichts anzufangen mit einem stillen, unsicheren Anlyss. Das hier ist bekannter, etwas mit dem ich einigermaßen umgehen kann.

„Haha sehr witzig", gebe ich im selben Ton zurück und etwas in der Haltung seiner Schultern entspannt sich daraufhin, als hätte er trotz allem noch erwartet, dass ich ihn angreife.

„Lass uns zurück gehen", murmelt Anlyss und macht sich auch schon auf den Weg. „Je schneller wir wieder unterwegs sind, desto besser unsere Chancen."

Ich springe auf, bücke mich hastig nach dem sperrigen Haufen Holz, den ich ein paar Schritte entfernt abgelegt hatte und strebe dann meinem Priester hinterher. Erst nach ein paar Metern fällt es mir ein mich zu ärgern, über diesen prompten Gehorsam, den er so leicht bei mir hervorgerufen hat. Wie typisch das er nicht einmal daran denkt mir beim tragen zu helfen. Ärgerlich stapfe ich durch das Geröll.

Es dauert eine Weile, aber ich habe Anlyss fast eingeholt, als er auf einmal stehen bleibt. Plötzlich sehr still und vorsichtig legt er mahnend einen Finger an die Lippen und duckt sich schnell hinter den nächstbesten Felsen. Alarmiert will ich nach meiner Waffe greifen, aber bevor ich soweit komme, hat Anlyss bereits geheimnisvoll den Kopf geschüttelt, mich kurzerhand an einem Zipfel meines Hemdes gepackt und neben sich gezogen.

Ich bin neugierig genug, dass ich meine Proteste gegen diese Behandlung erst einmal hinunter schlucke und still seinem unausgesprochenen Befehl folge, als er mir bedeutet das Holz abzulegen. Behutsam kriechen wir an dem, vom Wasser glatt geschliffenen, Fels entlang vorwärts, bis ich endlich sehen kann, was Anlyss zu diesem plötzlichen Stopp veranlasst hat. Auf den ersten Blick scheint es gar nicht mal sehr spektakulär. Ich erblicke lediglich Sszerin, der hinter Alaundril sitzt. Sie wendet ihm den Rücken zu, während er ihr offenbar sorgfältig die langen, weißen Haare kämmt. Das besondere an dieser Szene fällt mir erst auf als ich ihre Gesichter betrachte. Alaundril hat ihre Augen geschlossen und lächelt leise vor sich hin, einen Ausdruck von stiller Zufriedenheit auf ihren Zügen, den ich so noch nie zuvor bei irgendwem gesehen habe. Bei Sszerin ist dieser Ausdruck nicht ganz so ausgeprägt, aber die Vorsicht und Konzentration, mit der er die langen Strähnen entwirrt, sprechen ihre eigene Spreche. Auf eigentümliche Weise ist dieser Moment fast intimer als hätten wir die beiden tatsächlich beim Sex überrascht. Seltsam beunruhigt nage ich an meiner Unterlippe.

Drow sind von Natur aus ehrgeizig. Immer auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit ihre Stellung zu verbessern. Immer auf der Hut vor möglichen Angriffen derer die unter ihnen stehen. Aber Alaundril sieht man diese natürliche Vorsicht im Moment überhaupt nicht an. Sie wirkt als bräuchte sie gerade nichts anderes auf der Welt als genau das was sie hat. Der Anblick verstört mich, weil ich dieses Gefühl so gar nicht nachvollziehen kann. Mein Leben lang hat man mir beigebracht niemals eine Lücke in meiner Verteidigung zuzulassen, niemals jemanden wissen zu lassen was mir wirklich wichtig ist. Alaundril hat diese grundsätzlichen Lehren des Lebens offenbar ignoriert und scheint sogar ziemlich glücklich damit, wenn man ihre ständige gute Laune in Betracht zieht.

Abrupt wende ich mich ab und ziehe mich einige Meter zurück. Anlyss folgt mir etwas langsamer und betrachtet mich dabei forschend. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt, aber diesmal ist sein Schweigen um einiges selbstsicherer als vorhin.

„Sie vertraut ihm!"

Es klingt beinahe wie ein Vorwurf als ich Anlyss diesen Satz leise entgegenzische. Es drückt eigentlich nicht im Mindesten aus was ich gerade fühle, aber mir fehlen sowieso die Worte um das adäquat zu erklären. Der blonde Elf allerdings zuckt ausnahmsweise nur stumm mit den Schultern und bewegt sich leise zurück in die Richtung aus der wir gerade gekommen sind.

-Lassen wir die beiden noch ein paar Minuten lang allein.- schlägt er in Zeichensprache, mit mehr Takt als ich ihm jemals zugetraut hätte, vor. Wortlos folge ich ihm außer Hörweite.

„Du wirkst nicht sehr… zufrieden", schließt Anlyss ein wenig lahm, sobald wir weit genug weg sind.

„Ja? Ich weiß nicht wie du darauf kommst", gifte ich böse zurück etwas überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen, irrationalen Zorn der mich gerade überkommt.

„Was daran bringt dich so aus der Fassung?" will Anlyss neugierig wissen.

„Nichts!" behaupte ich wider besseren Wissens und gehe noch ein Stück weiter den Fluss entlang. Natürlich kann ich Anlyss damit nicht abschütteln. Meine Haut juckt auf einmal und fühlt sich an als wäre sie zu eng für meinen Körper geworden. Mir ist selbst nicht ganz klar, weshalb ich so heftig auf diesen Anblick reagiere.

„Du bist neidisch", behauptet Anlyss so leise, dass ich ihn beinahe überhört hätte.

Ich fahre herum und funkle ihn böse an, aber er schaut nur mit einem wissenden Ausdruck im Gesicht zurück, der mich sofort absolut wahnsinnig macht.

„Es ist dumm sich so zu öffnen", knirsche ich zornig.

„Ich weiß", stimmt Anlyss mit einem kleinen, bitteren Lächeln zu. „Trotzdem", fährt er dann fort. „Es ist Alaundrils Entscheidung. Du bist nicht für ihr Wohlergehen verantwortlich. Sie ist vorsichtiger als es dir gerade erscheinen mag. Nimm zum Beispiel dich. Alaundril scheint dich zu mögen. Sie wird zwar mit dir schlafen, aber so was wie das gerade wirst du nie von ihr bekommen."

„Und du?" frage ich automatisch zurück.

„Ich schlafe nicht mit Frauen", antwortet Anlyss trocken und umgeht damit meine eigentliche Frage wie üblich, ohne wirklich etwas preiszugeben.

„Vertraut sie _dir_?" bohre ich störrisch nach, immer noch halb bereit zurück zu zucken, sollte er auf einmal aggressiv werden, aber gleichzeitig nicht willens mich ihm weiter ängstlich unterzuordnen.

„Bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Sie kennt meine Grenzen", gibt Anlyss, mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln, plötzlich erstaunlich bereitwillig Auskunft. Was hat das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Es ist auch jetzt noch unglaublich frustrierend zu versuchen Anlyss' schnell wechselnde Stimmungen zu deuten. „Bist du neidisch, weil sie damit offensichtlich durchkommt und du nicht?" fragt er dann noch einmal.

Ich werfe den ersten Stein nach ihm, der mir unter die Finger gerät. Natürlich duckt er sich mit frustrierender Leichtigkeit aus der Flugbahn. Sofort schäme ich mich für diesen unbeherrschten Ausbruch. Anlyss geht mir aus unerfindlichen Gründen einfach mehr unter die Haut als jeder andere.

„Du hättest niemals einen besonders guten Sklaven abgegeben", eröffnet er mir dann scheinbar völlig unzusammenhängend. „Du hast keine Ahnung was ich gerade denke."

„Aber du weißt was ich denke?" murre ich beleidigt zurück.

„Natürlich", behauptet der Priester mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen, das mich nur noch wütender macht. Besonders, weil er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Recht hat. „Das ist auch nicht sonderlich schwierig."

„Ach und was denke ich gerade?" knirsche ich zurück und balle reflexartig die Fäuste als Anlyss einen Schritt auf mich zu macht.

„Du", schnurrt Anlyss und beugt sich noch ein Stückchen näher. „Willst gerade nichts lieber als diesem hier", er legt behutsam einen Finger an seine bläulich verfärbte Schläfe, „ein hübsches Gegenstück hinzuzufügen."

Eine gute Idee. Wenn er nicht bald etwas mehr Platz zwischen uns bringt, dann werde ich genau das tun.

„Fass mich nicht an Anlyss!" zische ich warnend und versuche das leichte, ungewisse Zittern zu verbergen, das seine Nähe in mir hervorruft. Natürlich hätte ich mir denken können, dass ihn das nur anstacheln wird.

„Wieso? Hast du etwa immer noch Angst vor mir?" will der verdammte Priester von mir wissen und zeigt dabei wieder dieses unglaublich breite, manische Grinsen. Weiß er denn nicht wann es genug ist, verdammt? Offensichtlich nicht. Langsam legt er einen Finger an meine Wange und streicht provozierend in Richtung meiner Lippen. An diesem Punkt verliere ich wieder die Beherrschung. Heißer Zorn überkommt mich. Wieso kann er nicht einfach meine Weigerung akzeptieren? Er hat überhaupt kein Recht mehr mich so zu bedrängen. Aber nein, Anlyss muss mich so lange reizen bis es zu spät ist. Für die nächsten Augenblicke zerfällt alles in unzusammenhängende Bruchstücke aus fliegenden Gliedern und abgehackten Flüchen.

Als ich wieder einigermaßen zu mir komme, liegt Anlyss rücklings im Geröll und blutet heftig aus der Nase. Ich hocke keuchend über ihm, die Finger fest um seine Handgelenke gelegt. Mein Wangenknochen pocht. Sieht so aus als hätte Anlyss sich gewehrt. Dieses Grinsen, das mich so wahnsinnig macht, hat sich inzwischen ein wenig abgeschwächt, aber ich kenne dieses eigentümliche Leuchten das nun in seinen Augen steht. Diesen Ausdruck habe ich bei ihm schon früher gesehen. Einen Moment später habe ich meine Bestätigung. Anlyss starrt mich herausfordernd an und windet sich unter mir auf eine Weise die nur eins bedeuten kann: Er genießt das hier.

Zähneknirschend starre ich auf ihn herab. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich als nächstes tun soll. Einerseits möchte ich nichts lieber als den Weg weiter zu gehen, den ich gerade begonnen habe und Anlyss kräftig die Faust ins Gesicht zu schlagen, aber andererseits scheint es genau das zu sein was er will und diese Befriedigung will ich ihm auch nicht geben. Allerdings wäre Anlyss, der sich hilflos unter mir windet, auch gar nicht so ein schrecklicher Anblick, überlege ich dann plötzlich.

Am Ende muss ich irgendetwas tun und sei es nur um mich nicht völlig lächerlich zu machen. Immer noch unentschieden beuge ich mich schließlich vor und grabe meine Zähne tief in Anlyss' Lippe, der sich mir daraufhin erstaunlich eifrig entgegen drängt. Unsere Zähne schaben heftig gegeneinander. Es ist eher eine Kollision als ein Kuss, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich es doch auf eine primitive Weise reizvoll finde. Anlyss offenbar auch, denn der kann nun das Stöhnen tief hinten in seiner Kehle nicht mehr unterdrücken. Das leise Geräusch bringt mich abrupt wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Oh nein! So einfach bekommt er mich nicht herum, beschließe ich und unterbreche den Kuss.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch was du denkst", eröffne ich Anlyss, nun meinerseits lächelnd und erhebe mich schnell, bevor ich es mir doch noch anders überlegen kann.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ha geschafft, ein Update. Fröhlichen Nikolaus an euch alle :)

* * *

**C**

**Vom Regen in die Traufe**

**C **

Ich stapfe den Fluss entlang zurück zu unserem kargen Lagerplatz. Mein kurzer Moment der Befriedigung wird schnell schal. Anlyss sah enttäuscht aus, in den kurzen Augenblicken bevor ich mich gänzlich abgewendet hatte, aber nicht überrascht. Er scheint mir nicht zu folgen. Zumindest kann ich ihn nicht hören. Umschauen will ich mich nicht, das würde mehr Interesse signalisieren als ich ihm gerade zugestehen möchte. Ich denke er hat sowieso ein wenig länger gebraucht um sich wieder aufzurappeln. Das ist mir auch ganz recht. Ich weiß ohnehin nicht was ich gerade mit ihm anfangen soll. Ich möchte ihn schlagen, ihn bluten sehen, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht, denn das hieße natürlich auch wieder einmal zu tun was er will. Mittlerweile bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es das ist was er schon immer von mir wollte. Auch wenn er es wirklich gut vor mir verborgen hat. Verrückter Elf. Verwirrt schüttle ich den Kopf, als könnte ich dadurch meine widersprüchlichen Bedürfnisse vertreiben.

Ich mache bewusst mehr Geräusche als ich es normalerweise tun würde, während ich mich dem kleinen Überhang nähere, denn ich habe nicht den geringsten Wunsch Alaundril noch einmal so zu sehen wie vorhin. Die Erinnerung an ihr offenes Lächeln beunruhigt mich auch jetzt noch. Gleichzeitig versuche ich mit meinem, ohnehin schmutzigen Hemdsärmel, Anlyss' Blut aus meinem Gesicht zu wischen, was mir jedoch nur leidlich gut gelingt. Zumindest schließe ich das aus Sszerins Reaktion, der bei meinem Anblick sehr schnell schmale Augen bekommt und dann misstrauisch über meine Schulter starrt. Verdrossen blicke ich ihm entgegen. Ihm muss ja wohl klar sein, dass ich gegen Anlyss im Moment nicht sehr viel ausrichten kann, sollte der sich ernsthaft gegen mich wenden. Und wenn doch, dann wäre ich bestimmt nicht so blöd danach hierher zurück zu kriechen! Nicht nach der mehr als deutlichen Warnung die ich empfangen habe.

„Kein Holz gefunden?" erkundigt Sszerin sich ungewohnt schnippisch und erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ich mein Bündel knorriger Äste vergessen habe. So sehr hat Anlyss mich aus der Fassung gebracht? Sofort möchte ich vor Scham im Boden versinken. Muss ich nun tatsächlich wieder zurück? Das ist als würde ich vor Anlyss eine Niederlage zugeben. Aber ignorieren kann ich Sszerin natürlich auch nicht. Zähneknirschend drehe ich mich um und will gerade wieder dorthin zurück wo ich hergekommen bin, da taucht Anlyss' blonder Haarschopf hinter der nächsten Flussbiegung auf. Er war doch dichter hinter mir als ich dachte. Und außerdem trägt er gerade, neben dem Vogel, auch noch das Feuerholz.

Es dauert nur eine knappe Minute bis er tatsächlich bei uns angekommen ist, aber diese Minute erscheint mir unglaublich lang. Viel zu lang jedenfalls um mir das süffisante Grinsen in Anlyss' Gesicht anschauen zu müssen, das etwas grotesk aussieht in Kombination mit seiner immer noch leicht blutenden Nase. Mir hätte wohl klar sein müssen, dass er die Verletzung demonstrativ zur Schau stellen wird, obwohl er sie wahrscheinlich genauso gut mit ein paar Worten heilen könnte.

„Ich glaube du hast da etwas vergessen", teilt Anlyss mir mit einem scheinheiligen Lächeln mit und lässt den ganzen Stapel dann einfach klappernd vor meine Füße fallen. Meine Knöchel knacken, so fest balle ich gerade die Fäuste. Ich möchte nichts lieber als ihm einen der Äste kräftig über den Schädel zu ziehen! Vielleicht ist er dann endlich still.

„Ich nehme das", gebe ich, nur ein paar Sekunden zu spät, liebenswürdig zurück und schnappe mir den toten Vogel aus seiner Hand. „Es sei denn du hast plötzlich eine unerwartete, neue Faszination für das Kochen entwickelt."

Anlyss schaut einen Moment überrascht. Das nutze ich um voll falscher Freundlichkeit nachzusetzen: „Vielleicht möchtest du ja währenddessen ein Feuer herrichten."

Aus dem Hintergrund höre ich Alaundril leise kichern. Erstaunlicherweise zuckt Anlyss daraufhin nur mit den Schultern und bückt sich tatsächlich wieder nach den Ästen. Wie bitte? Damit hatte ich nun so gar nicht gerechnet. Immer noch perplex und ziemlich misstrauisch angesichts dieser ungewohnt phlegmatischen Reaktion, hocke ich mich mit dem Vogel auf einen kniehohen Stein und beginne damit die Federn und sonstige ungenießbare Teile zu entfernen. Entweder ist Anlyss' Abneigung gegen das Kochen größer als ich dachte oder er ist besser gelaunt als je zuvor, was mich aber auch erstaunt, nachdem ich ihn vorhin so einfach habe sitzen lassen. Wachsam schaue ich zu, wie er nach einer Weile tatsächlich ein kleines Feuer entfacht und bemerke erst nach einer Weile, dass Sszerin uns beide ebenfalls skeptisch beobachtet. Zumindest tut er das so lange bis Anlyss ihm ein vielsagendes, unglaublich dreckiges Grinsen schenkt, woraufhin er sich mit einem angewiderten Schnauben abwendet. Verstehe einer diese beiden. Selbst Alaundril zuckt, auf meinen fragenden Blick hin, nur mit den Schultern.

Als der Vogel schließlich einigermaßen fertig ist, ergibt sich für mich ein Moment der Unsicherheit. Ich bin zwar mehr oder weniger für das Mahl verantwortlich, aber im Augenblick kann ich schlecht einschätzen, ob das auch die Freiheit beinhaltet mir davon zu nehmen was und wann ich will. So ganz durchschaue ich die Machtstruktur in dieser Gruppe immer noch nicht.

Ach das Licht soll sie holen, beschließe ich irgendwann einfach und nehme mir schließlich doch als erster. Zu meinem vagen Erstaunen protestiert niemand, auch wenn sich trotzdem alle wie ausgehungerte Warge auf die Mahlzeit stürzen sobald ich den Weg freimache. Aber das ist ja nichts neues. Das Fleisch ist ziemlich fade ohne Gewürze, aber wenn man hungrig genug ist, dann kann man auch noch ganz andere Dinge essen. Das weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung. Immerhin haben wir überhaupt etwas.

Der Gedanke an die Jäger, die uns wahrscheinlich bereits auf den Fersen sind, treibt uns schon bald weiter. Bisher gibt es zwar für mich keine eindeutigen Anzeichen dafür, dass uns jemand folgt, aber die anderen scheinen sehr sicher, dass früher oder später eine Konfrontation unvermeidbar sein wird, solange wir den Wald nicht vorher verlassen haben. Die Frage ist in dem Fall nur wann und nicht ob sie uns einholen werden.

Unzufrieden betaste ich meine Wange, die immer noch schwach pocht, dort wo Anlyss vorhin seine Spuren hinterlassen hat. Ich sende seinem Rücken einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Als hätte er es geahnt, sucht sich der frustrierende Elf natürlich genau diesen Moment aus, um sich umzublicken. Das kurze, zähneblitzende Grinsen, das Anlyss mir schenkt, nachdem er meinen Blick bemerkt, lässt mich nur noch wütender werden. Die verdammte Prellung an seiner Schläfe hat er auch immer noch nicht geheilt. Eigentlich sollte mir das egal sein, aus einem unerfindlichen Grund macht es mich jedoch langsam aber sicher wahnsinnig. Mit ärgerlich zusammengepressten Lippen stapfe ich weiter durch den Wald. Wenn ich Glück habe, dann ist Anlyss bei einem Angriff der Jäger der erste der ums Leben kommt. Aber wie ich ihn inzwischen kenne, wird er mir diesen Gefallen nicht tun.

Die nächsten Stunden verbringen wir zunehmend in verbissenerem Schweigen. Alaundrils und schließlich auch meine Atemzüge werden immer schwerer und ich beginne wieder zu stolpern, als der Effekt von Rast und Nahrung sich zusehends verflüchtigt. Sogar Sszerin beginnt langsam deutliche Anzeichen von Erschöpfung zu zeigen. Dennoch wagen wir nicht mehr anzuhalten, kämpfen uns stattdessen in einem quälend langsamen Tempo voran, während das Licht des Tages langsam der weitaus angenehmeren Dämmerung und schließlich silbrigem Mondschein weicht. Das ist aber auch das einzige was besser wird. Der Wald hingegen scheint langsam immer dichter und störrischer zu werden, wenn es darum geht uns passieren zu lassen.

Das dieser Eindruck leider nicht nur meiner Erschöpfung zuzuschreiben ist, merke ich erst, als sich tatsächlich eine biegsame Kletterpflanze, mit unnatürlicher Geschwindigkeit und Zielstrebigkeit, um meine Knöchel legt und mich festhält. Binnen Sekunden habe ich mein Messer gezückt und mich befreit. Auch wenn ich diesen Wald nach wie vor unheimlich finde, diese Eigenschaft haben die Pflanzen hier bisher nicht an den Tag gelegt! Das sieht mir verdächtig nach irgendeiner Art von Magie aus. Bedrohliche Erinnerungen von gnomischer Elementarmagie zucken durch meinen Kopf. Die Priester der Tiefengnome können Elementare aus dem Fels beschwören. Die zerstörerische Kraft dieser Wesen ist fürchterlich. Ich habe schon Geschichten gehört, von Patrouillen, die bis auf den letzten Mann ausgelöscht wurden nachdem sie das Pech hatten einem Elementar gegenüber zu stehen. Vielleicht ist dies etwas ähnliches.

„Angriff!" zische ich meinen Begleitern zu, die augenblicklich reagieren und hechte selbst vorsorglich zur Seite, während ich in der gleichen Bewegung mein oder besser gesagt Alaundrils Schwert ergreife.

Sszerin hüllt uns alle mit einer schnellen Handbewegung in Dunkelheit. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn als nächstes ertönt das unverkennbare Sirren und der dumpfe Einschlag eines Pfeils, der sich dort, wo ich gerade noch gestanden habe, in weiches Holz bohrt. Ich kann hören wie Alaundril nun ihr eigenes Schwert zieht. Ihren schwer gehenden Atem kann ich dabei ebenfalls hören und wenn ich das kann, dann können es unsere Feinde wahrscheinlich auch. Es sieht nicht gut aus für uns. Wir alle vier sind erschöpft und abgekämpft. Wie haben sie uns so schnell gefunden? Ich denke weder Sszerin noch Anlyss haben bereits jetzt damit gerechnet entdeckt zu werden, denn sonst hätten wir öfter angehalten, um unsere Kräfte wenigstens ein bisschen zu schonen.

Wütend knirsche ich mit den Zähen. Ich will noch nicht sterben! Nicht gerade jetzt, wo ich wenigstens den Hauch einer Hoffnung auf ein Leben habe in dem ich nicht als Sklave dahin vegetieren muss. In dem Versuch wenigstens zeitweise aus der direkten Schusslinie zu gelangen, rolle ich mich so leise wie möglich zur Seite, immer angestrengt darauf lauschend, aus welcher Richtung wohl der nächste Angriff kommen wird.

Anlyss hat es irgendwie geschafft sich völlig lautlos in meine Richtung zu bewegen und erschreckt mich fast zu Tode als er in der Dunkelheit nach meinem Handgelenk greift, um mich zielstrebig weiter zu ziehen. Ziemlich schnell haben wir Sszerins Einflussbereich hinter uns gelassen und stehen wieder im Mondschein. Erst jetzt fällt es mir ein mich zu fragen, wie ich ihn in der magischen Dunkelheit überhaupt erkannt habe. Ich bekomme allerdings nicht viel Zeit um darüber nachzugrübeln, denn aus den Ästen eines Baumes rechts von uns lassen sich auf einmal vier hellhäutige Krieger geschmeidig zu Boden gleiten. Sie sehen widerlich ausgeruht aus. Mit einem innerlichen Stöhnen der Resignation lasse ich mich in eine Verteidigungsposition fallen.

„Bist du verrückt oder einfach nur lebensmüde?!" zischt Anlyss mich daraufhin böse an und greift erneut nach meinem Handgelenk. „Wir müssen hier weg solange es noch geht, also komm jetzt gefälligst!"

Ich bin so erschöpft, dass ich nicht den geringsten Widerstand leiste und zulasse, dass Anlyss mich unsanft hinter sich her zerrt wie ein störrisches Kind. Einer der Krieger ruft uns etwas hinterher, was ich nicht verstehe. Anlyss veranlasst es allerdings dazu mit wütend funkelnden Augen ein kurzes Gebet von sich zu geben. Der einzelne Schmerzensschrei, der daraufhin hinter uns ertönt, lässt ein gehässiges Grinsen auf seinen Lippen erscheinen.

Sszerin und Alaundril sind nirgendwo zu sehen oder zu hören. Dafür vernehme ich im nächsten Augenblick erneut das Sirren eines Pfeils, der aber mehr oder weniger harmlos an Anlyss' Schulter abprallt und ihn lediglich zum stolpern bringt. Sieht aus als verberge dessen Robe einige Überraschungen. Gut für ihn. Leider bin ich nicht mit dem selben Schutz gesegnet und so werfe ich einen nervösen Blick in die Richtung in der ich den Schützen vermute. Zwischen grünen Blättern kann ich undeutlich eine Silhouette ausmachen. Leider ist die Entfernung zu groß als dass ich es riskieren könnte eines meiner wertvollen Messer in einem Wurf aufs Spiel zu setzen. Schnell bringen wir so viele Bäume wie möglich zwischen uns und den gefährlichen Feind.

Ich kann fühlen wie ich mit jedem Schritt erschöpfter werde. Inzwischen stolpere ich mehr hinter Anlyss her als dass ich koordiniert laufe. Meine Hand hat er auch jetzt noch nicht losgelassen und zerrt mich energisch durch den Wald. Woher nimmt er auf einmal diese Energie?

„Weiter zu fliehen ist aussichtslos", versuche ich ihn schwach zu bremsen. Eine bessere Idee habe ich allerdings auch nicht, denn ein Kampf wäre im Moment einfach nur fatal.

„Weiß ich auch", faucht Anlyss ärgerlich zurück, zerrt mich aber dennoch unbarmherzig weiter. „Nur noch ein kleines Stück", behauptet er dann plötzlich überraschend.

Ein kleines Stück wohin? Meine Frage wird einige Schritte später schon beantwortet, als Anlyss zielstrebig auf einen großen Baum, mit ausladenden Wurzeln zuhält und sich an den Stamm lehnt.

„Was auch immer passiert, ich will keinen Ton von dir hören. Bleib absolut still und bewegungslos stehen egal was passiert."

Mit diesen Worten zieht der Priester mich nah an sich heran, bis mein Rücken dicht an seinen Bauch gepresst ist, und beginnt mit einem weiteren, hastig hervorgestoßenen Gebet an den Maskierten Lord. Ich bin einigermaßen vertraut mit klerikaler Magie und halte brav still, als sein Schleier sich in dunkelgrauen Nebel verwandelt, der sich in einer schmerzlich dünnen Schicht um unsere Körper legt. Anlyss Arme winden sich zur selben Zeit wie ein Schraubstock um meinen Brustkorb, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass ich auch tatsächlich seinen Ermahnungen folge leiste.

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass, was immer er plant, auch funktionieren wird. Im nächsten Moment taucht nämlich der erste unserer Verfolger in meinem Blickfeld auf. Nur die hart erworbene Disziplin eines Fußsoldaten lässt mich tatsächlich still in Anlyss' Armen verharren, während der hellhäutige Elf immer näher kommt. Erst als er sich nach einem suchenden Blick an uns vorbei, weiter in unsere ursprüngliche Richtung bewegt, weiß ich mit einiger Sicherheit was Anlyss gerade getan hat. Seine Warnung mich keinesfalls zu bewegen impliziert allerdings, dass der Schutz, den wir gerade genießen, bestenfalls fragil zu nennen ist. Trotzdem bin ich in diesem Moment einfach nur dankbar nicht weiter durch den Wald hetzen zu müssen. Sehr lange hätte ich das auch nicht mehr durchgehalten. Meine Beine fühlen sich an wie Blei und mein ganzer Körper schmerzt vor Anstrengung.

Dem ersten folgen noch etwa acht weitere Jäger, von denen einer gefährlich nahe an uns herantritt. Zum Glück hat sich mein Atem zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und er hört uns nicht.

Den Krampf, den ich nach einer halben Stunde in meinem linken Bein bekomme, ertrage ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Wenigstens muss ich nicht frieren, denn Anlyss ist nach wie vor dicht an meinen Rücken gepresst. Er rührt keinen Muskel. Auch nicht, als nach fast einer Stunde kein Verfolger mehr aufgetaucht ist. Da ich nicht besonders vertraut bin mit deren üblicher Taktik und obendrein wenig Lust habe mir wieder einmal Anlyss' Ärger zuzuziehen, halte ich auch weiterhin diese Position. Ich hoffe nur ich werde nicht vor lauter Müdigkeit einfach einschlafen. Jetzt da ich gerade einmal nicht damit rechnen muss, ausgerechnet von Anlyss selbst angegriffen zu werden, ist es sogar vergleichsweise bequem so an ihm zu lehnen. Sogar die Tatsache, dass ich seinen flachen, aber warmen Atem im Nacken spüren kann ist erstaunlich angenehm.

Nach einer Weile falle ich beinahe in eine Trance. Mein Kopf ist leer vor Erschöpfung und ich starre geradeaus ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Das ewige Blätterrauschen des Waldes klingt, jetzt da ich mich einigermaßen daran gewöhnt habe, beinahe einlullend in seiner Gleichförmigkeit. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir schon dort gestanden haben, als rechts von uns Geräusche aus dem Unterholz dringen und mich schnell wieder aus diesem halb bewussten Zustand zurück in die volle Aufmerksamkeit katapultieren.

Es klingt verdächtig nach einem Kampf. Aber wer kann das sein? Sszerin und Alaundril? Ich muss nicht lange auf die Antwort warten, denn schon bald kann ich Sszerins Stimme erkennen. Zunächst scheint er zu kämpfen. Zumindest schließe ich das aus einem hellen Aufblitzen und dem Geruch von versengtem Holz, der nach einer kurzen Weile zu uns herüber getragen wird. Verschiedene Stimmen geben Schmerzenslaute von sich, aber ich kann sie nicht eindeutig zuordnen. Erst später höre ich ihn wieder. Diesmal sind es aber hauptsächlich Flüche. Irgendwann wechselt Sszerin allerdings die Sprache und wird leiser. Jemand antwortet ihm. Ich verstehe natürlich nicht was gesagt wird. Wieder einmal verfluche ich meine fehlenden Sprachkenntnisse. Da ich mich nicht bewegen kann, sehe ich nicht einmal was passiert. Die Ungewissheit macht mich verrückt und ich unterdrücke nur mit Mühe den Impuls doch noch den Kopf zu drehen, um endlich zu sehen was dort geschieht. Muss ich damit rechnen im nächsten Moment angegriffen zu werden? Ist Sszerin dabei uns an die Jäger zu verraten? Weiß er überhaupt wo wir sein könnten? In meinem Bauch kribbelt es unruhig. Anlyss wird wahrscheinlich mehr wissen, aber den kann ich im Moment auch nicht fragen.

Anlyss' Finger an meinem Arm scheinen einen Moment lang warnend fester zuzupacken, als könnte er meine innere Anspannung wahrnehmen. Die Bewegung ist kaum wahrnehmbar und nach einer Sekunde bin ich mir nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob ich mich nicht doch geirrt habe. Immerhin macht er keine Anstalten sich bewegen zu wollen, was wohl heißt, dass wir für den Moment einigermaßen sicher sind.

Es scheint mir eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sich außer unverständlichem Gerede endlich etwas tut. Als es dann endlich soweit ist, bietet sich mir allerdings kein besonders erfreulicher Anblick. Sszerin, dessen Gesicht blutig ist, von einer Wunde an der Augenbraue, der aber ansonsten noch recht vital wirkt, trägt mit einer angestrengten Grimasse eine verdächtig stille Alaundril auf dem Arm. Auf den ersten Blick kann ich nicht erkennen wo und wie stark sie verletzt ist, da man sie für diesen Transport in einen dunklen Umhang gewickelt hat. Umrahmt wird Sszerin dabei von einer mindestens zehn Mann zählenden Truppe der verdammten weißhäutigen Krieger. Sie behalten ihn misstrauisch im Auge, scheinen aber für den Moment nicht vorzuhaben mehr zu tun als das. Hat er sich etwa um Alaundrils willen ergeben? Ich kann es kaum glauben, aber dieses Schauspiel lässt eigentlich keinen anderen Schluss zu. Dann meinte er also tatsächlich ernst, was er mir über seine Gefühle für Alaundril und Anlyss gesagt hat.

Ich kann nur mit einer Art klinisch distanziertem Unglauben zuschauen wie sich die Ereignisse vor mir entfalten. Sszerin verstehe ich jetzt noch viel weniger als je zuvor. So eine Handlungsweise ist mir völlig fremd. Gleichzeitig bin ich jedoch auch erstaunt, dass er mit einem solchen Manöver überhaupt Erfolg hatte. Hätte er mir einen solchen Vorschlag gemacht, dann hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich erst ausgelacht und dann aufgeschlitzt.

Anlyss hinter mir, bewegt sich zwar nach wie vor keinen Millimeter, aber ich kann dennoch mit Sicherheit sagen, dass ihn dieser Anblick unglaublich wütend macht. Es ist ein Gefühl als wüchse gerade ein Feuerball hinter meinem Rücken. Alle meine Haare stehen mir zu Berge und ich könnte schwören, dass der Körper hinter mir auf einmal mehr Hitze abstrahlt.

Machtlos sehen wir zu wie Sszerin mit seiner feindlichen Eskorte zwischen den Bäumen verschwindet. Meine Freude darüber, diesem Schicksal entkommen zu sein, wird deutlich getrübt durch die Erwartung von Anlyss' garantiert folgendem Wutausbruch. Ich bin nicht besonders wild darauf nun mit ihm allein zu sein. Wer weiß was er in dieser Stimmung anstellt. Leider bin ich ihm nun auch etwas schuldig. Immerhin haben wir es nur ihm zu verdanken, dass wir noch immer frei sind. Das ist wohl nicht mehr zu ändern.

Schicksalsergeben harre ich darauf, dass Anlyss sich endlich bewegt und den Bann der Unsichtbarkeit bricht, den er über uns gelegt hat. Es dauert gar nicht so lange wie ich angenommen hatte. Doch ich erlebe wieder einmal eine Überraschung.

Ich habe ja vieles erwartet, nur nicht, dass Anlyss nach etwa zehn Minuten seinen Griff um meine Brust löst, leise seufzt und sagt: „Verdammt. Ich hatte gehofft, wir hätten wenigstens Gelegenheit zum ausruhen bevor wir uns wieder auf den Weg machen müssen."

Ich stolpere steif einige Schritte vorwärts, bevor ich mich umdrehe und ihn wenig intelligent anstarre.

„Auf den Weg wohin?" will ich erstaunt wissen. Bis vor kurzem war unser einziges Ziel möglichst schnell aus dem Wald zu kommen, doch nun sehe ich keinen Grund mehr für eine solche Eile. Die Jäger werden kaum sofort zurückkehren, nachdem sie Sszerin hier gefangen haben.

„Na zur Feste", raunzt Anlyss mich schlecht gelaunt an.

„Feste?" frage ich verständnislos zurück. Meint er tatsächlich die Goldene Feste? Den Ort wo es von Feinden geradezu wimmeln wird? Wieso sollten wir denn bitte ausgerechnet dort hin wollen?

„Natürlich. Schließlich müssen wir die beiden da heraus bekommen, bevor sie am Ende doch noch exekutiert werden."

Ich kann deutlich fühlen wie meine Gesichtszüge entgleisen.

„Wie bitte? Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst!" zische ich böse und verschränke abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich setze keinen Fuß in dieses Höllenloch!"

Anlyss hält einen Moment inne und wirkt etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. Ich weiß gar nicht weshalb er nun so überrascht ist. Er kann doch nicht wirklich erwarten, dass ich meine Haut riskiere indem ich in meinem miserablen Zustand gegen eine solche Übermacht antrete. Sszerin ist für seine Handlungen selbst verantwortlich. Wenn er sich ausliefern will, dann ist das ganz allein seine Sache.

„Doch, das ist mein Ernst", erklärt Anlyss dann mit einer unheimlichen Ruhe, die nur bedeuten kann, dass er tatsächlich meint was er da sagt. „Und wenn dir das nicht passt, dann kannst du von mir aus hier verrecken!" fügt er um einiges schärfer hinzu, bevor er sich umdreht und mit finsterer Miene los stapft ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Scheinbar ist es ihm egal ob ich folge oder nicht.

Überrumpelt starre ich ihm einige Sekunden bewegungslos nach. Schließlich muss ich allerdings einsehen, dass meine Chancen mich alleine durchzuschlagen auch nicht besonders gut sind. Vor allem nicht, wenn die Jäger doch wieder zurück kommen sollten. Ich könnte mich nicht einmal mit ihnen verständigen. Licht über ihn! Verfluchter, sturer Priester! Mit einigen wütenden Flüchen auf den Lippen zwinge ich meinen erschöpften Körper wieder in Bewegung und hetze hinter Anlyss her ins Unterholz.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Habe gerade bemerkt wie weit ich hier zurück gefallen bin mit posten... auf ist das ganze immer etwas aktueller.

* * *

„Wenn wir schon so kopflos in unser Verderben rennen müssen, kannst du uns nicht wenigstens vorher heilen?" will ich einige Minuten später keuchend wissen, nachdem ich Anlyss endlich eingeholt habe. Der brummt allerdings nur unverständlich vor sich hin und starrt stur geradeaus.

„Anlyss?" hake ich genervt nach und erreiche damit, dass er plötzlich stehen bleibt, sich umdreht und mir einen Blick widmet, der sogar für seine Verhältnisse sehr dunkel ist.

„Nein kann ich nicht!" blafft er mich an, was ich natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen kann.

„Und weshalb nicht?" gifte ich wütend zurück, denn ich sehe einfach keinen klaren Grund für diese dumme Weigerung.

„Darum!" zischt Anlyss abwehrend. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, wie er dabei unwillkürlich die Fäuste ballt. Wieder einmal möchte ich ihn einfach nur am Kragen packen und schütteln bis endlich etwas Nützliches dabei herauskommt.

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage!" knurre ich zurück und mache einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu. Das ich gerade kaum eine Chance gegen ihn hätte, vergesse ich in meinem Zorn völlig. „Wenn du mich schon in so eine aussichtslose Situation mit zerrst, dann will ich wenigstens einen plausiblen Grund von dir hören, wenn du dich weigerst unsere Chancen auch nur im Mindesten zu verbessern."

Erstaunlicherweise lässt Anlyss sich tatsächlich von meiner aggressiven Gestik beeindrucken. Leider nur nicht auf eine nützliche Art, wenn ich das kurze, scharfe nach Luft schnappen und die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen gerade richtig einordne. Lady Lolth, wie kann er in diesem Augenblick noch an Sex denken!

„Du bist unmöglich!" rufe ich frustriert und vergesse dabei, dass unsere Feinde vielleicht noch in der Nähe sind und uns durchaus hören könnten. Ich atme zischend aus und trete ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor ich noch völlig die Beherrschung verliere und etwas Dummes tue. Aus der sicheren Distanz von fünf Schritt Entfernung starre ich Anlyss wütend an. Der sieht inzwischen doch etwas verlegen aus und fährt sich einmal unbehaglich mit den Fingern durch die blutverklebten Haare.

„Ich kann es versuchen", murmelt mein Priester auf einmal leise und schaut dabei sehr konzentriert zur Seite. „Aber die Wahrheit ist, ich bin einfach nicht besonders gut darin" seufzt er, stockt kurz und setzt dann mürrisch hinzu: „Nein, ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich miserabel. Zerstören liegt mir einfach mehr", gibt Anlyss mit einem ausweichenden Schulterzucken zu.

„Ist mir egal wie schlecht es ist. Alles ist besser als das hier", beharre ich und deute ärgerlich auf eine meiner zahlreichen Wunden.

„Ja, ja", brummt er, nun auf einmal resigniert, auch wenn ich immer noch den Ärger und Widerwillen aus den kleinen, angespannten Muskelsträngen um seine Augen herum lesen kann.

Obwohl ich darauf vorbereitet sein sollte, zucke ich zusammen, als Anlyss mürrisch nach meiner Schulter greift um mich rückwärts gegen den nächstbesten Baum zu dirigieren. Die Erinnerungen an andere Gelegenheiten, zu denen er meine Bewegungen diktiert hat, sind noch schmerzhaft frisch in meinem Kopf. Der kleine Funke der Befriedigung in seinem Gesicht sagt mir, dass er durchaus darum weiß was gerade in mir vorgeht. Ich schätze es ist seine Rache für meine Beharrlichkeit. Störrisch presse ich die Lippen zusammen, zwinge mich zur Ruhe und versuche mich zu wappnen gegen was immer als nächstes kommen mag.

Anlyss hält mich an beiden Schultern fest und beginnt mit einem rhythmischen Singsang, einen Ausdruck von verbissener Konzentration auf seinen Zügen. Das übliche Prickeln einer Heilung folgt, auch wenn es wirklich schwächer ist, als ich es von den Magiewirkenden meiner Heimatstadt gewohnt bin. Immerhin lässt die bleierne Müdigkeit und Schwäche in meinen Gliedern etwas nach und ich kann mich wieder auf etwas anderes konzentrieren als darauf wie weh meine überbeanspruchten Muskeln tun. Meine zahlreichen Verletzungen sind zwar nicht verschwunden, aber wenigstens wirken sie nicht mehr so frisch wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Na also. Es ist zwar nicht viel, aber damit kann ich arbeiten.

„Danke", sage ich nur knapp nachdem Anlyss mich loslässt und hüte mich eine weitere Bemerkung über seine tatsächlich ziemlich bescheidenen Fähigkeiten als Heiler zu machen. Jetzt wird mir auch klar, weshalb er mich nie mehr geheilt hat. Er konnte es gar nicht. Kein Wunder dass er nicht besonders wild darauf ist das zuzugeben. Der blonde Elf wirkt jetzt noch erschöpfter als vorher. Inzwischen hat er dunkle Schatten um die Augen. Die habe ich wahrscheinlich auch, aber dank meiner schwarzen Haut stechen sie in meinem Fall nicht so hervor. Er versucht nicht einmal seine eigenen Verletzungen irgendwie zu behandeln. Wortlos wendet er sich ab und macht sich wieder auf den Weg.

Nun, wo ich mich wieder etwas besser fühle, habe ich auch endlich die nötige Energie um Fragen zu stellen.

„Was hat Sszerin denen eigentlich erzählt damit sie ihn am Leben lassen?" will ich neugierig wissen. Schließlich muss Anlyss ja verstanden haben worum es ging.

„Das er ihnen dabei helfen wird die verbliebenen Mitglieder des Rates zu finden, wenn sie ihn und Alaundril am leben lassen und davon absehen nach uns zu suchen."

Anlyss zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Natürlich werden sie das nur so lange tun bis sie haben was sie wollen", setzt er dann unnötigerweise hinzu und schielt mit impliziertem Vorwurf in meine Richtung.

„Ja, ja, ich habe es begriffen", murre ich sauer, immer noch nicht einverstanden mit diesem Vorgehen. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, ich weiß."

„Wenn wir Glück haben, dann kehren sie nicht sofort in die Feste zurück, sondern schlagen hier im Wald ein Lager auf. Dort wird es sehr viel einfacher sein hinein zu kommen."

„Schön", befinde ich. „Und wie kommen wir danach wieder _hinaus_?"

Diese Frage erscheint mir doch um einiges wichtiger.

„Werden wir dann sehen", gibt Anlyss aber nur unwirsch zurück, was mich still mit den Zähnen knirschen lässt. Das Proteste nichts helfen werden, damit habe ich mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits abgefunden, auch wenn diese erzwungene Akzeptanz mich keinesfalls zufriedener stimmt.

Wenn ich an Alaundrils, höchstwahrscheinlich reichlich schlechten Zustand denke, dann sollten wir tunlichst versuchen irgendwo auf dem Weg einen starken Heiltrank in unsere Finger zu bekommen. Ich denke nicht, dass die Weißlinge sich um sie kümmern werden. Solange sie nicht fähig ist zu fliehen haben sie schließlich auch Sszerin in der Hand. Nicht zum ersten Mal fällt mir auf wie hinderlich solche Bindungen sind. Wieso können Anlyss und seine kleine Gruppe nicht einfach vernünftig sein und tun was notwendig ist, wie jeder andere eben auch? Was habe sie davon sich so abhängig und verletzlich zu machen? Es muss wohl irgendeine gute Seite geben, sonst würden sie es nicht tun, aber ich habe keine Ahnung worin diese bestehen könnte. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich es tatsächlich wissen möchte. Es ist ermüdend auch nur darüber nachzudenken.

In solche missmutigen Grübeleien versunken stapfe ich hinter Anlyss her durch den Wald. Ich frage mich wieder einmal, woher er überhaupt weiß wohin wir gehen müssen. Ich kann überall nur die gleichen wogenden Blätter und Bäume erkennen. Ein Umstand, der absolut nichts zu meiner guten Stimmung beiträgt. Im Moment fühle ich mich innerlich genau so verloren wie ich es äußerlich bin. Beides passt mir nicht. Es ist wie eine juckende Stelle an meinem Rücken, die ich einfach nicht erreichen kann. Die unaufhaltsam wieder zunehmende Erschöpfung hilft mir auch nicht wirklich weiter.

Die Nacht ist noch nicht vorbei, da hält Anlyss auf einmal an.

„Hier sind sie langsamer geworden", teilt er mir mit und ich wünsche mir, dass ich wüsste woher genau er dies weiß. Dann wäre mir sehr viel wohler. Nach dem Angriff heute ist mir klar, dass wir durchaus bereits von einer ganzen Gruppe hellhäutiger Elfen umzingelt sein könnten, ohne sie bemerkt zu haben. Bis es dann zu spät ist. In dieser Hinsicht muss ich den Weißlingen einfach Respekt zollen. In ihrem eigenen Element sind sie ebenso gefährlich wie die Drow in ihren heimatlichen Tunneln. Immerhin in diesen Dingen scheint Anlyss jedoch zu wissen was er tut. Also füge ich mich und folge widerwillig als er zunehmend vorsichtig voran geht. Geräuschlos bewegen wir uns weiter auf unser Verderben zu.

Wenig später erlebe ich einen kurzen Moment der Panik, als Anlyss auf einmal inne hält und nachdrücklich auf einen nahe stehenden Baum links vor uns deutet, bevor er erstarrt. Ich tue es ihm gleich und lasse meine Augen suchend über die sacht wiegenden Äste gleiten, bis ich die gut verborgene Gestalt entdecke, die dort oben hockt.

Sehr langsam und vorsichtig ziehen wir uns ein kleines Stück zurück, bis wir uns aus dem Blickwinkel des Wachpostens entfernt haben. Während dieser Zeit warten wir noch mit angehaltenem Atem darauf, dass gleich Alarm geschlagen wird, aber nichts regt sich. Offenbar haben wir noch einmal Glück gehabt und man hat uns nicht gesehen.

-Also gut, wir haben sie gefunden-, zucken meine Finger schnell, sobald wir einigermaßen sicher unter einem großen Busch hocken. -Und jetzt?-

-Jetzt schleichen wir uns sehr leise und unauffällig an ihm vorbei-, gibt Anlyss mit patziger Miene zurück. -Wenn wir ihn töten, dann werden sie zu schnell auf die Gefahr aufmerksam und wir haben keine Zeit mehr für eine Befreiung.-

Die Gefahr? Anlyss wirkt nicht sehr gefährlich in diesem Augenblick. Ich frage mich, wie er in seinem Zustand irgendwen befreien will. Er sieht noch schlimmer aus als ich selbst, als halte er sich gerade nur durch pure Willenskraft auf den Beinen. Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht so nachdrücklich darauf bestehen sollen dass er mich heilt. Nun ja, seine Unfähigkeit kann kaum mir angelastet werden. Mit resignierter Miene nicke ich meine Zustimmung. Ihn von seinem dämlichen Plan abzubringen zu wollen ist wohl nach wie vor aussichtslos.

Der nächste Teil unseres Weges wird sehr viel langsamer zurückgelegt als bisher. Zu meinem großen Erstaunen schaffen wir es aber tatsächlich bis in Blickweite des Lagers zu gelangen, ohne dass man uns entdeckt. Es dauert ewig und das Herz schlägt mir häufig bis zum Hals, aber wir schaffen es.

In diesen Momenten bin ich froh um das harte Training, dem der Waffenmeister unseres Hauses mich und einige andere Jungen unterworfen hat, die damals für vielversprechend genug befunden wurden, um eine solche Investition von Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit zu rechtfertigen. Zur Akademie durfte danach nur einer aus unserer Gruppe, aber das war nicht ich. Als Bürgerlicher ist einem ein solches Privileg nur vergönnt, wenn man einen gut betuchten Sponsor, mit den richtigen Kontakten findet, der die Aufnahme arrangiert. Immerhin habe ich es geschafft bis hier zu überleben, halte ich mir vor. Das ich gerade mein Bestes tue um dieses Leben weg zu werfen, daran versuche ich nicht zu denken, während ich auf dem Bauch, möglichst geräuschlos, durch kitzelndes Gras robbe.

Das Lager der Truppen aus der Goldenen Feste ist nicht so groß wie ich erwartet hatte. Als sie den Angriff auf die Drowstadt durchgeführt haben, waren es jedenfalls eindeutig noch mehr Krieger. Aber vielleicht haben sie sich für die Jagd auf die versprengten Drow aufgeteilt und unterhalten nun mehrere solcher Camps.

Wir sind kurz davor uns zwischen einige hüfthohe, dicht wachsende Farne zu schlängeln da greift Anlyss auf einmal nach meinem Handgelenk und hält mich zurück. Erst nach seinem bedeutungsvollen Blick bemerke ich selbst die schwachen Spuren von Salz auf dem Boden, dort knapp vor meinen Zehen und komme mir prompt dumm vor. Das hätte ich sehen müssen. Wie peinlich! Es verdeutlicht nur noch einmal mehr, dass wir eigentlich beide nicht mehr in der Lage sind diesen Rettungsversuch durchzustehen. Das ich so etwas Offensichtliches nicht bemerkt habe, ist mir äußerst unangenehm.

-Warnzauber-, signalisiert der blonde Elf mir unzufrieden und starrt dann konzentriert auf den Boden, völlig unberührt von meinen verletzten Gefühlen.

Das heißt wohl, dass wir erst einmal hier feststecken. Ich nicke und widme mich der Beobachtung unserer Widersacher, während Anlyss nach einem Weg sucht um dieses Hindernis zu umgehen. Die Weißlinge haben ihr Lager gut gewählt. Die luftigen Zelte sind auf einer kleinen, felsigen Erhöhung aufgeschlagen, die zwar von hohen Bäumen umrundet, aber selbst nur sehr spärlich bewachsen ist. Wenig Deckung für Anlyss und mich. Immerhin kann ich von hier aus bereits einzelne Personen ausmachen.

Es herrscht ein geschäftiges Kommen und Gehen, was vielleicht auch ein Grund dafür ist, weshalb gerade nur so wenige Truppen anwesend sind. Wir haben unglaubliches Glück gehabt, dass wir bisher nicht entdeckt worden sind. Gefangene kann ich nirgends sehen. Das ist einerseits nicht so verwunderlich, aber andererseits auch kein gutes Vorzeichen für das weitere Schicksal von Sszerin und Alaundril. Langsam werde ich sehr nervös. Anlyss sollte sich schnellstens eine Lösung für unser kleines Problem einfallen lassen, bevor unser Glück am Ende ist. Sehr viel länger können wir nicht hier abwarten.

Wie es aussieht ist die Herausforderung für den Moment doch zu groß. Mit einigen verbissenen, zähneknirschenden Flüchen auf den Lippen wendet Anlyss sich nach einer weiteren Minute von der schmalen Spur aus Salz ab.

-So kommen wir hier nicht weiter-, teilt er mir frustriert mit. -Ohne das passende Wasser kann ich nichts ausrichten. Sofern du nicht eine spontane Eingebung hast, müssen wir es woanders versuchen.-

Sehr witzig. Ich rolle nur entnervt mit den Augen und wünsche mir natürlich sehr ich könnte irgendwie auf der Stelle passendes Wasser heraufbeschwören. Was immer Anlyss damit auch meinen mag. Die Gelegenheit mehr als unser nacktes Leben und die nötigsten Waffen zu retten hat sich wegen Laty'rll's hinterhältigem Angriff allerdings nicht mehr geboten. Eine Wasserflasche gehört dummerweise nicht zu den Dingen, die ich zum Zeitpunkt unserer Flucht bei mir getragen habe.

Wenn ich nicht befürchten würde jeden Moment entdeckt zu werden, dann würde ich jetzt Anlyss gehörig die Meinung sagen. Was wir hier tun ist schlichtweg Selbstmord! So völlig unvorbereitet und bereits verwundet in eine Konfliktsituation hineinzustolpern wird uns bestimmt noch das Leben kosten. Am liebsten würde ich mich sofort umdrehen und von hier verschwinden. Wenn ich wenigstens meinen Piwafwi hätte, unter dem ich mich zumindest ein wenig verbergen könnte, aber nein, ich habe nichts als mein, bereits ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogenes Hemd. Selbst in dem vergleichsweise spärlichen Licht des nun doch langsam heraufdämmernden Morgens müssen meine hellen Haare wie ein Leuchtfeuer wirken gegen die dunkleren Grün- und Brauntöne des Waldes.

-Und wohin willst du jetzt gehen?- erkundige ich mich mit harten, ärgerlichen Bewegungen meiner Finger. -Sie werden uns jeden Augenblick bemerken!-

Meine Erwähnung des Offensichtlichen erhöht Anlyss Frustration nur noch und einen Moment lang erwarte ich fast im nächsten Moment von ihm attackiert zu werden. Aber dann nimmt er sich mit sichtlicher Mühe zusammen und zuckt schließlich erstaunlich mutlos mit den Schultern. Das ist mal wieder typisch, zuerst reagiert er impulsiv und nun müssen wir beide unter den Konsequenzen leiden. Offenbar geht Anlyss nun auch langsam auf wie dämlich wir uns gerade wirklich verhalten. Er wirkt inzwischen so kraftlos, dass ich mich langsam frage, wie er sich überhaupt noch aufrecht hält.

-Wir gehen zurück!- entscheide ich nachdrücklich und drehe mich in die entsprechende Richtung, um diese Ankündigung auch sofort in die Tat umzusetzen.

Wie sich gleich darauf herausstellt, ist der Weg vom Lager weg nicht weniger anstrengend und gefährlich als der Hinweg. Trotz wiederholter, schuldbewusst wirkender Blicke über die Schulter, folgt Anlyss mir, zögerlich, aber fürs Erste ohne Proteste. Diese ungewohnte Fügsamkeit ist wohl hauptsächlich seiner Erschöpfung geschuldet, denn zu meiner großen Sorge werden Anlyss' Schritte immer unsicherer.

Und noch während ich dies denke schwankt der blonde Elf scharf zur Seite, weil er mit einem Fuß in ein, von welken, braunen Blättern verborgenes Erdloch getreten ist und streift dabei einen trockenen Zweig. Das folgende Geräusch des brechenden Holzes erscheint mir geradezu ohrenbetäubend, auch wenn der Zweig eigentlich kaum fingerdick war. Anlyss zuckt seinerseits erschrocken zusammen und starrt mich aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Aber da kann ich nun auch nichts mehr tun.

Es kommt, wie es kommen musste: Während wir noch beide erstarrt dastehen und uns gegenseitig anklagende Blicke zuwerfen, erstirbt auch die letzte Hoffnung, dass Anlyss' Fehltritt unbemerkt geblieben ist. Eine helle Stimme ertönt von irgendwo rechts über mir und noch ehe ich auch nur die ersten Worte meines Fluches über die Lippen bringe, sind wir auch bereits umzingelt. Das ich nicht verstehen kann, was mir gleich darauf von hinten an harten Worten an den Kopf geworfen wird, macht mich nicht unbedingt ruhiger. Mit einem alarmierten Blick fordere ich Anlyss zu einer Erklärung auf, wage aber nicht, auch nur einen Finger in Richtung meines Schwertgriffes oder überhaupt irgendwo hin zu bewegen. Das wäre wohl mein sicherer Tod.

„Nicht bewegen", murmelt Anlyss überflüssigerweise und bringt mich dazu entnervt mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Dann wendet er sich in beeindruckend unterwürfiger Weise an unsere Angreifer. Verstehen tue ich wieder einmal nichts, aber ich kann deutlich einige Male Sszerin's Namen heraus hören. Der Sprecher dieser Gruppe klingt nicht besonders erfreut von dem was Anlyss ihm erzählt, aber immerhin sind wir beide noch am leben. Vielleicht sollte ich wenigstens dafür dankbar sein. Ein schmales Rinnsal kalten Schweißes bahnt sich den Weg meine Wirbelsäule entlang, während ich angespannt darauf warte, als nächstes doch eine scharfe Klinge irgendwo in meinem Köper zu spüren. Anlyss redet noch immer. Mittlerweile antwortet er allerdings hauptsächlich auf die knappen, unwirschen Fragen des hellhäutigen Elfen hinter mir.

Die Wachposten um uns herum schauen zunehmend mürrisch drein. Ich atme ein winziges bisschen auf. Möglicherweise werden wir ja doch nicht in den nächsten Augenblicken sterben. Zumindest kann ich mir sonst die Spur von Enttäuschung nicht erklären, die ich auf einigen Gesichtern ausmache. Sollten sie sich tatsächlich von Anlyss überzeugen lassen? Es scheint so, denn als nächstes fühle ich, wie jemand, nicht allzu vorsichtig, das Schwert von seinem Platz in meinem Gürtel entfernt und mir dann unsanft die Arme auf den Rücken dreht.

„Ein falsche Bewegung und du sterben!" werde ich unfreundlich in stark akzentuiertem Drow erinnert, während man mir so eng die Handgelenke zusammen bindet, dass meine Durchblutung sofort empfindlich gestört wird. Da ich dies als selbstverständlich erachte, äußere ich mich nicht weiter dazu. Anlyss lässt gerade die gleiche Behandlung kommentarlos über sich ergehen. Dann werden wir beide, umringt von den Wachposten, in das Lager hinein, auf eines der kleineren Zelte zu getrieben. Unverhohlen hasserfüllte Blicke folgen uns auf unserem Weg, was mich ebenfalls nicht überrascht. Meine eigenen Gefühle gegenüber diesen weißhäutigen Maden sind auch in keinster Weise freundlich zu nennen.

Was mich allerdings doch erstaunt, nachdem ich mich schließlich ungeschickt durch den niedrigen Eingang des Zeltes geduckt habe, ist der Anblick eines Heilers, der sich mit besorgter Miene über die still daliegende Alaundril beugt. Er lässt mich lange genug stocken um mir einen ungeduldigen Stoß in meine ohnehin schmerzenden Rippen, durch meinen Aufpasser einzubringen. Alaundril atmet zwar so weit ich es erkennen konnte, aber der durchdringende Geruch von Blut, der in der Luft liegt, lässt bei mir unwillkürlich die Frage aufkommen, wie lange dies wohl noch der Fall sein mag. Falls wir ihr wirklich nur noch beim sterben zusehen können, haben wir gerade unsere einzige Chance zu entkommen völlig nutzlos verspielt. Ich glaube in diesem Fall werde ich Anlyss höchstpersönlich ein Messer in den Rücken stoßen! Nichts anderes hat er verdient!

Der Heiler runzelt bei unserem Anblick die Stirn und gibt ein paar Worte von sich, die ziemlich vorwurfsvoll klingen. Die ärgerliche Antwort, die er gleich darauf erhält, trägt offenbar nicht dazu bei seine Miene zu erhellen. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich darüber beschwert, dass wir hier so einfach eindringen. Das Zelt ist so klein, dass kaum genug Platz für die sechs Leute ist, die es nun auf einmal beherbergen muss. Nicht gerade eine ideale Umgebung um jemanden zu verarzten, der so schwer verletzt ist wie Alaundril.

Eine Hand auf meiner Schulter bedeutet mir mit leichtem Druck mich auf die Knie zu begeben. Ich folge dieser stillen Anweisung schnell, bevor sie nachdrücklicher werden kann. Wenigstens ist der Boden nicht allzu steinig. Anlyss endet, mit einem leisen Ächzen der Erschöpfung, neben mir. Die geradezu angewiderten Blicke unserer Wachposten ignoriert er gekonnt. Interessanterweise scheinen sie ihm gegenüber noch größere Abneigung an den Tag zu legen als mir. Die Gründe dafür verstehe ich nicht, aber Anlyss verstehe ich meist genau so wenig, weshalb das kaum einen Unterschied macht.

Der blonde Priester schielt besorgt über meine Schulter in Richtung der Kriegerin. Einer unserer Aufpasser begibt sich gleich darauf wieder nach Draußen, während der zweite sich mit wachsamem Blick vor uns aufbaut, eine Hand fest um den Griff seiner Waffe gelegt. Er wirkt noch recht jung, aber nicht so unsicher, als dass ich im Moment versuchen würde ihn zu überwältigen. Das scheint mir gerade sowieso recht aussichtslos. Anlyss würde bei einer Flucht wahrscheinlich darauf bestehen Alaundril mitzunehmen und die können wir gegenwärtig nicht von der Stelle bewegen ohne dass sie stirbt. Solange ich als sowieso nichts tun kann, ist es besser abzuwarten und zu beobachten.

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen widme ich meine Aufmerksamkeit nun ebenfalls wieder Alaundrils Behandlung. Irgendwie hoffe ich nun doch auf ihr Überleben. Auch wenn wir uns alle vier nach wie vor in einer denkbar schlechten Situation befinden. Zumindest ist sie bessere Gesellschaft als Anlyss, der sich gerade schwer gegen mich lehnt und dabei seinen Ellenbogen direkt in eine Prellung an meiner rechten Seite gräbt. Da er sonst aber schlicht umkippen würde, lasse ich ihn für den Moment wo er ist und beiße lediglich verärgert die Zähne zusammen.

Am liebsten würde ich einfach nur schlafen oder wenigstens für ein paar Minuten die brennenden Augen schließen, aber das wage ich natürlich nicht. Und so verbringe ich die nächsten endlosen Stunden damit mir immer öfter auf die Innenseite meiner Wange zu beißen, um mich wach zu halten, bis ich irgendwann Blut schmecke.

Anlyss, der entweder weniger Vorbehalte hat oder noch sehr viel erschöpfter ist als ich, zuckt aus einem leichten Halbschlaf hoch, als Alaundril irgendwann einen kleinen, gepeinigten Seufzer ausstößt. Glücklicherweise bewegt er sich dabei auch endlich in eine erträglichere Stellung und lastet nun nicht mehr so schwer auf meiner Schulter. Misstrauisch starrt er zu ihr herüber und runzelt dann irritiert die Stirn.

Auch der Heiler wirkt zunehmend frustriert. Es erstaunt mich ohnehin wie lange er nun bereits an Alaundrils Seite ist. Mein Zeitgefühl ist zwar etwas beeinträchtigt durch die Erschöpfung, aber es war immerhin lange genug, dass meine Beine bereits taub werden vom ewigen knien. Müsste er nicht irgendwann alles getan haben was hier zu tun ist? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es inzwischen noch viel gibt, was er nicht probiert haben könnte. Es sei denn...

Ich presse die Lippen aufeinander, als mir ziemlich verspätet aufgeht, was die eigentliche Aufgabe dieses Heilers ist. Er soll die verwundete Kriegerin gerade noch am Leben halten, aber sie dabei nicht wirklich heilen, um es Sszerin schwerer zu machen eine Flucht zu vollbringen. Was er tut ist im Grunde nicht besser als Folter und ich kann ihm jetzt, vor dem Hintergrund dieser Erkenntnis, auch deutlich ansehen, dass er dieses Vorgehen weder gutheißt noch gewohnt ist so zu handeln. Eigentlich ist es aber recht bestechend in seinem simplen Pragmatismus. Sie haben Sszerins einzige Schwäche zielsicher erkannt und ausgenutzt. Wenn es mir nicht so sehr zum Nachteil gereichen würde, dann könnte ich fast so etwas wie Anerkennung für diese Taktik empfinden.

Alaundrils angestrengt rasselnder Atem erfüllt das ansonsten stille Zelt, während wir alle zuschauen wie sie sich quält. Vielleicht liegt es an der kurzen aber einprägsamen Zeit als sein Sklave, die mich sensibel gemacht hat für seine Stimmungen, vielleicht ist es auch nur der Umstand, dass er immer noch so nah an meiner Schulter lehnt, aber ich kann auch diesmal deutlich fühlen wie Anlyss' Ärger langsam wächst. Eigentlich ist es unter diesen Umständen nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er etwas Dummes tut, was mich jedoch nicht davon abhält ihm warnende, aber höchstwahrscheinlich nutzlose Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Als der Heiler wieder einmal nach einem bereits blutigen Tuch greift, ist es schließlich so weit. Ich muss nicht verstehen was Anlyss ihm gerade wütend entgegen zischt. Sein Blick sagt mir auch so genug. Der einzelne Wachposten, der immer noch mürrisch auf uns herab starrt, antwortet anstelle des Heilers und es scheint sich ein Streit zwischen ihm und Anlyss anzubahnen. Ich entscheide seine einseitige Konzentration zu nutzen so lange sie anhält und beginne so unauffällig wie möglich meine Handgelenke in den engen Fesseln zu winden. Inzwischen ist allerdings jegliches Gefühl aus meinen Fingern gewichen, so dass meine Anstrengungen nicht allzu viel nützen. Immerhin ist es besser als gar nichts.

Über dem zunehmend aggressiven herumgezische zwischen Anlyss und unserem Bewacher bemerkt man es zunächst kaum, aber nach einer Weile fallen auch uns die lauter werdenden Geräusche außerhalb des Lagers auf. Ein entfernter Knall, der verdächtig nach einer Explosion klingt, gerufene Kommandos und ab und zu Schreie. Noch sind die Kämpfe offenbar recht weit entfernt, aber soweit ich sagen kann, bewegen sie sich stetig auf uns zu.

Die Weißlinge werden angegriffen. Da ich immer noch gefesselt bin und keine Waffe mehr habe, erfüllt mich diese Erkenntnis nicht im Geringsten mit Freude. Im Gegenteil. Ich denke zurück an Laty'rlls gehässig grinsende Visage und werfe dem Heiler einen panischen Blick zu, als würde ihn das dazu bringen mich loszubinden. Anlyss ist immer noch zu beschäftigt mit seinem eigenen wütenden Widersacher als das er merken würde was gerade draußen passiert.

Der Heiler und ich teilen einen seltsamen Moment der gemeinsamen Irritation, als wir den beiden Streitenden entnervte Blicke zu werfen.

„Anlyss!" fauche ich böse, weil er so gar nicht auf unsere missliche Lage aufmerksam werden will.

Noch als er sich wütend zu mir umdreht, hält er allerdings überrascht inne und lauscht. Na endlich. Stumm formen meine Lippen den Namen Laty'rll während ich bedeutsam nach draußen nicke. Er macht ein Gesicht als hätte ich ihm gerade ins Gemächt getreten, nickt aber unwillig. Wir müssen schnell aus diesem Zelt heraus um zu sehen was da draußen tatsächlich passiert.

Man sollte meinen, dass die beiden Weißlinge das gleiche Bedürfnis haben, aber noch bevor einer von uns beiden auch nur den Ansatz einer Bewegung gemacht hat, fuchtelt der junge Krieger mir auch schon mit seinem Schwert im Gesicht herum. Mangelnde Erfahrung macht ihn offenbar nervös in dieser ungewohnten Situation. Ich knurre ihn wortlos an, erstarre aber brav, um ihn nicht noch mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und am Ende vollends in Panik zu versetzen. Wer weiß was er dann dummes tun wird.

Der Heiler hat einen völlig anderen, aber nicht minder interessanten Gesichtsausdruck. Er scheint sich gerade mit einem innerlichen Zwiespalt herum zu schlagen, denn er starrt fast sehnsüchtig in Richtung des Zelteingangs, klammert sich aber gleichzeitig mit blutigen Fingern an Alaundrils schmaler Liege fest, als könne er sie einfach nicht loslassen. Vielleicht fühlt er sich ja doch für sie verantwortlich.

Worauf ich in diesem Moment nicht vorbereitet bin, ist Anlyss, der sich auf einmal mit tödlicher Schnelligkeit erhebt und die, erstaunlicherweise freien, Hände in die dunkelblonden Haare des jungen Wachpostens krallt. Wann hatte er Zeit sich zu befreien? Es geht alles recht schnell. Anlyss murmelt ein kurzes, dunkles Gebet an seinen Maskierten Lord und der junge Elf wird blass, verdreht die Augen und bricht mit einem erstickten Gurgeln zusammen. Dies alles geschieht mit unheimlicher Geschwindigkeit und bewundernswerter Präzision. Anlyss hatte tatsächlich recht, als er sagte er sei besser im Zerstören. Sehr viel besser.

Der Heiler starrt ihn nur entsetzt an, als könne er nicht recht glauben was da gerade gesehen hat. Das kostet ihn die wenigen Sekunden, in denen er noch etwas hätte ausrichten können. Ich sehe nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Anlyss sich mit der selben unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zubewegt die er auch zuvor an den Tag gelegt hat, denn sobald er den leblosen Körper des Wachpostens zu Boden gleiten lässt, nutze ich die Gelegenheit dessen Schwert zu ergattern und endlich meine eigenen Fesseln loszuwerden.

Während ich an den störrischen Seilen um meine Handgelenke herumsäge und versuche endlich den richtigen Winkel zu finden, der sie schnell zerstören wird, höre ich Anlyss böse etwas zischen in dem meiner Meinung nach die Worte heilen und töten vorkommen. Ich schätze er bedroht gerade den Heiler. Das muss er auch wenn er vorhat Alaundril mitzunehmen, denn in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand ist sie nun mal nicht transportfähig. Ein schneller Blick über meine Schulter bestätigt meine Annahme, denn ich sehe wie der hellhäutige Elf mit resigniertem Gesicht nickt und wenig später kann ich ihn beschäftigt murmeln hören. Er scheint fast erleichtert, was aber nicht ganz stimmen kann, weil ich nicht wüsste weshalb dem so sein sollte. Alldieweil behalte ich angespannt den Eingang des Zeltes im Auge und versuche, mir anhand dessen was ich hören kann, ein Bild davon zu machen, was draußen vor sich geht.

Leider ist es zwar durchaus laut, aber ein klares Anzeichen dafür wer gerade gewinnt entgeht mir. Unruhig blicke ich wieder zurück zu Anlyss, der mit Argusaugen den Heiler beobachtet und sich offenbar darauf verlässt, dass ich ihn rechtzeitig warnen werde, sollte uns Gefahr drohen. Das er mir so weit vertraut irritiert mich. Tatsächlich wäre jetzt einer der wenigen Momente an dem es sich potentiell lohnen würde seiner Gegenwart zu entfliehen. Wenn ich es schaffe, mich den restlichen Drow dort draußen anzuschließen, hätte ich durchaus eine Alternative zu meiner gegenwärtigen Situation. Jetzt wo ich nicht mehr durch den Status als Sklave behindert bin, ist es durchaus möglich, dass sie mich aufnehmen. Natürlich könnten sie mich auch trotz allem foltern. Nur weil ich gezwungen war Anlyss zu gehorchen, der bei ihnen wohl mit sehr großer Sicherheit als Verräter gilt. Vielleicht sollte ich dieses Risiko doch nicht eingehen.

Nach endlos scheinenden Minuten, die gefüllt sind mit dem monotonen Murmeln des Heilers und den nach wie vor lauter werdenden Schlachtgeräuschen von draußen, stürmt auf einmal ein ziemlich abgekämpfter Sszerin herein. Die Wunde über seiner Augenbraue blutet noch immer leicht. Mein Schwert verfehlt ihn haarscharf, als ich ziemlich spät meine Überraschung überwinde, aber das bemerkt er kaum, denn er starrt an mir vorbei auf die inzwischen merklich besser aussehende Alaundril. Sie ist zwar weder kampffähig noch ist sie auch nur bei Bewusstsein, aber immerhin müssen wir nicht mehr befürchten, dass sie uns unter den Händen wegstirbt, sobald wir sie von hier wegbewegen.

Davon hat auch Sszerin sich nach einigen Sekunden überzeugt, was ihm genug innere Ruhe verschafft um sich ärgerlich zu mir umzudrehen.

„Nimmt endlich das Ding aus meinem Gesicht", faucht er voller Unmut. Nicht ganz zu Unrecht, denn ich halte das Schwert nach wie vor gefährlich nahe an seinem Körper. Mit einer Grimasse senke ich die Klinge.

„Wir müssen so schnell es geht hier weg", bemerkt er dann gleich darauf das Offensichtliche.

Wenigstens bin ich diesmal nicht der Einzige der dazu mit den Augen rollt.

„Ach nein", knurrt Anlyss zurück. „Was bitte glaubst du versuche ich hier zu bewerkstelligen?"

„Ja, ja. Sieht gut aus", murmelt Sszerin abgelenkt, während er bereits schon wieder angestrengt nach draußen lauscht. „Keine Zeit mehr. Fessel ihn. Wir nehmen ihn mit", fügt er dann hinzu und deutet auf den überraschten Heiler, der inzwischen auch ziemlich erschöpft wirkt.

Na endlich! Schnell schnappe ich mir die Reste von Anlyss' Fesseln, die sogar noch in einem Stück sind. Damit kann ich wesentlich mehr anfangen, als mit meinen eigenen. Wir laden dem schockierten Elf die immer noch leise stöhnende Alaundril auf die Schulter und binden seine Handgelenke vor ihrem Körper zusammen. Eine unbequeme Stellung, aber er wird damit fertig werden. Es kann losgehen.

Bevor wir uns in das draußen herrschende Chaos stürzen, legt Sszerin eine Art Camouflage-Zauber über uns. Zumindest nehme ich das an. Viel Zeit zum Erklären bleibt nämlich nicht, weil er uns danach sofort nachdrücklich ins Freie schubst.


	13. Chapter 13

C

Neue Gesellschaft alte Gewohnheiten

C

Draußen herrscht Chaos. Und ich verstehe sehr schnell den Grund für Sszerins drängende Eile, denn ich kann sehen wie sich eine Gruppe von Drowmagiern oder Priestern nur wenige hundert Schritt vom Lager entfernt zu einem Kreis formiert hat. Ihr beschwörender Gesang ist von unserer Position kaum noch auszumachen, aber die Bewegungen und ihre Formation sind eindeutig genug. So etwas habe ich schon oft genug gesehen, um es wieder zu erkennen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie dort gerade heraufbeschwören, denn es kann nur grässlich und verheerend sein.

Die Anderen haben wohl die gleichen Schlüsse gezogen, denn wir stolpern alle hastig hinter Sszerin her, als er sich zielstrebig in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung bewegt und schnellen Schrittes auf die hohen Bäume um das Lager herum zu hält. Sein Zauber scheint uns nun gut zupass zu kommen, denn wir begegnen erstaunlich wenig Widerstand, obwohl überall um uns herum Kämpfe stattfinden. Solange wir schnell genug allen ausweichen, die auf uns zu kommen, versuchen sie nicht uns aufzuhalten. Erleichternd schnell sind wir aus dem eigentlichen Lager hinaus. Wir rutschen hastig die kleine Anhöhe hinab und durchqueren dann das Feld voller Farn, mit dem Anlyss und ich bereits hinreichend vertraut sind. Einige Male muss ich den Heiler nachdrücklich anschieben, denn er wird immer wieder langsamer und blickt über seine Schulter zurück zum Lager. Dann ist es endlich so weit.

„Das reicht!" kündigt Anlyss erleichtert an, sobald wir die schmale Spur aus Salz passiert haben, die ihm zuvor solches Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte. Dafür, dass sie offenbar so wichtig ist, hat unser Überschreiten dieser Linie nun erstaunlich wenig Effekt. Mit anderen Worten: Es passiert gar nichts. Sszerin nickt nur und bleibt augenblicklich stehen.

„Hände!" kommandiert er knapp und greift selbst nach Alaundrils Hand, während Anlyss seine Finger um das Handgelenk des Heilers legt. Ich folge seinem Beispiel und ergreife Sszerins Hand, die er mir bereits ungeduldig entgegen streckt, während die andere von Anlyss' langen Fingern umschlungen wird. Sszerin beginnt mit hoher Geschwindigkeit einen Zauberspruch zu sprechen. Den erkenne ich zwar nicht, aber ich kann mir auch so denken, dass er uns teleportieren wird. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir diesmal mehr Glück haben werden mit unserer Flucht.

Heute geht alles sehr viel glatter vonstatten als das letzte Mal. Vielleicht hat das auch mit den zusätzlichen Schutzschilden zu tun die um die Drowstadt lagen, aber ich bin froh gerade nicht mit der erstickenden Dunkelheit konfrontiert zu werden, die mich zuvor in die Bewusstlosigkeit getrieben hatte. Dennoch, bin ich alles andere als erfreut mich auf einmal in einer schmalen, dunklen Seitengasse zwischen niedrigen, baufälligen Hütten wieder zu finden, die voller Unrat liegt. Bevor ich aber auch nur danach fragen kann wo wir hier eigentlich sind und was Sszerin sich dabei gedacht hat uns hier her zu bringen, hat der sich auch schon auf den, verwirrt dreinschauenden, Heiler fixiert.

„Ein Wort", zischt er drohend, „eine falsche Bewegung und du stirbst!"

Der bleiche Elf wird gleich noch etwas blasser und nickt verhalten. Er schwankt ein wenig unter Alaundrils Gewicht. Ihre schweren Verletzungen so weit zu heilen wie er es getan hat, muss ihm doch einiges an Kraft abverlangt haben. Es erstaunt mich aber, wie schnell er sowohl Sszerin als auch Anlyss nachzugeben scheint. Nachdem dies offenbar zu seiner Zufriedenheit geklärt ist, seufzt der Drow leise.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für ausgefeilte Tarnung", sagt er unzufrieden. „Eine Illusion muss für's erste genügen. Anlyss du übernimmst Nadal, ich kümmere mich um Alaundril und mich selbst."

Nachdem ich so vorgewarnt bin, halte ich sogar still als Anlyss einen schmalen Blick auf mich heftet und konzentriert irgendeinen Zauber vor sich hin murmelt. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, wie meine dunkle Haut auf einmal hell erscheint. Die angewiderte Grimasse, die dies bei mir hervorruft, kann ich nur halb unterdrücken. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass dies eine sehr nötige Täuschung ist, aber trotzdem fühle ich mich plötzlich wie von einer dicken Schicht Schleim überzogen.

„Hat einer von euch Gold dabei?" murmelt ein ebenfalls hellhäutiger Sszerin dann sichtlich erschöpft.

Betreten schütteln wir alle den Kopf. Nicht dass dieser Umstand sehr überraschend ist.

„Wunderbar", seufzt er, wirkt aber mehr resigniert als besorgt. Anlyss zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Gib mir eine Stunde, dann haben wir welches", behauptet er selbstsicher.

Alle wenden sich dem Heiler zu. Wird Alaundril so lange durchhalten? Der schaut zunächst leicht zweifelnd drein, nickt dann aber widerwillig.

„Eine Stunde. Nicht länger", sagt er dann so leise, dass sogar ich ihn über den Geräuschen der Stadt kaum wahrnehmen kann. Immerhin spricht er Drow und das mit erstaunlich wenig Akzent.

Diese Worte sind genug Bestätigung für Anlyss, der sich daraufhin mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedet und schnell aus der schmalen Gasse strebt. Wenigstens zieht er sich im Gehen die Kapuze über den Kopf und verdeckt damit notdürftig das Blut, das immer noch in seinen Haaren klebt. Hoffentlich bricht er nicht einfach irgendwo auf offener Straße zusammen. Besonders erholt sieht er nämlich noch immer nicht aus.

Auch ich bin nach wie vor gefährlich müde, aber gleichzeitig voller Unruhe. Um diese Ruhelosigkeit etwas zu besänftigen beginne ich damit den Unrat zumindest notdürftig zur Seite zu schieben und Platz zu schaffen, damit Alaundril abgelegt werden kann. Sszerin hat schnell begriffen was ich vorhabe und sieht erleichtert aus. Einigermaßen sicher, dass er uns warnen wird, sollte jemand kommen, kann ich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf diese neue Aufgabe konzentrieren. Der Heiler sieht ebenfalls sehr erleichtert aus. Ich glaube nicht, dass er Alaundrils Gewicht noch lange hätte tragen können, denn er sinkt ziemlich kraftlos neben ihr zu Boden, sobald ich ihn von seiner schweren Last befreit habe und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die nächste schmutzige Wand, bevor er die Augen schließt.

„Wie heißt du?" will Sszerin auf einmal ziemlich ansatzlos von ihm wissen. Weiß die Dunkelheit weshalb ihn das interessiert, aber vielleicht sucht er auch nur einen Weg um sich abzulenken bis Anlyss endlich wieder kommt.

„Sailil", murmelt der Angesprochene schwach, ohne auch nur die Augen zu öffnen.

„Also gut Sailil", beginnt Sszerin auf einmal überraschend eindringlich. „Ich will, dass du weißt, dass wir durchaus bereit sind, dich gehen zu lassen."

Diese Aussage bringt nicht nur mich dazu den Priester erstaunt anzustarren. Auch der Heiler reißt nun doch die grauen Augen weit auf. Das Misstrauen ist ihm dabei ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Natürlich nicht sofort", relativiert Sszerin seine letzten Worte schnell, was eine bittere Grimasse hervorruft.

„Ihr wollt dass ich sie vollständig heile."

Sailil nickt mit säuerlicher Miene in Richtung der reglosen Alaundril, macht jedoch nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich ernsthaft gegen diese vorhersehbare Forderung auflehnen wollen.

„Das wäre natürlich auch sehr nützlich", erklärt Sszerin gelassen „aber im Grunde könnte ich das mit der nötigen Ruhe und Zeit inzwischen selbst, jetzt wo sie aus der größten Gefahr hinaus ist. Nein", fährt er fort. „Was ich eigentlich will, ist, dass du Nadal die Gemeinsprache beibringst und ihn in ein paar Verhaltensregeln einweist, die für das Leben hier an der Oberfläche essentiell sein werden."

„Er soll was tun?" will ich sofort entrüstet wissen. Ich habe nicht den geringsten Wunsch mehr Zeit mit einer dieser weißhäutigen Missgeburten zu verbringen als unbedingt nötig.

In meinem plötzlichen Zorn und Widerwillen übersehe ich völlig, dass dies eigentlich ein ziemlich schlauer, pragmatischer Plan ist.

„Das kann Wochen dauern", merkt Sailil gepresst an, ohne mich anzusehen und klingt dabei ebenso wenig begeistert wie ich selbst.

„Wahrscheinlich", nickt Sszerin ungerührt. „Aber im Austausch behältst du dein Leben und gewinnst am Ende sogar deine Freiheit zurück. Alles in allem ein fairer Handel oder nicht?"

„Und wer sagt mir, dass ihr mich nicht doch noch einfach umbringt nachdem ich getan habe was ihr wolltet?" wendet der Heiler sehr plausibel ein. „Schließlich wüsste ich wo ihr euch aufhaltet und könnte euch verraten."

„Wer sagt denn dass wir hier bleiben werden? Eine Stadt wie diese ist auf längere Sicht gesehen nicht unbedingt ein ideales Umfeld für uns."

Das es ebenso gut möglich ist, dass keiner von seinen Leuten mehr am Leben ist, erwähnt Sszerin nicht. Sailil sieht auf einmal nachdenklich aus. Er wird doch wohl dieses lächerliche Angebot nicht ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen?

„Und wer sagt, dass ich irgendetwas von ihm lernen will?" zische ich böse.

Sszerin schenkt mir einen wahrlich eisigen Blick.

„Während wir hier sind, gehen wir alle das große Risiko ein als Drow entlarvt zu werden. Glaub mir, Nadal, das ist keine Erfahrung die du an einem Ort wie diesem gerne machen willst. Gleichzeitig müssen wir aber zumindest eine Weile bleiben, um uns neu zu orientieren und unsere Spuren zu verwischen. Was heißt, dass wir uns vorerst, aber höchstwahrscheinlich auch später noch, als harmlose Oberflächenbewohner ausgeben müssen. Und solange du nicht glaubhaft genau dies vortäuschen kannst, weil du nicht einmal die hiesige Sprache sprichst, bin ich nicht bereit dich auch nur einen einzigen Schritt allein tun zu lassen! Durch deine Unwissenheit bringst du uns alle in Gefahr und das ist kein Zustand, den ich auf Dauer hinzunehmen gedenke. Also wirst du entweder lernen oder deine eigenen Wege gehen."

Ernüchtert klappe ich meinen Mund wieder zu, den ich bereits zu einer wütenden Erwiderung geöffnet hatte. Leider hat der Priester natürlich Recht mit dem was er sagt. Im Grunde habe ich sogar unheimliches Glück, dass er vorhat ein solches Arrangement für mich zu treffen, denn auf mich allein gestellt wäre ich wohl ziemlich schnell tot in dieser Stadt voller feindlich gesinnter Wesen. Es scheint ich muss ihm für seine vorausschauende Großzügigkeit sogar dankbar sein. Diese Erkenntnis stimmt mich nicht gerade fröhlicher. Ich bin nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber wie sich die kleinen und großen Gefallen, die Sszerin mir tut, immer mehr anzuhäufen scheinen, denn ich weiß nach wie vor nicht, was er als Gegenleistung verlangen wird.

Sailil hat unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung interessiert verfolgt.

„Und wo plant ihr euch zu verstecken?" will er auf einmal unerwartet forsch wissen. „Ohne nennenswerte Ausrüstung, ohne Gold um für eine Unterkunft zu bezahlen?"

„Wir haben verschiedene Optionen, über die wir gemeinsam entscheiden werden, sobald wir ein Zimmer für heute gefunden haben und uns etwas ausruhen können", teilt Sszerin ihm gleichmütig mit und verstummt dann wieder. Mehr wird er offenbar nicht von sich geben was dieses Thema angeht. Das hält ihn jedoch nicht davon ab dem Heiler kurz darauf einen fragenden Blick zu schenken.

„Und was ist nun euer Plan?" will er gelassen wissen. „Stimmt ihr zu?"

Sailil seufzt leise.

„Sieht nicht so aus als hätte ich eine Wahl, oder?"

Sszerin lächelt täuschend sanft.

„Oh natürlich habt ihr eine Wahl", versichert er. „Ich gebe zu der Tod mag als Alternative nicht sehr attraktiv erscheinen, aber die Wahl überlasse ich ganz euch. Außerdem verspreche ich, dass es schnell und vergleichsweise schmerzfrei sein wird, solltet ihr euch dafür entscheiden aus dem Leben zu gehen."

„Wie dumm dann, dass ich noch nicht sterben will", zischt Sailil ihn böse an und zeigt damit zum ersten Mal einen Teil der Wut die in ihn brodeln muss angesichts dieser ungünstigen Entwicklungen in seinem Leben. Seine vollen Lippen werden zu einem dünnen Strich des Zorns.

Sszerin lächelt lediglich weiterhin dieses harmlos aussehende Lächeln, das einen immer dazu bringt ihn zu unterschätzen und zuckt ungerührt mit den Schultern.

„Wie schön, dass wir das geklärt hätten", murre ich missmutig, noch immer nicht sonderlich begeistert davon demnächst wohl einen Großteil meiner Zeit mit dem Heiler verbringen zu müssen. Aber immerhin werde ich dafür etwas erhalten, das ich schon dringend haben will, seitdem ich zum ersten Mal nach dem verpatzten Angriff auf das Elfendorf die Augen geöffnet habe: Wissen und damit auch Unabhängigkeit, die Befähigung meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto besser gefällt mir Sszerins Plan. Ein bisschen schäme ich mich, nicht selbst darauf gekommen zu sein.

Nun selbst endlich etwas ruhiger, beobachte ich Sailil, der sich wieder Alaundril zugewendet hat, nicht länger willens unsere unerwünschte Anwesenheit weiter zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Er zupft trotz der Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken geschickt an ihren hastig angebrachten Verbänden herum und kaut dabei sorgenvoll auf einer vollen Unterlippe. Wie Anlyss auch, ist er größer als ich, aber anders als mein Priester hat Sailil für seine Größe recht schmale Schultern, was ihn, gepaart mit seinen erstaunlich großen, dunkelblauen Augen, jünger und zerbrechlicher erscheinen lässt, als er wahrscheinlich ist.

Die Zeit, die vergeht, bis Anlyss endlich wieder erscheint dehnt sich endlos. Ich kann kaum noch sagen ob es tatsächlich nur eine Stunde ist, oder ob mir mein erschöpfter Geist einen Streich spielt. Sowohl Sailil als auch Sszerin blicken immer häufiger besorgt auf die still daliegende Alaundril. Ihre Haut hat noch immer einen besorgniserregenden gräulichen Ton, auch wenn er jetzt sehr viel heller ist, aber daran können wir nichts ändern, solange wir nicht endlich eine Unterkunft finden. Ich nutze die ruhigen Minuten des Wartens, um mir endlich mit einem Hemdzipfel ein wenig das gesammelte Blut der letzten Tage abzuwischen. Sszerin beobachtet mich beiläufig dabei, bevor er kurz mit einem Finger zuckt und etwas murmelt. Gleich darauf ist seine eigene Erscheinung makellos. Ich schenke ihm eine säuerliche Grimasse, woraufhin er aber lediglich mit seinem üblichen Grinsen antwortet. Was ich wirklich gerne hätte, ist ein Bad, aber das ist gerade wahrscheinlich doch etwas zu viel verlangt.

Als Anlyss schließlich wieder auftaucht, spricht sein triumphierendes Grinsen mehr als tausend Worte. Wir müssen gar nicht mehr fragen ob er Erfolg hatte. Stattdessen machen wir uns augenblicklich daran so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden. Alaundrils Gewicht wird diesmal aufgeteilt, zwischen mir und Sailil. Wir tragen sie zwischen uns, ihre Arme über unsere Schultern geschlungen, die Kapuze tief in ihr immer noch schmerzlich angespanntes Gesicht gezogen. Dadurch wird ihr schlechter Zustand hoffentlich nicht so sehr auffallen. Anlyss läuft hinter uns, die Augen bohrend auf den Rücken des Heilers geheftet. Ein wenig beruhigt mich das.

Sszerin scheint genau zu wissen wohin er will, den er hält nicht ein einziges Mal inne, während er uns den Weg durch die wuselnden Massen bahnt. Da er uns herteleportiert hat, ist es nur logisch, dass er bereits einmal hier gewesen sein muss. Wann das wohl war? Ich versuche einen Moment lang mir vorzustellen, wie ein jüngerer Sszerin wohl reagiert haben mag, auf diese neue, fremde Umgebung, schaffe es jedoch nicht einmal in Gedanken so recht ihm eine Grimasse der Unsicherheit ins Gesicht zu zaubern. Das ist allerdings genau das was ich gerade fühle. Ich habe noch niemals so viele Menschen auf einem Haufen gesehen. Ihre schiere Masse erdrückt mich beinahe, oder zumindest kommt es mir so vor. Nicht das es hier ausschließlich Menschen gäbe, aber sie machen eindeutig die größte Fraktion aus, in dieser lauten, schwirrenden Stadt. Ich ertappe mich sogar dabei, wie ich eingeschüchtert die Schultern hochziehe. Zumindest diejenige auf der nicht das schlaffe Gewicht von Alaundril lastet.

Der kleine, schmierige Raum, in dem wir schließlich enden erscheint mir, trotz seiner wenig einladenden Atmosphäre, wie ein willkommener Hafen. Zumindest so lange bis ich feststellen muss, dass es lediglich drei Betten gibt. Eins davon ist natürlich für Alaundril und an Anlyss' nur halb verborgenen, begehrlichen Seitenblicken kann ich sehr genau ablesen, wie er sich die weitere Aufteilung vorstellt. Das hätte er wohl gerne! Wir starren uns böse an, während Sailil und Sszerin bereits wieder über die Kriegerin gebeugt sind, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf wichtigere Dinge gerichtet als unsere Animositäten. Trotzdem geben sie eine gute Barriere ab, hinter der ich mich einigermaßen sicher fühle, vor plötzlichen Übergriffen durch Anlyss.

Sszerin unterbricht unseren kleinen Starr-Wettkampf indem er Anlyss scharf auffordert sich endlich nützlich zu machen und Verbandsmaterial oder wenigstens etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Mein Priester reißt sich zusammen, nickt unzufrieden und stapft schweigend aus dem Raum.

Nachdem Anlyss weg ist, fällt mir unangenehm auf, dass ich keine Ahnung habe was ich nun tun soll. Ich verstehe weniger vom Heilen als die anderen beiden und kann, anders als Anlyss, auch nicht alleine den Raum verlassen, ohne uns alle in Gefahr zu bringen. Unbehaglich trete ich eine Weile nur unnütz von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während mich niemand beachtet. Schließlich rolle ich mich einfach auf einem der Betten zusammen. Wenn ich ausgeruhter bin, dann kann ich wenigstens in Krisensituationen von Nutzen sein.

Meine Ruhe wärt nicht sehr lange. Immerhin ist es nicht Anlyss der mich diesmal weckt, aber das merke ich erst als sich meine Finger bereits fest um den schlanken Hals Sailils geschlossen haben. Das überraschte, kleine Keuchen, das er daraufhin ausstößt, ist so anders als alles was ich von Anlyss erwarten würde, dass ich selbst fast erschrocken zurück zucke. Ich unterdrücke den Impuls nur knapp und zische ihn stattdessen böse an: „Schleich dich nie wieder an mich heran, während ich schlafe!"

Er muss sich wirklich sehr schnell an diese neue Situation gewöhnt haben, denn der Elf rollt nur kurz die blauen Augen und sagt dann mit erstaunlich bissiger Gelassenheit: „Willst du etwas von dem Essen das Anlyss mitgebracht hat oder nicht?"

Er spricht so selbstverständlich Anlyss' Namen aus, den er bis vor kurzem noch gar nicht gekannt haben kann, dass ich eine Sekunde lang neidisch werde, angesichts solcher Anpassungsfähigkeit. Dann aber überkommt der schiere Hunger alle weiteren Erwägungen und ich winde mich kommentarlos an Sailil vorbei, um an den überraschend guten Eintopf zu kommen, den Anlyss aufgetrieben hat.

Dafür akzeptiere ich sogar, dass er sich mit seiner Schale neben mich auf das schmale Bett quetscht und zwar so dicht, dass sich unsere Beine auf der ganzen Länge berühren und ich Mühe habe ihm beim essen nicht den Ellenbogen in die Seite zu stoßen. Sailil hat sich auf dem anderen freien Bett neben Sszerin niedergelassen und trägt eine bewundernswert gleichgültige Miene zur Schau, wenn man die plötzliche Wendung bedenkt die sein Leben gerade genommen hat. Beide werfen ab und zu Kontrollblicke hinter sich, wo Alaundril liegt, die inzwischen zu schlafen scheint und endlich tief und ruhig atmet, statt schmerzlich vor sich hin zu keuchen. Eine ziemliche Verbesserung. Ich hoffe sie ist bald wieder auf den Beinen und lockert die seltsame Stimmung ein wenig auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, wie Anlyss sogar während des Essens zu mir hinüber schielt. Jetzt wo wir nicht mehr jeden Moment mit einem Angriff rechnen müssen irritiert mich sein Verhalten nur noch mehr. Wieso muss er bitte permanent starren?

Dieses Starren muss mich mehr aus der Fassung gebracht haben als ich dachte, denn schneller als erwartet ist meine Schale geleert, vielleicht aus dem Wunsch heraus dieser Situation zu entkommen, aus der ich momentan nicht entkommen kann.

„Ich tausche gegen einen Kuss", verkündet Anlyss, der mir seine eigene, halbvolle Schale entgegen hält, herausfordernd.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Anlyss!" fauche ich böse und schenke ihm einen vernichtenden Blick, den er mit einem scheinbar gleichgültigen Grinsen quittiert, bevor er sich daran macht den restlichen Eintopf selbst zu verzehren. Dann denke ich an die kommenden Wochen, die ich wahrscheinlich in einen Raum eingesperrt verbringen werde und frage mich beklommen wie lange ich mir Anlyss in so einer Umgebung wohl vom Leib halten kann. Wie lange wird es dauern, bis er ernsthaft versucht mich mit Nahrung zu erpressen? Auf einmal sieht meine Zukunft sehr viel weniger rosig aus, als ich in meiner anfänglichen Erleichterung gehofft hatte.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So, ich lebe noch und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit kommt doch mal wieder ein kleines Kapitel. Es ist etwas auf der kurzen Seite, aber da ich momentan recht lange brauche bis ich was Neues fertig bekomme, dachte ich mir: Besser kurz als gar nicht. Privatleben und Arbeit nehmen gerade einfach sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch.

*Kleine Gefallen, große Gefallen*

Nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf habe ich endlich genug Erholung, um mich wirklich auf die Zukunft zu konzentrieren. Diese Stunden konnte ich wunderbarerweise ohne Anlyss unmittelbare Nähe verbringen, nachdem Sszerin ihn unwirsch neben sich gezerrt hatte, mit der Anmerkung, dass wir schlafen und nicht streiten sollten. Sailil ist zwar als Bettnachbar auch nicht meine erste Wahl, aber bei ihm bin ich mir wenigstens sicher, dass er keine unerwünschten Annäherungsversuche machen wird, auch wenn ich ihm durchaus zutrauen würde einen Mordversuch zu erwägen. Da Sszerin ihn aber kurzerhand ans Bett gefesselt hat, ist diese Wahrscheinlichkeit eher gering. Er schafft es allerdings trotzdem sich irgendwann so sehr hin und her zu werfen, dass ich zuerst davon aufwache und es dann schließlich auch schnell aufgebe noch weiter schlafen zu wollen, weil mich das Grübeln überkommt. Sailils Gesicht ist jetzt im Schlaf so angespannt, dass es mich wundert, dass er bisher nicht aufgewacht ist. Als er tatsächlich noch wach war, wirkte er viel ruhiger. Offenbar ist er ein besserer Schauspieler als ich. Ich seufze neidisch in mich hinein.

Im Grunde befinden wir uns beide in sehr ähnlichen Situationen, aber zu meinem großen Ärger kommt dieser weißhäutige Emporkömmling damit scheinbar besser zurecht als ich. Zumindest nach außen hin, was aber eigentlich auch alles ist das zählt. Grimmig starre ich in das schmale Gesicht, mit dem fest zusammengebissenen Kiefer und wünsche Sailil weit weg. Anlyss kann er gleich mitnehmen. Momentan überkommen von hilfloser Wut stoße ich dem schlafenden Heiler einen spitzen Ellenbogen in die Seite. Er kommt mit einem abgewürgten Keuchen zu sich und starrt mich, nachdem die erste Überraschung verflogen ist, verständnislos an.

„Lieg endlich still!" zische ich leise, woraufhin Sailils Starren zunächst nur durchdringender wird. Er sagt nichts, sondern schließt lediglich mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck wieder die Augen, als könne er sich durch pure Willenskraft augenblicklich wieder in einen Tiefschlaf versetzen und so dieser unerträglichen Situation entkommen. Und wie es aussieht, kann er das tatsächlich. Wenigstens schläft er diesmal etwas ruhiger. Ich dagegen habe mich im verworrenen Netz meiner Gedanken und Ängste verfangen und kann nicht aufhören immer wieder über dieselben Dinge zu grübeln. Das größte Rätsel für mich ist nach wie vor Anlyss, aber da ich mich bereits fast damit abgefunden habe ihn nicht zu verstehen, wendet sich meine Aufmerksamkeit bald wieder meinem eigenen Schicksal zu.

Selbst wenn ich es fertig bringe, die Gemeinsprache zu lernen fehlt mir immer noch das grundlegende Verständnis für diese laute, schwirrende Welt hier oben. Alles ist so fremd, dass es mir manchmal beinahe so scheint, als sei ich in einem ungewöhnlich detaillierten Traum gefangen, der aber nicht meiner ist und in dem ich nur ziellos umherirren kann. Ich werfe einen scheelen Blick zur Seite, wo mein Bettnachbar gerade wegen irgendeines eingebildeten Schmerzes das Gesicht verzieht. Sailil soll derjenige sein, der mir beibringt hier meinen Weg zu finden? Ein Heiler, der wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ein Schwert richtig halten kann und sich so ohne weiteres von Sszerin herumschubsen lässt? Ich hasse es so von ihm abhängig zu sein. Beinahe gebe ich der Versuchung nach ihm ein weiteres Mal den Ellenbogen in die Seite zu stoßen, aber dann würde er mich nur wieder aus diesen großen blauen Augen anblicken, die so wenig preisgeben. Frustriert begnüge ich mich damit an die Decke zu starren und versuche trotz allem noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.

Ich muss auch tatsächlich irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn ich erwache erst wieder, als Sailil vorsichtig versucht über mich hinweg aus dem Bett zu klettern. Ein schneller Rundumblick sagt mir, dass Sszerin ihn losgebunden haben muss, denn der Priester steht mit abwartender Miene direkt neben unserem Bett. Ich tue so, als wäre ich von der Situation nicht im Geringsten überrascht, was leider nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Wie peinlich, dass ich erst jetzt erwacht bin! Wie konnte ich nur so sorglos sein? Stumm schaue ich den beiden hinterher als sie zusammen den Raum verlassen, offensichtlich zu höflich um auf meiner gefährlichen Nachlässigkeit herum zu reiten. Ich wünschte ich könnte auch hinaus. Weg von hier.

Anlyss muss ebenfalls wach sein, denn er ist nicht anwesend. Erleichtert dass er zumindest er nicht gesehen hat, wie leicht ich zu überraschen bin, schaue ich zu Alaundril hinüber, die immer noch tief und fest zu schlafen scheint. Das kann ihr nur gut tun, denke ich. Auch wenn ich insgeheim darauf hoffe, dass sie möglichst bald erwachen wird. Oder vielleicht lieber doch nicht, fällt mir ein, als ich daran denke, wie ich ihr heiß geliebtes Schwert an die Weißlinge verloren habe. Darüber wird sie bestimmt nicht sehr glücklich sein!

Unruhig erhebe ich mich und beginne in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Jetzt wo ich wieder ausgeruhter bin, fühle ich mich beengt durch die Wände, die meine Bewegungsfreiheit auf einen Raum von der Größe einer besseren Besenkammer beschränken. Ich weiß dass es gefährlich ist für mich dort draußen, aber gerade die Tatsache, dass ich genau weiß, wie wenig ich hier weg kann, lässt das Gefühl unbedingt hinaus zu müssen nur wachsen. Mehrere Wochen auf diese Art zu verbringen wird mich wahnsinnig machen! Besonders wenn ich hauptsächlich Sailil als Gesellschaft haben werde. Ich sollte mich lieber bemühen so schnell wie möglich zu lernen, bevor ich ihm noch an die Kehle gehe vor lauter Frustration. Ich lasse mich auf das Bett nieder, nur um gleich darauf wieder aufzuspringen. Ich muss eine Möglichkeit finden wie ich gefahrlos den Raum verlassen kann. Gerade als ich dies beschlossen habe, kommt Anlyss herein, der sofort hoch erfreut scheint mich alleine anzutreffen. Das sollte mich wahrscheinlich an sich bereits skeptisch machen.

„Nadal du brauchst ein Bad!" erklärt er, ohne Zeit auf eine Begrüßung zu verschwenden und rümpft die Nase, was so gar nicht zu dem verschlagenen Grinsen passt, das sich gleichzeitig auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet.

Ich kann Anlyss da nur zustimmen, aber da ich schon ahne was er vorhat, bin ich der Idee gegenüber trotzdem misstrauisch. Andererseits, überlege ich plötzlich, vielleicht wäre ein Zuber voll warmem Wasser und Seife es sogar wert mich ausnahmsweise mit ihm einzulassen. Ich fühle mich unerträglich klebrig, stinkig und steif. Diesen Zustand zu beenden wäre ein Segen! Außerdem käme ich für eine Weile aus diesem schrecklichen Raum hinaus! Vielleicht hätte ich auch eine Chance mein heiß ersehntes Bad von Sszerin zu bekommen, ohne dafür die Gefälligkeiten leisten zu müssen, die Anlyss von mir erwartet, aber ich schulde dem schlanken Priester ohnehin schon viel zu viel. Das ich nun besser weiß, was Anlyss tatsächlich von mir will, gibt mir zumindest ein wenig Sicherheit im Umgang mit ihm. So schlimm war es dann auch wieder nicht, versuche ich mich zu überzeugen. Zumindest nicht schlimmer als weiterhin in meinem eigenen Dreck hier herum zu hocken und mit meinem Schicksal zu hadern. Ich entscheide spontan vorerst mitzuspielen.

„Ich kann mir ein Bad nicht leisten!" murre ich. Anlyss soll zumindest ein kleines bisschen arbeiten um zu kriegen was er will.

„Also wie der Zufall es so will, kann ich das durchaus", beginnt Anlyss gedehnt, während sein Grinsen noch etwas breiter wird. „Und ich hätte nichts dagegen zu teilen", fährt er dann vielsagend fort.

Auffordernd blickt er mich an und sieht dabei aus, als würde er die Worte der Zustimmung am liebsten mit eigenen Händen aus meinem Mund zerren. Ich lasse ihn noch ein wenig zappeln und starre mit finsterem Blick auf den Boden. Nur nicht zu schnell nachgeben, auch wenn meine Entscheidung schon gefallen ist. Wie es aussieht, bin ich am Ende doch ziemlich leicht zu haben, nachdem ich mich vorher so gewehrt habe. Gäbe es nicht diese ganze Vorgeschichte zwischen uns, dann wäre mir diese Entscheidung noch sehr viel leichter gefallen. Es ist ja schließlich nicht so, als wäre mein blonder Priester an sich unattraktiv!

„Heißes, dampfendes Wasser in einem großen, gemütlichen Zuber!" lockt Anlyss hartnäckig und ich muss nun doch einen Moment an mich halten um nicht zu lachen. Stattdessen zwinge ich meine Mundwinkel noch ein Stück weiter nach unten.

„Jetzt komm schon!" drängelt er nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens, weil seine Geduld sich wie immer schnell erschöpft hat. „Zier dich nicht so! Ich weiß dass du willst!"

„Ach ja?" frage ich pikiert zurück. Anlyss' selbstsicherer Ton ärgert mich nun doch. „Sei dir da bloß nicht so sicher."

Jetzt ist es an Anlyss mich über verschränkten Armen hinweg finster anzustarren. Ich kann sehen wie ihm der ungeduldige Befehl geradezu auf den Lippen liegt, aber inzwischen kennt er mich dann doch zu gut um die Worte auszusprechen.

„Ja, Anlyss", gebe ich schließlich augenrollend nach. „Ist ja gut. Du hast gewonnen. Ich komme mit."

„Na endlich!" murrt es auf einmal verwaschen von Alaundrils Bett her. „Am besten ihr verschwindet sofort und lasst mich in Ruhe schlafen!" befindet sie schlecht gelaunt.

Stumm schleichen wir beide daraufhin so leise wie nur möglich aus dem Zimmer. Mit ärgerlichen Frauen sollte man nicht diskutieren, das habe ich schon lange gelernt!

Zielstrebig bewegt sich mein Priester den Gang entlang in den hinteren Teil dieses Etablissements, wo ich feststellen kann, dass er bereits alles vorbereitet hat. Ein großer, erstaunlich sauber wirkender Holzzuber voll heißem, dampfendem Wasser wartet in einem zwar kleinen, aber dafür abgetrennten Raum, neben einigen Schwämmen und Krügen mit duftender Seifenlauge.

„Da warst du dir wohl sehr sicher, was?" kann ich mir nicht verkneifen anzumerken, während ich den einladenden Anblick auf mich wirken lasse. Auf die übliche, herablassende Antwort warte ich allerdings vergeblich. Als ich mich nach ihm umdrehe wendet Anlyss bloß den Blick ab und beginnt nervös auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Mit so einem schüchternen Verhalten hatte ich nicht von ihm gerechnet.

„Anlyss?" frage ich überrascht nach.

Der blonde Elf deutet verhalten auf die flüssige Seifenlauge in den Krügen.

„Lässt du mich... ?"

Misstrauisch blicke ich ihn an. So zaghaft kenne ich Anlyss gar nicht. Etwas verwirrt zucke ich nur mit den Schultern, was er offensichtlich als Zustimmung auffasst, denn er beginnt sofort damit sich zu entkleiden. Ich weiß nicht wie er das immer hinbekommt, aber irgendwie muss Anlyss sich nur ein wenig winden und sofort scheint seine schwere Robe wie von selbst zu Boden zu gleiten. Noch bevor ich auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden kann es ihm gleich zu tun, ist er auch schon auf mich zu getreten und hat mein eigenes Hemd von meinen Schultern gestreift. Ein wenig unschlüssig darüber was er nun wohl von mir erwartet, lasse ich ihn zunächst tun was er will.

Das endet mit meiner vollständigen Entkleidung und damit, dass Anlyss beginnt mich, mit der bereitgestellten Lauge, hingebungsvoll einzuseifen. Er geht dabei tatsächlich so sorgsam und vorsichtig vor, dass ich trotz meiner zahlreichen, gerade erst geschlossenen, oberflächlichen Wunden kaum Schmerzen habe. Das Gefühl von kräftigen, aber sanften Fingern auf meiner Haut ist unglaublich. Ist dies hier wirklich Anlyss, frage ich mich? Woher nimmt er auf einmal diese Vorsicht und Behutsamkeit? Es ist fast schon beunruhigend, aber ich beschließe es zu genießen so lange es anhält. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich erkennen, dass diese Tätigkeit nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber geht, genau so wenig wie an mir, denn Anlyss hat offenbar einen siebten Sinn dafür, wie er mich anfassen muss um das gewünschte Ergebnis zu erzielen, auch wenn ich zunächst noch versuche die offensichtlichsten Reaktionen zu unterdrücken. So eine leicht gewonnene Befriedigung gönne ich ihm dann auch nicht!

Bei sich selber geht mein Priester sehr viel weniger sorgsam vor. Eher schnell und methodisch. Meinen zaghaften Versuch es ihm gleich zu tun wehrt er entschieden mit einem nachdrücklichen Kopfschütteln ab. Mit einem innerlichen Schulterzucken lasse ich ihn daraufhin gewähren und schaue lediglich dabei zu wie Anlyss sich schnell einseift. Immer noch verwirrt warte ich passiv ab, während er sich stumm damit beschäftigt die Seifenlauge mit einem Eimer schnell wieder von unseren Körpern abzuspülen, damit wir endlich in den Zuber steigen können.

Noch während ich hinter ihm über den Rand klettere, kehrt endlich wieder ein Stück des normalen Anlyss zurück und er starrt mir zwar immer noch stumm, aber nun offen auffordernd entgegen. Dazu streicht er sich in einer typischen Geste der Ungeduld das feuchte Haar hinter die Ohren, das gerade noch an seiner Wange geklebt hat. Irgendwie bin ich froh darüber. Dieses seltsame, unterwürfige Verhalten gerade war mir ein wenig unheimlich. Ich fühle mich sicher genug, dass ich den blonden Priester als nächstes rückwärts gegen die Wand unseres Zubers dränge und meine Hände direkt neben seinen auf den Rand lege. Er zieht scharf die Luft ein, als unsere Unterleiber in Kontakt kommen. Der eigentümliche Glanz in seinen grauen Augen spricht eine eindeutige Sprache.

„Und Anlyss? Was hättest du jetzt gerne?" raune ich leise.

„Das du aufhörst dumme Fragen zu stellen!"

Für eine Beschwerde klingt das erstaunlich atemlos und ich kann mir das kleine, schmutzige Grinsen nicht verkneifen, das sich sofort auf meinen Lippen ausbreitet. Nachdem er bisher so zuvorkommend war, fällt es mir leichter als erwartet unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit für eine Weile ruhen zu lassen.

Ich habe das Gefühl Anlyss schmilzt geradezu vor Entzücken als ich eine Hand in seinem Haar und meine Zähne tief in seiner Unterlippe vergrabe. Es ist als wären alle seine Knochen auf einmal zu Wasser geworden. Hätte ich ihn nicht festgehalten, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich einfach bis auf den Grund des Zubers gesunken.

Er findet seine Stimme schon bald wieder, aber diesmal lasse ich mich nicht drängen, sondern treibe die Dinge so langsam voran, dass Anlyss irgendwann anfängt frustriert zu winseln und schließlich sogar zu betteln, was ich boshaft auskoste. Irgendwann ist aber auch meine eigene Grenze ausgereizt und ich kann mich nicht länger beherrscht zurückhalten, was der blonde Elf mit einem erleichterten Aufstöhnen quittiert. Dafür, dass er sonst so aggressiv und kratzbürstig ist, zeigt er sich heute von einer außerordentlich gefügigen und anschmiegsamen Seite. Wir verbringen noch eine ganze Weile damit gesättigt und erschöpft in dem stetig abkühlenden Wasser herum zu faulenzen. Während dieser Zeit sagen wir beide wohlweißlich kein Wort, um den fragilen Frieden zwischen uns noch eine Weile aufrecht zu erhalten. Zum streiten sind wir gerade wohl beide zu zufrieden. Ich schätze mit der richtigen Motivation kann ich mich zu dieser Aktivität durchaus auch ein weiteres Mal überwinden, auch wenn ich tunlichst darauf achten sollte, dass Anlyss es nicht irgendwann als selbstverständlich erachtet, dass ich ihm nachgebe.

Gerade als ich widerstrebend versuche mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, das wir uns bald von diesem wundervollen Zuber trennen müssen, öffnet sich schwungvoll die Tür und knallt krachend gegen die Wand. Anlyss hat sofort in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hände erhoben und er lässt sie nur sehr langsam sinken, denn Sszerin, der im Türrahmen steht, wirkt äußerst genervt.

„Wenn die Herrschaften dann endlich fertig sind!" zischt er böse, aber immerhin sehr leise. „Wir warten schon seit fast einer Stunde auf euch!"

Über seine Schulter hinweg kann ich Sailil erkennen, der neugierig in den Raum späht. Natürlich, Sszerin kann nirgendwo hin, solange niemand da ist um den Heiler zu bewachen. Nicht einmal Verbände für Alaundril konnte er holen gehen, denn Sailil alleine mit sich durch die halbe Stadt zu zerren birgt ein nicht unerhebliches Risiko. Die ungünstigen Umstände unter denen wir gerade operieren, werden mir auf einmal abrupt wieder vor Augen geführt. So unsanft wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt, sind Anlyss und ich schnell aus unserem Bad gesprungen. Wie es aussieht, ist er beim anziehen seiner Kleidung genau so schnell wie beim ausziehen und so kommt es, dass mich alle drei dabei beobachten können wie ich hastig in meine eigenen, ziemlich mitgenommenen Kleider schlüpfe, die ebenfalls ein Bad hätten vertragen können.

„Anlyss!" zischt Sszerin, immer noch sichtlich ungehalten und fährt dann in der Gemeinsprache fort. Ich kann nur seinen Gesten entnehmen, dass er will, dass Anlyss den Heiler zurück in unser Zimmer bringt. Mich packt er kurzerhand am Arm, bevor ich Anlyss folgen kann, den er quasi aus der Tür geschubst und sie dann schnell geschlossen hat.

Der finstere Blick Sszerins, der nun allein auf mich gerichtet ist, erinnert mich unangenehm an den des Waffenmeisters, wenn er nach einem Schuldigen für etwas suchte. Verspätet fällt mir wieder auf, dass ich bis auf ein mickriges Küchenmesser nicht eine einzige Waffe bei mir trage. Nicht dass mir eine Waffe in dieser Situation viel helfen würde.

„Du musst dich nicht mit Anlyss einlassen nur um ein Bad zu bekommen. Ich hoffe das weißt du Nadal", ermahnt er mich, nun doch etwas ruhiger, obwohl er immer noch eine reichlich verkniffene Miene zur Schau trägt. So langsam habe ich genug von seinem Spiel. Wenn er mich offensichtlich schon so dringend in seiner Schuld haben will, dann soll er mir wenigstens erklären wieso!

„Und was müsste ich für dich tun um eines zu bekommen?" frage ich, auch auf die Gefahr hin, ihn ernsthaft zu verstimmen, böse zurück. Wenigstens in dieser Sache hatte ich immerhin eine Wahl. Eine Wahl die sich auf wenige Möglichkeiten beschränkte, das gebe ich zu, aber trotzdem war es meine freie Entscheidung mit Anlyss zu gehen. Wenn Sszerin meine Entscheidungen nicht gefallen, habe ich auf die Dauer sowieso schlechte Karten. Etwas überraschend lässt er auf meine Frage hin so schnell meinen Arm los als hätte er sich verbrannt.

Ich warte weiter geduldig auf eine Äußerung, während kaltes Wasser aus meinen feuchten Haaren in meinen Nacken tropft, aber Sszerin scheint es auf einmal die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Er starrt mich lediglich weiter verkniffen an. Oder sollte ich mich näher erklären?

„Mir ist schon klar, dass du nicht mit mir schlafen willst", falle ich einfach sofort mit der Tür ins Haus. Es entbehrt jeglicher Raffinesse, was mir im Moment allerdings egal ist. Dies zu klären ist mir gerade wichtiger. „Das ist inzwischen ziemlich deutlich geworden. Aber ich weiß auch nicht was in den neun Höllen du sonst von mir wollen könntest. Wieso sollte ich mich da weiter in deine Schuld begeben? Anlyss ist wenigstens berechenbar."

Der letzte Satz ist Sszerin gegenüber wahrscheinlich zu viel, denn ich habe praktisch zugegeben, dass er mir überlegen ist und ich ihn nicht einschätzen kann. Andererseits ist das meiner Meinung nach so offensichtlich, dass es mir nicht allzu sehr schaden kann es auszusprechen.

Trotz meiner, ziemlich rationalen, Erklärung sieht der Priester kein Stück glücklicher aus. Im Gegenteil. Er greift sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an den Nasenrücken, als hätte er auf einmal starke Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Dummerweise verstehe ich nicht wieso. Manchmal ist er auf seine Weise ebenso rätselhaft wie Anlyss.

„Du würdest mir nicht glauben wenn ich sage, du schuldest mir nichts, oder?"

Diese Frage ist so dämlich, dass ich sie nicht einmal einer Antwort würdigen will. Ich starre Sszerin lediglich über vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an.

„Na gut, so ganz würde das auch nicht stimmen", gibt er dann zu. „Aber mehr als deine Unterstützung für die Gruppe erwarte ich im Moment eigentlich gar nicht."

Nach diesem Satz bin ich auch nicht schlauer als vorher! Diese Unterhaltung ist erstaunlich frustrierend.

„Anlyss beschäftigt und bei Laune zu halten könnte durchaus auch als Unterstützung gelten", antworte ich spitz und frage mich dabei gleichzeitig, was mich nur dazu bewogen haben kann so einen unvorteilhaften Blödsinn von mir zu geben. Wahrscheinlich habe ich das nur gesagt um Sszerin irgendwie zu widersprechen. Der Versuch seine eigentlichen Absichten zu erahnen lässt mich einfach unangenehm ratlos zurück.

„Wenn du das unbedingt so interpretieren willst, ist das deine Sache Nadal", gibt der Priester auch sofort verärgert und mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück. „Dir sollte aber bewusst sein, dass dich niemand hier dazu zwingt die Dinge so zu sehen. Nicht einmal Anlyss."

Auf meine wenig überzeugte Grimasse hin, zuckt Sszerin dann aber auch nur genervt mit den Schultern.

„Ich sehe schon, diese Unterhaltung führt uns gerade nicht weiter", beschließt er mürrisch. „Vielleicht wirst du in einigen Wochen verstehen was ich meine."

Damit wendet er sich abrupt ab und strebt zurück in Richtung unseres kleinen Zimmers. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So diesmal ist es eher eine Art Übergangskapitel geworden. Aber die müssen eben auch manchmal sein. Hoffe es ist nicht allzu langweilig.

* * *

C

Manchmal muss man einfach entspannt sein

C

Sobald wir wieder zurück in die bedrückende Enge des kleinen Zimmerchens kommen, kann ich sofort Anlyss' suchenden Blick auf mir spüren. Von der Kante eines Bettes aus starrt er zu mir hinauf, als könnte er in meinem Gesicht lesen was Sszerin mir wohl zu sagen hatte. Sailil, der auf dem anderen Bett sitzt, trägt dagegen wieder diese bewundernswert gleichmütige Miene zur Schau, die so frustrierend schwer zu durchdringen ist. Seine Haltung ist geradezu entspannt zu nennen, was mich etwas überrascht. Aufmerksam verfolgt er, wie Sszerin sich vorsichtig neben Alaundril, die inzwischen auch vollständig erwacht ist, auf deren Bett niederlässt. Sie scheint sich einigermaßen von ihren schweren Verletzungen erholt zu haben und sitzt zumindest aufrecht.

Da ich selbst keine Lust habe Anlyss zu ermutigen, hocke ich mich notgedrungen neben den Heiler, der nicht das kleinste Anzeichen von Überraschung offenbart.

„Jetzt da wir _endlich_ alle anwesend sind", beginnt Sszerin, sobald ich mich niedergelassen habe. „Können wir hoffentlich auch einen sinnvollen Plan für unser weiteres Vorgehen entwickeln."

Nachdem niemand etwas darauf erwidert, aber alle ihn erwartungsvoll ansehen, fährt er fort: „Ich denke wir stimmen alle darin überein, dass es am klügsten wäre zunächst eine Weile hier in der Stadt zu bleiben, wo man uns nicht so schnell aufspüren kann, solange wir uns unauffällig genug verhalten."

Allgemeines Nicken folgt von Alaundril und Anlyss. Ich kann dazu nur unsicher mit den Schultern zucken, aber generell scheint es ein ratsames Vorgehen zu sein, auch wenn mir der Gedanke nicht gefällt so viel Zeit inmitten all dieser Menschen zu verbringen.

„Sobald wir eine verlässliche Verkleidung aufgetrieben haben, können wir vorgehen wie damals in New Haven", verkündet Alaundril und grinst zufrieden, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass nur die Hälfte der Anwesenden versteht was sie meint.

Sszerin schüttelt allerdings zögerlich den Kopf.

„Ich denke das wäre nicht so gut in unserer Lage. Wir müssen versuchen jegliche Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden, damit wir nicht entdeckt werden, solange Nadal in dieser Umgebung noch so hilflos ist."

Natürlich muss er darauf herumreiten! Mürrisch starre ich zu Boden. Ich werde nicht gerne daran erinnert, wie sehr ich die drei mit meinen fehlenden Fähigkeiten behindere.

Alaundril gibt einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich, der wie eine seltsame Mischung aus Zischen und Grunzen klingt, seufzt dann aber ergeben.

„Schade", sagt sie. „Dann brauchen wir also doch eine ehrliche Arbeit, was?"

„Sieht so aus", murmelt Anlyss zustimmend. Auch er scheint etwas enttäuscht, aber durchaus bereit sich mit der Einschränkung abzufinden.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall wieder Bier durch irgendwelche dreckigen Kaschemmen schleppen!" meldet Alaundril sich noch einmal nachdrücklich zu Wort.

„Das würde auch kaum zu unserer Unauffälligkeit beitragen", bemerkt Anlyss daraufhin nur trocken. „Du neigst einfach zu sehr dazu die Leute umzubringen wenn sie dir an die Wäsche wollen."

Alaundril schnaubt lediglich verächtlich und ich starre die beiden leicht befremdet an.

„Ich dachte mehr daran deine Fähigkeiten im Personenschutz einzusetzen", mischt Sszerin sich nun ein. „Erinnerst du dich noch an das Haus der tausend Blumen? Sie haben in der Stadt ein ganz ähnliches Etablissement gehabt als ich das letzte mal hier war."

Daraufhin hellt sich Alaundrils Gesichtsausdruck sofort auf.

„Wunderbar!" befindet sie zufrieden. „Besorg mir die passende Verkleidung und ich gehe sofort hin."

Sszerin nickt.

„Ich habe auch schon eine Idee wohin ich gehen könnte um Arbeit zu finden, also wäre es wohl am besten wenn du dich erstmal um eine Behausung bemühst Anlyss. Danach können wir uns alle zusammen darum kümmern dich ebenfalls irgendwo unterzubringen."

„Also gut. Ich werde sehen ob ich auf die Schnelle etwas finde. Etwas vorläufiges", ergänzt Anlyss selbst. „Solange, bis wir besser Fuß gefasst haben."

Die beiden Anderen nicken auch dazu ihre Zustimmung.

Sehr viel schneller als ich erwartet hatte, scheint damit auf einmal alles geklärt. Irgendwie hatte ich mit mehr Diskussionen gerechnet nachdem Sszerin vorher von diversen Optionen gesprochen hatte, aber alle scheinen sich über ihre Aufgaben bereits im Klaren. Nur ich weiß mal wieder nicht genau, was ich denn als nächstes zu tun habe. Das interessiert hier allerdings niemanden, denn Anlyss ist bereits aufgesprungen und strebt zur Tür hinaus.

„Später wieder hier?" fragt er im gehen und erntet ein neuerliches Nicken.

Ich kann ihm nur nachschauen, frustriert darüber wie wenig ich beigetragen habe und mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl, dass ich hätte ahnen sollen, dass diese Entscheidungen einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg getroffen werden.

„Wir können diesen Raum noch bis in den späten Nachmittag hinein nutzen", unterbricht Sszerin meine mürrischen Gedanken. „Daher schlage ich vor, dass du mit Sailil zusammen hier bleibst, bis wir euch abholen können." Resigniert nicke ich nun auch einfach. Es ist auf jeden Fall einfacher als mit dem Priester zu streiten. „Falls etwas unvorhergesehenes geschehen sollte", fährt Sszerin auch schon fort und spricht diesmal nur zu mir, „versuch dich zum Hafen durchzuschlagen. Dort gibt es große Lagerhäuser, die sich zumindest als temporäre Verstecke eignen, bis wir dich finden können."

Diesmal wird mein Nicken von einem unsicheren Stirnrunzeln begleitet. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass ich hier in Schwierigkeiten gerate? Bisher hat immerhin auch alles ohne Probleme geklappt. Wie genau Sszerin mich denn finden will, frage ich nicht. Ich glaube ohnehin nur halb daran, dass die drei überhaupt nach mir suchen würden. Bevor Anlyss mich so stur durch den Wald zum Lager der Weißlinge gezerrt hat, um Sszerin und Alaundril zu retten, wäre ich davon allerdings noch viel weniger überzeugt gewesen. Mittlerweile weiß ich einfach nicht mehr genau was ich erwarten kann. Ich kann nicht einmal entscheiden, ob ich wirklich will dass sie mich suchen. Das Gefühl, als würde alles was ich bisher an grundsätzlichen Wahrheiten kannte sich langsam auflösen, ist kein besonders gutes. Alles ist unsicher und wandelbar und ich irre desorientiert zwischen den verschiedenen Realitäten herum ohne zu wissen was auf mich zu kommt. Ein Umstand, den ich mehr und mehr verabscheue, dem ich aber nicht entkommen kann. Zu meinem großen Unmut ist Sailil wohl in der nächsten Zeit der einzige, der mich aus diesem unerträglichen Zustand wieder heraus bringen könnte.

Mit diesem inneren Widerwillen starre ich ihm dann auch entgegen, sobald Sszerin zusammen mit der nur noch leicht hinkenden Alaundril den Raum verlassen hat.

Sailils Blick bekommt etwas kalkulierendes, während er mich seinerseits beobachtet, bleibt aber sonst so ruhig wie immer. Er schafft es diese Ruhe so lange aufrecht zu erhalten, bis ich entnervt schnaube.

„Also gut", murre ich. „Womit fangen wir an?"

Ein gleichgültiges Schulterzucken folgt auf meine Frage.

„Wie viel weißt du schon?" will der Heiler von mir wissen.

Diesmal ist es an mir mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Ein paar grundlegende Worte. Sonst nichts. Ich hatte nicht erwartet jemals länger als ein paar Nächte an der Oberfläche ausharren zu müssen."

„Du bist nicht gerne hier."

Es ist mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Aber um das nicht zu erkennen müsste man wahrscheinlich auch blind, taub und schwachsinnig sein. Ich werfe Sailil einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es dir anders gehen würde, wenn man dich auf einmal überraschend in Menzoberranzan abgesetzt hätte", bemerke ich spitz.

Der Heiler zuckt lediglich unbeeindruckt mit den schmalen Schultern. Schon wieder. Diese scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit macht mich wütend, aus Gründen die ich selbst nicht ganz verstehe.

„Das hatte ich nicht abwertend gemeint", belehrt er mich. „Sobald du dich mehr an diese Umgebung gewöhnt hast und dich nicht mehr so hilflos fühlst, wird deine Abneigung langsam verschwinden."

Wie schön, dass sich wenigstens einer vor uns da so sicher zu sein scheint! Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir seine Art diese Dinge so direkt auszusprechen besonders gut gefällt. Ich würdige seine Aussage jedenfalls nicht mit einer Antwort und starre lediglich mürrisch zu ihm hinüber.

Nach einer kleinen Weile des Schweigens, seufzt Sailil leise.

„Ich wünschte wir hätten wenigstens etwas zum Schreiben", murmelt er halb zu sich selbst.

Nicht dass uns das viel nützen würde.

„Ich kann nicht lesen", eröffne ich ihm frostig und rufe damit einen kurzen Ausdruck grenzenloser Überraschung bei ihm hervor.

„Oh", macht der Heiler und scheint zum ersten Mal etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht. Endlich! Wie immer fängt er sich aber schnell wieder. „Damit können wir uns später auseinander setzen", befindet er. „In diesem Fall fangen wir wohl erst einmal mit ein paar grundlegenden Vokabeln an."

Und genau dies tun wir dann auch. Für die nächsten zwei Stunden. Der Heiler ist bemerkenswert geduldig, denn ich habe einige Probleme mit einem seltsamen Laut der fast einem Zischen gleichkommt, aber irgendwo anders im Mundraum produziert wird als ich es gewohnt bin. Sailil versucht zwar mir zu erklären, wo und wie man angeblich seine Zunge krümmen soll um diesen grässlichen Laut zu produzieren, aber so sehr ich mich auch bemühe, ich kriege es einfach nicht hin. Am Ende verliere ich noch vor ihm die Geduld und weigere mich schließlich es weiter zu versuchen, auch wenn ich genau weiß wie kindisch das ist. Im Grunde regt es mich sogar nur noch mehr auf, genau zu wissen wie dumm ich mich gerade verhalte.

Langsam macht sich auch der Hunger immer deutlicher bemerkbar. Etwas, das ich unter normalen Umständen durchaus ignorieren könnte. Aber das wir nicht einfach diesem Raum verlassen können um Abhilfe zu schaffen frustriert mich sehr und trägt nicht unbedingt zu meiner guten Laune bei. Ich bin zwar kein Sklave mehr, aber immer noch ein Gefangener meiner momentanen Lebensumstände. Wieso kann ich dies nicht ebenso gleichmütig hinnehmen wie Sailil es offenbar kann? Der streckt sich nämlich gerade lang auf einem der beiden Betten aus, nachdem er eingesehen hat, dass ich im Moment nicht mehr zu weiteren Sprachversuchen zu bewegen bin und wirkt dabei wie eine zufriedene Katze, die sich auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz zu einem Nickerchen niederlässt. Neidisch kaue ich auf meiner Unterlippe herum.

„Du scheinst ziemlich gelassen für jemanden, dessen ganzes Leben gerade so eine Umwälzung erfahren hat", werfe ich ihm unvermittelt, böse an den Kopf, bereits wieder wütend, weil mir genau diese Gelassenheit nach wie vor schmerzlich fehlt.

„Und das macht dich eifersüchtig?" kontert Sailil sofort mit einer Gegenfrage und macht dabei keine Anstalten seine entspannte Haltung aufzugeben. Auf einmal verspüre ich den starken Drang ihn zu schlagen. Er durchschaut mich mühelos und das facht nur meinen Ärger an.

Und wieso eigentlich nicht? Was kann er mir schon entgegen setzen? Bisher hat er nicht wirklich den Eindruck gemacht, als könnte er sich gegen irgend jemanden durchsetzen. Ist es da nicht seine eigene Schuld wenn er unter den Folgen so einer geradezu herausfordernden Bemerkung zu leiden hat? Eigentlich sollte er es doch besser wissen, in so einer Situation.

Mit diesem Gedanken schnelle ich von meinem Sitzplatz auf dem Bett hoch, fest entschlossen, dem unverschämten Heiler hier und jetzt eine Lektion zu erteilen. Meine Absicht war es, Sailil zunächst hart am Handgelenk zu packen, um ihn daran hoch zu ziehen, aber bereits dieses erste Manöver endet für mich mit einer unangenehmen Überraschung. Bevor ich auch nur ansatzweise meine Bewegung zuende geführt habe, ist mir der Heiler mit unerwarteter Geschwindigkeit entgegen gesprungen und hat seinerseits mein Handgelenk ergriffen. Ich bin derart unvorbereitet auf einen solchen Gegenangriff, dass ich nur überrascht blinzeln kann, als sich seine andere Hand im Zuge der gleichen Bewegung kurz auf meine Stirn legt. Noch viel unerwarteter ist allerdings die plötzliche Entspannung, die daraufhin alle meine Muskeln ergreift und dazu führt, dass Sailil mich beinahe auffangen muss, damit ich nicht einfach zu Boden krache. Er schafft es mich ziemlich präzise herum zu zerren und noch im Fall auf das andere Bett zu schubsen, das hinter ihm steht.

Während ich noch völlig schockiert zu ihm hoch starre, lässt er sich äußerlich ruhig, aber mit einem deutlichen Stirnrunzeln neben mir auf der Matratze nieder.

„Ich hatte ja erwartet, dass du irgendwann versuchen würdest mich auf irgendeine lächerliche Weise einzuschüchtern, aber dass es gleich unbedingt während der ersten paar Stunden sein muss, war mir nicht klar", murrt er mich an und scheint nun doch etwas von seiner Ruhe zu verlieren. Gerade jetzt wäre ich allerdings froh über das genaue Gegenteil. Nun ja, ich habe mir das wohl selbst zuzuschreiben.

Ich bin so geschockt von dieser plötzlichen Wendung des Geschehens, dass ich zunächst gar nichts sagen kann und nur beschränkt blinzelnd zu dem verärgerten Heiler hoch starre. Der Gedanke, dass er mich durchaus hier liegen lassen könnte, um auf nimmer Wiedersehen in den wimmelnden Tiefen dieser Stadt zu verschwinden, kommt mir reichlich spät. Nicht dass ich im Moment auch nur das Geringste dagegen unternehmen könnte. Diese unnatürliche Entspannung meiner Muskeln hält auch weiterhin an und zwingt mich dazu ziemlich hilflos vor mich hin zu gurgeln, weil ich gerade offenbar nicht einmal meine Lippen zu einer nachdrücklichen Bewegung bringen kann. Sogar zu blinzeln verlangt mir einiges an bewusster Willensanstrengung ab.

Sailil starrt noch immer ungehalten auf mich hinab, was mich nun doch zunehmend nervös macht. Da er keine Anstalten macht, sofort aus dem Raum zu verschwinden, drängen sich mir inzwischen auch noch andere, sehr viel unangenehmere Szenarien auf. Auf einmal bekommt meine gegenwärtige Wehrlosigkeit sehr besorgniserregende Untertöne. Ich hätte ihn zwar nicht unbedingt als gewalttätig eingeschätzt, aber man weiß ja nie.

Da wir die anderen erst in frühestens zwei bis drei Stunden zurück erwarten, bliebe ihm durchaus genug Zeit um die eine oder andere Rachephantasie auszuleben. Beunruhigt erinnere ich mich daran, wie ich ihn nachdrücklich durch das Farnfeld geschubst habe, als wir gestern geflohen sind.

„Jetzt, wo ich mir deiner vollen Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein kann", reißt mich der schmale Elf dann unvermittelt aus meinen aufblühenden Sorgen, „möchte ich gerne einige Dinge klären."

Er beugt sich noch etwas näher über mich, bis sich unsere Nasen beinahe berühren. Diese grimmige Miene passt nicht wirklich zu ihm.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Lust ständig gegen dich anzukämpfen, Nadal. Falls du also vorhattest dein dämliches Benehmen von gerade eben auch in Zukunft beizubehalten, schlage ich vor, dass du dir das möglichst schnell anders überlegst, denn ich habe keineswegs die Absicht mir soetwas von dir gefallen zu lassen."

In der kurzen Pause, die Sailil nach dieser knappen Ansprache einlegt, bricht mir unvermittelt der kalte Schweiß aus, denn irgendwie erwarte ich, dass er seinen Worten mit Taten Nachdruck verleiht. Ich kann scheinbar nicht mehr kräftig schlucken und bekomme zunehmend das Gefühl als würde sich ein unangenehmes Gewicht auf meine Lunge legen. Nicht einmal nach Luft schnappen kann ich mehr. Meine wachsende Panik hilft in dieser Situation nicht unbedingt weiter. Ich winde mich innerlich und warte auf Vergeltung, die aber nie kommt. Fast rechne ich damit, dass er mich nun doch einfach hier liegen lassen wird und bin beinahe froh, dass ich nicht dazu fähig bin um Gnade zu betteln. Tatsächlich verbringe ich noch fast eine Minute damit vergeblich in Panik auszubrechen.

So lange, bis Sailil scheinbar doch ein Einsehen hat und mir mit dem Zeigefinger kurz auf die Stirn tippt. Jetzt kehrt zumindest die Kontrolle über meine Gesichts- und Nackenmuskeln zurück.

„Was hast du mit mir angestellt?" will ich atemlos wissen und ignoriere geflissentlich wie kläglich ich dabei klinge.

„Ich habe deine Muskeln entspannt. Das ist ein sehr praktischer Trick, den ich meistens dazu benutze jemanden still zu halten während ich Knochen richte oder Wunden behandle."

Er legt nachdenklich den Kopf schief und schaut auf mich herab.

„Allzu lange sollte man diesen Zustand allerdings nicht aufrecht erhalten. Das ist schlecht für die Nerven."

„Oh", mache ich reichlich dümmlich. Aber mehr fällt mir dazu im Moment wirklich nicht ein. Der harmlose Heiler hat sich als gefährlicher entpuppt als ich erwartet hatte und mich einfach überrumpelt. Wirklich sehr peinlich! Der unangenehme Gedanke kommt mir, dass ich diesmal dafür verantwortlich bin, wenn er jetzt verschwindet und uns seine Leute auf den Hals hetzt. Der vage Anflug von Schuld, der dabei in mir aufsteigt, verwirrt mich nur noch mehr.

Seltsamerweise macht Sailil aber sogar jetzt keinerlei Anstalten auch nur aufzustehen.

„Hast du dich jetzt wieder beruhigt?" fragt er stattdessen.

Stumm nicke ich, woraufhin er mir erst noch einmal prüfend in die Augen schaut und dann aber doch leicht mit drei Fingern auf meine Stirn tippt.

So schnell wie es weg war, so schnell kehrt jetzt auch das Gefühl in meine Glieder zurück. Sehr unheimlich wie einfach das für den Heiler zu bewerkstelligen scheint. Obwohl es eigentlich keinen Grund mehr dafür gibt, schnappe ich automatisch nach Luft, als sei ich gerade aus einem tiefen Teich wieder aufgetaucht. Sailil zieht sich diskret auf das freie Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zurück und beobachtet mich von dort aus, während ich die Fetzen meiner Fassung so schnell wie möglich wieder einzusammeln versuche.

Als es auch nach einer Weile noch so scheint als würde er nichts sagen wollen, bemerke ich: „Du bist immer noch hier."

Das ist zwar mehr als offensichtlich, aber so unerwartet für mich, dass sich eine Erwähnung trotzdem lohnt. Sailil scheint das anders zu sehen und zuckt ziemlich gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Nenn es von mir aus eine Laune", lässt er sich schließlich dazu herab eine Erklärung abzugeben, die sein Benehmen nicht gerade weniger rätselhaft macht.

„Eine Laune", wiederhole ich trocken, absolut nicht davon überzeugt.

Der Heiler hebt schmale Brauen.

„Ich hatte versprochen dir etwas beizubringen", erklärt er „und da du es offensichtlich sehr nötig hast und ich meine Versprechen generell gern halte, sehe ich keinen Grund jetzt schon zu gehen."

Er grinst. Meine Verwirrung findet er wohl sehr amüsant. Unzufrieden mit dieser Begründung runzle ich die Stirn, finde aber keine passende Erwiderung. Stumm brüte ich eine Weile nur vor mich hin und ärgere mich darüber so ein leichtes Opfer gewesen zu sein. Hat meine Zeit mit Anlyss mich dazu gemacht? Oder war ich immer schon so leicht zu durchschauen? Kein angenehmer Gedanke. Immerhin, bietet diese plötzliche Wendung auch einige sehr praktische Nebeneffekte, geht mir auf, sobald ich meinen verwundeten Stolz endlich einigermaßen überwunden habe.

„Wenn du sowieso nicht vorhast abzuhauen", beschließe ich daher pragmatisch, „können wir auch aus dieser winzigen Zelle für eine Weile verschwinden und uns etwas zu essen besorgen."

Sailil quittiert diesen Vorschlag mit einem kurzen, glockenhellen Lachen.

„Wenn du versprichst es vorerst für dich zu behalten", sagt er dann, sofort wieder ernst.

Es ist nicht wirklich eine Drohung, aber nach der einprägsamen Demonstration, die ich gerade erleben durfte, bin ich auch nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf sofort wieder auf Konfrontationskurs zu gehen.

Diesmal ist es an mir mit den Schultern zu zucken. Wenn der seltsame Heiler unbedingt weiterhin unter Bewachung stehen will, kann mir das schließlich gleich sein. Ich habe sowieso keine wirkliche Kontrolle in dieser seltsamen Situation. Wenigstens muss ich dann meine Tage nicht einsam in einem Zimmer eingesperrt verbringen, weil man mir unter den Bewohnern dieser Stadt alleine noch nicht trauen kann. Auch wenn ich mir noch nicht so sicher bin, ob ich Sailils Gesellschaft dem tatsächlich vorziehen sollte.

„Wenn du das wirklich so willst", antworte ich, so gleichgültig wie möglich. „Mir ist es ziemlich egal."

Dem Wirt, der uns wenig später unten im Schankraum mit einem undefinierbaren Eintopf versorgt, sind wir offenbar auch egal. Jedenfalls nachdem Sailil gezahlt hat. Daran hatte ich gar keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich vergesse die einfachsten Dinge. Beunruhigt starre ich auf den Teller herab, den ich oben im Zimmer zum essen auf den Knien balanciere.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachte ich dabei, wie Sailil angewidert die knorpeligen Fleischstücke auf dem Rand seines Tellers stapelt und muss unerwartet grinsen. Ein bisschen pingelig was sein Essen angeht, was? Das habe ich mir nie leisten können. Er bemerkt meine Erheiterung fast sofort.

„Du kannst das gerne haben, wenn du willst", murrt er mit beleidigtem Unterton.

Ich setze eine betont gleichgültige Miene auf, als ich ihm meinen Teller entgegen halte, muss aber letzten Endes doch wieder grinsen, als er mit spitzen Fingern und gerümpfter Nase die Klumpen in meinen Eintopf befördert. Er faulenzt nicht nur herum wie eine Katze, er ist auch genau so wählerisch was sein Essen angeht. Das ist beinahe niedlich. Vielleicht mag ich ihn doch.


End file.
